Concerning Hobbits
by SrtaWalker
Summary: Bilbo ha aceptado quedarse en Erebor y convertirse en consorte. Aún así hay muchas cosas que Bilbo desconoce de la cultura de su futuro esposo, al igual que Thorin. En el transcurso de un año muchos eventos van a poner a prueba la relación del enano y el hobbit, eventos que puede que rompan el compromiso entre el Rey y el futuro Consorte. Continuación de "There and Back Again"
1. Chapter 1

_AN:_ Muchas gracias por seguir conmigo y con esta historia. Esta es la continuación de There and Back Again. Espero que os guste y por favor no dudéis en contarme que os parece en los comentarios.

* * *

 _We were strangers, on a crazy adventure_

 _Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true_

 _Now here we stand, unafraid of the future_

 _At the beginning with you_

And life is a road that I wanna keep going

Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing

Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you

Era extraño tener a Bilbo en su vida. Extraño compartir con él prácticamente su día a día. Era cierto que no vivían juntos, pero se veían tan a menudo que era como si se estuviesen preparando para ello. En cierta forma lo estaban. Era extraño de una forma agradable. Thorin había notado como todo era más sencillo, acciones que antes le costaban esfuerzo y dedicación ahora salían prácticamente solas. El rey de Erebor no era un enano de diplomacia, no era uno de esos reyes acostumbrados a llevar su reino desde un escritorio. Era alguien de acción, de objetivos claros y metas alcanzables. Desde que había empezado a gobernar Erebor había notado parte de él desaparecer, como si la carga de la burocracia y los acuerdos le enterrasen, dejando solo su fachada. Desde que había vuelto Bilbo todo había cambiado. Ahora tenía una meta, un objetivo. Toda su determinación estaba en hacer de Erebor un hogar para Bilbo, en que su pueblo amase al hobbit y en casarse con él.

Notó la puerta de su despacho abrirse pero no levantó la vista. Conocía esos pasos silenciosos.

' _Turghalwê.'_ Dijo Bilbo antes de besarle la mejilla.

Su acento era diferente a cualquier acento que Thorin había oído en su vida. Extraño a la par que exótico, dejando claro que la persona que hablaba no había aprendido el lenguaje de niño, ni era enano. Su pronunciación, sin embargo, era perfecta.

 _'Kunh abhur mênu mabahrul?'_ Dijo Thorin más despacio de lo normal, moviendo la silla para que Bilbo pudiese sentarse en sus rodillas.

 _'Id-manar.'_ Contestó el hobbit con una sonrisa, orgulloso de entender la pregunta.

Thorin sonrió mientras acariciaba la cara de Bilbo. En estos últimos meses el hobbit había hecho tanto. No solo había conseguido que los campos empezasen a volver a la vida; el color de la tierra más sano, cubierta de césped y pequeñas flores salvajes. Sino que había dedicado cada minuto restante en aprender todo lo posible sobre su cultura y sus costumbres.

Al principio Thorin no había estado muy seguro de la propuesta de Bilbo. No sabía si era realmente una buena idea, no se había imaginado nunca gobernando con alguien. Y cuando había descubierto que estaba enamorado del mediano, no había imaginado que este fuese a cumplir con las funciones de consorte. Le había imaginado a su lado, pero no así. Ahora, cuando la idea empezaba a cobrar forma, cuando veía lo mucho que Bilbo tenía que aportar, lo valiosas que eran sus opiniones, la paz mental que le proporcionaba cuando tenía que resolver algo difícil, lo fácil que era todo a su lado, se daba cuenta que no sabía cómo había habido un tiempo en el que pensase dejar a Bilbo en segundo plano. Cada día se daba cuenta de que le necesitaba, no solo para estar él en paz, sino para ser un mejor rey para su pueblo.

'¿Qué haces esta noche?' Le preguntó el hobbit, volviendo a su lengua natal.

'¿Qué me propones?' Sus manos en la caderas de Bilbo. Se había vuelto adicto al tacto de su piel, a la suavidad de su cuerpo.

'He estado recogiendo champiñones estos últimos días, y tengo suficientes para hacer una crema.'

No solo Bilbo había estado aprendiendo de su cultura, Thorin había aprendido de la de Bilbo. Había sido el propio rey el que lo había propuesto una noche no muy lejos de su primera noche juntos. Cuando por fin había hecho la pregunta que llevaba en su mente varios días.

 _'¿Es normal?' Le preguntó una vez que su respiración había vuelto a ser estable._

 _'¿El qué?' Notó como Bilbo se colocaba encima de él, tumbándose. Le gustaba esa posición, notar el peso de Bilbo sobre él, verle la cara tan de cerca, solo tener que mover el brazo para tocarle._

 _'La cantidad de veces que llegas al…' No tuvo que terminar la frase. Notó, por los mofletes sonrojados de Bilbo, que le hobbit sabía a qué se refería._

 _'Sí. Al menos entre los hobbits lo es.'_

 _Thorin tumbó su cabeza en la almohada, pensando en lo que Bilbo le acababa de decir._

 _'¿Cuántas veces es lo normal?' Dijo sin mirarle a los ojos. Notó como Bilbo se movía un poco, como si estuviese incómodo. No sabía porqué le estaba preguntando eso, pero necesitaba saberlo. Necesitaba averiguar si le estaba dando todo lo que debía o si acababa muy pronto._

 _'No lo sé.' La voz del hobbit era más baja, tímida, y Thorin le miró. 'No es como si hubiese tenido mucha experiencia antes.' Dijo mirando para otro lado._

 _Thorin se recostó, moviéndose para tener la espalda contra el cabecero. Lo que le acababa de decir Bilbo le había sacudido, pues no se lo esperaba, no después de haber estado con él, de cómo había estado con él._

 _'¿Cuántas parejas has tenido?'_

 _Bilbo miró para otro lado y Thorin no necesitó su respuesta. Una ola de preocupación le recorrió el cuerpo. Él había sido la primera pareja que había tenido, la primera persona en tocarle donde le había tocado, el primero en entrar en él._

 _'No es como si no hubiese tenido experiencia.' Dijo el hobbit respondiendo a Thorin. 'Es que no así… No sé como sois vosotros con esto, pero los hobbits no somos tan abiertos. Normalmente no estás con la persona hasta que te casas con ella. He tenido momentos de toqueteo, pero nada serio, nada así y bueno…' Bilbo se movió, sentándose a su lado, y Thorin aprovechó para colocarse mejor. 'Es solo que nunca he tenido la ocasión de ir tan lejos, nunca he estado con alguien así.'_

 _'¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?' El tono de Thorin dejaba entrever su pesar. 'Si lo hubiese sabido…'_

 _'¿Habrías actuado distinto?' Dijo Bilbo, acabando su frase._

 _'Sí.'_

 _Bilbo resopló. 'Por eso no te dije nada, Thorin. No quería que actuases distinto, no quería… Thorin, llevo tanto tiempo deseando esto, tanto tiempo esperando a alguien con quien tener lo que tengo contigo. Había pensado que nunca iba a ser posible.' Bilbo colocó sus manos en su pecho, acariciando el espeso vello. 'Esto, nosotros, nunca habría sido posible en la Comarca.' Su voz estaba cargada de pena, y Thorin entendió._

 _El rey se dio cuenta de que había muchas cosas que desconocía. Muchas cosas que ignoraba de Bilbo. En ese momento se dio cuenta que no sabía cómo había sido el hobbit antes de conocerlo, no sabía de sus costumbres, de su cultura, no más que las pequeñas historias que le había contado este durante la aventura. Thorin pensó que eso no estaba bien. Si Bilbo iba a quedarse en Erebor, si iba a aprender de ellos, lo mínimo es que Thorin aprendiese de él. Necesitaba conocer su cultura si quería hacerle feliz. Tan sencillo como eso._

 _'Desde que te conocí he dado por sentadas muchas cosas y ahora me doy cuenta que no debería. Sé tan poco de ti, Bilbo, de tu cultura, de tus costumbres.' Thorin juntó su frente con la del hobbit. 'Me gustaría aprender.'_

 _Bilbo asintió y Thorin notó sus labios, dulces y firmes, contra los suyos._

'Puedo estar en tus aposentos a última hora. Aún me queda mucho que hacer.' Dijo Thorin con resignación, pues sabía lo importantes que eran los champiñones para Bilbo, como el hobbit los atesoraba como si fuesen gemas preciosas.

'Te esperaré.' Dijo levantándose. Thorin le dejó ir, echando de menos su tacto nada más hacerlo.

No dijo nada más, se marchó, y al cerrar la puerta Thorin se quedó solo. Se quitó el pelo de la cara, y volvió a mirar a sus documentos. Cuanto antes acabase antes podría irse.

/

Bofur corrió agarrando su sombrero. '¡Bilbo!'

El hobbit se giró y vio a su amigo venir a su encuentro. Por suerte conocía a los enanos y se puso a un lado, impidiendo así que Bofur se lo llevase por delante al frenar.

'Bofur. ¿Qué sucede?'

'Nada.' Le contestó el enano. 'Te he visto y quería saludarte. Hace mucho que no nos vemos.' Dijo este recuperando rápidamente el aliento.

'Nos vimos hace tres días.' El tono de Bilbo era alegre, feliz.

'Pues eso, hace mucho. Ven, deja que te invite a un té.' Dijo cogiendo del brazo a su amigo. 'Hay mucho de lo que tenemos que hablar.'

Bilbo dejó que Bofur le guiase. No tardó en reconocer a donde se dirigían. Era la tetería que solían frecuentar siempre. Una situada en una esquina superior de la parte Este, con simples decoraciones que recordaba a tiempos pasados de gran esplendor. Era bonita y acogedora y había un sofá, situado al final de la sala, que estaba prácticamente reservado para ellos.

'Buenas tardes Ravor.' Dijo Bilbo al entrar, saludando al dueño.

'Buenas tardes Bilbo.' Contestó este con una sonrisa sincera. '¿Lo de siempre?'

'Sí, gracias.'

'Acaban de salir del horno unas galletas de nueces realmente buenas.'

'¿Nos puedes llevar cuatro?' Dijo el hobbit, con ese tono educado que encantaba a Ravor.

'Por supuesto. Tenéis el sitio libre.'

'Gracias.' Dijo Bofur, llevándose a Bilbo.

El hobbit notó como su amigo estaba realmente ansioso por hablar con él y se despidió del enano con una señal de mano.

'¿Qué sucede?' Le preguntó nada más sentarse.

'Hoy ha vuelto a venir.' Dijo Bofur con tono de susurro, pero hablando igual de alto.

'¿Quién?'

'La enana. La enana con el recogido en forma de lazo que lleva viniendo desde hace un mes.'

'Ah.' Bilbo sabía a quién se refería. Hacía ya un mes que una enana visitaba la tienda de juguetes de Bifur y no compraba nada. Bofur lo había descubierto cuando su primo se lo había contado una vez que este había ido a hacerle una visita. Siempre la misma enana, más o menos a la misma hora, en días alternos. Bifur no le había dado importancia, pero Bofur pensaba que la tenía. Era un misterio, uno que él y su mejor amigo debían resolver.

'¿No has pensado que puede que esté interesada en Bifur?'

Bofur le miró, sorprendido. Su primo no era precisamente el modelo de enano ideal, no con todos los problemas que tenía. Bofur y Bombur le amaban y no les había importado cuidar de él después de que volviese de la guerra con el hacha clavada. Nunca había vuelto a ser el mismo, pero seguía siendo ese enano tierno con el que habían jugado de pequeños.

'No veo por qué te sorprendes tanto. Bifur es un enano encantador.' Dijo Bilbo mientras movía el pequeño florero para dejar sitio al té.

Bilbo siempre había visto a Bifur así, nunca había dado demasiada importancia a que fuese completamente distinto al resto, que tuviese comportamientos extraños o que no pudiese comunicarse con él. Desde que se conocieron, Bilbo había intentado ser su amigo, aún con los problemas que eso ocasionaba, y Bifur le había correspondido los sentimientos, encontrando en Bilbo alguien con quien poder estar en silencio y hablar de cualquier cosa sin sentirse juzgado. El hecho de que Bilbo estuviese aprendiendo khuzdul solo había ayudado, pues ahora Bilbo entendía parte de lo que Bifur le contaba.

'Si, bueno. Sabes que le adoro, pero no es precisamente alguien con quien entablar una relación. No sé, Bilbo. Tengo miedo de que no quiera algo bueno. Al fin y al cabo Bifur es rico, es un noble ahora, y temo que sus intenciones no sean las mejores.'

Bilbo se sirvió azúcar mientras pensaba en lo que Bofur le acaba de decir. Era un opción, pero precipitarse tampoco estaba bien.

'¿Por qué no vamos los dos un día que sepamos que ella va a estar ahí? Así observamos y hablo con ella, a ver si averiguo algo.'

Bofur sonrió, esa sonrisa tan abierta y característica suya. 'Bilbo, eres el mejor.' Dijo abrazándolo. Bilbo sonrió, le alegraba poder ayudar a su amigo.

/

'Esta delicioso.' Dijo Thorin nada más probar la crema. Nunca había comido champiñones y setas en toda su vida, siempre había pensado que esas cosas eran venenosas, nunca hasta que había tenido a un hobbit en su vida. Si algo había aprendido Thorin, era que los hobbits valoraban los champiñones y las setas como si fueran mithril. Era un honor que este le invitase a la crema que había hecho.

'Gracias.' Dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa, y empezó a comer. Ambos estuvieron en silencio un rato, disfrutando de la crema.

La casa que había sido asignada a Bilbo no era muy grande, no para estándares enanos, pero tenía todo lo que el hobbit necesitaba. Un dormitorio, un estudio, una cocina, un baño, luz, y estar cerca de Thorin. Bilbo llevaba unos meses viviendo allí y se sentía a gusto, sin embargo había un tema del que quería hablar con Thorin. Pensaba que ya era tiempo de sacarlo.

'Thorin. Me gustaría hablar contigo de algo.' Dijo dejando la cuchara para coger un poco de pan.

Thorin le miró pero no dejó de comer.

'Es sobre los aposentos reales. Me preguntaba si me podrías decir porqué no vives allí.'

Thorin tomó lo que le quedaba de crema y dejó la cuchara. Bilbo no había sacado el tema en todo ese tiempo, no desde que se había dado cuenta de que no vivía donde el rey solía vivir. Thorin sabía que tarde o temprano el tema saldría, pero no por ello se había preparado una respuesta.

'Es donde vivió mi abuelo.' Dijo siendo sincero. Eso era algo nuevo para él también, el poder abrir su corazón a Bilbo, el saber que dijese lo que dijese este no le jugaría, que podía hablar con libertad. El hecho de no ser su rey, de no tener que ser una figura de autoridad para alguien, era nuevo, pero liberador.

'E imagino que todos los reyes antes que él.' Dijo Bilbo continuando con el tema, queriendo llegar al asunto.

'Lo intenté.' Dijo mirando la copa semi vacía de vino. 'Fui a los aposentos y abrí la puerta, pero no pude entrar. Es como si su sombra siguiese allí.' Thorin dejó de hablar. Recordando el momento. Había olido el polvo, el aire cerrado, había mirado a su alrededor y había visto todo lo que él no quería ser. No quería vivir así, rodeado de oro, de lujos que había olvidado, lujos con los que había vivido sin ellos durante más de cien años. No quería vivir en ese lugar, no así. No rodeado de oro. Nunca más rodeado de oro. 'Es todo demasiado…'

Bilbo asintió, aunque sabía que Thorin no le estaba mirando. Comprendía lo que Thorin quería decir, pues había sentido lo mismo cuando había estado allí. Sin embargo, sabía que Thorin debía vivir allí, era lo correcto, era el rey, y mandaba una imagen equivocada que no lo hiciese. Había oído algunos rumores, no muchos, pero sí los suficientes como para preocuparse.

'Estaba pensando que quizás podríamos vivir allí.' Dijo Bilbo y Thorin le miró, sorprendido. 'He estado pensando y quizás sería buena idea. Ya sabes, podríamos redecorar todo, poner las cosas que me quiero traer de Bolsón Cerrado. Hacerlo nuestro.' Su voz era ligera, como queriendo dar poca importancia al tema, algo que Thorin agradeció.

'El consorte tiene apartamentos separados.' Dijo Thorin y Bilbo cerró la boca. Bilbo no había pensado en eso. ¿Quería decir que no iban a vivir juntos? 'Olvida lo que he dicho.' Se apresuró a decir Thorin.

'No. No lo sabía. Pensaba que íbamos a vivir juntos.' Bilbo pensaba que iba a poder construir un hogar, un sitio donde Thorin se sintiese cómodo, donde desease estar. Cómo había hecho su padre por su madre.

'Bilbo, olvídalo. Es tradicional que el consorte o reina tenga sus propios aposentos en la misma planta, pero no tienes que usarlos. Si te soy sincero no había pensado en ello, en dónde viviríamos. Pero ahora que lo dices tienes razón. Necesitamos un lugar, los aposentos que tengo ahora se nos quedarían pequeños. Podríamos hacerlo.' Dijo sonriendo ligeramente, alargando la mano para coger la de Bilbo. 'Podríamos reformarlo y hacerlo nuestro.' En su voz había más confianza e ilusión que la que sentía realmente.

Bilbo sonrió y apretó su mano.

/

Thorin abrió la puerta lentamente, notando las motas de polvo moverse. Entró, despacio, y miró a su alrededor. Por un momento se sintió un niño de nuevo, entrando sin ser invitado, rompiendo las normas. Recordó una de la veces que lo había hecho, cómo los guardias le habían echado en seguida, pues su abuelo estaba ocupado y no podía ser molestado. Se sintió pequeño, fuera de lugar, en los aposentos del rey. Cerró los ojos.

Notó la mano de Bilbo coger la suya, notó como se juntaba a él, y dejó de sentirse pequeño. Volvió a mirar y solo vio una habitación llena de trastos y polvo. Caminaron por las diferentes estancias, dejando a un lado los recuerdos amargos y las inseguridades. En seguida Thorin empezó a darse cuenta de que el sitio tenía potencial. Con cada paso imaginaba todo lo que podía hacer, cómo podía transformar las habitaciones para que fuesen más cómodas para Bilbo. El hobbit no había soltado su mano durante todo el camino, maravillándose de la arquitectura y diciendo comentarios inspiradores. Thorin anotaba en su mente todo lo que Bilbo decía, las ideas que tenía, pero justo antes de salir, cuando estaban a pocos pasos de la puerta, se dio cuenta de que todas sus ideas estaban mal. Se paró, separándose de Bilbo y haciendo que este se girarse. Bilbo había dicho muchas cosas sobre cómo rehabilitar los espacios, pero todo lo que había dicho era para que él se sintiese más cómodo, para hacer del sitio un hogar para Thorin. Eso estaba mal. Thorin no quería otros aposentos que fuesen como los que ya tenía pero más grandes. Thorin quería hacer un hogar para Bilbo. Se giró, viendo el cuarto, recordando cada rincón, cada espacio, y ubicando su posición en la montaña. Una idea cruzó por su mente y sonrió. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Cogió la mano de Bilbo y se fueron.

Bilbo no le preguntó qué había pasado, en qué había pensado cuando había soltado su mano. Esa era otra de las cosas que amaba de Bilbo. El hobbit sabía cuando hablar y cuando no. Thorin despidió a Bilbo con un beso en la frente antes de dirigirse a su despacho. Tenía mucho en lo que pensar, tenía una idea en mente y pensaba llevarla a cabo. Horas después Thorin se encontraba con la mangas remangadas, el chaleco en la silla y planos por toda la mesa. El que tenía delante era el modelo final, un plano de la planta completa y las modificaciones que pensaba realizar. Iba a juntar ambos aposentos, iba a crear diferentes espacios, para que ambos pudiesen tener intimidad, pero también espacios para estar juntos. Iba a construir una cocina e iba a recubrirla de madera, al igual que cada espacio que fuese solo para Bilbo; iba a bajar los techos e imitar, en todo lo posible, el estilo de Bolsón Cerrado. La parte que más le ilusionaba era la parte que tenía que discutir con Balin. Pues pensaba construir un jardín para Bilbo en la misma planta, y pensaba usar la magia que sus ancestros habían usado en el pasado para ello.

/

Rugur recibió a su capitán expectante. Se levantó de su silla de mando y fue hacia él.

'¿Qué nuevas me traes?'

'Gundabad sigue habitado por orcos. No muchos, pero los suficientes como para oponer batalla. El fuerte sigue ahí, los caminos siguen intactos, aunque hay modificaciones a los planos que me diste, _Uzbadê.'_

'¿Crees que se puede hacer?' Preguntó el señor de los Puños de Hierro.

'Creo que es posible, pero se necesita tiempo.' Dijo el capitán quitándose la capa de viaje. 'Los caminos pasan entre _Azsâlul'abad_ y _Zirinhanâd_ . Vamos a necesitar otra ruta para pasar sin ser vistos.'

Rugur se giró, caminando hacia la mesa que tenía en medio de la sala, donde un mapa gigante de la zona estaba colocado. Se fijó de nuevo en la montaña y en las colinas. Quería hacerse con Gundabad, era algo que se le había metido en la cabeza y no conseguía quitárselo. Mucho tiempo atrás había sido de su pueblo y lo volvería a ser. Era la ocasión perfecta. Había conocido a Thorin y sabía que el rey no tenía intención alguna de recuperar el antiguo dominio, no tenía intención de ir a la guerra. Pero Rugur sí. Sí se hacía con Gundabad, las Montañas Grises no serían problema. Y una vez estuviesen en su poder podría hacerse con todas las gemas y los metales que allí había. Era un plan perfecto, pues Rugur quería poder, quería crecer, quería expandirse. Por encima de todo, quería joyas, piedras preciosas que no abundaban en sus dominios. Sabía que podía manipular al resto para que le apoyasen, y su momento de atacar era ahora, cuando Thorin llevaba poco tiempo en el trono. Cuando aún era débil.

No buscaba la guerra abierta, de hecho no buscaba la guerra, de ahí la importancia de la sutileza, de planear todo al más mínimo detalle. Rugur era un enano paciente, si hacía falta tiempo, él le dedicaría tiempo. Pues no había olvidado la cara de Thorin, la forma en la que le había humillado en la gala. No había olvidado la ira que hubo en sus ojos cuando había mencionado al mediano. El hobbit… Un idea empezó a tomar forma en la mente del señor de los Puños de Hierro.

'Bavli, llama a Rumol.' Ordenó Rugur a su sirviente. 'Ya es hora de que mandemos a un embajador a Erebor. Quiero saber de cada movimiento de tierra, de cada piedra extraída. Quiero saber si ese mediano sigue ahí.'

/

Balin volvió a repasar el plan. Todo tenía que ser perfecto, era consciente de lo importante que era que el cortejo se llevase de la mejor manera. Bilbo hacía un par de meses que vivía en Erebor y todo parecía estar saliendo bien. Bastantes enanos se preguntaban qué hacía un hobbit viviendo con ellos, pero en seguida se callaban, no dando lugar a rumores. Al fin y al cabo el hobbit no era un hobbit cualquiera, era el que había recuperado Erebor. La Balada de Bilbo Bolsón les era conocida a todos, lo contrario hubiese sido imposible dado que Bofur no había parado de cantarla cada vez que tenía ocasión. Aún así estaban inquietos.

No fue hasta comienzos de verano cuando los cultivos de Valle empezaron a dar frutos. No muchos, simplemente las rápidas verduras que Bilbo había hecho plantar para rejuvenecer la tierra, no los suficientes como para alimentar a dos ciudades. Aún así era comida, más comida de la que solían tener, y en seguida se corrió la voz de que todo había sido gracias al hobbit. Eso era de ayuda. Balin recogió los papeles y salió de su despacho. Hacía mucho que no se había hecho un cortejo Real, no desde que Thror cortejó a su esposa hacía más de trescientos años. Sin embargo, ninguna enano había olvidado cómo había que hacerlo, al menos las bases. El cortejo era algo arraigado en su cultura. Era cierto que no siempre se seguían todos los pasos, pero siempre estaba presente. Era como se habían hecho las cosas desde su creación y era como se seguirían haciendo, pues los Enanos eran un pueblo que valoraba la tradición por encima de todo.

Un cortejo Real, sin embargo, era mucho más que cortejar a alguien, era dar a conocer al pueblo quien sería el futuro consorte real. Era algo decisivo, pues gracias a ello el pueblo se forjaría una opinión del enano en cuestión. En este caso del hobbit, pensó Balin mientras se dirigía al despacho de Thorin. No iba a ser fácil, pues Balin sabía bien que no era algo que fuese a ser recibido con los brazos abiertos. Sin embargo, comprendía porqué Thorin quería hacerlo así, porqué había esperado para anunciarlo. Era algo inteligente, dar tiempo a la gente a conocer a Bilbo para luego presentarlo. La historia que Balin había preparado era que el amor había surgido cuando el hobbit se había mudado a Erebor, aunque había sentimientos antes, de ahí que el cortejo sucediese tan tarde. Era un mentira, claro estaba, pero no podían decir la verdad. Nadie podía saber la intimidad de la relación que mantenían Thorin y Bilbo. Intimidad que no conocía al completo Balin pero que podía imaginar. A veces se preguntaba qué se le pasaba por la cabeza a Thorin. Había sido educado en Erebor, conocía las tradiciones mejor que nadie y valoraba la historia como poca gente. Sin embargo, Bilbo pasaba más noches en los aposentos Reales que en su casa. Eso no estaba bien, no seguía las normas, no seguía la tradición del cortejo. Ningún rey de Erebor había desposado a alguien sin el tradicional cortejo y Thorin no iba a ser el primero. No teniendo en cuenta que pensaba convertir a Bilbo en la segunda persona más poderosa del reino.

Balin sonrió mientras caminaba. Bilbo… Si alguien le hubiese dicho que ese pequeño e inseguro hobbit que había conocido tanto tiempo atrás en su acogedor agujero en la tierra se convertiría un día en consorte de Erebor, hubiese cortado la barba al osado enano. Pero aquí estaban. Bilbo viviendo en Erebor, Thorin siendo rey. Y Balin no sabía cómo, pero cada día daba gracias a Mahal por haber puesto al hobbit en el camino de su rey. Bilbo era bueno para Thorin, era más que bueno. Balin tenía que remontarse a cuando Thorin había sido joven y vivían en la montaña para recordar la última vez que le había visto tan feliz, tan en paz. Todo eso era trabajo de Bilbo, pues ni reconquistar su reino había tenido tal efecto en Thorin. Balin aún recordaba las miradas de Thorin, la apatía general por la que había pasado desde que el hobbit se fue. Bilbo era bueno para Thorin, y Balin sabía que también sería bueno para Erebor. De ahí que su plan no pudiese fallar.

El viejo enano entró en el despacho, esperando encontrase con Thorin trabajando en las nuevas tasas de impuestos sobre la excavación de piedras semipreciosas y en vez de eso se encontró con la espalda de Bilbo, subido en la mesa de Thorin, las manos de este agarrando su cintura y cabeza. El viejo enano no tuvo que seguir caminando para saber qué estaban haciendo. Carraspeó y se deleitó con la cara de vergüenza y asombro de Bilbo, a la par que con la cara de enfado de Thorin.

'Habíamos quedado.' Dijo como bienvenida.

Bilbo se había apartado de Thorin, bajando de la mesa y recolocándose el chaleco. Sin embargo, no se había ido muy lejos pues Thorin le estaba rodeando con un brazo. La cara del hobbit era tan roja como los tomates de los que tanto hablaba. Bilbo miró a Thorin, esperando una respuesta. Por su cara Balin pudo entender que su rey no le había informado de la reunión a Bilbo, al menos no de la hora.

'Se tiene por costumbre llamar antes de entrar.' Thorin lo dijo con un ligero toque de enfado. Aunque Balin no le dio la menor importancia. Conocía demasiado bien a Thorin como para ello.

Se movió, sentándose en la butaca que había al lado del sofá. '¿Empezamos?'

Bilbo se movió, recuperando rápidamente su habitual compostura. 'Voy a pedir que traigan té.' Dijo dejando al habitación con ese sigilo y rapidez tan característico suyo.

Balin miró a Thorin y Thorin le hizo un gesto con la mano como desafiándole a decir algo mientras se acercaba a él.

'Mejor dejamos eso para el ámbito privado.' Dijo Balin.

'Estoy en mi despacho.' Contestó Thorin a modo de excusa.

Balin no contestó. Simplemente espero a que Bilbo volviese con el té y más calmado. Una vez los tres se encontraron sentados, Balin empezó a explicar su propuesta. Iban a empezar anunciando al pueblo la intención de cortejo y la aceptación por parte de Bilbo. Después de eso, todo transcurriría como de costumbre. Thorin le haría un regalo a Bilbo de su especialidad, en el caso del rey la forja, y Bilbo aceptaría, respondiendo con un regalo de su especialidad, en el caso de Bilbo… bueno, aún no no estaban todos los puntos muy claros. Tendrían una comida en público y visitarían distintas partes de Erebor de manera oficial, continuando con los presentes y las muestras de aceptación hasta que pasados los dos meses anunciasen tu compromiso. Balin esperaba que todo fuese bien, que fuese el tiempo suficiente para que Erebor viese a Bilbo con buenos ojos. Era importante que estuviesen conformes, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que Thorin pensaba abandonar el reino una vez anunciase el matrimonio.

Por su lado, Bilbo había aprendido sobre el cortejo y todos los distintos pasos y los significados de cada regalo en una de las muchas clases que había tenido sobre la cultura de su futuro pueblo adoptivo.

 _'¿No tenéis algo parecido vosotros?' Le había preguntado Balin ese día, cuando había visto la cara de asombro de Bilbo._

 _'Sí, claro que si. Pero nada así, no tan… elaborado.' Contestó el hobbit. 'Lo normal es invitar al hobbit a algo, regalarle flores, y cocinarle tu mejor plato. Cuando la cosa es seria se suele invitar a la familia a comer.' Dijo gesticulando con la pluma con la que solía coger notas. 'No hay tantos… Pasos. No es tan estricto.'_

 _'Es tradición. Pero para ser sincero lo corriente no es tan distinto de lo vuestro. Aunque lleva más tiempo. Es solo en casos especiales, como el tuyo, cuando debe llevarse con más cuidado.'_

 _Bilbo miró hacia un lado con cara de molestia. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que iba a ser tan complicado todo. Thorin no lo había hecho complicado, lo había hecho extremadamente sencillo. Sin pasos, sin rituales, sin objetos de devoción. Él le quería y Bilbo le quería a él. Ya estaba. Era sencillo. Sin embargo, pensó Bilbo, hacía tiempo que había empezado a comprender que nada era sencillo cuando uno va a casarse con un rey._

/

Frodo movió las manos, haciendo señas al cuervo, y se separó de sus primos, yendo al encuentro del animal. Su tío le escribía y eso siempre era una alegría para el pequeño Bolsón. Desde que se había ido Bilbo, Frodo le había echado en falta. Cuando habían vivido todos juntos Bilbo siempre le había contado historias y le había hecho galletas buenísimas. Mucho más buenas que las de su madre, aunque eso no lo había dicho. Le echaba de menos, pero con cada carta venía siempre una pequeña historia que su madre le leía por la noche. Su tío siempre se acordaba de él y Frodo no podía esperar el momento de volver a verlo.

'Mamá. Papá.' Gritó entrando en casa. 'Una carta.'

Drogo fue a su encuentro y cogió la carta de manos de su hijo, le acarició el pelo y se fue al sofá para leerla. Todavía recordaba la primera carta que había llegado de su primo. El pobre Hamfast había sido quien la había recibido atada a la pata de un cuervo. Todavía podía oír los gritos de sorpresa y los pasos apresurados hasta Bolsón Cerrado. Ese día Drogo se encontraba en casa y le había recibido con la tetera a punto de sonar.

Drogo se había alegrado al saber que Bilbo estaba bien. Quería a su primo, siempre le había querido más que al resto de sus familiares. Quizás sería porque Bilbo no se metía en su vida. Bilbo estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba, pero nunca era impertinente, no se metía en sus asuntos ni le daba su opinión cuando no se la había pedido. Siempre se había ocupado de Frodo cuando ellos no podían y les había dejado su casa. Drogo sabía que su primo era raro, no había forma de negarlo después de que desapareciese un año con unos enanos, pero no por eso estaba loco. No como oía de vez en cuando en el mercado o el el Dragón Verde. Quizás precisamente porque conocía a Bilbo mejor que el resto, y porque había estado ahí cuando se había ido por segunda vez, no se sorprendió cuando leyó que iba a quedarse más tiempo en esas tierras.

Meses habían pasado desde entonces y Bilbo había mantenido la correspondencia con él gracias a ese cuervo. Al principio Drogo había tenido miedo, pues nunca había visto a un cuervo así, tan grande, con esos ojos tan inteligentes, pero Frodo no había dudado en ir a tocarlo; y al ver que no le hacía nada, Drogo había quitado el trozo de papel que había atado a su pata. Desde entonces el cuervo les visitaba a menudo y siempre esperaba hasta que Drogo escribía una respuesta. Era como si le entendiese, y a veces Drogo pensaba que el cuervo estaba a punto de hablar. Sabía que eso era absurdo, los cuervos no hablan, pero aún así lo pensaba.

Abrió la carta, rompiendo con cuidado el sello de cera con forma de bellota, y empezó a leer.

"Querido Drogo:

Espero que todo vaya bien y que los tres estéis felices. Cómo te comenté en la anterior carta ahora vivo en la Montaña. No es tan oscura y fría como imaginas, es un sitio precioso. Si pudieses verlo, Drogo, te maravillarías. No hay nada igual en el mundo. Tu sabes que he viajado bastante y créeme cuando te dijo que es de una belleza sin igual. Cada día está más reconstruida y se nota como se llena de vida. Caminar por el mercado es una experiencia única, con puestos de cosas de todas partes del mundo. Bueno… no de todas, no hay nada de la Comarca. Pero aún así es especial. Me gusta.

Sigo trabajando para ayudar a los hombres a cultivar los terrenos. El campo empieza a dar frutos, pero creo que no volverá a la vida hasta pasado un año, con suerte. El fuego arrasó esta tierra y lleva inerte mucho tiempo, aún así tengo fe.

Lo que te voy a contar a continuación agradecería que se corriese la voz lo menos posible. Voy a volver a la Comarca a finales de año. He decidido quedarme a vivir aquí, en Erebor. Sé que te debe de parecer una locura, casi puedo imaginar tu cara ahorma mismo, pero estoy decidido. Voy a ir con unos amigos a recoger ciertas cosas. Eso no quiere decir que tengas que irte, de verdad. Puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras, es más, puedes quedarte para siempre. Ya hablaremos en persona, pero no tengo intención de vender Bolsón Cerrado. No quiero desprenderme de él pues pienso ir de visita de vez en cuando. Es precisamente por eso por lo que me encantaría que te quedases.

Llegaré para pasar el invierno. Tengo muchas ganas de veros a todos. Da muchos besos a Primula y a Frodo. Aquí te mando otra pequeña historia que espero que le guste. Saluda a Hamfast y dile que estoy siguiendo todos sus consejos y que de momento todo va bien.

Saludos.

Bilbo Bolsón."

Drogo dejó caer los brazos y cogió aire para luego soltarlo muy lentamente. Miró a su hijo, el cual le miraba expectante. Volvió a leer la carta. Sí. La había leído bien. Bueno, pensó, tengo que contestar algo. Y con ese pensamiento se fue a buscar papel y tinta. No usaba el estudio de Bilbo, no lo había tocado desde que se había ido, le parecía una falta de respeto, por lo que se había traído su propio escritorio y lo había puesto en una de las múltiples habitaciones.

Cogió la pluma y miró el papel.

"Querido Bilbo:

Me alegra saber que vienes. Tendré la casa lista. Me da que tenemos mucho de que hablar. Si puedes hazme saber cuantos amigos vienen contigo para arreglar todo y más o menos la fecha.

Gracias. Un abrazo muy fuerte.

Drogo."

Miró la carta. No sabía qué más añadir. No había mucho que decir, no después de lo que había leído.

"PD: Frodo adora tus cuentos, gracias por ellos."

Salió afuera y buscó al cuervo. Lo vio posado sobre el buzón. En cuanto el animal vio que llevaba una carta en la mano fue a él y se posó en el poste de la luz. Drogo le puso la carta en la pata, le acarició la cabeza y le vio irse, volando hacia el este.

Bilbo venía, pero no para quedarse, fue todo lo que pensó mientras entraba en casa acompañado de un Frodo lleno de preguntas sobre su tío.

Continuará…

 _Turghalwê: Mi dulce barba._

 _Kunh abhur mênu mabahrul?: ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?_

 _'Id-manar': El mercado_

 _Uzbadê: mi Señor._

 _Azsâlul'abad: Montaña Solitaria_

 _Zirinhanâd: Colinas de Hierro_


	2. 2 Believe

AN: Gracias por todos los comentarios y los follows y favorites que me ayudan a seguir. Sin ellos esto no sería posible.

* * *

 _So open up my eyes_

 _Tell me I'm alive_

 _This is never gonna go our way_

 _If I'm gonna have to guess what's on your mind_

 _Say something, say something,_

 _Something like you love me_

 _Less you wanna move away_

 _From the noise of this place_

La noticia de que el rey iba a cortejar a Bilbo se acababa de hacer pública y la reacción del pueblo había sido dispar, pues no todos estaban muy seguros de cómo había pasado, de qué había sucedido para que algo así diese lugar. Después de eso, y de la tradicional ofrenda y aceptación de la misma en público, se habían despedido. A Thorin le hubiese gustado quedarse con Bilbo, pues la cara del hobbit durante todo el evento le había preocupado. No es que su cara mostrase disconformidad, sino todo lo contrario. Thorin le conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuando ponía una cara para agradar y cuando estaba agradado de verdad. El rey sabía que todo lo que estaba sucediendo e iba a suceder con el cortejo le parecía extraño e incomprensible a Bilbo, y Thorin lo entendía. Bilbo era una criatura sencilla, de costumbres sencillas. Thorin no olvidaba que era un hobbit, que por mucho que se mezclase con su pueblo, por mucho que aprendiese de sus costumbres, nunca sería uno de ellos.

Por otro lado Dís se había estado fijando en la cara de los nobles. Había visto la sorpresa en sus rostros y el descontento. Sabía que mañana iba a ser un día difícil para Thorin, que iban a ir a por él, enfadados por no haber sido informados antes, con miles de razones por las que debía poner fin a ese cortejo. Y eso era justo lo que su hermano no necesitaba. En esos últimos meses Dís había conocido más a fondo a Bilbo, había averiguado porqué su hermano se había enamorado de él. El hobbit era una criatura asombrosa, amable pero firme, inteligente como poca gente que había conocido, con un corazón tan grande como el de su hermano. Era justo lo que Thorin necesitaba. Alguien capaz de estar a su lado sin que su sombra le tapase. Algo curioso, dado que Thorin le sacaba una cabeza. Bilbo era un regalo de Mahal y Dís iba a hacer todo lo posible para que se convirtiese en Consorte. Cogió la botella de vino y sirvió dos copas mientras pensaba en la visita temprana que iba a hacer al Consejo de Sabios mañana.

Thorin cogió la copa que su hermana le ofreció. Él no quería que Bilbo fuese uno de ellos. Quería al hobbit por lo que era, por su forma de ver el mundo, por la bondad y la sabiduría que había en él. No quería camuflar la naturaleza de Bilbo a su pueblo, quería que lo viesen tal cual. Sabía que no sería fácil, pues él había sido el primero en estar escéptico del hobbit, pero sabía que era viable.

'Odio todo esto.' Dijo Thorin a su hermana, sentándose junto a la chimenea.

'Lo sé. Doy gracias de no haber tenido que pasar por ello.'

Thorin asintió. Aún recordaba el día que el marido de Dís había ido a su casa a introducirse como el pretendiente de su hermana. No fue el mejor día de Thorin. Ni el de Vili, pues este salió de la casa volando, con un ojo morado y una costilla rota. Thorin no se había tomado muy bien que su hermana, princesa de Erebor, saliese con alguien que no fuese de su clan, alguien que no era nadie en realidad. Thorin también había acabado con un ojo morado, pero no gracias al enano, sino a su hermana. Después de eso todo fue relativamente bien. Aunque nunca tuvieron que pasar por un cotejo público. A nadie le importa que una enana que no era nadie se desposase con otro enano de casi la misma escala social. Ahora todo hubiese sido distinto. Ahora no eran casi vagabundos.

'Me preocupa Bilbo.' Reconoció Thorin.

'No debería.' Su hermana le conocía. No le hacía falta que Thorin elaborase más la frase. 'No va a irse a ningún lado. Es fuerte y capaz, podrá con ello.'

Thorin dio un trago y dejó la copa de lado, yendo a por su pipa. 'A veces creo que le pido demasiado. No está acostumbrado a todo esto. Yo no estoy acostumbrado a todo esto. Tengo la sensación de que debería saber manejarlo mejor, de que debería ayudarle.' Thorin encendió la pipa y miró el fuego mientras tiraba el pequeño trozo de madera. 'Hemos vivido tanto tiempo alejados de todo esto, de todo este… circo, que se ma había olvidado como era.'

Dís se levantó y tocó el hombro de su hermano. Este se giró. Era una de esas pocas veces donde la cara de Thorin era un libro abierto, donde ella podía leer cada duda, cada preocupación. Le tocó la cara, juntando sus frentes. Después de un momento se alejó, mirándole a los ojos.

' _Nadad,_ nadie espera un circo de ti. Tu pueblo sabe quien eres, sabe lo que has hecho, lo que has vivido. Estas haciendo lo correcto con Bilbo, haces bien en devolver la tradición. Es importante. Sobretodo para Bilbo. El pueblo debe reconocerle, debe respetarle y quererle. Estas haciendo lo correcto.'

Dís miró a su hermano fijamente, esperando ver en sus ojos que había recibido el mensaje. Cuando este asintió levemente, continuó.

'¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijo _'adad_? Dijo: "cuando os caséis, buscad a alguien que sea más fuerte que vosotros, pues ellos serán vuestro soporte en tiempos difíciles."' Dís quitó un mechón plateado de la cara de Thorin. 'Has elegido bien. El hobbit es fuerte, te es leal y te ama más que a nada. No debes preocuparte por Bilbo Bolsón.'

'Creo que le pido demasiado.' Dijo en voz baja, emocionado por las palabras de su hermana.

Dís sonrió, con amor. 'Oh, Thorin, no le estás pidiendo nada que él no quiera dar.'

/

Dagril había escuchado la noticia sin inmutarse. Sabía que pasaría, no era una sorpresa para él. Esperó hasta que su turno acabase y se fue directamente a su casa. Vivía en la zona elegante de Erebor, cerca de Palacio. Thorin había arreglado todo para que viviese allí y él lo agradecía. No era tan espectacular como sus aposentos en _Zirinhanâd_ pero tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Tenía independencia.

Aún recordaba el día en el que se puso de rodillas ante el rey y le pidió que aceptase su hacha y su lealtad. Thorin se había sorprendido. Había dejado el trono, acercándose a él y preguntándole si estaba seguro. Dagril no había vacilado. Estaba decidido. Sabía que lo que sentía por Thorin nunca sería correspondido, y lo comprendía. Había pasado demasiado tiempo pensando en ello. Era cierto que deseaba a Thorin de una manera carnal; que soñaba con tocar su piel, con sentirlo cerca de él, lo más cerca posible. Más de una vez se había aliviado pensando en ello, en cómo sería pasar una noche con él, en como sería abrirse a él mientras miraba esos hipnóticos ojos azules. No se avergonzaba de sus pensamientos, pues sabía que era lo más cerca que estaría nunca de la realidad. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba que fuese consciente de que él no era el indicado para Thorin. Él le veía como el rey que era y que siempre había esperado. Como un ser poderoso, alguien capaz de cualquier cosa que se propusiese. Alguien digno de seguir, de morir por. Thorin era esa figura de leyenda que él siempre había deseado, con la que había soñado de niño; y ahora que era una realidad sabía que debía permanecer a su lado.

Sabía que lo que sentía por Thorin no lo sentiría nunca más por nadie, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que aún no estaba seguro de lo que sentía. Thorin le producía deseo, respeto, admiración, lealtad, pero no sabía si amor. No sabía si lo que sentía por él era ese amor único de tu otra mitad. No sabía si era su _merlar._ En parte por eso había decidido quedarse, quería averiguar lo que sentía. Sabía que si se hubiese ido no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Aún así, el anuncio del cortejo del rey hacia el hobbit no le había pillado de sorpresa. No conocía a la criatura y dudaba mucho de que fuese el _merlar_ de Thorin, pero pensaba respetarlo. Había visto cómo el rey le había mirado al bailar. Había adoración y amor en su mirada. Dagril quería averiguar más cosas del hobbit, quería asegurarse de que si Thorin se casaba con alguien, esa persona era merecedora de su amor; sobretodo teniendo en cuenta de que se convertiría en Consorte. Dagril sabía que si su rey se acababa casando con el hobbit, este sería Consorte solo en título. Era un hobbit, y un hobbit nunca reinaría Erebor, jamás tendría ninguna capacidad de decisión.

Se quitó la armadura de la Guardia Real y se tumbó en la cama. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que la acción de Thorin de hoy podía repercutir negativamente en el pueblo. Podía haber una revuelta o algo. Tenía que hablar con Dwalin mañana, informase y preguntarle si había algo que pudiese hacer. No quería que nada moviese la paz que había ahora en Erebor. No ahora que empezaba a calmarse el ambiente, que la gente ya tenía un hogar y se sentía en casa, no ahora que había más comida y más contratos. Se levantó sobresaltado. Se había olvidado de su tío. Tenía que avisar a su tío sobre Thorin y su cortejo. Su tío debía saberlo, era lo correcto. Pero al mismo tiempo no sabía si debía. Ahora era parte de la Guardia del Rey. Solo los mejores enanos y los más leales formaban parte de ese exclusivo grupo. Dagril había sido admitido de una manera poco convencional, pues él no era un ciudadano de Erebor ni había estado con Thorin en Ered Luin, sin embargo Thorin había decidido que si lo que quería era servir, no le iba a poner a patrullar las minas. Había sido un hermoso gesto, uno que hablaba de la confianza que tenía en él. No podía traicionar esa confianza. Se volvió a tumbar y decidió que tarde o temprano su tío se enteraría. No era asunto suyo. Al fin y al cabo su tío no le había pedido que le mandase información. No como su hermana. Pensó en Dagira y en la cara que pondría al enterarse. Si había algo de lo que se arrepentiría el resto de su vida sería de no estar ahí para verla en persona.

/

Thorin no estaba tranquilo. Desde que habían decidido poner en funcionamiento su plan y dar a conocer su relación con Bilbo había tenido esa sensación de que algo estaba cambiando, algo que no podía identificar, y no le gustaba. Thorin era alguien que siempre quería saber qué sucedía, sobretodo dentro de su cabeza. Especialmente desde que había pasado por la enfermedad. No le gustaba la idea de no saber qué sentía, no saber qué pensaba sobre algo. Quería que todo pasase, que los meses corriesen y huir de Erebor. Era extraño, se había pasado toda la vida queriendo volver y ahora que estaba no quería más que irse. No para siempre, solo unos meses. Quería irse y que al volver todo estuviese solucionado, que todo estuviese bien, pues ahora nada estaba bien.

Desde que Bilbo había vuelto a su vida Thorin se había dado cuenta de lo mal que había estado antes. Había dejado muchas cosas sin hacer, muchas decisiones sin tomar. No había cuidado su cuerpo y su imagen, no se había preocupado todo lo que debería. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo poco que había visto a sus sobrinos, de lo poco que había visto a todos sus amigos, lo poco que había acudido o hecho eventos para el reino. Ahora empezaba a darse cuenta de la cantidad de problemas no resueltos que habían estado meses esperando detrás de la puerta. Tenía que haber reforzado su alianza con los elfos, construido mejores caminos para el comercio con Ered Luin. Estaban empezando a quedarse sin comida. Hacía casi un año que no veía a Bardo. No había abierto aún todas las minas. La sala del trono estaba sin reconstruir. Thorin se pasó la mano por la cabeza, llevándose el pelo hacia atrás. ¿Qué había estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

Miró los planos de los aposentos del rey y suspiró. Ese era otro asunto. Recordaba como Balin le había pedido que ocupase esas habitaciones, que no hacerlo daba una señal equivocada. Pero él no le había hecho caso. No quería entrar ahí, no quería lidiar con lo que había en esa habitación, con los recuerdos y los fantasmas. Bilbo había cambiado eso. Había sido tan fácil, tan sencillo. Bilbo había estado a su lado y no sabía cómo, pero había pasado de temer ese lugar a querer transformarlo en su nuevo hogar.

En ese momento echó mucho de menos a Bilbo. Sabía que no estaba bien, que debía de solucionar sus problemas solo, pero no podía evitar darse cuenta de que con Bilbo todo era más fácil. Había algo en el mediano, algo en su forma de estar, en el olor de su pelo, en el tacto de sus manos, algo que le relajaba, que le hacía ver con claridad, que le mostraba el camino. Algo dentro de él se revelaba ante la idea de acudir al mediano. Algo dentro de él le decía que debía de solucionar él mismo sus problemas. Él era el rey, él era el líder de su pueblo. Había sido educado para reinar solo. Había pasado toda su vida solo.

Pero eso no es verdad, pensó. Nunca has estado realmente solo.

Pensó en su hermana, en como siempre había estado ahí para él. En Balin, en Dwalin. En Gloin y Oin. Siempre habían estado ahí para él. Pero aún así él siempre se había sentido solo. Era como si no pudiese compartir la carga con ellos. No podía. Era su papel cuidar de ellos, cuidar de todos. Él era el heredero de Durin, líder de su pueblo. Una carga que había tenido desde que su padre desapareció. Había sido muy joven entonces, mucho más que sus sobrinos, mucho más joven de lo que debería; y desde entonces había llevado la carga solo. Pensar que ahora no tenía porqué hacerlo, que ahora podía compartirla, le hacía sentir extraño. Por un lado quería hacerlo, quería ir a buscar a Bilbo y contarle todos sus problemas, pedirle ayuda con todos esos asuntos que había estado evitando. Pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que no podía, que no debía. No era justo para Bilbo.

Thorin había aprendido mucho de la forma de ser de los hobbits estos últimos meses y sabía que valoraban la paz por encima de todo. No estaba aún muy seguro de que Bilbo fuese consciente de la decisión que había tomado. Él la iba a respetar, pero al mismo tiempo temía que fuese demasiado, que una vez Bilbo se diese cuenta de todo lo que se esperaba de él como Consorte se echarse atrás. Precisamente por eso Thorin no quería agobiarle antes de tiempo. No quería hacer nada que hiciese que Bilbo pensase en irse, pues aún no acababa de creerse que se fuese a quedar, no acaba de creerse que fuese a casarse con él.

Notó unos brazos rodeándole y por un momento se asuntó, todo su cuerpo en alerta, hasta que notó lo pequeños que eran, como no conseguían rodearle por completo. Se inclinó, notando el cuerpo de Bilbo contra su espalda. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó del momento unos segundos antes de darse la vuelta.

'Hola.' La voz de Thorin era suave, acogedora. Bilbo sonrió.

'Hola.'

'¿Te ha visto alguien?' Preguntó Thorin colocando su mano en la mejilla de Bilbo, acariciándola lentamente.

'La duda me ofende.' Contestó el hobbit con fingida ofensa en su voz. '¿Qué clase de saqueador crees que soy?'

Thorin sonrió y atrajo la cara de Bilbo hacia la suya, besándolo suavemente. Necesitaba esos labios, había algo adictivo en ellos, algo que le hacía querer siempre más. Notó como Bilbo abría la boca y le lamía pidiéndole acceso. Thorin se lo dio, y al poco tiempo se encontró con los brazos de Bilbo rodeando su cuerpo, todo su ser concentrado en la boca del hobbit, en sus besos.

Se separaron al cabo del tiempo, pero Thorin no se alejó de él. Necesitaba sentirlo cerca. Ese efecto tranquilizador que tenía estaba apareciendo, y todos los pensamientos previos empezaban a desaparecer, clareando su mente.

'¿Qué te preocupa?' Preguntó el hobbit.

Thorin le miró sorprendido por su perspicacia. No dijo nada por un momento, pues no sabía qué decir. No sabía si debía o no hablar de él sobre todo lo que le afligía. Aún no había llegado a una conclusión sobre eso.

Bilbo le miró y se alejó de él. No dijo nada, simplemente tomó la copa que había dejado de lado cuando su hermana había estado ahí, y la rellenó, dando un trago. Fue a la chimenea y recorrió el grabado que decoraba la roca con los dedos. Thorin le miró. No sabía qué decir.

'Ha ido bien, ¿no? Me refiero al anuncio.' Dijo sin mirarle, siguiendo las líneas geométricas. 'No he hecho nada mal, ¿verdad?'

'No.' Se apresuró a decir Thorin. 'Has estado perfecto.'

Notó como Bilbo asentía. No sabía qué hacer. No sabía cómo llegar a él, como explicarle. Quería hacerlo, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que no debía. No era la carga de Bilbo. El hobbit no se merecía más, no después de todo lo que estaba sacrificando por él.

Estos eran los momentos que se le escapaban a Thorin. Nunca había tenido una relación con alguien. Su vida se había limitado prácticamente a su hermana, sus sobrinos y Dwalin. Sabía cómo tratar a esos cuatro, pero no sabía cómo tratar a alguien como Bilbo. Nunca había tenido interés en relaciones amorosas, nunca le había preocupado, y ahora se daba cuenta de que quizás debería de haber aprendido antes, cuando era joven. Todo era fácil cuando ambos estaban en un momento de pasión, o tratando algo puntual. Todo era fácil cuando su trato era más amistad. Pero ahora… Ahora Thorin notaba que tenía que dar más, que no bastaba con lo mismo que habían tenido antes. Quería más de Bilbo, quería todo del hobbit, y era lógico que el hobbit quisiese lo mismo de él.

'Sé que haces todo solo.' Dijo Bilbo sin girarse. 'Llevas toda tu vida haciendo las cosas así y no quiero que cambies. No por mi. Pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí.' Su voz sonaba segura pero débil. 'Que si necesitas algo, estoy aquí.' Se giró, y Thorin vio la preocupación en los ojos de Bilbo. 'Esto… No se me da bien. No se me dan bien las relaciones. Yo… Yo nunca he tenido una y, bueno, es… difícil.'

Él tampoco sabe qué hacer, pensó, es igual de nuevo para mí que para él.

'Noto que algo te preocupa, Thorin, llevo tiempo dándome cuenta. Y si hay algo que pueda hacer, lo que sea, me gustaría hacerlo, me gustaría ayudar.'

Thorin se acercó a él, con cada paso que daba se daba cuenta de que no tenía porqué ser así. Tenía que ser sincero, se lo debía. Cogió las manos del mediano entre las suyas y le miró.

'Hay mucho que quiero contarte, muchas cosas que me preocupan, pero no sé si debo. Pienso en ti, en la paz que me das, en lo listo que eres, y sé que debo acudir a ti. Pero al mismo tiempo pienso que no es justo. No quiero cargarte con obligaciones que no son las tuyas, no quiero cargarte con mis problemas.'

Bilbo hizo un movimiento de negación con la cabeza que Thorin no supo cómo tomarse.

'He estado aprendiendo mucho de tu cultura estos últimos meses.' Dijo Bilbo agarrando sus manos. 'Y he aprendido que tenéis algo que denomináis _merlar._ Los hobbits no tenemos nada así, pero si lo tuviésemos tú serías el mío. ¿Soy yo el tuyo?' Su pregunta era sincera, abierta a la verdad, sin expectativas.

'Lo eres.' Respondió con firmeza, pues era la verdad. Bilbo asintió.

'He aprendido que es algo así como una persona partida en dos, como si se formasen de la misma roca y se dividiesen al nacer. Que se necesitan para vivir, se complementan. Forman un solo ser.' Bilbo le miró, pidiendo que le corrigiese si se equivocaba. Thorin asintió. 'Quiero que seamos eso, Thorin. Quiero que seamos ese único ser. Quiero conocer tus problemas, tus pesares, quiero que conozcas los míos. Quiero todo de ti, porque quiero darte todo lo que soy. Sé que no es mucho, pero es tuyo.'

Thorin iba a hablar, pero Bilbo no le dejó. Le puso la mano en la boca, silenciándole.

'Sé que tienes miedo de que me vaya, de que un día me eche atrás con todo esto. Lo veo en tus ojos, lo noto en la forma en la que me tocas, como si estuvieses guardando cada momento por si fuese el último. Comprendo de donde viene ese sentimiento y en el fondo soy culpable de que haya esa duda en ti. Pero quiero que sepas que eso no va a pasar. No me voy a ir. Sí, es verdad que mi idea al venir aquí no era quedarme, no era casarme contigo y convertirme en consorte. Y no quiero que pienses que lo hago por ti. No lo hago por ti, Thorin. No me caso contigo por ti, ni me quedo aquí por ti. Lo hago por mi. Porque te quiero, porque eres lo que más quiero y necesito en este mundo, porque no puedo imaginar una vida en la que no estés a mi lado, no quiero imaginarla. Estoy aquí para quedarme, Thorin.'

Bilbo se puso de puntillas y besó a Thorin suavemente, un mero toque de labios. Thorin no se movió, conmovido por las palabras de Bilbo.

'No estoy ciego, puedo ver que hay problemas que no has resuelto, cosas que te afligen, y va a ver más mañana. Este cortejo Thorin, no va a ser fácil. Mucha gente va a estar en contra. Y quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo, quiero que cuentes conmigo. Pues tus problemas son mis problemas, tus preocupaciones son las mías.'

Thorin miró a Bilbo intentando reprimir la corriente de sentimientos que sentía. El hobbit tenía razón, en todo. Muchas veces Thorin olvidaba lo bien que se le daban las palabras a Bilbo, lo coherente que era, lo bien que podía hablar, expresar sus sentimientos e inquietudes. Esa era un virtud que él no tenía, nunca se le habían dado bien las palabras, y ahora se daba cuenta de que no necesitaba que se le diese bien nunca más. Tenía a Bilbo. Y Bilbo tenía razón. Podía compartirlo todo con él, y pensaba hacerlo. Thorin no era un enano de palabras, pero si de acciones.

Cogió a Bilbo y le abrazó, llevando su cabeza al cuello del mediano y respirando su olor. Bilbo no necesitó palabras, entendió el mensaje. Bilbo había aprendido a leer a Thorin, a interpretar sus gestos, sus actos. Bilbo abrazó fuertemente a su enano, confortándole como solo él podía.

/

No habían pasado muchas noches juntos. Esa era la verdad. No con todo el asunto de no poder dormir juntos, de dar la impresión de que entre ellos solo había amistad. Habían compartido momentos de pasión, pero habían sido pocos. Estaban en ese momento en el que querían descubrir el cuerpo del otro, donde querían estar todo el día juntos, poderse tocar, besar cuando quisiesen. Pero no era posible, y ambos lo entendían; sin embargo, eso no lo hacía más fácil para Bilbo.

Bilbo no había tenido grandes encuentros sexuales, por no decir que realmente no había tenido ninguno antes que Thorin. Poner en el mismo saco a Thorin y Rory en cuanto a experiencias sexuales era insultar al enano y engrandecer a su primo. No. Bilbo no había sabido lo que era el placer hasta hacía poco, y tener que estar privado de ello, sabiendo que estaba tan cerca de él, le molestaba. No era como si no pudiese pensar en otra cosa, pensaba en muchas cosas. A lo largo del día tenía mucho que hacer: tenía que ayudar a Cyn y Eggar, el campo estaba mejorando mucho; tenía que ayudar a sus amigos, sin ir más lejos a Bofur y a esa enana que resultaba que no iba a la tienda a ver a Bifur sino a verle a él; tenía que aprender khuzdul y muchas costumbres y tradiciones de cientos de años… No, Bilbo tenía mucho que hacer como para pensar en tener encuentros sexuales con Thorin. Sin embargo, cada vez que le besaba, cada vez que le tocaba, las pocas veces que eso pasaba, deseaba poder tenerlos. Aún así no estaba muy molesto, pues sabía que tendrían tiempo, que el momento en el que estaban pasaría y una vez que se casasen nada le iba a impedir disfrutar de su enano. Bilbo era un hobbit paciente como todo Bolsón.

Bilbo nunca había pensado que era una persona sexual, nunca lo hubiese imaginado. Había sido como si se hubiese pasado toda su vida sin probar el pastel de manzana de su tía Linda, viviendo solo con los que compraba en el mercado o hacía su madre, hasta que un buen día le habían dado un pequeño pedazo. Bilbo lo había probado, había descubierto un mundo distinto, uno lleno de sabor y de maravilla, pero cuando había querido repetir no había podido. Tenía a su disposición toda una tarta que no podía tocar.

Había tanto que no conocía de Thorin, tanto que quería descubrir. A penas habían tenido tiempo para conocer al otro, para poder estar tranquilamente en la cama, descubriéndose y aprendiendo que era bien recibido y que no. Bilbo quería recorrer cada cicatriz y aprender cómo habían llegado allí. Quería tocar la piel marcada con tinta y averiguar si la textura era distinta, quería contar los lunares de su cuerpo, quería poder categorizar las diferencias entre su cuerpo y el del enano. Y por la forma en la que Thorin le miraba, el enano quería lo mismo.

No hacía falta más de dos manos para contar las veces que Thorin y él habían estado juntos en los últimos meses, de hecho sobraban algunos dedos. Sin embargo, por extraño que pareciese, eso no era lo que más molestaba a Bilbo. Lo que peor llevaba era despertarse solo. Cada mañana abría los ojos y tenía que recordar que estaba en Erebor, que Thorin estaba ahí y que tenían una relación. Cada mañana tenía que repetirse eso. Cada mañana tenía que girarse y ver el gran espacio vacío en su cama. Era en esos momentos cuando más echaba en falta a Thorin. El enano tenía la tendencia de abrazarle antes de dormir, cosa que reconfortaba a Bilbo y le sumergía en un estado de seguridad. Las veces que se había despertado a su lado Thorin siempre había estado ahí. Había sido lo primero que había visto, lo primero que había notado. Añoraba ver su rostro durmiendo, ver las lineas que se formaban en su cara desaparecer, ver su pelo ligeramente enmarañado, oír su voz medio ronca diciéndole buenos días. Eso era lo que peor llevaba Bilbo, no despertar al lado de Thorin.

Hoy tendría que haber sido uno de esos días donde nada pasaba entre ellos. Donde cada uno se iba a sus respectivos aposentos y al día siguiente seguían el meticuloso plan trazado por Balin. Pero no había sido así. Bilbo no se sentía bien. Había notado que Thorin no estaba bien. Algo le preocupaba. Quizás fuese el hecho de tener que declarar que iba a cortejarle delante de su pueblo, pero Bilbo lo dudaba. No había tenido ningún problema con pasearle por todo Erebor, sabiendo de las miradas que iban a recibir. No. Thorin estaba mal, llevaba mal unas semanas y Bilbo pensaba averiguar porqué. Fue exactamente por eso por que que uso su anillo y se introdujo en Palacio. Quería estar a solas con Thorin, hablar con él. Bilbo no había tenido muchas conversaciones sentimentales realmente importantes en los últimos años, no desde que sus padres murieron. Pero ahora iba a tener que recordar todo lo que su padre le había enseñado y hablar con Thorin. Él nunca había tenido problemas en hablar con Thorin, el enano nunca le había intimidado, y con él, Bilbo había sacado esa parte honesta y real que tanto ocultaba en la Comarca. Se podía decir que con Thorin nunca había tenido pelos en la lengua.

Ahora se encontraba abrazando a Thorin, sintiendo como el cuerpo del enano le envolvía, reconfortándolo mientras acariciaba su pelo. Bilbo sabía que el peor enemigo de Thorin era el mismo. El enano sentía tanto, dudaba tanto de si mismo, que había veces que ni Bilbo podía aliviar la nerviosa actividad de su corazón y mente. Thorin era trabajo diario, era algo nuevo cada día, era una batalla tras otra. Y Bilbo no cambiaría nada. Thorin era vida, era emoción, era pasión, era todo aquello que Bilbo nunca había sabido que necesitaba para vivir. No había día que no descubriese algo nuevo de él, que el enano no le sorprendiese de una manera o de otra, no había ocasión en la que su corazón no latiese un poco más rápido al ver los ojos del rey fijos en los suyos, que su cuerpo no se estremeciese al notar sus manos rodeando su cara. Había empezado a comprender que esa sensación nunca desaparecería y eso le reconfortaba. Amaba a Thorin. Le amaba como nunca había amado a nadie, y pensaba pasarse el resto de su vida recordándoselo si hacía falta.

'Bilbo.' Dijo el enano separándose de él y mirándole a los ojos. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación.

Bilbo le acarició la cara, recorriendo su barba, notando las cosquillas que le producía en los dedos. Tenía la necesidad de cuidar de Thorin, de hacerle sentir bien. Pensó en sus padres, en qué harían ellos.

'¿Qué tal un baño? Ha sido un día largo.'

Un baño siempre había relajado a Bilbo. Cuando había sido pequeño y algo malo le había pasado en una de sus "aventuras" por las lindes de Hobbiton su madre siempre le había bañado, cepillando sus pies y cabeza suavemente.

'¿Me acompañas?' Preguntó Thorin.

'Claro.' Contestó Bilbo.

/

La bañera de Thorin era lo suficientemente grande para los dos, de hecho era tan profunda que Bilbo temía que si se ponía de rodillas en la parte más onda el agua le llegase a la boca. Aún así Bilbo estaba fuera. Se encontraba con su camisa remangada lo máximo posible y sentado en un pequeño taburete. Sus dedos quitando las trenzas y cuentas del pelo de Thorin. Desenredándolo suavemente con los dedos antes de pasar al cepillo.

'¿Por qué llevas tan pocas trenzas?' Le preguntó dejando la cuenta más grande que siempre se ponía cerca de la nuca en un cuenco. 'Quiero decir, todos los enanos llevan su pelo y barba tan decorado siempre. He aprendido que es algo cultural muy importante. Sin embargo, tu no llevas más que dos trenzas y unas cuantas cuentas.'

Bilbo notó a Thorin respirar y hundirse ligeramente en el agua.

'Antes llevaba más.' Dijo, y su voz sonó con un deje de resignación. 'Antes de la caída de Erebor. Era muy joven, aún así tenía la barba más larga, trenzada, acabada en un cuenta que iba a juego con el resto. Decorada con los signos de mi familia.' Bilbo cogió el cepillo y empezó a cepillarle lentamente. 'Llevaba parte del pelo recogido atrás, como Fili y Kili. Eso es una marca de juventud, de herederos.'

'¿Las hebillas que llevan siempre a media cabeza?'

'Sí. Muestran que son los siguientes del linaje de una familia.'

Bilbo estuvo en silencio unos minutos, cepillando el pelo de Thorin lentamente, deleitándose en su tacto.

'Me las corté.' Dijo Thorin y Bilbo paró. 'Después de Azanulbizar, cuando llegamos a Ered Luin.'

Bilbo había aprendido lo suficiente de la cultura de su futuro esposo como para saber el terrible significado de esa frase. '¿Por qué?'

'Porque decían ser algo que no era. No era príncipe de Erebor, no era nada de lo que representaban, no era merecedor de ellas.' Su voz tenía un toque de rabia, de ira contenida mezclada con tristeza que Bilbo sabía que nunca desaparecería del todo.

Bilbo no intentó animarle, no intentó suavizar el tema con frases hechas. Respetaba el dolor de Thorin, y su memoria. Empezó a hacer una trenza de raíz suelta, la única trenza complicada que su madre le había enseñado. Cuando acabó la ató con el trozo de cuero que había en el cuenco.

'¿Qué suele llevar el rey? Tradicionalmente hablando.' Bilbo movió sus manos, llevándolas a la espalda de Thorin y empezando un masaje.

'Mucho. Tradicionalmente la barba muy larga, de ahí el nombre de nuestro clan. Y decorada con todo tipo de trenzas y cuentas. Mi abuelo solía llevar una especie de joya que iba de un lado a otro de su espesa barba e iba a juego con la corona. Le daba un aire de poder inimitable. La tradición dicta que se lleven peinado complejos, elegantes, pero que dejen ver el pelo, la longitud, la calidad.'

Bilbo meditó sobre lo que le había dicho Thorin. No pudo evitar mirar el pelo de este, lo distinto que era al pelo de cualquier hobbit, más grueso, más abundante, más indomable. Thorin tenía un pelo precioso, a Bilbo siempre se lo había parecido, y, en cierta forma, siempre había dado gracias de que no lo llevase recogido. Le gustaba ver como se movía.

'Recuerdo cuando te pregunté porqué llevabas la barba tan corta. ¿Recuerdas?' Thorin asintió, aún así Bilbo recordó el momento. 'Tu cara fue digna de dibujar y colgar en un lugar de honor. Yo no sabía que era una pregunta tan íntima, que no debía hacer, sin embargo, tu me la respondiste con tanta sinceridad.' Bilbo bajó un poco, haciendo presión en una sección especialmente dura de la espalda. 'Me dijiste que el día que recuperarse Erebor te la dejarías crecer de nuevo.' Thorin soltó un medio gemido medio gruñido cuando Bilbo apretó con los pulgares. '¿Por qué no te la has dejado crecer?'

'¿Eso te agradaría?'

Bilbo pensó la pregunta. Se imaginó a un Thorin con la barba larga como Gloin, trenzada en una sola trenza. Imaginó el tacto, la imagen. Y llegó a la conclusión que si tenía que ser sincero, la idea no le entusiasmaba. Prefería a Thorin así, con la barba que tenía, capaz de verle el cuello.

'Eso es lo de menos. ¿Tu quieres?'

'No.' Contestó Thorin. 'Al principio pensé que sí, y empecé a dejarla crecer. Pensé que era el momento. Después de décadas de pensar en ello, de tenerlo en mi mente, pensé que me sentiría bien, que cerraría un capítulo de mi vida. Sin embargo, no era yo.' Thorin cogió agua con sus manos y la dejó caer de nuevo a la bañera, haciendo que el sonido de las gotas llenase la habitación. 'Empecé a no reconocerme en el espejo. Tuve miedo de dejar de ser la persona que era y perderme en la persona que se suponía que debía ser.' Thorin paró un momento y Bilbo siguió moviéndose, sin imponerse, sin presionarle.

'Temí convertirme en mi abuelo otra vez.' Y Bilbo comprendía la profundidad que había tras esa frase, la confianza que Thorin tenía en él. Pues le estaba abriendo su mente y sus miedos, y eso era algo que no hacía nunca. Algo que realmente no había hecho nunca con él. No habían hablado de la enfermedad de Thorin, ni habían hablado de su abuelo, ni de cómo fue, ni como vivió Thorin la enfermedad de su rey. No habían sacado nunca el tema, Bilbo por respeto, pues sabía que no era el momento, no cuando Thorin aún no lo había superado. Escuchar esa frase había movido algo dentro de Bilbo, le había puesto en alerta.

'Temí olvidar. No debo olvidar, Bilbo. No debo olvida quién soy y qué he vivido. No quiero olvidar los años pasados en Ered Luin, no quiero olvidar la pobreza y el sufrimiento de mi pueblo. No quiero olvidar la caída de Erebor. No quiero olvidar Azanulbizar y la muerte de tanta de mi gente. No quiero olvidar que el oro me transformó, atrapándome en sus garras y convirtiéndome en una sombra de mi mismo. No quiero olvidar quien soy ni que he hecho. Por eso me corto la barba, por eso no llevo el pelo recogido en elegantes y recargados peinados. Porque no quiero olvidar.'

Bilbo paró y Thorin se giró. Sus ojos llenos de determinación. Bilbo le acarició la mejilla, notando la corta barba entre sus dedos, el calor de su piel gracias al agua.

'Yo no querría a ningún otro Thorin.' Dijo y Thorin sonrió. 'El que tengo delante es perfecto. Sin larga barba o exquisitas trenzas.' Se acercó más a él, apoyándose en el borde de la bañera. 'Eres perfecto.'

/

Bilbo notó movimiento. Algo sucedía. No sabía qué. Estaba en su casa, en Bolsón Cerrado, pero alguien llamaba a la puerta. No. Nadie llamaba. Alguien había en casa. Algo pasaba. Algo sucedía. Se giró, buscando la causa, pero no sabía que era. Algo pasaba, algo se movía.

Bilbo abrió los ojos y le costó unos segundos reconocer sus alrededores. Estaba en el cuarto de Thorin. La chimenea estaba encendida y podía ver parte de la habitación gracias a la luz. Recordó cómo había llegado allí. Después del baño. Bilbo se había quedado con Thorin, se había ido a la cama juntos. Nada había pasado, no después de la conversación que habían tenido, pero Bilbo había notado como Thorin le abrazaba un poco más fuerte de lo habitual antes de dormir. Thorin.

Se giró, buscando a su compañero, y le vio sentado, con las piernas cruzadas y agarrando la sábana. Una imagen inmóvil en medio de la cama.

'¿Thorin?' Llamó con la voz débil del sueño. Pero Thorin no se movió, no respondió.

Bilbo se recostó un poco y le volvió a llamar, pero el enano no le contestó. Su cara estaba tapada por los mechones de pelo que se habían salido de la trenza. Bilbo no se fijó en el sudor que bajaba por su espalda, o en la almohada encharcada. Se acercó a él y alargó el brazo para tocarle el hombro, para llamar su atención. Ese fue un error que no cometería nunca más el resto de su vida.

/

Cadáveres. Era todo lo que veía. Imagen tras imagen. Las enanas muertas con sus hijos, petrificadas después de tanto tiempo se intercalaban con imágenes del campo de batalla. Cadáveres puestos al sol, empezando a descomponerse. Notaba el corazón latirle. Pensaba que se le iba a salir por la boca. No sabía cuantos ni donde ni porqué. No podía dejar de verlos, dejar de oír sus voces. Oía el latido de su corazón en sus oídos, el latido del corazón de todos aquellos que habían perecido por su culpa. Se había despertado con el grito ahogado de sus camaradas cayendo, presa de los orcos o del fuego. Las imágenes seguían ahí, grabadas en su retina.

No era la primera vez que le sucedía, que tenía pesadillas tan intensas, pues estas le habían acompañado toda su vida. Sabía que no había nada que pudiese hacer. Las imágenes estaban ahí, no se irían. Se quedarían grabadas durante horas, haciendo que el día siguiente fuese uno de sus días malos. Aún despierto podía verlos, podía oírlos. Su abuelo vino a su mente, la última vez que le vio antes de la llegada del dragón. Su abuelo, mirando su oro, adorándolo. Se vio a él como a su abuelo, como si alguien hubiese cambiado las caras. Se vio ahí, rodeado de oro, sin mirar a los cadáveres que había detrás de las grandes pilas de monedas.

Notó como le tocaban el hombro y pensó en el dragón, su imagen en su mente, su sonrisa retorcida, la maldición que había caído sobre él. Se giró, atrapando su garra y apretando con fuerza. Quería destrozarle, destruir cada una de las imágenes que había en su mente. Quería oírle gritar de dolor. Pero en vez de escuchar un grito de bestia aterradora escuchó un gemido de dolor. Parpadeó y vio que no era el dragón, sino Bilbo. Miró su mano y vio que tenía agarrado el antebrazo de Bilbo con tanta presión que sus nudillos estaban casi blancos. Le soltó, alejando su mano, escuchando el gemido de alivio de Bilbo, viendo bajo la tibia luz de la chimenea el creciente moratón que se empezaba a formar donde segundos antes habían estado sus dedos.

Miró a Bilbo con horror. Le había herido. Casi le rompía el brazo. Le había herido. Él, que se había prometido nunca herirle, nunca ponerle la mano encima, nunca… Se movió, alejándose de Bilbo y huyendo de la cama. Tenía que alejarse de él. No sabía cuando iban a volver las imágenes, no podía estar cerca de él. Era un peligro. Debía irse. Se tropezó con las sábanas al levantarse y cayó al suelo. Se quedó ahí parado, notando como las lágrimas caían por su cara, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.

'¿Thorin?' Dijo Bilbo acercándose a él. '¿Thorin?'

'¡No te acerques!' Le gritó, su voz como un trueno avecinando una tormenta.

Bilbo se paró en seco. '¿Cariño?'

Thorin intentó levantarse, pero no podía. Sus músculos no le respondían. No conseguía ponerse en pie y debía hacerlo. Tenía que irse, tenía que alejarse de Bilbo. Miró hacia la cama, esperando que este le hubiese hecho caso. No quería mirar sus ojos, no quería volver a ver el terror en ellos, terror a él. Pero Bilbo no estaba en la cama, estaba delante de él. No le estaba intentando tocar, simplemente estaba ahí, le miraba desde una distancia lo suficiente como para alargar la mano y tocarle. Pero no lo estaba haciendo.

'¿Thorin?'

Thorin miró sus ojos. No había miedo en ellos, no había terror, solo preocupación. Thorin no podía moverse. Notaba las lágrimas caer por su rostro pero no notaba estar llorando. Bilbo levantó la mano con cuidado, despacio, y la puso delante de el como si fuese un animal salvaje asustado. Thorin quería decirle que se alejase, que no de acercase a él, que podía volver a herirle. Se fijó en la otra mano de Bilbo, en su antebrazo, en las claras marcas de sus dedos. Él había hecho eso.

Bilbo siguió acercando la mano hasta que la dejó a pocos centímetros de la cara de Thorin. '¿Thorin?'

Thorin no se movió y Bilbo recorrió la distancia que les separaba. Notó su mano y con ella dejó de oír su corazón. Todo se calmó. Cerró los ojos, centrándose en la mano de Bilbo, en la caricia. Las imágenes seguían ahí, pero no en primer plano, no tan vivas. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero más tarde supuso que bastante.

'Volvamos a la cama.' Dijo el hobbit, y Thorin quiso negarse, quiso decirle que no, que no podía estar con él, que era un peligro. Pero no pudo. Su cuerpo le pesaba, notaba como sus ojos se cerraban, como el cansancio le podía. Notó como Bilbo le sujetaba, llevándole a su cama. Se tumbó y Bilbo se colocó a su lado, a una distancia prudencial. Poco a poco se acercó a él, repitiendo los mismo pasos de antes, hasta que tuvo su cabeza entre sus pequeñas manos y empezó a acariciarle el pelo. Thorin se movió, juntándose a él, refugiándose en su cuerpo. Sabía que no debía, que no tenía derecho, no después de lo que le había hecho. No tenía derecho a nada. Pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

Bilbo empezó a cantar. Su voz suave, las palabras casi irreconocibles. Y Thorin cerró los ojos. Notó la música silenciar su interior, notó las imágenes desvanecerse, notó la calma. Y notó la oscuridad rodearlo. La oscuridad, sin cadáveres, sin llantos, sin fuego, sin oro, sin horror. Solo la oscuridad y una melodiosa voz.

Continuará…

 _Nadad: Hermano_

 _Merlar: amor supremo._


	3. Te Quiero

Te quiero

y creo que este mundo

es muy pequeño

no cabe en el todo lo que yo siento

te quiero y pienso

que el tiempo no ha borrado nuestros sueños

que cada dia es mas grande y

mas perfecto

no miento si te vuelvo a recordar

que te quiero

es grande y muy cierto te adoro

eres mi risa mi llanto y mi tesoro nunca,

nunca te me vallas a escapar

Bilbo no se había movido de postura en toda la noche. Ahora la luz entraba por la ventana, envolviendo toda la habitación en tonos dorados y verdes. Thorin dormía a su lado, abrazándolo y hecho un ovillo. Bilbo llevaba un rato mirándolo, pensando en lo que había sucedido durante la noche. El brazo le dolía. Moretones se habían formado donde Thorin había presionado la noche anterior, pero nada estaba roto. Se curaría en unas semanas, pero hasta entonces debía cubrirlo. Tendría que ir a visitar a Oin, aunque eso no le hacía gracia. No quería que nadie supiese lo que había sucedido.

Bilbo tendría que habérselo visto venir. Tendría que haberlo imaginado. Era lo normal, después de la vida que había tenido Thorin. Era normal que tuviese esas pesadillas tan intensas. Había habido un momento cuando había sentido miedo, cuando Thorin se había girado y había visto que no le reconocía. Por un momento había visto a Thorin cuando la enfermedad del oro le había poseído. Pero esa imagen se desvaneció rápido, gracias al dolor. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le dolía hasta más tarde, cuando Thorin estaba ya en sus brazos dormido. El dolor le había impedido dormir bien, de ahí que se despertarse muy de madrugada. Ahora su brazo estaba hinchado, pero eso no le preocupaba tanto como la escena que iba a tener con Thorin nada más se despertase este.

Sabía lo que iba a pasar, lo que le iba a decir. El enano iba a pedirle que se fuese, que no podía estar a su lado, que iba a dañarle de nuevo, que era muy peligroso, que bla bla bla. No tenía la más mínima intención de tener esa conversación. Ya la había tenido en su cabeza desde hacía una hora y no pensaba tenerla también fuera de ella. Bilbo sabía todas las excusas y razones que le iba a dar Thorin y ya había descartado cada una de ellas. No pensaba irse a ningún lado, no pensaba dejar de dormir con Thorin y no pensaba hacer como que no pasaba nada. Thorin tenía un problema, uno que seguramente llevaba años con él, y Bilbo pensaba solucionarlo. Eso era lo que él hacía, solucionaba problemas para Thorin. Lo había hecho en su aventura, lo estaba haciendo en Valle y pensaba hacerlo ahora. No era ingenuo, sabía que sería imposible que Thorin dejase de tener esas horribles pesadillas por completo, pero estas debían de producirse por algo. Si encontraba parte del problema y lo solucionaba, parte de las pesadillas se irían. Aún así no podía pensar más. Su mente estaba muy cansada y su brazo muy dolorido. Al fin y al cabo él era un pequeño hobbit y Thorin uno de los enanos más fuertes que había en Erebor.

Bilbo notó como Thorin abría los ojos, como había paz en ellos. Pudo ver como el rey no recordaba nada, como sonreía al verle a su lado. Bilbo le devolvió la sonrisa. Amaba esa sonrisa, amaba a ese enano más que a nada en el mundo. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Thorin desapareció, y Bilbo vio como recordaba. Se movió, buscando el brazo de Bilbo y Bilbo lo ocultó bajo la almohada, pero Thorin lo sacó con mucho cuidado. La cara del enano se llenó de horror al ver lo que había hecho.

'Thorin. Estoy bien. No hay nada roto.' Se apresuró a decir Bilbo.

'¿Nada roto?' Dijo Thorin lleno de ira. Bilbo sabía que esa ira no estaba dirigida a él, sino a sí mismo. '¿Crees que esto es normal? ¿Qué es un alivio que no haya "nada roto"? Mira lo que he hecho, Bilbo. Soy un monstruo.'

'No, Thorin. No lo eres, no te pongas melodramático. Estabas teniendo una pesadilla. No debí de sorprenderte así. Ya lo sé para la próxima vez.'

Thorin le miró intentando comprender. 'No va a ver próxima vez.' Dijo finalmente. Su voz seca, con el mismo deje de finalidad que empleaba con sus súbditos.

Y ahí estaba, esa conversación que Bilbo no quería tener, no sin una buena taza de té antes.

'Thorin. No. Escúchame…'

'No. Escúchame tu a mi.' Dijo el enano con ese tono que ponía siempre que quería dejar claro que su palabra era ley. 'Esto es serio, Bilbo. No pienso dejar que nadie te haga daño, ni siquiera yo. Esto… esto se ha terminado. Debes irte… debes…'

'Oh, cállate.' Dijo Bilbo perdiendo la paciencia, levantando la voz. Thorin le miró sorprendido, callándose en el acto. Seguramente no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien el hablase así, y mucho menos el siempre cordial hobbit. Bueno, pensó Bilbo, mejor. Él no era uno de sus súbditos, y podía hablarle como quisiese.

'Mira Thorin, no me voy a ir a ningún lado. Esta conversación que quieres tener yo no la quiero tener. No voy a pasarme el resto del día y seguramente de la semana en una pelea continua contigo hasta que esa cabeza de roca maciza que tienes se de cuenta de que no dices más que chorradas, perdona mis modales.' Se apresuró a decir. Pero no dio tiempo a Thorin a hablar. Aunque su cara decía casi todo lo que pensaba. 'No me voy a ir a ningún lado. No vamos a dormir separados. No vamos a romper el cortejo. No va a pasar nada. Lo único que va a suceder es tu y yo hablando como personas racionales sobre el problema que claramente tienes y cual es la mejor forma para que yo te ayude.'

'No vamos a hacer tal cosa.'

'Oh, sí. Vamos a hacerlo.' Dijo Bilbo, no queriendo dar su brazo a torcer, levantándose de la cama.

'¿A donde vas?' El tono de Thorin era grave, irascible. Claramente no iba a dejar el tema pasar. No iba a dejar que Bilbo se saliese con la suya. Si el hobbit no se daba cuenta de que estaba en peligro estando a su lado, él pensaba hacérselo ver.

'A pedir té y desayuno.' Dijo como si fuera obvio, de camino a la puerta. 'En serio, Thorin. En nuestros aposentos vamos a tener una cocina con todo lo necesario.' Cogió los pantalones y se los puso, metiéndose la camisa de noche por dentro y subiéndose un tirante con el brazo que no le dolía. 'Es vergonzoso.' Y con eso salió por la puerta. Dejando al rey en medio de la cama, con las sábanas revueltas y una expresión de incredulidad y enfado en la cara.

/

Bilbo volvió al cabo de unos minutos y se encontró con Thorin de pie, esperándole con los brazos cruzados. Su cara seria y firme, pero tranquila. No había ya casi rastro de la furia que había estado ahí minutos atrás. Bilbo anotó en su mente que en futuras disputas dejar solo a Thorin durante un rato después de decirle lo que pensaba era una buena forma de actuar. Ayudaba a que este asimilase la información.

'Te he pedido huevos con jamón.' Dijo a modo de introducción.

'No tengo hambre.' Respondió este sin moverse, sin dejar de mirarle.

Bilbo movió los dedos rápidamente, apretando las manos mientras respiraba. Quizás no se había ido el tiempo suficiente.

'Bilbo. No es un asunto como para tomárselo a la ligera.' El tono de Thorin tranquilo pero grave. 'Te he hecho daño.'

'Lo sé.' Contestó el hobbit sentándose en el sillón enfrente de la chimenea, esperando otra retahíla de cosas que iban a pasar que Bilbo no pensaba dejar que pasasen. Thorin no se movió.

'Bilbo, no hay solución a esto. No hay solución a mis pesadillas, a mis visiones. Llevo con ellas demasiado tiempo. Solo van a peor. No hay nada que se pueda hacer. No hay forma en la que me puedas ayudar.' Bilbo notó como Thorin creía lo que decía, como estaba siendo sincero, racional. 'Esperaba que con tu presencia no apareciesen. No han aparecido nunca las otras veces que hemos estado juntos. Tu me traes tanta paz…' Thorin bajó la vista, reorganizando sus pensamientos. En seguida volvió a mirar a Bilbo. De nuevo serio y decidido. 'Pero me equivoqué, y mi error ha costado que te hiera. Y eso es algo que nunca me perdonaré. No puedes pedirme que haga como si nada, Bilbo. No sabes lo que dices. Esto… esta situación. No tiene solución.'

Bilbo se levantó y se acercó a él. Thorin no se apartó, no intentó detenerlo, y eso le pareció buena señal al hobbit.

'Te creo.' Bilbo no quería creerle, pero eso no significaba que no lo hiciese. Respetaba a Thorin, su opinión. Veía que el enano era consciente del problema, que había pensado en ello. 'Pero no quiero hacerlo.' Le tocó los brazos, haciendo que los liberase para poder cogerle las manos. 'Me niego a pensar que no hay nada que pueda hacer, Thorin.'

Los ojos de Thorin se llenaron de dulzura por un momento. 'Siempre queriendo ayudar.'

'Es lo que se me da bien.' Reconoció Bilbo. 'Es lo que tu me has enseñado que se me da bien.'

Esa frase estaba cargada de peso, de significado, y no pasó desapercibida al rey.

'Bilbo, no quiero volver a lastimarte.'

'Yo tampoco quiero, Thorin. De ahí que me niegue a pensar que la única solución a esto es que durmamos en habitaciones separadas.'

'Podrías irte. Podrías volver a la Comarca.' Dijo Thorin con la misma suavidad.

'Estoy hablando de soluciones reales, Thorin. Tu sabes tan bien como yo que eso no es una solución.' Bilbo le miró reprimiéndole con cariño.

Ahí estaban los dos, con tonos suaves y amor en sus palabras, cuando minutos atrás todo habían sido gritos y dolor, resignación y pesar. Así era su relación, una constante aventura, un misterio imposible de resolver. Nunca sabiendo qué pasaría a continuación. Bilbo no cambiaría nada. Thorin era intenso, era apasionado, era todo lo que nadie era en la Comarca. Era la vida que corría por sus venas.

'Thorin. Déjame intentarlo, déjame ayudarte.' Bilbo apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Thorin.

'No hay nada que puedas hacer.'

'No lo sabes.'

'Sé que no quiero volver a herirte, y sé que si lo intentas lo haré. Y no pienso permitirlo.' No le tocó, no le puso la mano en la espalda o cadera como solía hacer.

'No puedes impedirlo, Thorin. Quieras o no estoy aquí, y aquí pienso quedarme.'

'Bilbo.' Su nombre, una súplica.

Bilbo le miró y llevó sus manos al cuello de Thorin. Bajó la cabeza del enano y le besó suavemente en los labios. Thorin no siguió el beso pero no se apartó tampoco.

'Te quiero.' Susurró a pocos centímetros de él. 'Y vamos a encontrar una solución. Juntos.'

Thorin le miró. Veía la determinación en los ojos del mediano, la seguridad que había en ellos, el amor. Sabía que nada que dijese podría hacerle cambiar de opinión. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, que se estaba comportando mal al permitir a Bilbo seguir a su lado. Pero no podía evitarlo, no podía evitar sentir esperanza, pensar que quizás, quizás, Bilbo tuviese razón.

'Bésame.' Le pidió Bilbo, sus labios casi rozando los suyos. Thorin le puso las manos en la cadera, con precaución. Y recorrió la distancia restante. Notó los labios de Bilbo, suaves, tiernos. Notó su humedad, como abría la boca, como le dejaba entrar, ser él el que llevase el beso, el que controlase la situación. Thorin subió una de sus manos, cogiendo la cabeza de Bilbo, profundizando en el beso, perdiéndose en sus labios, olvidándose de por qué se estaban besando. Era adictivo. Bilbo era adictivo. Cuando notó que empezaba a faltar el aire se separó muy despacio, cogiendo entres sus dientes el labio inferior de Bilbo, soltándolo con dulzura.

' _Khuzd allâkhul_.' Susurró Bilbo mientas oía el golpeo en la puerta. El desayuno había llegado.

/

Todos estaban de acuerdo. El hobbit era una criatura maravillosa. Había conseguido rejuvenecer la tierra, hacer que volviese a ser fértil y con ello asegurando el sustento y alimento en Erebor en el futuro. Había ayudado a recuperar la montaña. Había hecho cosas extraordinarias, todos lo sabían. El hobbit era un ser digno de respeto y admiración. Pero una cosa era que debiese ser respetado y que pudiese vivir en Erebor y otra que se convirtiese en el nuevo Consorte.

Todos los nobles, todos los integrantes del Consejo Real, todos los jefes de gremios pensaban eso. Todos los que no eran parte de la Compañía, claro estaba. Y todos había decidido reunirse en la Sala del Consejo para hacérselo saber al rey. Tenían que decirle que estaba cometiendo un error. Cualquiera de las nobles que habían visitado la montaña durante la gala era una opción mejor. El hobbit no era una opción. No sabían muy bien porqué el rey quería cortejarle, no lo acaban de comprender, y eso les preocupaba y les enfurecía. Los enanos desconfiaban de lo desconocido por naturaleza.

Se habían organizado entre ellos, dejando al margen a los miembros de la Compañía, pues ya sabían que no compartirían sus ideas. Aún así necesitaba a Balin. Necesitaba que fuese a buscar al rey y le informase de la reunión. Y así se lo hicieron saber. Bodin fue el enano encargado de hablar, después de la larga reunión que habían tenido la noche anterior.

'Bodin.' Dijo Balin a modo de bienvenida al ver al enano en su despacho. '¿A qué se debe el placer?'

'Balin, tienes que llamar al rey. El consejo se ha reunido y tenemos que hablar con él.' El tono del enano era fuerte, decidido. Sin embargo, Balin no se inmutó. Solo levantó las cejas a modo de respuesta. Bodin era uno de esos enanos con los que había tenido que tratar toda su vida. Había sido consejero en tiempos de Thror y había seguido siéndolo durante el exilio. Era un enano influyente, alguien que el pueblo respetaba. Pero para Balin era un ser anodino y molesto, enterrado en viejas formas y con mentalidad anticuada. Sabía que este día llegaría.

'No sabía que era tu labor convocar al consejo.' Dijo dejando el libro que llevaba en las manos encima de su escritorio.

'Balin, no tengo tiempo para esto. Es urgente.'

'¿Se puede saber qué es tan urgente? ¿A qué se debe la inminente reunión?'

'¿Cómo que a qué se debe?' Exclamó Bodin. 'Al mediano. Al cortejo.'

'Al señor Bolsón, querías decir.' El tono de Balin serio, a juego con su mirada.

Bodin respiró y asintió. Dándose cuenta de que cómo había imaginado, Balin no sería de ayuda. Una pena. Siempre había pensado que era un enano con más sentido común que corazón.

'Creo que el rey nos debe una explicación.'

'Creo que el rey no nos debe nada.' Dijo sentándose. 'Ayer dijo todo lo que tenía que decir sobre el asunto. No sé qué más necesitas.'

'Tu llama al rey. El consejo y los jefes de los gremios estamos esperando.' Y con eso Bodin dejó la sala. Saliendo con la cabeza bien alta y un tono amenazador que Balin ignoró por completo.

/

Los pasos se oyeron desde dentro de la sala. Todos los enanos se giraron, esperando encontrarse con su rey, preparándose para lo que iban a decirle. Bodin ya tenía una lista con todos los argumentos por lo que era una mala idea seguir adelante con el cortejo. El hecho de que no se lo hubiesen avisado a ellos primero, que el rey lo hubiese hecho público para todos, sin pedirles consejo, no había hecho más que herir su orgullo y enfurecerlos todavía más.

Las puertas se abrieron, pero en el lugar del rey estaba la princesa. Su cara era pura ira retenida, y algunos de los nobles dieron un paso atrás. Habían visto crecer a la princesa y sabían de lo que era capaz. No por nada era la cabeza de la jurisdicción de Erebor.

'¿Qué es esto de que exigís ver al rey?' Dijo dando un paso y entrando en la sala. Dos guardias cerraron la puerta tras ella inmediatamente.

' _Uzbadnâthê.'_ Dijo Bodin con una inclinación de cabeza.

Dís se situó delante de todos ellos, esperando una explicación. Nadie dijo nada. Un enano carraspeó y al cabo de unos segundos Bodin volvió a hablar.

'Pedimos a Balin que hiciese llamar al rey porque hay asuntos que debemos tratar con él.'

'Seguro que esos asuntos los podéis tratar conmigo.'

Bodin miró a sus compañeros y volvió la cara a su princesa.

'No es mi intención faltarle el respeto, _uzbadnâthê,_ pero los asuntos son personales.'

Dís le miro y al cabo de unos minutos de silencio incómodo se movió. Cogió la silla más cercana de la gran mesa y se sentó.

'Dadme la lista.'

'¿Perdón?' Dijo Bodin.

'La lista, Bodin. La lista con los motivos por los que el rey no debe casarse con el señor Bolsón.' La cara de Dís fija en el enano. Una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. 'Nos conocemos desde que nací. No juegues conmigo, no tienes lo que hace falta. La lista.'

Bodin se la entregó, Dís la leyó y se tomó su tiempo. Todos los enanos tenían la vista fija en ella. No sabían qué iba a suceder. Normalmente la princesa era la voz de la razón. Era quien aplacaba al rey. Quien mantenía a todo el mundo contento. Era, por así decirlo, su mayor aliada. Pero no una aliada por placer. Todos sabían que Dís hacía lo que hacía porque consideraba que hacía lo correcto, no porque se viese manipulada por ellos. Más de uno quería que así fuese, quería ver a la princesa bajo su poder, en más de un sentido. Pero nadie se atrevía. Debajo de toda esa diplomacia se escondía una guerrera formidable.

'Sé la haré llegar al rey.' Dijo levantándose.

'Mi señora, preferimos si somos nosotros los que…'

'Tendréis vuestra respuesta de tres a cinco días.' Continuó ella sin prestar atención a Bodin. Sabía que lo que le estaba diciendo iba a irritarle. Bien, pensó la princesa. Su hermano era de los que lidiaban con los problemas con acciones directas y frases bruscas. Ella no. Ella disfrutaba del juego. Disfruta viendo como todo se desenvolvía según sus deseos. Disfrutaba jugando con las piezas del tablero. De ahí que fuese perfecto que su hermano fuese rey y ella la princesa. 'No puedo prometerla antes. El rey esta muy ocupado.' Se giró a ellos, poniendo su cara más seductora. 'Aún así le haré saber de vuestro deseo por su reconsideración en cuanto al asunto del cortejo.' Chascó los dedos y la puerta se abrió. 'Que tengáis un buen día.' Y dicho esto se fue, dejando a todos sin saber muy bien qué había pasado y a Bodin con la palabra en la boca.

El plan no había ido como habían imaginado, fue la conclusión a la que llegaron todos. Bodin dio un golpe en la mesa, dejando salir su frustración.

/

'Creo que debería hablar con él.' Dijo Kili tirando una piedra al lago.

'¿Y qué le vas a decir?' Le contestó Tauriel.

'No lo sé. ¡Algo! Tiene que hacer algo. Después de haber anunciado su relación con Bilbo no puede negarme a mi que tenga una contigo.'

'Kili.' Dijo ella con una voz suave. El enano se giró, buscando su ojos. 'No creo que sea buen momento.'

'Eres como Fili.' Dijo el joven príncipe acercándose a ella. Su voz llena de frustración y pasión. 'Ambos con lo de "no es el momento". ¿No sé a qué os referís con eso? ¿De qué no es el momento? ¿Por qué él tiene derecho a ser feliz y yo no?'

Tauriel le miró más seria, aunque su rostro no cambió. '¿No eres feliz?'

Kili se dio cuenta de que no había elegido bien sus palabras, de que, como siempre, había hablado sin pensar. 'No, por supuesto que lo soy, es solo…' Se acercó a ella, cogiendo sus manos y acariciándolas. 'Quiero que seamos como cualquier otra pareja, Tauriel, quiero que seamos capaces de hacer las mismas cosas.'

Pero no somos cualquier otra pareja, pensó Tauriel.

'¿Qué es lo que esperas que cambie, Kili? Yo nunca viviré en la montaña. No solo porque no lo permitirían, sino porque no está en mi naturaleza. No me puedes pedir que viva rodeada de roca, alejada del bosque, de la luz, de las estrellas. No puedo.'

Kili miró las manos de la elfa, no quería mirarle a los ojos. Lo que le había dicho, él ya lo sabía, pero nunca habían hablado de ello tan abiertamente. Tauriel no era Bilbo. Nunca viviría en Erebor. Y él sabía que nunca podría vivir alejado de la montaña. Al principio no lo había notado, había pensado que nunca se sentiría en casa en Erebor. No había nacido ahí, no había nada que le ligase con ese lugar. Su hermano fue el primero en tener la conexión con la montaña. Una vez, cuando Kili le había preguntado, Fili le había respondido que era como si pudiese oírla. Como si estuviese viva. Desde entonces Fili se había dedicado a Erebor. Se le daba bien ser el príncipe heredero, siempre había sido mejor que él en todo lo que fuese diplomacia y estudios. Siempre había estado interesado por la historia y la cultura; de ahí que hubiese pedido a su tío que le dejase a él ocuparse de las relaciones de Erebor con los el resto de clanes, petición que había sido concedida y la cual ocupaba casi todo su tiempo. Sin embargo, él no había sentido esa conexión.

Kili había pensado muchas veces en dejar Erebor, en irse a vivir con Tauriel a Valle o a otro lado. Era cierto que no quería dejar a su familia, pero al mismo tiempo quería estar con ella. Casi fue a hablar con su tío sobre ello cuando lo notó. Fue el día que iba de camino a la fragua donde Thorin solía estar trabajando cada vez que su agenda se lo permitía. Notó la tierra, notó algo, no sabría decir qué, pero alguien le llamo sin palabras. Se giró, buscando esa voz muda y vio como había un enano que estaba a punto de caerse a una parte en construcción. Corrió y consiguió salvarle la vida. Desde entonces notó esa conexión. Empezó a notar esas cosas que su hermano le había dicho.

' _Eres príncipe de Erebor.' Le había dicho su madre. 'Estas ligado a la montaña y la montaña está ligada a ti. Con el tiempo te darás cuenta del poderoso vínculo que compartís.'_

No había querido hablar con su tío sobre el tema, ni había querido preguntar a nadie, pero no paraba de preguntarse si ese vínculo se haría mayor con el paso de los años. Quería saber cómo de fuerte era el que tenía su tío con Erebor y si esa había sido la razón detrás de su necesidad de recuperar la montaña.

Kili estaba ligado a Erebor, había sido algo inevitable, y sabía que nunca podría vivir en otro sitio y pensar que era su hogar. Y eso era precisamente lo que más le molestaba. Él no podía dejar la montaña y Tauriel no podía vivir en ella.

'Kili.' Tauriel le sacó de sus pensamientos. 'No tenemos prisa. No presiones a tu tío. No le conozco mucho, pero por lo que he oído no es alguien que lleve bien el sentirse presionado. Déjale ser feliz, como lo somos nosotros. También se lo merece.'

Kili la miró a los ojos. Tauriel sonrió.

'Ya habrá tiempo de hablar.'

/

'¿Para qué has dicho que la necesitas?' Dijo Oin con su trompeta en la mano, buscando tarros.

'Para un moratón.' Contestó Bilbo subiendo el tono. 'Nada grave, simplemente que me caí y bueno, era por saber si tenías algo para que se curase antes.'

Oin cogió dos tarros y se fue a la mesa principal, Bilbo le siguió.

'¿Quieres que te lo mire?' Preguntó el enano mientras mezclaba en una cuenco de madera varios ingredientes.

'No.' Se apresuró a decir Bilbo agarrándose la manga de la camisa para que no se levantase. No le había dicho a Oin donde tenía el moratón, no había entrado en detalles. Y si el enano había sacado la conclusión de que se lo había hecho en el campo, él no iba a sacarle de su error. 'No es nada grave, te lo aseguro.'

'Ponte un trapo limpio mojado en agua cálida durante diez minutos por la mañana y por la noche.' Dijo este añadiendo perejil a la mezcla. 'Y aplícate esto después.' Acabó de mover todo y lo puso en un tarro de cristal. 'Si ves que tarda más de una semana en curarse, ven a verme.'

Bilbo asintió, y cogió el tarro con la mano del brazo bueno.

'Has dicho que no es muy grave, ¿verdad?' Le preguntó el enano de nuevo.

'No. En serio, Oin, no te preocupes. Muchas gracias por el ungüento.' Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

/

Thorin leyó la lista que le había traído su hermana. Cuando acabó la miró a los ojos.

'¿Qué les dijiste?'

'Que les contestaría de tres a cinco días, si recuerdo bien.'

Thorin volvió a leer la lista. Cuando acabó la arrugó en su mano y la arrojó al fuego.

'¿Quieres que recoja las cenizas y se las haga mandar en un sobre?' Preguntó su hermana.

Thorin sonrió. Amaba a su hermana. Amaba su forma de ser y su forma de pensar, lo retorcida que podía llegar a ser. En cierta manera le tranquilizaba saber que no era el único con una manera de ser complicada. Dís podía aparentar ser un encanto, pero Thorin sabía que todo era fallada. Ella siempre había sido la mente criminal de los dos. De ahí que ahora se ocupase de resolver las disputas legales de los cuatro puntos cardinales de Erebor. Desde muy joven se le había dado bien resolver conflictos y sacar beneficio de ello, por eso Thorin no había dudado en ponerla al mando de los asuntos legales.

Erebor estaba dividida en cuatro secciones, cada una nombrada según su punto cardinal. Cada sección contaba con su tribunal territorial, donde acudían los ciudadanos con problemas y asuntos que tratar. Todos estos asuntos pasaban a un jefe de jurisdicción que a su vez, si no podían resolverse mediante la ley de Erebor, pasaban a Dís. Todo siempre pasaba a Dís, pero ella solo se ocupaba de resolver asuntos delicados y poner su firma en todo lo demás. Si la asunto era tan peliagudo que Dís no podía resolverlo, se llevaba ante el rey. Era un sistema que funcionaba y que había funcionado durante generaciones. El rey no podía estar resolviendo pequeñas disputas de sus miles de súbditos, de ahí que necesitase a alguien de máxima confianza para que se ocupase de todo lo grueso en su lugar. Y para Thorin, nadie mejor que su hermana.

'No. Voy a esperar a que vengan a mi.'

'A Balin no le va a gustar.' Dijo Dís.

'Imagino que no.' Dijo él sentándose en el sofá y cogiendo su pipa.

'Él te diría que debes actuar con responsabilidad y tratar el problema con diplomacia.' Continuó ella sirviéndose una taza de té.'

Thorin asintió. Eso sería sin duda lo que Balin le diría. Thorin pensó que viejo enano debería dar gracias de que él no hubiese salido por la puerta y se hubiese liado a puñetazos con Bodin. En el fondo estaba madurando. Además, Bilbo le hubiese regañado si lo hubiese hecho.

'¿Qué tal el señor Bolsón?' Dijo su hermana.

Thorin miró el fuego, intentando no pensar en la última noche. Ahora parecía otra pesadilla más, otro de los muchos sueños que había tenido cuando Bilbo seguía en la Comarca. Pero sabía que no era así, no era un sueño.

'Bien. Se está acostumbrando bien.' Dijo sin apartar la vista.

Dís notó que algo preocupaba a su hermano, pero no quiso decir nada.

'El pueblo parece quererle.' Dijo ella. Dio un ligero sorbo a su té, dando tiempo a que esa frase calase en su hermano. 'Imaginó que después del anuncio estarán sorprendidos, pero yo no me preocuparía, seguro que acabarán amándolo como Consorte.'

Hubo unos minutos en los que ambos estuvieron en silencio, Thorin fumando y Dís bebiendo su té. La voz de Thorin les devolvió a ambos a la realidad.

'Me da igual.'

'¿Perdona?' Le preguntó su hermana, no sabiendo muy bien a qué venía esa frase.

'Los nobles, sus quejas, las quejas de cualquiera. Me dan igual.' La voz de Thorin era tranquila pero cargada de seriedad. Miró a Dís y esta pudo ver las llamas reflejarse en sus ojos, ver como eran más oscuros de lo habitual.

'Mi obligación es casarme con la persona más indicada para hacer de Erebor el mejor reino sobre Arda.' Continuó Thorin. 'Desposar a alguien digno de tomar decisiones en mi lugar, alguien leal, inteligente, valiente, ¿no?' Dís asintió. 'Pues son libres de buscar mejor candidato, aunque dudo que lo encuentren.' Esto último lo dijo volviendo la vista hacia el fuego.

Dís miró a su hermano y fue como si lo viese por primera vez. Había algo en él que había cambiado, había una seriedad en su mirada, mayor que la que solía tener, pero también había paz. Había tranquilidad bajo esos ojos que solían enfurecerse como en mar en una tormenta. Había algo distinto en él; no si bien más adulto pero si más centrado.

Dís nunca había entendido qué veía su hermano en Bilbo. Sí, era un ser encantador. Una criatura de lo más adorable, como todos los hobbits que había visto a lo largo de su vida. Era inteligente, era buena persona. Pero Dís también se había dado cuenta de que no era sociable. Sí, se le daba bien la gente, era diplomático por naturaleza, pero en esos meses en los que había podido conocerle más a fondo se había dado cuenta de que Bilbo era una persona solitaria, que valoraba los buenos modales y su intimidad por encima de todo. Alguien de buen corazón pero del cual no podías saber lo que pensaba realmente sobre algo. Había algo en Bilbo Bolsón que le hacía un ser complejo, algo que le decía que había más detrás de esa fachada de hobbit encantador. Dís estaba encontrando en él un amigo y confidente, de ahí que hubiese descubierto que Bilbo no era todo lo que aparentaba. Precisamente por eso no comprendía porqué su hermano quería casarse con él. No comprendía cómo alguien como él, con sus altos ideales y su forma tan cuadrada de ver el mundo, podía enamorarse de alguien como Bilbo. No sabía cómo podía su hermano estar enamorado de alguien de otra raza. No lo entendía. No entendía cómo podía encontrarle atractivo. Bilbo era físicamente todo lo contrario al canon de belleza que ellos tenían. Por más que le daba vueltas no daba con una respuesta.

Ahora veía que no necesitaba dar con una. Su hermano amaba el hobbit. Le amaba tanto como ella había amado a su esposo. Bilbo era bueno para él. Bilbo centraba a Thorin, algo que nadie había conseguido, algo que ella pensaba que no era posible. Thorin tenía una fe ciega en el hobbit, tanto como para poner en sus manos lo que más amaba, su pueblo. Estaba claro que a Dís le quedaba mucho por descubrir del futuro Consorte de Erebor.

'Realmente es tu _merlar_.' No fue una pregunta.

Thorin no la miró, pero su voz le llegó segura, cargada de una gravedad hasta ahora inexistente en su conversación. 'Lo es.'

/

Fili se encontraba en su despacho cuando le trajeron la carta, acababa de llegar de las Montañas Rojas. La abrió y leyó la noticia de la llegada del embajador de los Puños de Hierro en las próximas semanas. Frunció el ceño. No sabía qué motivo tenía Rugur para mandar un embajador, pero sabia que tenían que recibirlo y acomodarlo. Rugur no había dado señales de vida desde que se había ido. Thorin había mandado a un pequeños grupo a seguir al capitán de la guardia y estos habían regresado hacía un par de días diciendo que el Capitán de los Puños de Hierro y sus soldados se habían limitado a acercase a Gundabad. Solo habían inspeccionado la zona sin darse a conocer a los orcos que aún vivían allí. Fili había estado presente cuando Thorin había recibido la noticia. El príncipe heredero sabía que Rugur tramaba algo. La conversación que tuvo con su tío y cómo él le contó que había sido Argola, la señora de los Morenos, quien le había dicho de las intenciones de Rugur, solo había afianzado la certeza de Fili.

Tenía que informar a su tío. Se levantó, dejando a un lado el boceto de tratado que estaba escribiendo para Ered Luin y se fue a buscarlo.

Fili no fue capaz de encontrar a Thorin en Palacio ni en la fragua. Supuso que estaría en los aposentos de Bilbo, por lo que se dio media vuelta y volvió a su despacho. No iba a molestar a su tío si se encontraba con el hobbit, ya se lo diría en otro momento. De todas formas ya era tarde, su tío se merecía un descanso.

Mientras, Bilbo estaba volviendo a mojar el trapo en agua. La hinchazón había remitido un poco, pero aún le dolía, y empezaba a tener un color muy oscuro. Hoy no había podido ir a los campos, por lo que había mandado una carta a Bardo explicando que no podría ayudarle en un par de días. No quería dar detalles y esperaba que el hombre no los necesitase. Miró el reloj de pared y, acto seguido, miró la puerta. Thorin no había ido. Bilbo no había querido molestarle. Sabía que tenía un día muy ocupado. Ha decir verdad el rey solía tener todos los día muy llenos de actividades reales, como Bilbo las llamaba, pero esperaba que fuese a visitarlo. Quizás necesitase tiempo a solas. Bilbo había necesitado estar solo, pero ahora, después de pasarse todo el día trabajando en su regalo de final de cortejo para Thorin, tenía la necesidad de verlo. Sacó el trapo y lo escurrió. Si no venía para cuando el ungüento se hubiese absorbido iría él.

/

'Toma.' Dijo Dwalin colocando enfrente de él otro vaso lleno de aguardiente.

'No.' Dijo Thorin negando con la cabeza.

No sabía cómo había acabado allí, en una de las tabernas más frecuentadas por la Guardia de Erebor, de espaldas a los demás, en una esquina un tanto oscura, y por suerte sin ser reconocido. Llevaba más cervezas de las que debería y Dwalin no había tardado en traer algo más fuerte para tomar entre sorbo y sorbo. Su amigo le había ido a buscar cuando se disponía a dejar su despacho. No había aceptado un no por respuesta y ahora se encontraba ahí, horas más tarde, sin haber cenado y con el estómago lleno de alcohol. Hacía un rato que había notado como la habitación empezaba a darle vueltas, aún así no se había ido. Había lago en todo aquello, en estar con Dwalin así, en una taberna, hablando de nada y de todo, que le hacía no querer dejar nunca ese lugar.

Dwalin le miró y se tragó de un sorbo el contenido del vaso, sentándose de nuevo delante de él y cogiendo la jarra de cerveza. Thorin cogió el vaso y bebió. Nada más hacerlo se arrepintió de ello.

'Thorin, tengo una pregunta muy seria que hacerte.' Dijo Dwalin intentando sonar serio pero no consiguiéndolo. Él también llevaba demasiadas cervezas y vasos de aguardiente.

'¿Qué?'

'¿Cómo es?'

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, mirándose a los ojos. Cualquiera que le prestase atención pensaría que estaban tratando un tema peliagudo, posible de explotar e irse a las armas en cualquier momento. Eso pensaría cualquiera hasta que viese al rey reírse, y al capitán de la Guardia seguirle.

'¿Cómo es qué?' Dijo Thorin sin saber a que se refería su amigo, dando un trago a su cerveza para quitarse el mal sabor de la boca. Un par de enanos habían empezado a cantar al fondo de la taberna y unos cuantos se estaban uniendo. Thorin pudo escuchar un violín no muy afinado.

'Hacerlo con un hobbit.' Soltó Dwalin sin inmutarse.

Thorin se atragantó. Tuvo que golpearse el pecho y respirar fuertemente para volver a su estado anterior. Luego miró a Dwalin como si no se creyese lo que acababa de oír. Pero Dwalin no se inmutó. Seguía esperando una respuesta. El violín sonaba más alto y más voces se habían unido. Las voces junto con la distancia que le separaba del resto les daba un poco más de intimidad.

'No pienso contarte nada.' Respondió al final.

'O sea, que te lo has follado.' Dijo Dwalin cogiendo su garra y chocándola con la de su amigo. 'Acabo de ganar diez monedas de oro.' Acto seguido dio un trago.

'¿Qué?' Thorin quería preguntar. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Había una especie de puja sobre su vida privada? 'No. No me lo cuentes. No quiero saberlo.' Decidió.

'Es Nori.' Contestó Dwalin. 'Llevamos con la puja un mes.'

'He dicho que no quiero saberlo.'

Dwalin se encogió de hombros. Thorin se llevó las manos a la cara. La habitación comenzó a moverse de nuevo y él se acordó de Bilbo. Recordó su voz gritando su nombre mientras se corría en su boca. Recordó cómo le había tirado del pelo y cómo eso le había excitado. Miró su entrepierna disimuladamente y dio gracias al alcohol por su efecto.

'Bueno, ¿cómo es?' Volvió a insistir el enano.

'No pienso decirte nada.' Respondió Thorin mirándole. 'Es privado.'

'¿Ahora es privado? Venga, Thorin. Siempre que te has follado a alguien me lo has contado. Igual que yo. Llevamos así desde…' Echó la cabeza para atrás, intentando contar los años que había sido amigos. 'No sé. Mucho.'

'Sí, ya, pero eso era distinto.' Dijo Thorin mirando a su alrededor. Por suerte todos estaban o muy borrachos o muy dedicados al cante como para prestarlos atención. La verdad es que había sido un milagro que nadie les reconociese. Aunque puede que la ropa de Thorin ayudase, pues iba vestido de manera sencilla, no con la vestimenta que solía lucir en asuntos oficiales.

'Venga ya. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque le conozco?'

'Para empezar.' Dijo Thorin aún con la vista fija en la taberna, vigilando.

'Tengo curiosidad.'

'¿Sí? Pues búscate a uno y descúbrelo por ti mismo.' Ahí sí que le miró, pero no había ningún sentimiento duro tras esas palabras. Solo esa forma brusca con la que solían hablar llegados a puntos como esos.

'Que sepas que eres un asco como amigo.' Dijo Dwalin al cabo de unos segundos de silencio.

Thorin sonrió. Una sonrisa pequeña y ligera, pero cargada de cariño.

Continuará…

 _Khuzd allâkhul: enano estúpido._

 _Uzbadnâthê: mi princesa_

* * *

NOTA: Lo primero gracias por los comentarios que es lo que hacen que siga escribiendo y no deje esta historia. Hablando de eso, estoy recibiendo menos y no sé si es porque la historia ya no os gusta tanto o si porque subo un capitulo muy largo, o por qué. ¿Preferís que vuelva al formato de TABA y haga capítulos más pequeños? Gracias y besos. Nos vemos el lunes que viene.


	4. Love Me Like You Do

AN: No me he visto la película de la que proviene esta canción ni leído el libro. Solo me gusta la canción. Disfrutad ;)

* * *

You're the light, you're the night

You're the color of my blood

You're the cure, you're the pain

You're the only thing I wanna touch

Never knew that it could mean so much, so much

You're the fear, I don't care

Cause I've never been so high

Follow me to the dark

Let me take you past our satellites

You can see the world you brought to life, to life

So love me like you do, love me like you do

Love me like you do, love me like you do

Touch me like you do, touch me like you do

What are you waiting for?

Bilbo no encontró a Thorin en sus aposentos. Miró el reloj. Era pasada media noche. Thorin nunca se había quedado trabajando hasta tan tarde. Se puso el anillo y salió, dispuesto a buscarlo por los alrededores. Al cabo de media hora se cansó, no daba con él y no quería seguir buscando. El brazo le dolía y estaba cansado. Solo quería tumbarse y dormir, pero por otro lado no quería volver a su casa. Se dio la vuelta, esquivando a un enano que iba a toda prisa y evitando ser descubierto. Volvió sobre sus pasos y entró de nuevo en el cuarto de Thorin. Se quitó el anillo con un suspiro. No le gustaba ponerse el anillo. Había algo, una extraña sensación que notaba cuando lo hacía, que no le gustaba. Era como si lo necesitase, como si algo en el anillo le llamase a ponérselo, pero una vez que lo hacía todo se volvía gris y asfixiante. Bilbo echaba de menos el color, la claridad y la nitidez que solo daba el moverse siendo visto. Y también era esa sensación de alivio una vez que se lo quitaba. Guardó el anillo en su bolsillo y se dirigió a la cama. Thorin no estaba. Bilbo sabía que no debía preocuparse. Si algo le hubiese pasado al rey todo Erebor estaría despierto. Aún así estaba molesto. Quería haber visto a Thorin.

Bueno, pensó, no hay nada que hacer. Ya volverá.

Se quitó la ropa y miró a su alrededor. No tenía nada para dormir allí. No solía utilizar nada. Pero ahora sentía que debía ponerse algo. Le parecía muy descarado meterse en la cama de Thorin desnudo sin que él estuviese allí. Abrió el armario y encontró una de las camisas que Thorin solía usar para dormir. La cogió y se la puso. Le quedaba enorme, pero le tapaba y era caliente. Además, olía a él, y eso le reconfortó. Se dirigió a la cama y se metió. El enano volvería tarde o temprano.

Al menos me despertaré a su lado, fue lo último que pensó antes de dormirse profundamente.

/

Thorin cerró la puerta empujándola con su cuerpo. Respiró, esperó a que el cuarto dejase de moverse y empezó a desvestirse mientras andaba. Se cayó una vez antes de llegar a su dormitorio, justo cuando se disponía a quitarse los pantalones. Aprovechando que estaba en el suelo se lo quitó todo y entró. La habitación estaba a oscuras pero la chimenea estaba encendida. Se dirigió a la cama y la abrió. Fue entonces cuando vio una mancha azul. Se acercó y reconoció los rizos marrones. Sonrió. Pensó en tocarle, pero luego paró. Pensó en que sería maravilloso que se despertase y charlar con él, pero al mismo tiempo no quería despertarle, ni tampoco quería charlar. Al final se metió en la cama y con todo el cuidado que su estado le permitió, le abrazó, atrayéndolo hacia él. Bilbo se movió ligeramente, pegándose más a su pecho y acomodando las piernas, pero no se despertó.

/

Bilbo se movió, intentando liberar su pierna y colocarse mejor. Quería darse la vuelta, pero algo se lo impedía. Abrió los ojos con desgana y vio como los primeros rayos del sol entraban por las altas ventanas. Eso le molestó y movió la nariz. Luego recordó que algo le aprisionaba y miró su cintura. Era un fuerte brazo. Thorin. Con cuidado se giró y se encontró con la cara del enano. Este estaba con el pelo un poco revuelto, con mechones por la cara y la boca semi abierta. Roncaba un poco y, cuando Bilbo se movió para darse la vuelta, apreció que olía a alcohol. Sin duda se habría ido la noche anterior con Dwalin, pues solo el alcohol le hacía roncar. No pesó más en ello y se acercó a él, aún con su pelo oliendo a tabaco y su aliento a cerveza puesta demasiado tiempo al sol. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el calor que emanaba del enano. Aún tenía sueño.

No fue hasta horas después, al notar como la cama se movía, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos. Thorin se estaba volviendo a acostar, sin duda venía del baño. Cuando el enano se acercó a él, Bilbo pudo comprobar como ya no le olía el aliento a alcohol, aún que el pelo le seguía oliendo a tabaco. Fue entonces cuando notó que estaba desnudo. ¿Había estado desnudo antes? No lo sabía, no se había fijado tanto.

'Buenos días, _akdâmuthrabê.'_ Dijo con voz un tanto ronca.

'Bueno días.' Contestó Bilbo aún con sueño en su voz.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, Thorin con la cabeza apoyada en la mano, mirándole con adoración en sus ojos. Bilbo pensando en lo mucho que deseaba tocarle. En lo mucho que deseaba besarle. Pensó que quizás debería contener esos pensamientos, no eran precisamente decentes teniendo en cuenta que no estaban casados. Ningún hobbit que se preciase se dejaría llevar por la pasión de esa manera tan vulgar.

 _'Zanât-zu ishkhabi birzul nitada ib-bakn.'_

A Bilbo le costó unos segundos traducir eso en su mente. Pero una vez lo consiguió sus mejillas se volvieron un poco más rosas sin que él pudiera evitarlo. Se recostó para acercarse a Thorin y besarle, pero al hacerlo apoyó su mano en la cama y con ello tensó la muñeca y el dolor volvió a él. Rápidamente intentó ocultarlo, pero la cara de Thorin ya había cambiado.

'No.' Se apresuró a decir Bilbo, sentándose y tocando el pecho de Thorin, impidiendo que este hiciese algo que no fuese seguir allí, con él, en ese momento. 'No.'

Thorin iba a decir algo, seguramente algo sobre su mano y cómo le había hecho daño, pero Bilbo no le dejó. Se acercó más y le besó. Pero Thorin no siguió el beso y Bilbo se separó ligeramente de él, sin dejar de rozar sus labios con los del enano.

'Por favor.' Dijo en un susurro.

'Bilbo…' La voz de Thorin seria.

'Bésame.' Cada sílaba la dijo tocando sus labios, pegándose más a él. Quería notar a Thorin cerca. Quería tocar su piel, quería sentir su calor. Quería recorrer su cuerpo, recordar el tacto de sus músculos. Hacía mucho que no estaban juntos y Bilbo necesitaba sentir a Thorin. Las contadas ocasiones habían sido suficientes para que se volviese adicto a su cuerpo, siempre ansioso por descubrir más. No quería hablar, ni discutir. Pensó que su comportamiento no era propio de alguien de su clase, pero no le importó. No cuando tenía a Thorin tan cerca, no cuando este le decía piropos en esa lengua secreta suya con ese tono de voz tan grave. Nadie podía mantenerse digno cuando tenía al rey de los enanos diciéndole cosas así, desnudo. Sobretodo desnudo.

Thorin no estaba del todo convencido, no quería dejar pasar el hecho de que le había hecho daño, para él era algo muy importante, algo que notaba que Bilbo se estaba tomando a la ligera. Sin embargo, los labios del hobbit eran hipnóticos, su tacto adictivo. Las palabras de Dwalin volvieron a su mente sin que pudiese evitarlo. No le había dicho a su amigo nada, no por falta de ganas, sino por deferencia a Bilbo. Y en cierto modo era mejor que no hubiese hablado. ¿Cómo explicar lo que el hobbit le hacía sentir? ¿Cómo hacer comprender que era algo único, una experiencia completamente distinta a todo lo que había sentido? ¿Cómo explicar la necesidad de experimentar cosas nuevas, de querer cosas que antes no hubiese ni consentido mencionar en su presencia?

Thorin siempre había sido una persona sexual muy activa, algo que su amigo siempre había sabido. Al principio, cuando era joven, temió que su físico no le permitiese tener ese tipo de relaciones, temía que la gente solo quisiese estar con él por su título. Nunca se había sentido del todo cómodo cuando había tenido relaciones íntimas con alguien de su raza, no al menos en Erebor. Después todo cambió. Demasiadas cosas malas sucedieron y no fue hasta años más tarde, cuando volvió a estar centrado, cuando recuperó esas ganas. Sin embargo ya no era igual. Ya no era príncipe de Erebor y descubrió que, en efecto, no era considerado el tipo de enano al que alguien elige en una taberna para pasar una noche de pasión anónima. No fue hasta que empezó a frecuentar tabernas de hombres cuando lo notó. Al principio no se dio cuenta, fue Dwalin quien se lo hizo saber. Thorin se pasó días pensando en ello, tratando de imaginarlo. No le atraían los Hombres, demasiado alargados, demasiado blandos, demasiado sucios. Sin embargo, sabía que su cuerpo lo necesitaba. Era una forma de desahogarse, realmente la única que tenía, y, pensándolo bien, necesitaba gente que no pudiese reconocerle. Los hombres nunca sabrían quién era, nunca irían diciendo nada, nadie de su pueblo se enteraría. No mancharía su nombre. Dwalin lo sabría, es cierto, pero él no se lo diría a nadie.

Su primera vez con un hombre fue extraño, pero gratificante. Las proporciones eran raras, pero todo estaba donde debía. Lo más extraño fue la actitud del hombre, la sorpresa en su cara al ver que él no iba a dejarse dominar. Thorin había olvidado su nombre nada más cerrar la puerta de la posada en la que este se alojaba por la noche. Se habían conocido en la fragua donde estaba trabajando ese día. Había ido para que le arreglasen su espada y Thorin lo había hecho. Recordaba la hoja, de una calidad pésima, pero no recordaba su rostro. Solo sabía que no era feo, no para estándares de Hombres.

/

 _Había terminado y el dueño le había pagado por su trabajo. No tanto cómo debería, pero hacía ya tiempo que Thorin había dejado de discutir con hombres. No llevaba a ningún sitio. Salió, cogiendo sus cosas y desatándose el pelo. Era de noche y estaba cansado. Sabía que no tendría trabajo hasta dentro de tres días y pensaba regresar a su casa con su hermana. Podía escuchar a Dís en su cabeza, pidiéndole que pasase la noche en una posada, pero él no pensaba hacerlo. No había motivo. Podía dormir perfectamente al descampado, no hacía tan mala noche y así tendría más dinero para comprar comida y un abrigo a Dís. El invierno llegaría pronto y las pieles que llevaba no le aguantarían mucho más._

 _Notó como alguien le seguía y agarró su bolsa de tal forma que pudiste luchar con ella sin perderla. Sintió sus pisadas cada vez más cerca e imaginó que era un hombre. Esperó a tenerlo a la distancia suficiente para darse la vuelta y desequilibrarlo con una patada en la parte posterior de la rodilla. Oyó como este se quejaba del golpe, pero no le dio tiempo a hablar, le colocó la daga que llevaba en el cinto en la garganta._

 _'¿Qué quieres?' Dijo con esa voz que sabía que infundía miedo._

 _El hombre le miró con ese sentimiento en los ojos. Tardó un poco en hablar y sus primeras palabras fueran casi tartamudeabas. 'Nada. Solo… Nos hemos conocido en la fragua.' Dijo levantando las manos para demostrar que iba en son de paz. 'Me arreglaste la espada.'_

 _Entonces Thorin recordó. El hombre rubio oscuro de la espada de pésima calidad. Movió la daga de su garganta pero no la guardó. Le miró, esperando una explicación._

 _'Es solo que… Bueno… Lo siento. No debí seguirte.'_

 _'No has contestando a mi pregunta.' Dijo Thorin con un tono menos arisco pero aún así serio._

 _'Es que… Bueno… Es que nunca había visto a un enano como tú.' Lo último lo dijo del tirón, como con miedo a las repercusiones de sus palabras. Thorin le miró sin saber qué hacer o decir. Su posición debió cambiar y ser menos amenazante pues el hombre se movió un poco, acomodándose en el suelo y bajando un poco las manos. 'He visto enanos antes, soy vendedor ambulante, pero nunca había visto uno como tu… Tus ojos… No sabía que los enanos tuvieses los ojos así.'_

 _A Thorin Escudo de Roble le sorprendían pocas cosas, pero eso le sorprendió. No supo muy bien que hacer. No sabía cómo tomarse esa frase._

 _'Son hermosos.' Dijo el hombre y Thorin lo miró. Ese hombre debía de estar loco. Thorin sabía que las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo no era algo común en la raza de los Hombres. Sabía que había lugares donde algo así estaba prohibido. Extraño, pero como todo lo que rodeaba a los Hombres, incomprensible para Thorin. Sin embargo, ahí estaba ese hombre, en el suelo, diciendo piropos a un enano que podía matarle si quisiese. El hombre debía de saber que él era más fuerte, más ágil con las armas y además, tenía la posición perfecta para llegar a su cuello. Pero en vez de huir le estaba diciendo que sus ojos eran bonitos._

 _Thorin guardó la daga y se dio la vuelta, colocándose la bolsa de nuevo en el hombro. No tenía nada más que hacer allí. No pensaba explicarle a ese señor que el color de sus ojos era algo característico del linaje de Durin. No pensaba dedicarle ni un minuto más._

 _'Espera.' Oyó decir al hombre a sus espaldas. '¿A dónde vas?' Pero Thorin no respondió. 'Es tarde e imagino que vives al otro lado del bosque.' Continuó diciendo el hombre. ¿No comprende un no? Pensó Thorin._

 _'Tengo habitación en la posada que hay más adelante. Si quieres…' Thorin no dejó de andar. No podía decir que le hubiese sorprendido la oferta, se lo vio venir desde que le había dicho lo de los ojos, pero no estaba de humor. Quería volver con su hermana y quitarse las botas y entrar en calor. De repente la noche se le hizo más fría, como si antes no hubiese notado las corrientes de aire frío que pasaban según cambiaba de calle. 'Si quieres puedes pasar la noche.' Dijo por fin el hombre sin dejarle marchar, pero siempre a su espalda._

 _Thorin pensó en seguir caminando. Era cierto que la idea de hacerlo con un Hombre había recorrido su mente durante semanas, pero no estaba de humor, y mucho menos después de que dicho hombre dijese que sus ojos eran bonitos. Sus ojos era otro de los rasgos que no tenía como los demás. Otro de los motivos que le hacían diferente, extraño. No eran bonitos, eran raros. Eran extraños y por lo tanto feos. Pasó por delante de La Águila Dorada y sin saber muy bien porqué entró. Sabía que el hombre iba detrás de él. No dijo nada al posadero, simplemente subió las escaleras y esperó a que el hombre pasase delante de él y abriese una puerta._

 _No había nada en ese hombre que le llamase la atención, no se encontraba especialmente de humor, hubiese preferido a alguien de su raza, alguien con más carne, más curvas, más músculo. Alguien como la enana que vendía vasijas de bronce en el mercado, la del pelo dorado y las caderas anchas. Le gustaba sus caderas._

 _El hombre entró y Thorin le siguió. Dio un rápido repaso a la habitación y dejó la bolsa en el suelo, al lado de la puerta. Oyó como este le estaba diciendo algo, pero no le hizo caso. No era nada importante. Thorin sabía a qué había venido y el hombre también._

 _'Nunca he hecho esto antes.' Escuchó decir al hombre. Thorin le miró intensamente, intentando averiguar la totalidad de esa frase. 'Bueno, si que lo he hecho pero no así… Tu… Eres tan atractivo.'_

 _Thorin sabía que no era verdad, pero pensó que para el hombre realmente lo era y eso le gustó. No había pensado que lo que dijese alguien como ese hombre le iba a importar, pero le gustó que le dijese que le atraía. Lo había dicho libremente, estando convencido de ello. Se acercó a él y el hombre no se movió. Se quitó el chaleco y dejó que cayese al suelo. El hombre abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. Se desabrochó el cinturón y dejó que se uniera al chaleco. El hombre movió las manos, incapaz de apartar la mirada de las manos de Thorin. Se quitó la túnica que cubría la camisa y notó como el hombre soltaba un gemido. Se colocó delante de él y le empujó. Haciendo que este se sentase en la cama, teniéndolo a su nivel. Nunca se había sentido tan desinhibido. Era como si pudiese hacer cualquier cosa. Notaba como eso le encendía, como tu miembro empezaba a endurecerse. Se sentía poderoso, poderoso como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo, en muchos años. Desabrochó la camisa del hombre y su chaleco y los tiró al otro lado de la habitación. Estaba más en forma de lo que había aparentado. Le quitó el cinturón y le atrajo hacia él, quedándose a pocos centímetros de su boca._

 _'¿Qué has imaginado que iba a pasar ahora?' Le dijo en un susurro._

 _Notó como las pupilas del hombre se dilataban y como abría un poco más la boca. No tardó en sentir los labios del hombre sobre los suyos, las manos de este tocando su espalda, su boca abriéndose e intentado entrar en la suya. Thorin no le dejó. Luchó con su lengua al igual que luchó con sus manos, hasta encontrarse en la cama encima del hombre. Se separó de él y le vio recuperar el aliento. No se lo pensó dos veces y se desabrochó el pantalón. Algo extraño estaba pasando en él, algo nuevo. Era como si todas esas restricciones que había tenido antes, todas esas cosas que no había podido hacer en la cama con anterioridad por estar mal vistas o no ser elegantes no importasen ahora. Se sentía libre, más libre de lo que se había sentido en años. Sentía que podía hacer lo que quisiera. Se tocó la erección y notó como ésta estaba casi completamente dura. Los ojos del hombre no perdían detalle de sus manos, del lento movimiento de estas. Thorin se movió hasta colocar sus piernas a ambos lados de la cabeza del hombre. No dijo nada, simplemente le acarició la cara de una forma un tanto brusca. Su pelo era más ligero, más clareado, menos espeso, pero era bonito. Vio como el hombre comprendió lo que quería y notó la sorpresa en sus ojos, pero no tardó en abrir la boca._

 _Thorin se movió en ella como si cabalgase un pony manso, con cuidado pero sin perder el ritmo. Notó que el hombre se movía y giró la cabeza para ver lo que hacía. Este estaba desabrochando su pantalón y sacando su miembro, el cual ya estaba mojado. Vio como se extendía el semen para masturbarse mientras él se movía en su boca. Thorin pensó en continuar con su movimiento pélvico pero en seguida cambió de opinión. Ya que estaba, pensaba irse con algo más que una boca húmeda._

 _No tardó en tener los glúteos del hombre elevados entre sus manos, este boca a bajo en el colchón, su erección olvidada y tres dedos dentro de él. Los gemidos de este se perdían en la almohada que estaba agarrando. Thorin sacó los dedos despacio, viendo como brillaban gracias al aceite y el fuego de las velas. Le recorrió la espalda, como tratando de tranquilizarlo, y vio cómo la arqueaba. Pensó en las caderas de la enana, en lo redondas que eran. Pensó en cómo sería su tacto. Tocó las del hombre, y en seguida lo dejó. No era lo mismo. Le faltaba carne. Se centró en los muslos de las piernas, esos los tenía más rellenos. Los acarició, haciéndose con el tacto y descubriendo que le gustaba. Notó los gemidos del hombre y volvió sus manos a los glúteos. Los separó y con un enérgico movimiento entró en él._

 _Había olvidado lo que era eso, la sensación, la presión. Se movió, olvidándose del hombre, de donde estaba, de con quién lo hacía. Solo existía su placer, nada más. Nada más importaba. No tenía que pensar en quién era ni en lo que representaba. Ni en sus obligaciones. Ni en todo lo que debía hacer. No tenía que pensar en nada. Se movió sin pausa. Hubo un momento en el que notó que el cuerpo del hombre se tensaba, en el que los gemidos fueron más intensos. No sería hasta más tarde cuando descubriría que un hombre aguanta menos de la mitad de lo que es capaz de aguantar un enano en la cama. Eso era lo único decepcionante. Aún así, merecía la pena por esos minutos de libertad, de control, de deseo y dominación._

/

Bilbo le besó y Thorin abrió la boca, dejando que Bilbo entrase, notando su lengua contra su paladar. Bilbo le acarició el pecho y Thorin le abrazó con el brazo que no tenía apoyado en la cama. El hobbit aprovechó ese momento para dominarle, para hacer presión contra sus pectorales y hacer que se tumbase en la cama. Thorin se dejó hacer, mirando a Bilbo colocarse encima de él, con su camisa colgando de un hombro. Los rayos del sol caían sobre los dos envolviendo a Bilbo en un aura mágica, haciendo que brillase con una tenue luz dorada. Era lo más erótico que había visto en su vida. Tener a Bilbo así, en ese postura, estaba empezando a ser su perdición; especialmente de mañana, cuando su pelo brillaba como el oro y el sol acariciaba su piel haciendo que pareciese de seda. Movió las manos para tocarle y levantó con cuidado la camisa. Vio su erección y no pudo evitar rozarla con los dedos. Notó el escalofrío de Bilbo y sonrió. Eran en momentos como esos donde Thorin era más consciente que nunca de lo distintos que eran. Con una mano abarcaba la erección de Bilbo, mientras que el mediano necesitaba más de una. Con un brazo rodeaba su cintura, mientras que este no conseguía rodear la suya con dos. Las diferencias no acababan ahí, pero en ese momento Thorin no pudo pensar en más. Bilbo movió sus manos, acariciando su pecho, rozando con sus dedos la espesa capa de pelo, llegando a su cuello. Thorin no había dejado que nadie le tocase el cuello, nunca. Bilbo lo rodeó, notando la nuez de la garganta, besándola. Thorin le abrazó, mientras que con la otra mano tocaba la rodilla del mediano, subiendo por el muslo y entrando por debajo de la camisa.

Bilbo tenía unos muslos preciosos. Curvos y rellenitos, al igual que sus caderas. Thorin amaba sus caderas. Era perfectas, esa era la palabra para describirlas. Eran masculinas sin ser duras, fuertes sin ser ariscas, rellenas sin ser gordas, suaves sin ser frágiles. Llevó sus dos manos a ellas, acariciando la piel y notando el tacto. Mientras tanto Bilbo le besaba el cuello, haciendo dibujos sobre su pecho, provocándole ligeras cosquillas con las yemas de sus dedos.

'¿Tienes tiempo?' Preguntó el mediano.

Thorin movió la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Eran más oscuros de lo habitual. Siempre había tenido problemas a la hora de categorizar el color de sus ojos, sin embargo, ahora eran azul oscuro casi negro. Thorin no sabía si tenía tiempo. No recordaba qué tenía previsto para hoy, pero sabía que fuese lo que fuese Balin no entraría en sus aposentos para reclamar su presencia, se conformaría con mirarle con ojos recriminatorios cuando llegase a su despacho.

'Todo el del mundo.' Dijo acariciando una parte especialmente blandita de la cadera de Bilbo.

Bilbo le miró sin creerle, movió la cabeza con una sonrisa y le beso la garganta de nuevo. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Era como si Bilbo supiese de la intimidad de ese gesto y estuviese aprovechándose de ello. Necesitaba encontrar rápido algún punto débil de Bilbo, algo tenía que tener.

Dejó que el hobbit hiciese lo que quisiese con su cuerpo durante un buen rato. No le guió, no le pidió, no trató de pararlo y colocarlo entre el colchón y él. Simplemente se dejó hacer. Algo dentro de él le pedía moverse, controlar la situación, pero dejó que ese pensamiento se disolviese solo, sin prestarle atención. Cada vez era más fácil, cada vez que se dejaba así, estar bajo la merced de Bilbo, se daba cuenta de lo relajante y satisfactorio que era. No había mejor forma para despertar que notar la piel caliente de Bilbo contra la suya, las sábanas acariciándole la espalda, los rizos de Bilbo entre sus dedos, la boca de este ocupada en su erección.

No supo el tiempo que pasaron así. Su ritmo calmado, sus respiraciones largas. Una fina capa de sudor apareciendo en sus cuerpos. Thorin notó que Bilbo paraba y subía por su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y lo atrajo hacia él, besándolo. Bilbo se agarró a su cuello, Thorin le agarró la cintura y con un rápido movimiento colocó a Bilbo contra el colchón y empezó a besarle el cuello, buscando ese punto, mientras que con la otra mano trabajaba en él, masturbándolo lentamente. Le besó la nuez, la garganta, la barbilla, la mandíbula. Todo originó pequeños gemidos y una respiración un poco más rápida. Siguió subiendo, llegando a su oreja. Sus extrañas orejas con forma de hoja tan parecidas a las de los elfos y a la vez tan distintas. Subió por ella y notó como la cadera de Bilbo se movió, buscando más fricción. Subió el ritmo y siguió lamiendo y besando hasta llegar a la punta. La tomó en su boca y succionó suavemente. La respiración de Bilbo se cortó, dejando escapar un suspiró casi silencioso. Thorin notó la humedad en su mano y no paró de moverla mientras besaba la oreja. Sonrió ligeramente. Había encontrado esa zona secreta. Se separó de él, dejándolo respirar y fijándose en el líquido blanco que había cubierto su tripa. Notó su erección moverse y se alejó para buscar el aceite.

/

Bardo volvió a mirar las cifras que tenía delante y suspiró. Cerró los ojos y se frotó los párpados. No le gustaba, no le gustaba lo más mínimo. Si las predicciones era ciertas y lo que tenía delante fiable, estaban a pocos meses de quedarse sin alimento para el invierno. Era cierto que los campos estaban mejorando, pero que diesen frutos llevaría meses, meses que no tenían. El comercio con las demás tierras empezaba a encarecerse y sabía que una vez que el invierno comenzase sería casi imposible transportar alimentos. En el Bosque Negro no se podía cazar, demasiado peligroso y además, el rey Thranduil no lo permitiría. Tampoco podían contar con el lago. Era cierto que se podía pescar, pero no podían vivir solo de pescado y arriesgarse a agotar la reserva natural. Tenía que buscar otra solución.

El hecho de saber que parte de su riqueza venía del comercio con Erebor tampoco ayudaba. Iba a tener que reunirse con Thorin, el enano debía de saberlo, pues les concernía por igual. Aún así Bardo se sentía responsable. Thorin había hecho todo lo que había estado en su mano para reconstruir Valle y darle a su gente un sitio al que llamar hogar. Atrás habían quedado los días oscuros de la Batalla y Bardo se encontraba bien con la relación que mantenía con la familia Real enana. Era cierto que no veía mucho a Thorin, llevaba ya casi un año sin reunirse con él, pero se sentía cómodo. Habían firmado un tratado y sabía que podía contar con el rey enano. Muchos no comprendía porqué confiaba tanto en él, después de cómo les había tratado en un principio, pero Bardo sabía que si había alguien leal, ese era el rey de Erebor.

Pensó en Bilbo, en la habilidad del hobbit y en lo mucho que había ayudado. Sin él hubiese sido imposible pensar que la tierra pudiese volver a ser fértil y verde. El hobbit no había tardado en encontrar el problema, cualesquiera que fuese, y en solucionarlo. Bardo no sabía muy bien cómo, pero sabía que estaba funcionando. Así se lo habían dicho Cynn, la cual estaba al mando. Quizás Bilbo pudiese ayudar… En seguida descartó esa idea. El hobbit estaba haciendo todo lo que podía, los cultivos necesitan tiempo para crecer, no había nada más que el hobbit pudiese hacer que ya no hubiese hecho. Aún así, Bardo pensó que sería buena idea pedir que Bilbo se encontrase en la reunión. ¿Quién sabe? El hobbit tenía fama de solucionar problemas, quizás pudiese aportar algo que a él se le escapaba. Además, se decía que el hobbit y el rey de Erebor mantenían una relación muy cercana. Quizás Bilbo sería el aliado necesario para que las charlas funcionasen.

/

Bilbo agarró la almohada mientras se mordía el labio. Notó que la muñeca le molestaba, pero lo ignoró. Movió la cabeza, intentando esconderla entre su codo, pero al final no lo hizo. Los dedos de Thorin se movieron, tocando ese lugar que le hacía ver las estrellas, y agarró la almohada con más fuerza, diciendo el nombre del enano en un gemido. Thorin aprovechó para besarle la tripa mientras se movía ligeramente en él. Quería esperar un poco más, quería deleitarse con la cara de Bilbo, con las reacciones de su cuerpo ante su tacto.

/

Dain se encontraba desayunando cuando su mujer entró hecha una furia. No dejó que la sentasen y se fue directamente a donde estaba él comiéndose las salchichas. Dio un golpe a la mesa y dejó una carta en ella al hacerlo. Dain la miró, esperando la explicación que llegaría en un tono de voz más alto del habitual.

'Tu primo se ha comprometido.' Dijo Balira con fuego en los ojos.

Uno de los sirvientes que estaba en la habitación miró al su compañero con curiosidad.

'Imposible.' Dijo Dain. Su primo podía hacer muchas cosas, Mahal sabía que era alguien que cualquier idea que se propusiese la iba a llevar a cabo, por muy loca que fuese. ¿Pero casarse? Lo dudaba. Había estado en Erebor, había visto el penoso desfile de pretendientas y como Thorin había ignorado a cada una de ellas. No le sorprendió. Thorin nunca había mostrado el menor interés en tener una pareja, mucho menos en casarse.

'Pues ha empezado un cortejo Real.' Dijo Balira con bilis contenida en su voz.

Dain casi se atraganta al oír eso. Volvió a mirar a su mujer, pidiendo explicaciones.

'Sí. Te leo.' La enana cogió la carta y se aclaró la garganta. Con un tono de voz de falsa alegría empezó a leer. 'Estimado primo. Creo que deberías enterarte de esto antes por mí que por una carta oficial. Voy a casarme. Será la primavera que viene y por su puesto estás invitado. Mañana dará comienzo el cortejo Real. Espero acabarlo antes del invierno, pues por esas fechas tendré que dejar Erebor. Para serte sincero lo hago por el pueblo, pues no tengo ninguna necesidad de cortejar formalmente a la persona a la que pienso desposar. Espero verte antes del Día de Durin y poder presentártelo, aunque ya lo conoces de vista. Un saludo, primo.'

Balira dejó de leer y miró al señor de las Colinas de Hierro.

'¿Pero con quién se casa?' Dijo Dain, pues pensaba que se había perdido esa parte.

Balira sonrió con una sonrisa forzada y volvió a leer.

'Posdata: Es el hobbit. Me caso con Bilbo Bolsón.'

Dain miró a su esposa y esta le miró a él. El "¿qué?" que gritó Dain replicó por toda la planta.

/

Bilbo tiró del pelo de Thorin, haciendo que este parase por un momento de moverse en él para besarle. El beso se alargó y Thorin movió las caderas, continuando el movimiento, esta vez desde un ángulo nuevo. Bilbo enredó sus dedos en los rizos, profundizando el beso hasta notar que le faltaba el aliento. Soló entonces dejó marchar a Thorin. Notó una embestida más fuerte y sonrió. Luego Thorin volvió al ritmo de antes, más lento pero firme. Bilbo le miró y Thorin le devolvió la sonrisa. No sabía qué era más erótico, si tener a Thorin así, moviéndose en él, cubriéndole con su pelo del mundo exterior y con sus grandes manos en sus caderas, o saber que no había prisa, que no había nada que no fuesen ellos. Bilbo se sentía libre, libre como no se había sentido nunca. Se sentía feliz. Notaba como si hasta ahora todo su mundo hubiese estado en constante movimiento, intentando encajar piezas de un puzzle que parecía demasiado complejo para finalizar. Sin embargo, ahora veía que había enfocado mal el puzzle desde un principio. Ahí, tumbado en la cama de Thorin, con los rayos del sol acariciándolos a ambos, perdidos en el placer del otro, sin prisas, sin necesidad de fingir, sin restricciones, sin nada entre ellos que no fuesen las caricias, los besos, ahí, era feliz.

'Te quiero.' Dijo dejando caer sus manos, perdiéndose en los ojos de Thorin, en el placer que le daba.

 _'Amranlizu ya.'_ Contestó Thorin cogiéndolo un poco más fuerte de las caderas.

 _'Amrâlimê.'_ Respondió Bilbo a los pocos segundos, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando del cambio de ritmo, de las fuertes embestidas. Todo llega a su fin, pensó, incluso la calma de la que gozaban. Fue un pensamiento fugaz.

Thorin no dejó de mirar a Bilbo mientras se movía, cada vez más enérgico. Agarraba sus caderas con cuidado pero con firmeza. No tardó en sentir la presión en el cuerpo de Bilbo, en notar su respiración cada vez más entrecortada, las manos del mediano agarrando con fuerza sus brazos. No tardó en seguirle, con un gemido que más bien sonó como un gruñido, vaciándose. Con una caricia final a sus muslos salió de él, colocándose a su lado, perdiéndose en los poros de su piel, en la rojez que había invadido su cuerpo, propia de la actividad. Fue entonces cuando descubrió que la mandíbula de Bilbo irradiaba masculinidad. No había nada femenino en él. Ese pensamiento le llegó sin saber muy bien a qué venía, pero dejó que se apoderase de su cuerpo. Respiró profundamente intentando devolver el aire a sus pulmones mientras veía como su compañero hacía lo mismo. Bilbo podía ser de otra raza, podía tener costumbres más propias de mujeres o enanas, pero eso no le hacía una de ellas. Pensó en los hobbits, en si todos los varones serían así, en cómo estaría considerado Bilbo. ¿Sería alguien atractivo para su raza? ¿Alguien quien todas las damas de los alrededores desearían tener? ¿O sería alguien como él? Atractivo solo para gente fuera de su raza, considerado no agraciado para la suya propia. No sabía porqué, pero quería descubrirlo. Quería saber si esa masculinidad, esos rasgos, eran una característica única o era algo común.

/

Balin ya estaba allí cuando Thorin torció la esquina para dirigirse a su despacho oficial. La distancia entre Palacio y la Sala del Trono no era mucha, pues los aposentos Reales se encontraban al fondo del gran pasillo que había una vez abierta la puerta acristalada situada detrás del trono. A ambos lados del pasillo, antes de llegar a la fachada que era el Palacio, se encontraban distintos aposentos oficiales, destinados a despachos los de la planta inferior, y habitaciones de invitados y servicio los de las superiores. Uno de ellos, el más cercano a la sala del trono, era el despacho del rey. Había sufrido destrozos por culpa del dragón, entre ellos la gran puerta había pasado a ser cenizas. Lo único que Thorin había hecho era mandar hacer una nueva. Podía haber arreglado el cuarto, pues este era muy grande y algunas estatuas y un pilar estaban caídos, pero el rey siempre había dicho que había renovaciones más urgentes que su despacho. Aún así, Balin sacaba el tema una vez al mes. Al viejo enano no le gustaba que Thorin pusiese tanto énfasis en su pueblo y tan poco en él. No era bueno para la imagen pública que el rey no tuviese un despacho como debía, como su rango se lo pedía. Lo único que podía decirse que era nuevo era la puerta. Thorin la había pedido hacer en roble, y había sido tallada con runas y dibujos de cuervos. Era una pieza de artesanía impresionante.

Al rey no le hizo falta verle la cara a su consejero personal como para saber que este no estaba de buen humor. Pero eso no hizo que su ritmo cambiase. Se dirigió a él y cuando le tuvo delante le dio los buenos días con una leve sonrisa en la cara. Oyó a Balin suspirar. Entró en su despacho y esperó a sentarse en la silla para que diese comienzo la lista interminable de todo lo que tenía que hacer y lo mucho más que se había añadido él solito por llegar tres horas tarde a su puesto.

'Tenías dos reuniones esta mañana. Las he pasado a última hora de la tarde.' Dijo Balin sin ni siquiera darle los buenos días. Aún así Thorin se sintió aliviado. Por algún extraño motivo se había librado de la bronca de su fiel amigo. 'En veinte minutos viene el jefe del gremio de panaderos. Quiere hablarte de la falta de trigo y del problema que están teniendo para dar a basto con la demanda.'

'Pensé que eso lo solucionamos el mes pasado.' El tono de Thorin serio, centrado.

'Lo hicimos, pero este mes Valle a traído menos trigo y centeno y por consiguiente se hacen menos productos. Según Doni, el jefe del gremio, si esto sigue así se verán sin poder alimentar a la población en su completo en invierto.'

Thorin sabía que eso sucedería. Había esperado que no, que con la llegada de Bilbo todo se solucionaría, que con él en los campos los alimentos y la abundancia volverían, pero eso había sido un sueño. El hobbit estaba haciendo todo lo que podía, y aún así no era suficiente. Bien sabía él que su especialidad no era la agricultura, pero si algo sabía era que la tierra tarda en dar frutos.

'Tenemos que hablar con Valle.' Dijo Thorin.

'Ya está en curso. Esta mañana nos ha llegado una carta de Bardo. Quiere una reunión contigo lo antes posible. Es sobre el tema de los alimentos. No ha concretado, pero ha pedido la presencia de Bilbo.'

'¿Cómo está la despensa Real de trigo y demás?' Preguntó Thorin, el cual ya estaba buscando una solución al problema.

'Haré llamar a Bombur. Inmediatamente'

Thorin asintió con la cabeza. Dejó de mirar a Balin, pensando en posibles soluciones para darle al jefe del gremio cuanto antes. No se le ocurría nada que no fuese dar el trigo que él tenía, y aún así eso no era una solución a largo plazo. Se levantó y anduvo hasta colocarse delante del enorme mapa que tenía de la Tierra Media. Lo más lógico sería Rohan, pues su consumo de cebada y trigo era elevado y contaban con campos propios de cultivo, sin embargo estaba muy lejos, demasiado como para ser una opción a corto plazo. Casi cualquier asentamiento en Eriador sería una buena opción, pero de nuevo demasiado lejos como para ser viable. Solo le quedaba el Rhûn. Los Puños de Hierro tenían un asentamiento en la parte oeste del mar de Rhûn, Nurunkizdin, donde sin duda contaban con cultivos y alianzas con Dorwinion. Sin embargo, Thorin no quería pedirles nada. No sabía aún de los planes de Rugur y no quería pedir favores a alguien que podía darle la puñalada por la espalda en cualquier momento. Por otro lado Valle tenía relaciones con Dorwinion, por lo que podía ser Bardo, y no él, el que solicitase una mayor exportación. De esa manera él no tendría nada que justificar si los Puños de Hierro le venía a pedir explicaciones de porqué no había hecho un tratado de alimentos con ellos. Toda la responsabilidad recaería en Valle, en los Humanos, y Thorin sabía que Rugur no iría a ellos a pedirles explicaciones. El Señor de los Puños de Hierro evitaba las relaciones con alguien que no fuese de su raza más que un gato el agua. Por otro lado Thorin tendría que pagar más a Bardo, por las molestias, y ser sincero con él sobre sus motivos. No le entusiasmaba hablar de los problemas de su reino con extraños, pero no quería mentirle a Bardo.

Miró hacia el sureste y vio el valle de Rhûrîk, en la parte más al sur del Orocarni. Los Morenos eran otra solución. Contaba con terrenos y con producción propia en ese valle. Sabía que podía mandar un emisario a la ciudad de Tumunamahal en Akhuzda y pedirle ayuda a Argola, pero esa tampoco era una opción. Estaba demasiado lejos como para que los alimentos llegasen antes del invierno. Aún así Thorin anotó en su mente la posibilidad para un futuro.

'Necesito hablar con Bardo lo antes posible. Si puede que sea mañana a primera hora.' Thorin se dio la vuelta, mirando a Balin mientras le daba órdenes. 'Haz que Bombur venga antes que el jefe del gremio. No dejes que este pase hasta que yo lo diga.'

Balin asintió y se fue. Thorin se pasó la mano por el pelo y respiró. Había sido bueno el haber tenido una mañana tan relajada con Bilbo, el haber disfrutado de la paz y de su cuerpo, pues no sabía cuando iba a poder repetirlo. La realidad le había golpeado una vez había dejado los brazos del hobbit y ahora tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer, demasiados problemas que solucionar.

Se sentó, esperando a que Bombur llegase.

Continuará…

 _Zanât-zu ishkhabi birzul nitada ib-bakn: Tu pelo parece oro al amanecer. (Traducido por .com)_

 _Amranlizu ya: Yo también te quiero_

 _Amrâlimê: Amor mío_

* * *

Gracias por todos los comentarios anteriores. Sois geniales.


	5. Beautiful Disaster

_AN:_ Hola. Gracias por todos los comentarios que me ayudan a seguir y me inspiran para escribir más. Publico todos los Lunes por si alguien no se ha dado cuenta y me podéis seguir en mi tumblr o twitter con el mismo nombre. Espero que os siga gustando.

* * *

 _He's magic and myth_

 _As strong as what I believe_

 _A tragedy with_

 _More damage than a soul should see_

 _And do I try to change him?_

 _So hard not to blame him_

 _Hold on tight_

 _Hold on tight_

 _Oh 'cause I don't know_

 _I don't know what he's after_

 _But he's so beautiful_

 _Such a beautiful disaster_

 _And if I could hold on_

 _Through the tears and the laughter_

 _Would it be beautiful?_

 _Or just a beautiful disaster_

Bombur se fue del despacho del rey cabizbajo. Comprendía lo que Thorin quería hacer, pero eso no quería decir que le gustase. No iba a poder hacer un postre ni nada que requiriese más que la diaria barra de pan con la harina y el centeno que tenía. Todo lo que no fuese necesario debería ser donado al gremio de panaderos. Bombur se fue sin saludar a Balin ni al enano que le acompañaba. Sus planes de hacer una tarta de manzanas para Bilbo se habían esfumado. También tendría que cancelar las galletas de chocolate que pensaba hacer para esa tarde.

Doni entró en el despacho del rey por primera vez en su vida. Él había nacido en Ered Luin, aunque sus padres habían sido exiliados de Erebor. Nunca le habían inculcado una especial reverencia por la monarquía, aunque sí un gran amor por su tierra perdida. Según su padre era precisamente el rey Thror quien tenía la culpa de su exilio y la llegada del dragón. Aún así, Doni había decidido volver a Erebor, ahora solo con su madre, su padre hacía tiempo enterrado en Ered Luin, para ver con sus propios ojos ese reino sin igual del que tanto le habían hablado. Que acabase convirtiéndose en el jefe del gremio de panaderos no había sido idea suya. No sabía cómo, pero había sucedido. Todos los demás pensaban que él era el más indicado, el que mejor hablaba y el que más sentido común tenía. Cuando por votación le nombraron a él a los pocos meses de estar en Erebor recordó las palabras de su padre: "el poder no es algo que se quiere, es algo que se te otorga sin buscarlo". Él sabía que no tenía mucho poder, no más que cualquier otro jefe de gremio, sin embargo, a él no se le caían los anillos a la hora de hablar. Respetaba a su rey, pues les había devuelto la tierra que les fue arrebatada, pero no olvidaba que fue la codicia de su abuelo la que les hizo huir de ella.

'Doni hijo de Doni, _thanu men_.' Dijo inclinándose.

'Siéntate.' Dijo el rey. Su voz grave y potente, aunque tranquila.

Doni se acercó para sentarse en la silla que había enfrente del escritorio. Vio al rey, sentado al otro lado y tuvo que reconocer que nunca se acostumbraría a tenerlo tan cerca. Aún recodaba la primera vez que lo vio en persona, el escalofrío que había recorrido su espalda, la necesidad de bajar la mirada ante sus expresivos y vibrantes ojos azules. Había algo en su rey que le inspiraba respeto, aunque no sabía el qué. Él siempre se había criado con una imagen más bien contraría a la monarquía, sin embargo, no podía negar que sentía una lealtad ciega hacia el enano que tenía delante.

'Me han informado del problema del suministro de trigo. Pero agradecería que me dieses tu punto de vista.' Dijo el rey sin dejar de mirarle.

'El producto escasea, _uzbadê._ Eso no es nuevo, si me permite la franqueza. El problema está en que si seguimos como hasta ahora nos quedaremos sin pan para el invierno. La demanda es alta, no solo de productos de panadería, sino de harina para cocina personal y para tabernas y lugares de comida. Con la Gran Gala hemos agotado casi nuestras reservas.' Doni vio como la cara del rey se ennegrecida y se dispuso a explicarse. 'No por la gala que usted celebró, sino por la alegría del pueblo. Verá, cuando la gente está contenta compran dulces, compran galletas y pasteles. Compran productos para los cuales hace falta harina. Si se destina esa harina para dulces no se puede destinar para pan. Y con todos mis respetos, en Erebor hay una alta población que vive de pan mientras que otra más pequeña se alimenta de dulces.'

Doni esperó que lo que acababa de decir no le costase la lengua. Él siempre había sido un ciudadano medio y como tal podía opinar de lo que veía en la calle. Siempre había despreciado a todos aquellos enanos de la nobleza que le miraban por encima del hombro y que malgastaban alimentos como si no valiesen nada. No sabía si su rey era dado a las extravagancias en la cocina, esperaba que no y suponía que no. Poca extravagancia había tenido en Ered Luin.

'Comprendo lo que quieres decir.' Dijo Thorin asintiendo. 'Me han informado que los campos de Valle están empezado a ser fértiles de nuevo, sin embargo, no será posible obtener de ellos frutos hasta dentro de un año.'

'Así es. He hablado con el Señor Nori, y me ha contado el progreso de Valle. Fui el primero en alegrase ante tamaña noticia, sin embargo, como usted dice, no es una solución a corto plazo.'

Doni recordaba la charla que había tenido con Nori no hacía ni unas semanas. Al principio le había parecido un enano extravagante, alguien que no daba la imagen de Encargado de Exportaciones e Importaciones de Erebor, un papel muy importante como para que lo llevase alguien de dudoso linaje. Aún así, a los pocos minutos Doni había reconocido que el enano era más listo de lo que parecía, y tenía una habilidad para conseguir información y saber todo lo que sucedía envidiable. Gracias a él Doni estaba al corriente de los alimentos y de su distribución y uso.

'No, no lo es. De ahí que a corto plazo el trigo y cebada de Palacio vaya a ser cedido al gremio.'

Ante esto Doni abrió los ojos. No se esperaba esa respuesta.

'Sé que eso no será suficiente,' continuó el rey 'mas bastará hasta que pueda hablar con Dorwinion para ampliar la exportación de alimentos. ¿Crees que eso será suficiente?'

Si hubiese podido, Doni hubiese abierto un poco más los ojos. Le estaba pidiendo su opinión, a él. El rey le pedía su opinión, algo que bien sabía Doni no era corriente. Respiró, intentado relajarse y recordar que él sabía de lo que hablaba.

'Espero que sí, _thanu men_ , es un buen plan.' Nada más decir eso Doni se quiso golpear al cara. ¿Es un buen plan? ¿Esa había sido la frase que le había dicho al rey? Se acomodó un poco mejor en la cómoda silla de invitados, pues pensó que sería la última vez que se sentaría ahí.

'En el caso de que no lo sea no dudaré en racionar los alimentos. Por ahora las medidas serán esas. Aún así quiero informes semanales del consumo y el destino de dicho trigo. Quiero saber en qué se gasta y en quién. ¿Queda claro?' El tono de voz de Thorin serio, autoritario. Doni no pudo hacer más que asentir. Estaba claro que las ideas infundadas que había tenido de su rey no correspondían con la realidad. No sabía por qué, pero había algo extraordinario en el enano que tenía delante. Quizás fuese verdad que la sangre de Durin corría aún por sus venas.

/

Bilbo decidió dedicar el día a recorrer Erebor. Había tanto que no conocía, tanto que quería averiguar. Miró el plano que Thorin le había dibujado y siguió caminado. Con suerte llegaría a la Tesorería en unos minutos. Tenía ganas de ver a Gloin y pensaba que si iba a ser Consorte, lo menos era que supiese de esas piedras que tanto gustaban a los enanos.

Aún con el mapa en la mano tuvo que preguntar a un enano, pues había diferentes desniveles y no estaba seguro de por cual ir para seguir todo recto. El enano no tardó en ayudarle, mostrándose muy dispuesto, aunque Bilbo no pudo evitar notar la curiosidad con la que le miraba. Al poco tiempo llegó a las grandes puertas. Sabía que el gran tesoro no estaba allí, al menos no la gran totalidad. Thorin le había informado que lo había mandado mover a una sección más segura e inaccesible. Sin embargo, la oficina sí que seguía ahí. Bilbo se paró e intentó leer el khûzdul que había en la parte superior de la gran puerta. Entendía las letras, pero no comprendía lo que decían. Tenía que haber cogido un pequeño cuaderno o unos pocos papeles. Así podría anotar todo lo que viese a lo largo del día y más tarde preguntarle a Balin. Pero no había nada que hacer ahora. Esperó a que un enano saliese y entró.

La sala era enorme, con un gran pasillo en medio donde se encontraban mesas con enanos atendiendo a otros enanos. Las lámparas de oro caían del techo dando a la estancia una atmósfera cálida. En las plantas superiores se veía a enanos trabajando en documentos, llevando papeles y cargando con piedras preciosas y monedas. Bilbo se dirigió al fondo del todo. Solo unos pocos enanos le miraron, pues el resto estaban demasiado absortos en sus asuntos y transacciones. Al final se encontraba una gran mesa donde había un enano con una larga barba negra que le llegaba más allá de donde Bilbo podía ver. El hobbit supuso que era allí el mejor lugar para preguntar.

'Buenos días señor.' Dijo con una sonrisa, intentando captar la atención del enano.

El enano dejó de mirar su hoja y con molestia levantó la mirada. Nada más hacerlo toda su disposición cambió. Pasó de ser dejado a enérgico. Se colocó las gafas que se le había caído ligeramente y saludó a Bilbo.

'Me gustaría ver al señor Gloin, si está disponible.'

'¿Tiene cita?' Preguntó el enano de barba negra.

'No. Pero el otro día me dijo que me pasara sobre esta hora.'

El enano miró a su alrededor y encontró a la persona que buscaba. Hizo un gesto con la mano y en seguida un joven enano, de barba mucho más corta, se paró delante de su mesa.

'Avisa a Lord Gloin de que el señor Bolsón está esperándole.' El joven se fue con un asentimiento de cabeza y Bilbo sonrió ligeramente. Seguía sin acostumbrarse a que todo el mundo le conociese sin él conocer a todo el mundo. Era cierto que en la Comarca todo el mundo le conocía, pero Bilbo siempre había conseguido recordar el nombre de todas las personas que se había dirigido a él, aún sin haberlas conocido antes. No acaba de sentirse cómodo, por lo que aprovechó el momento para decir.

'Muchas gracias, señor…'

'Botín.' Dijo el enano.

'Muchas gracias, señor Botín.' Dijo Bilbo anotando el nombre al lado de la imagen del enano en su cabeza. No había conseguido una reputación intachable en la Comarca sin motivo. Ser capaz de saberse el nombre de sus más de cincuenta parientes era algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso.

'A su servicio. Mi ayudante volverá dentro de poco. Él le dirigirá a Lord Gloin.' El enano de la gran barba negra sonrió ligeramente, una sonrisa auténtica, y Bilbo se lo tomó como una victoria.

/

Dos golpes sonaron en la puerta. Alguien llamaba, pero Thorin no levantó la cabeza. Sabía que quién fuese entraría a los pocos segundos, pues solo alguien de su compañía se limitaría a llamar y luego entrar. Oyó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, y tampoco levantó la vista del papel que estaba escribiendo. Llevaba más de veinte minutos buscando la manera de mandar a la mierda al Consejo de Sabios de una manera elegante. Una tarea bastante imposible dada su naturaleza.

'Tío.' Escuchó, y no tardó en dejarlo todo y mirar a Fili. '¿Te pillo en mal momento?'

'No.' Mintió. Su sobrino había ido a verle y debía de ser por algo importante. 'Por favor, siéntate.' Dijo mientras movía a un lado el papel.

'Es por un asunto oficial.' Dijo Fili sentándose. No supo por qué, pero eso entristeció un poco a Thorin. Se había distanciado tanto de sus sobrinos que estos solo venía a él porque debían, no porque quisieran. 'Me ha llegado una carta de los Puños de Hierro.' Dijo Fili ofreciéndosela.

La cara de Thorin no cambió, sin embargo sus músculos se tensaron. La cogió, pero esperó a que Fili profundizase.

'Solicitan de una manera nada solicitante, más bien informan, de que en pocas semanas llegará un embajador para quedarse en Erebor. Dicen que es para tratar de acercar lazos entre ambos, pero me pareció extraño. No les vi especialmente cercanos en la gala y que manden una carta, informando, casi, exigiendo, que permitamos a uno de su clan vivir aquí… no sé, tío. Algo me resultó raro. Quería comentártelo.'

Thorin abrió la carta y la leyó. Había temido ese momento. Algo dentro de él le decía que Rugur iba a dar problemas, no había querido escuchar a esa pequeña voz, pues lo último que quería ahora eran más problemas, pero ahí estaba la prueba.

'No. Has hecho bien en venir.' Thorin dejó la carta y miró a Fili. Había crecido mucho en los dos últimos años, no tanto físicamente como emocionalmente. Siempre había sido alguien listo, pero Thorin no había pensado que fuese tan capaz. 'Tengo algo que contarte.' Dijo levantándose e indicando a Fili que le siguiese. Se fue al sofá, pues no quería mantener esa conversación en sillas, como si fuese un encuentro formal. 'Hay algo que debí contarte antes,' empezó cuando Fili se sentó a su lado 'pero tenía esperanzas en que fuesen rumores más que hechos.'

Así fue cómo Thorin le contó a Fili sobre Rugur, lo que le había dicho Argola, y las intenciones que pensaba que tenía este. Le explicó de donde venía ese rencor y le contó todo lo que sabía. Fili le escuchó atentamente, haciendo unas pocas preguntas, bebiendo de cada una de las palabras de su tío. Ambos notaron algo entre ellos crecía a medida que hablaban, algo que hacía tiempo que no habían tenido. Una fuerte intimidad y confianza.

/

Bilbo se había perdido. Sabía que debía de estar más al oeste de lo que había planeado, o más al este. No lo sabía con precisión. En algún momento había comenzado a bajar y ahora notaba un ligero frío recorrer su cuerpo. Debía de estar alejado de las fraguas. Miró a su alrededor, pero no vio a nadie. Al fondo, a lo lejos, creyó ver movimiento y se dirigió hacia allá con paso rápido.

Había pasado una mañana muy interesante con Gloin. En la que había aprendido más de cómo su hijo había mejorado en el combate con dos hachas que a reconocer piedras preciosas. Aún así había sido agradable. Más tarde había comido con Nori, el cual le había puesto al día del comercio en Erebor y le había enseñado el mejor sitio para comprar una manta con un diseño exclusivo. Había sido Ori más tarde, cuando había visitado la biblioteca, quien le había hablado de la Sala de las Fuentes de Plata. No había tenido tiempo a explicarle la importancia de la sala, pues alguien le había llamado requiriendo su presencia, pero si le había dicho de su ubicación. Bilbo había decidido ir a verla y preguntar a alguien que hubiese por allí, así conocería más gente y de paso conocería algo más de Erebor. Sin embargo, el plan no había salido como se había propuesto y había tomado mal alguna escalera o torcido mal en alguna esquina, y ahora estaba perdido.

Al girar la esquina apresurado vio de nuevo la figura borrosa y se fue tras ella. No quiso correr, pues no le parecía educado, y además, no pensaba perderla de vista. Vio como el enano o enana entraba por una puerta. Bilbo decidió seguirlo y entrar también. Nada le hubiese preparado para lo que vio a continuación. La sala era enorme, tallada de manera circular con un enorme agujero en medio que dejaba ver los distintos pisos. Dos grandes enanos tallados en piedra se encontraban en el centro de la sala, en sendas manos sujetaban una bandeja de piedra sobre la que había un enorme monolito con forma de montaña. Era Erebor, Erebor en miniatura, aunque sería casi tan grande como la más alta torre de Valle. Bilbo miró hacia abajo y se tuvo que agarrar a la barandilla de la impresión. Había pisos y pisos, todos idénticos. Caminó, bordeando la sala y dirigiéndose al centro. Había silencio, el aire estaba cargado de un incienso pesado pero relajador. Una luz azulada recorría la estancia, pero Bilbo no veía de donde provenía. En las paredes, colocados en pequeños altares, había enormes cajas de piedra. Bilbo no tardó en darse cuenta de que eran tumbas. Era un cementerio. Era el cementerio de Erebor. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Miró a su alrededor y vio como había unos pocos enanos en diferentes pisos tocando la piedra donde yacían sus familiares. Bilbo tuvo miedo de estar donde no debía, pero ya había andado demasiado para salir sin ser visto. Continuó, llegando al centro donde se encontraban las manos de los dos enanos, acercándose al monumento a Erebor. No fue hasta estar relativamente cerca cuando se dio cuenta de lo que se encontraba en el medio de la montaña. De lo que iluminaba la sala. De lo que decoraba la escultura, dándola un brillo mágico.

Era la piedra del arca.

La respiración se le cortó. Ahí delante tenía la respuesta a la pregunta que nunca había querido hacer. La causante de gran parte de las desgracias que había vivido. Ahí, el tesoro más importante del reino, el corazón de la montaña, la herencia de Durin… Bilbo notó como el corazón se le encogía. Muchas emociones pasaron por su cuerpo; emociones que había estado suprimiendo mucho tiempo, y que ahora le desbordaban. Notó toda la culpabilidad de golpe. El cómo había traicionado a Thorin, cómo le había robado, cómo le había mentido, aún sabiendo que había sido por su propio bien. Nunca habían hablado del tema, y Bilbo había conseguido olvidarse de ello casi por completo, sin embargo ahí, con la muestra de su traición y desdichas delante, no podía evitar pensar en ello. Nunca le había pedido perdón a Thorin y ahora se preguntaba si era porque no quería recordarle al rey su enfermedad o porque no quería recordar él su traición. Notó frío por su espalda y se giró. Nadie le miraba, pero se notaba observado. Volvió a mirar la piedra, brillaba con luz propia y una imagen vino a su mente. Él, después de la batalla, caminando por esa misma sala, con esa piedra en sus manos. Recordaba su peso, su textura, su tamaño. Vio cómo la levantaba y la colocaba en el pecho del enano que yacía sobre una gran superficie de piedra, en medio de los grandes enanos que guardaban la morada. Vio como andaba hacia atrás y miraba por última vez a Thorin, hijo de Thrain, antes de que este fuese devuelto a la piedra de la que había sido tallado.

Las lágrimas caían por sus ojos, pero Bilbo no lo notó. Tampoco notó el golpe en sus rodillas cuando su cuerpo cedió contra el suelo, ni los débiles sollozos que salían de su garganta. Ante él estaba esa imagen de lo que había podido suceder si él no hubiese llegado a tiempo, de lo que había sucedido en otro tiempo, en otro mundo. La idea de Thorin en esa sala era demasiado para él, sin embargo no podía dejar de verlo. No podía dejar de imaginar lo que podía haber sido, lo que nunca hubiese tenido, la vida que jamás hubiese descubierto, la persona jamás habría sido. Y lloró, lloró cargado de dolor y de impotencia, de remordimientos y de vergüenza. Lloró todas esas lágrimas que no había llorado en dos años. Lloró las lágrimas que ya había llorado en esa misma sala, en ese mismo sitio, en otro tiempo, en otro mundo.

/

Thorin miró a su alrededor y asintió. Estaba quedando bien, en poco tiempo estaría terminado. Las paredes había sido destruidas y la cocina estaba siendo acabada. Al principio había costado que su equipo de artesanos tallase los diseños que Ori había dibujado, imitando los que había visto en casa de Bilbo, en la madera. Les habían parecido demasiado élficos, demasiado refinados para su rey, pero después de que Thorin rompiese dos vigas con sus propias manos se habían dado cuenta de que no había nada que hacer. Su rey quería esos diseños y ellos debían dibujarlos.

El único problema era el jardín. Balin había encontrado a uno de los artesanos que habían construido ventanas en Erebor hacía años, sin embargo el enano era muy viejo, y no había podido viajar a Erebor dada su salud. Solo él era conocedor de cómo se habían hecho las ventanas en su época. Ventanas que dejaban entrar el aire y la luz pero que desde el exterior no se veían, parecían como si no estuviesen, dando así a la Montaña la sensación de que era infranqueable. El hijo de este artesano estaba ahora de camino a Erebor, llevando en unos documentos lo que su padre había escrito detallando el proceso. Esos papeles habían sido sellados y viajaban con la clara indicación de que si alguien que no fuese el rey fuese a abrirlos, debían de ser destruidos antes de que eso pasase. Por lo que el jardín no podía construirse por el momento. Aún así Thorin estaba de buen humor. Algo fluía, algo iba bien, aunque fuese algo tan insignificante como que Bilbo tendría una cocina con un techo de su medida y dentro de poco un jardín.

Salió y bajó las escaleras, encaminándose a sus aposentos. Nada más entrar gritó el nombre de Bilbo, pero nadie le contestó. Pensó en quedarse, pues ya era un poco tarde y sin duda el hobbit vendría a cenar con él, pero no lo hizo. No supo porqué, pero tenía que ir a buscarlo. Necesitaba verlo cuanto antes. Una extraña sensación se había apoderado de él al ver su cuarto vacío. Salió de Palacio, dirigiéndose a los aposentos de Bilbo y llamó a la puerta, pero nadie le abrió. Volvió a llamar y al hacerlo dejó su mano apoyada en la puerta. Esta se movió ligeramente y Thorin la acabó de empujar. Fue entonces cuando notó la suave luz. El olor a té. Bilbo estaba ahí. Pero, ¿por qué no respondía?

'¿Bilbo?' Dijo suavemente.

Caminó un poco y se encontró con el hobbit agarrando una taza de té entre sus dos manos. Estaba delante de la tetera, de pie, su mirada perdida. Y Thorin se preocupó. Anduvo con cuidado hacia él, con miedo a asustarlo, pues claramente no había notado que estaba allí.

'La he visto.' Dijo Bilbo sin dejar de mirar la taza. Thorin se paró, sorprendido. No sabía de qué hablaba. 'Pensé… tenía esperanza en no volverla a ver nunca. Pero… Sigue igual de hermosa. Igual de…'

Thorin volvió a caminar hacia él, despacio. Subió sus brazos de manera tentadora y tocó los hombros de Bilbo ligeramente. Notó como un escalofrío recorría al hobbit, pero sabía que no de frío. La chimenea estaba encendida.

'Tenía que haber sacado el tema.' Continuó Bilbo sin cambiar de postura o el foco de su mirada. 'Pensé que lo hacía por ti, que… pero no era cierto. Era por mi. Era…'

'Bilbo.' Thorin le paró. Su voz autoritaria pero dulce. Bilbo se movió pero siguió sin girarse. '¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué has visto?'

'He estado en el cementerio.' Fue la respuesta de Bilbo, y Thorin no necesitó más. Notó como sus músculos se tensaban, como le faltaba el aire. No quería sacar el tema, no quería volver ahí. Aún recordaba el día en el que le devolvieron la piedra del arca, cómo se la pusieron en sus manos y notó la suavidad de su taco, la belleza de su luz. Quería esa piedra, no solo porque fuese suya por derecho, sino porque era bella, era hermosa, era poderosa. La colocó en la tela que Balin le había dado y se la entregó.

 _'Guárdala'. Dijo sin volver a mirarla._

 _'¿Dónde?' Preguntó su viejo amigo._

 _'Donde sea. En un lugar seguro. Ya decidiré qué hacer con ella.' Balin fue a hablar, pero él no le dejó. 'Ahora no, Balin. Ahora no.' Fue todo lo que dijo sobre el tema en mucho tiempo._

No sería hasta más tarde cuando decidiese hacer un monumento por los caído en Erebor, un lugar de respeto y oración donde pudiese colocarla. Era cierto que la piedra era suya y su lugar por deferencia el trono, pero Thorin no la quería ahí. No quería pasarse el resto de su vida viendo la causante de sus desgracias. Sabía que debía respetarla, que la piedra era poderosa. Algo dentro de él le llamaba a tenerla cerca, pero decidió alegarla. Al hacerlo se sintió libre, notó que no le poseía, que volvía a ser un poco él. Mandó colocarla en el monumento que se encontraba justo debajo del trono, a metros y metros de profundidad. Ese era su lugar, con los caídos, donde todo el mundo pudiese contemplarla. Lejos de él y al mismo tiempo cerca.

No había querido pensar en ello desde entonces. Demasiados recuerdos dolorosos, y con la falta de Bilbo ya era bastante. Aunque en el fondo siempre había sabido que tarde o temprano tendría que volver a ella.

Giró a Bilbo y esperó a que este le mirase a los ojos. 'Está en el pasado.' Dijo sin dejar de mirarle.

'¿Lo está?' La pregunta de Bilbo incierta. Thorin asintió, pero Bilbo no cambió de expresión. Dejó de mirarle, centrándose en algún punto de su chaleco. 'Lo siento. Lo siento tanto.' No lloró, pero Thorin notó que no era por falta de ganas, sino por falta de lágrimas. Ya no le quedaban más. Sus ojos enrojecidos eran muestra de ello.

'No eres tú quien debe pedir perdón.' Dijo él.

'Sí que lo soy, Thorin. Te traicioné. Te mentí. Robé la piedra y cuando la pediste no te la quise dar. Desconfiaste de todos menos de mí. Yo, que según tú era el único en quien podías confiar. ¡Yo! Siempre la había tenido. Siempre, desde que entré por primera vez en Erebor, pero nunca te lo dije. Te mentí desde el principio. No soy más que un mentiroso y un ladrón.'

Si Thorin hubiese sido otra persona le había sorprendido la declaración de Bilbo, incluso se habría enfadado ante las palabras de tamaña traición. Pues sí, era cierto que le había traicionado. Cualquier ley de Erebor o Moria lo registraría así. Mentir al rey, robarle y alistarse con sus enemigos era algo que se pagaba con la mayor de las penas: la muerte. Pero Thorin ya sabía todo lo que Bilbo le estaba confesando ahora, siempre lo había sabido, desde le momento en el que había podido pensar con claridad. Estaba enterrado, estaba perdonado.

'¿Sabes que tus ojos son verdes cuando lloras? Dijo con una profunda ternura en su voz. Bilbo le miró sorprendido, sin saber qué decir. 'Son preciosos. Pero no quiero volverlos a ver así. Nunca.'

'Thorin…'

'Nunca más.'

Bilbo le miró durante unos segundos intensamente, hasta que por fin asintió. Una promesa silenciosa.

'Bilbo, es cierto que eres un ladrón y un mentiroso, y gracias a ello estoy vivo. Gracias a ello mi pueblo tiene donde vivir de nuevo. Gracias a ello estamos aquí. No tienes de qué arrepentirte si las repercusiones de tus actos nos han llevado a donde estamos ahora.'

'Eso no quita que estuviese mal. El fin no exime los medios.'

'No.' Respondió Thorin. 'No lo hace. Pero en los detalles está la diferencia. Tu no me mentiste porque quisiste, sino porque pensabas que hacías lo correcto por mí y los míos. ¿Cómo puedes llamarte traidor cuando todo lo que tenías en mente era mi bien y el de mi pueblo?'

'Pero nunca quise mentirte, nunca… Era tan difícil, Thorin. Tanto.' Bilbo le abrazó y Thorin respiró un poco más tranquilo, aunque su corazón seguía inquieto por la conversación. Sin embargo, estaba siendo más fácil de lo que había pensado. Tanto tiempo huyendo del problema sin motivo. Bilbo le abrazó más fuerte y él le correspondió. 'No quiero mentirte nunca más, pero no puedo prometer que no lo haré. ¿Cómo quieres estar con alguien como yo? ¿Alguien en quien nunca podrás confiar?' Las palabras de Bilbo estaban cargadas de preocupación y Thorin notó que no eran dudas del momento, sino que llevaban tiempo en su mente.

'No hay nadie en quien confíe más que en ti.' Dijo acariciando su cabello. 'Es cierto que no me apasiona el hecho de saber que en ocasiones me ocultes cosas, no es fácil para mí saber que puede que haya veces que me mientas. Pero no me preocupa, no tanto como crees, pues sé que me eres fiel. Sé que me amas. Sé que nunca harías algo para herirme. ¿Verdad?'

'Nunca.' Se apresuró a decir Bilbo, alejándose de él para mirarlo a los ojos. 'Thorin, te amo más de lo que jamás pensé posible. Más que a mi propia vida. Yo… Siempre he sido tan egoísta, siempre. Solo pensando en mí, en mis cosas. Alejándome del mundo desde la muerte de mis padres, pero tu… Tu has cambiado todo. Tu eres la razón de quien soy ahora, tu eres toda mi existencia, Thorin. Y te amaré hasta mi último aliento.'

Los ojos de Bilbo estaban cargados de pasión, llenos de vida. Sus manos le agarraban como si no hacerlo fuese su fin. Thorin le abrazó fuertemente, enterrando su cabeza en sus rizos. La emoción le podía. Las palabras de Bilbo le habían conmovido más de lo que pensaba y no sabía qué hacer, qué decir.

' _'Ibin abnâmul._ ' Susurró mientras notaba las manos de Bilbo agarrarse a su espalda. Se separó de él y lo levantó del suelo. Bilbo se sobresaltó, pero no tardó en agarrarse a él, rodeando su cintura con sus piernas. Lo depositó encima de la mesa donde tenía su boca a la misma altura y lo besó. El beso quizás más apasionado de lo que debería, más fuerte de lo que el momento precisaba, pero a Bilbo no le importó. No tardó en seguirlo, en perderse en el pelo de Thorin, en acercarlo con sus piernas.

No fue hasta minutos después cuando se separaron, los dos pidiendo aire, pero sin alejarse mucho el uno del otro. Thorin colocó su mano en el pecho de Bilbo, notando su corazón moverse apresurado.

'Te perdono.' No lo dijo porque quisiese, sino porque sabía que Bilbo necesitaba oírlo. 'Te perdono por entonces y te perdono por el futuro.'

Bilbo asintió y tocó la mano de Thorin, notando su calor.

'Está donde debe estar.' Dijo Bilbo cerrando el tema. 'Hiciste lo correcto.'

Thorin asintió levemente, con un poco de orgullo dentro. No se dio cuenta hasta ese momento, pero la aprobación de Bilbo lo era todo para él.

'¿Quieres cenar? Preguntó el hobbit mirándole de nuevo a los ojos, con un tono de voz más calmado, más tranquilo.

'Sí.' Contestó el rey de Erebor.

'Haré algo de comer.' Dijo Bilbo haciendo amago de bajar de la mesa.

'No.' Le paró Thorin. 'Acompáñame a mis aposentos, deja que nos traigan algo. Pasa la noche conmigo.'

Todas esas peticiones las digo sin ese tono de voz autoritario, con esa forma con la que solo le hablaba a él, entre súplica y orden. Bilbo levantó su mano derecha y le acarició la cara, recorriendo con sus dedos su espesa barba, la cual estaba un poco más larga de lo normal. 'Esta bien. Pero en un rato.' Y con esto le acercó, haciendo que el poderoso enano le volviese a besar.

Continuará…

Ibin abnâmul: hermosa gema


	6. Into Fantasy

Hola a todas. Siento mucho no haber actualizado antes. Me voy a mudar del país y están siendo unos días de locos. Eso y que no siempre estás inspirada. La parte por la que voy en la historia ano es la que me sale más fácil escribir, pero no os preocupéis que ya esta listo.

Gracias por vuestros comentarios y tweets apoyándome y diciéndome que os encanta y que no lo deje. No pienso hacerlo. Sé lo que quiero escribir, sé lo que va pasa y espero que sigáis conmigo para leerlo.

Un saludo muy grande y gracias por seguir aquí, leyendo y comentando.

* * *

 _I have a dream_

 _You are there_

 _High above the clouds somewhere_

 _Rain is falling from the sky_

 _But it never touches you_

 _You're way up high_

 _No more worries_

 _No more fears_

 _You have made them disappear_

 _Sadness tried to steal the show_

 _But now it feels like many years ago_

'Me gustaría dar una cena.' Digo Bilbo secándose el pelo con la toalla. Thorin estaba ya sentado en la mesa, devorando los cuatro huevos con jamón que tenía delante.

'¿De qué tipo?' Le preguntó cuando paró para beber un poco de café.

'Íntima. Estaba pensado en algo pequeño. Podríamos invitar a tus sobrinos. Hace mucho que no los veo.' Bilbo dejó la toalla en la silla y cogió la taza de té para darle un trago. 'Y a tu hermana, por supuesto.' Bebió ante la mirada de Thorin. 'Ya sabes, solo la familia.' Bilbo no se dio cuenta, pero esas palabras provocaron una enorme emoción dentro de Thorin que no reflejó en su cara. 'Me he dado cuenta de que nunca he cocinado para ellos y, bueno, ya sabes, debería. Es lo que procede en un cortejo.'

Thorin asintió. Se había olvidado de que se estaban cortejando. Supuestamente ese era uno de los momentos más importantes en la relación entre dos enanos, pero para él era solo un paso necesario. Nada había cambiado, no se habían producido grandes revelaciones y situaciones incómodas o graciosas como solía suceder. Bilbo era suyo, al igual que él era de Bilbo. Era sencillo. Pero, por otro lado, comprendía la necesidad de Bilbo de seguir sus costumbres. Para los hobbits era muy importante invitar a cenar a la familia de su futura pareja.

'Sin embargo, no sé cómo hacerlo.' La voz del hobbit preocupada. 'No tengo una cocina como para ello. No es que me queje de la cocina que me has dado.' Dijo apresurado. 'Pero no es lo suficiente como para cocinar lo que tengo en mente. Y además en mis aposentos no se puede hacer, no son tan grandes.'

Thorin vio como eso le preocupaba. Veía que era algo importante para él, aunque este no lo hubiese mencionado antes.

'Puedes cocinar en la cocina Real y mandar que suban la cena aqui.'

Bilbo le miró y a los pocos segundos sonrió.

'¿Estas ocupado esta noche?' Preguntó el hobbit. Thorin negó con la cabeza mientras ocultaba una sonrisa de satisfacción detrás de su taza de café.

/

Fili y Kili recibieron la noticia de la cena con una sonrisa completamente sincera. Era cierto que hacía bastante que no estaban con Bilbo, y le echaban de menos, por lo que dejaron de lado todo lo que tenían pensado para la noche, que era ir a molestar al guardia de las fraguas sin ser vistos, y lo movieron a la semana siguiente.

Cuando Bilbo fue a buscar a Dís no la encontró en sus aposentos, tampoco en su despacho, por lo que decidió buscarla más tarde. Sin embargo, antes de dejar los aposentos Reales, se encontró con la enana que siempre estaba con Dís cuando la había visto por Erebor. ¿Bela? ¿Dariel? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

'Mi señora Diviel.' Dijo acercándose a ella.

La enana se sonrojó, siempre lo hacía cuando él le hablaba y no sabía muy bien porqué.

'Estaba buscando a Lady Dís. ¿La habéis visto?'

'Si, mi señor Bolsón. Está en su cuarto de labores. Acabo de dejarla hace un momento.'

Bilbo no sabía que Dís tenía un cuarto de labores ni las labores que allí hacía, por lo que se dispuso a averiguarlo.

'¿Seríais tan amable de indicarme el camino?'

La enana soltó una risa nerviosa tímida y se apresuró a asentir. 'Os acompaño.'

'No quería molestaros.'

'No es molestia.' Dijo ella. Y acto seguido dio media vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos, Bilbo la siguió.

Era extraño, estaba acostumbrado a las féminas de su misma raza, y siempre las habían considerado bonitas. La mujeres, sin embargo, siempre le habían parecido demasiado ariscas, demasiado duras. Las elfas no, las elfas eran belleza en estado puro. Sin embargo, las enanas… Nunca había podido pensar que alguien de género femenino llevase barba, era extraño, y a cualquier otra raza le quedaría mal. A las enanas no, imaginar a una enana sin barba era como imaginar a una hobbit con ella. Muchas razas pensaban que no había enanas debido a que no eran capaz de diferenciarlos, pero para Bilbo eso era una estupidez. Las enanas eran mucho más redonditas, mucho más blandas sin dejar de haber sido tachadas en piedra. Llevaban los peinados más bonitos que había visto en su vida, y sus barbas, siendo mucho menos pobladas que las de los hombres, aun así eran preciosas. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba en Erebor, más apreciaba la belleza de las enanas que allí vivían y era consciente de lo poco abierto de miras que era el mundo al considerarlas feas.

En seguida se encontró delante de una de la puertas de Palacio. Nunca se había percatado en ella y ahora se daba cuenta de que era porque nunca había ido en esa dirección. Suspiró. Si después de casi tres meses no conocía el Palacio, ¿qué esperanzas tenía de conocer Erebor antes de morir?

'Es aquí.' Dijo Diviel con una sonrisa.

'Muchas gracias.'

Diviel sonrió, las cuentas de su pelo se movieron al hacerlo. Luego se giró y llamó a la puerta. Oyó la voz de Dís al otro lado y Diviel la abrió, introduciendo a Bilbo.

'Pasad, y que tengáis un buen día.' Dijo la enana yéndose.

'Muchas gracias y que tengas un buen día también.' Contestó Bilbo antes de entrar.

No lo dio tiempo a fijarse en el cuarto, pues Dís estaba en el medio, con un enorme telar donde se veía un tapiz a punto de ser terminado.

'Bilbo, querido, entra.' Dijo Dís sin levantar la cabeza de su labor. '¡Qué sorpresa! Anda, siéntate. Me acaban de traer té, sírvete una taza.'

Bilbo hizo todo eso, pues la voz de Dís era autoritaria pero de una manera cordial, y todo le sonó muy bien. También cogió una pasta de la bandeja.

'Disfrútalas, pues son las últimas que vas a tomar en meses.' Los ojos de Dís seguían pegados al telar.

Bilbo miró la pasta y frunció el ceño.

'¿Y eso?'

'¿No te lo ha contado mi hermano?' No esperó a que le contestase. 'Típico de él.' Cambió de lado la madera para hacer otra fila en el tapiz que estaba tejiendo. 'Va a racionar la harina. La nuestra de momento, si esto prosigue así, la de todo el reino.'

'Los cultivos de Valle no dan a basto.' Añadió Bilbo entendiendo el problema.

'No. Y no sé cómo va el asunto de los tratados, pero hay bastante distancia entre Ered Luin y aquí, nuestros mayores aliados, y las carreteras no han sido acabadas todavía. Bueno, de todas formas Thorin estará pensando en algo. Siempre se las ha apañado para que no nos falte el pan. Literalmente.' Esto lo dijo con una sonrisa, levantando los ojos y mirando a Bilbo.

Esas palabras las recibió Bilbo con emoción. Sabía que Thorin era una gran persona, pero oírlo de la boca de los demás le emocionaba. Aún así el tema le preocupó. No sabía qué tenía en mente Thorin, pero dudaba que fuese una solución a largo plazo. Valle tenía que empezar a dar frutos y eso sería imposible hasta casi el año que viene. Y aunque diese frutos no serían muchos, la tierra había estado yerma demasiado tiempo como para ello. Hacía falta paciencia y tiempo, ambas cosas que no tenían en este momento. Con la llegada de enanos casi cada día durante los últimos dos años la población de Erebor había crecido. No podían seguir dependiendo de otros reinos para abastecerse. Necesitaban una solución y la necesitaban cuanto antes. No solo ellos, sino Valle…

'Bilbo.' Oyó la voz de Dís y dejó que su hilo de pensamiento se fuese. La miró y vio que ella le miraba, puede que llevase un rato así, diciendo su nombre.

'Perdona, ¿me decías?'

'Decía que no te preocupes.' Dijo Dís mirando al hobbit con ojos atentos.

'Claro, perdona. Seguro que Thorin encuentra la solución.' Dijo con más seguridad de la que sentía.

'¿Querías algo de mi?' Dijo Dís dejando su tarea y acercándose a coger su taza de té.

'Sí, la verdad es que sí. Aunque siento si he interrumpido tu labor.'

Dís hizo un gesto con la cabeza que Bilbo no supo muy bien cómo tomarse. La hermana de Thorin le parecía simpática y agradable, pero al mismo tiempo había algo en ella que le decía que era más de lo que aparentaba a siempre vista. Eso no le incomodaba, pero esperaba que llegase un día en el que supiese el significado de cada mirada. Como la que le acababa de lanzar en ese momento.

'Quería saber si estabas libre esta noche.'

'¿Para cenar?'

'Sí. He pensado que ya era hora de hacer una cena y si estas libre pues podríamos cenar todos juntos. Fili y Kili pueden.'

'Es una estupenda idea, Bilbo. Estoy libre así que cenaré con vosotros. Hace tiempo que no cenamos todos juntos.'

Bilbo no comentó nada por prudencia, pero lo hubiese gustado preguntar a qué era debido, si sucedía algo en la familia. Sentía que parte de su labor era solucionar esos problemas, pero al no saber cuales eran le era difícil. Bueno, podía empezar con la cena. Aunque saber que la harina había sido racionada le iba a perjudicar un poco.

Ambos se quedaron un rato en un silencio que no era incómodo, cada uno bebiendo su taza de té. Bilbo aprovechó para mirar la habitación, apreciar la decoración y los muebles.

'¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta personal?' Dijo Dís interrumpiendo su estudio de la cómoda.

'Claro.' Contestó Bilbo educadamente.

'¿Por qué mi hermano?'

Bilbo la miró sorprendido. El tono de voz de Dís más serio pero sin perder esa cordialidad auténtica. Era una pregunta sincera, hecha sin ánimo de ofender, pero que dejaba ver que llevaba en la mente de Dís el tiempo suficiente como para atreverse a preguntarla ahora. Quizás por pura curiosidad, quizás porque consideraba que eran más que conocidos.

'¿Perdón?' Fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras buscaba una salida.

'Sí. Es algo que me he preguntado siempre, y bueno, si no es molestia me gustaría saber. Pero si no deseas contestar lo entenderé.'

'No.' Se apresuró a decir Bilbo. No le gustaba hablar de él mismo, de sus sentimientos, era algo que evitaba a toda costa. Sin embargo, quería ser amigo de Dís, quería acercarse a ella. Y era posible que ella también quisiese acercarse a él, que esa pregunta fuese muestra de ello. O quizás no, quizás era mera curiosidad o no entendía que diantres hacía un hobbit en un reino enano.

'No sé.' Fue la respuesta que le dio. No sabía cómo empezar y pensó que quizás por el principio. Sabía que Dís no contaría la historia, confiaba en su prudencia y recatez. 'La verdad es que no lo sé.' La miró y vio como ella estaba expectante, como su mirada había cambiado, había emoción en sus ojos, era más abierta y sincera. Dís quería saber, quería escuchar la historia. Es una romántica, pensó. Y se sonrojó ligeramente. Bueno, si algo sabía hacer él era contar cuentos.

'¿Sabes qué fue lo primero que me dijo tu hermano? Que parecía más un tendero que un saqueador. Sí, esas fueron las palabras exactas. Tenías que haber visto cómo entró en mi casa, como si fuese suyo el lugar pero al mismo tiempo le diese asco tocar algo. Completamente desagradable.'

Dís se rió. Podía imaginarse a su hermano perfectamente.

'¿Por qué tu hermano? No lo sé. No te creas que fue una delicia tratar con él. Al principio pensé que de veras me odiaba, o que como mínimo no le gustaba más que el barro de sus botas. No es alguien fácil de leer, aunque seguro que eso ya lo sabes. La verdad es que nunca me he parado a mirar atrás. No es como si fuese amor a primera vista, aunque quizás sí. Quizás lo fue y yo no me di cuenta.' Bilbo paró y miró el poco té que le quedaba. 'Es difícil de responder. Supongo que porque me hace mejor persona.' Se quedó unos segundos en silencio, pero Dís no dijo nada, esperó a que volviese a encontrar las palabras, sorprendida ante la confesión de Bilbo.

'Desde la muerte de mis padres cambié. Sabía que era distinto, pero no quería hacer nada por evitarlo. Y no es como si ahora fuese otra persona, como si me hubiese desprendido por completo de quien era hace tres años. No, pero Thorin… El despertó en mí algo que llevaba dormido demasiados años, sensaciones que había olvidado. Sabes,' dijo mirando a Dís 'yo no pensaba casarme. En la Comarca no es algo que suceda cuando te enamoras de alguien de tu mismo sexo. No pasa, no como aquí. Tenemos otras costumbres, otra forma de vida. Es distinto. Me he pasado casi toda mi vida solo, y nunca pensé que encontraría a alguien a quien amar tanto como se amaban mis padres.' Una sonrisa triste fue a sus labios al pensar en ellos.

'Debían de ser maravillosos.' Dijo Dís.

'Lo eran.' Su voz cargada de emoción contenida.

Dís no preguntó qué sucedió, vio que no era oportuno, y comprendía mejor que nadie el dolor de perder a un ser amado, por lo que dejó pasar el tema. Redirigió al conversación por derroteros más alegres.

'Y ahora te vas a casar con un enano. Eso da perspectiva a la vida.'

'Sí.' Dijo Bilbo mirándola y volviendo a tener un tono más alegre. 'Sí que la da. Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que nunca me interesaron los enanos. No te lo tomes como algo personal, pero no sois precisamente una raza que os guste ser notada. No es como si hubiese mucha información sobre vosotros para leer.'

'Tienes razón, no es nuestro fuerte.'

Bilbo sonrió y Dís sonrió con él. Pasaron unos segundos en amistoso silencio. Dís estuvo a punto de volver a su labor, dando por cerrada la conversación, cuando Bilbo volvió a hablar.

'Supongo que es porque le amo.' Dijo sin mirarle pero con toda la emoción en su voz. 'Tan sencillo como eso. No sé, no me lo vi venir, no me di cuenta. No es como si al verle por primera vez dijese "es él." No es una gran historia de amor la nuestra, al menos yo no lo creo. Yo solo quería ayudarle, y esa necesidad fue creciendo hasta que pasamos de desconocidos a amigos, y de amigos a algo más que nunca supe qué era. No es como si las lineas estuviesen claras, pero sí recuerdo saberlo, recuerdo estar en la batalla y darme cuenta de porqué corría, porqué arriesgaba mi vida. Y ahora que lo pienso siempre fue tan claro. Siempre fue por él.'

Dís le miró intensamente durante unos segundos, Bilbo aguantó la mirada.

'Me alegra que seas tu.' Dijo ella por fin. 'Para ser sincera hace ya bastantes años que perdí la esperanza de que encontrase a alguien. Mi hermano… Bueno, él es muy especial, como ya sabes. Tiene un sentido de la responsabilidad muy alto.' Dís cogió la tetera y rellenó ambas tazas. 'Fue nacer Fili y decirme que él sería su heredero. En el fondo me alegré. Sé que no debería, que lo propio sería que tuviese fé en que encontrase a alguien y tuviese herederos propios, pero conocía a mi hermano y sabía que eso nunca sucedería fuera de Erebor.'

'¿Nunca hubo nadie?' Preguntó Bilbo pues sentía curiosidad.

'No. No realmente.' Dís cogió la penúltima pasta y le ofreció la última a Bilbo. Ambos notaban como estaban en un momento de complicidad, de amistad.

'Él siempre ha tenido líos. Lo sé. Soy su hermana y le conozco, pero nada serio.' Bilbo miró su pasta ante esas palabras. No sabía cómo tomarse eso. Sabía que Thorin había tenido amantes antes, estaba claro con su forma de comportase en la cama, pero Bilbo no había querido preguntar. Ahora tenía ganas de hacerlo, pero al mismo tiempo no quería saber la respuesta.

'La verdad es que me preocupé un poco cuando llegamos a Erebor.' Continuó ella. 'Tendrías que haber visto el desfile de pretendientes que le salieron. Él no me hacía caso, decía que eran cosas mías, pero estaban allí. Hubo un momento en el que temí que alguien le cazase.'

'¿A qué te refieres? ¿No querías que encontrase pareja?'

'No.' Dijo ella con una media carcajada. 'Por Mahal, no. No en esa panda de buitres.'

Bilbo comprendió y sonrió más tranquilo.

'Solo le querían por su posición. ¿Quién no va a querer casarse con el Rey de Erebor? Yo no quería que Thorin se casase con alguien que le viese así, que fuese a por él por su poder.'

'Seguro que había gente que no le quería solo por eso.' Dijo Bilbo con seguridad. 'Tu hermano es alguien deseable por sus propios méritos, no le hace falta una corona.'

La risa de Dís sonó por toda la habitación. Bilbo no supo muy bien cómo tomárselo. Ella le puso la mano en el muslo, apoyándose en él y dejando de reír. 'Oh, Bilbo. Eres tan dulce.'

'Yo no veo donde está el motivo de risa.' Dijo él un poco molesto.

'Pues está,' explicó Dís recobrando la postura 'en que mi hermano no es material de cortejo. Es demasiado intenso, no se caracteriza por una especial gracia social y desde Smaug ha recubierto su corazón para que sea infranqueable. Eso por un lado, por otro está su papel como rey. Si se casaba con alguien, con quien sea, esa persona para empezar estaría por debajo de él. Un matrimonio no funciona si una de ambas partes tiene poder sobre la otra. Y aunque mi hermano no ejerciese ese poder sobre su pareja, él siempre sería su rey.'

'Pero eso seguro que pasaría siempre. Pasaría con todos tus antepasados.' Dijo el hobbit buscando argumentos.

'Sí, pero no es igual. Cuando naces en la nobleza y te crías en la nobleza tienes una forma de ser y unas expectativas. Es cierto que Thorin nació y se crió aquí, pero ha vivido casi toda su vida rodeado de pobreza y trabajo. Nunca podría vivir con alguien que tuviese una mentalidad de lujo y ociosidad, como casi todos los nobles de distintos reinos. No ahora, no después de tantos años de penuria.'

Yo tenía una vida de lujo y ociosidad, pensó Bilbo, pero no dijo nada.

'Thorin, más que nadie, necesita a alguien que le vea por quien es, no por lo que representa. Necesita alguien que sea su apoyo. Necesita que le quieran. Mi hermano es una bellísima persona pero vive encerrado en esa muralla casi infranqueable para que nadie le vuelva a hacer daño, para poder ser el líder que necesita su pueblo. Aun que encontrase a alguien que le quisiese por él mismo, no debes de olvidar que siempre le verían como una figura de autoridad.'

Dís se dio cuenta que Bilbo no comprendía, y fue entonces cuando entendió lo que estaba sucediendo.

'Bilbo. ¿Cuánto sabes de nuestra realeza?'

'Lo típico.' Contestó él dando un sorbo. 'Que hay un rey, o reina, y que esa persona decide que hacer… Ah, y Thorin me contó que viene de Mahal, que él fue quien creó a los siete padres y ellos fueron los primeros siete reyes.'

Dís asintió, aliviada al ver que Bilbo conocía lo básico. Pero ella, que había leído muchas novelas de humanos, sabía que había una clara diferencia entre su realeza y la de su pueblo. Era algo intrínseco en su raza, pero que para el resto pasaba desapercibido.

'Todo eso es cierto, pero hay algo que no sabes, que quizás no se te ha explicado porque es algo tan natural para nosotros como respirar. Los descendientes de cada uno de los siete padres heredan su sangre y poder. Es algo que pasa de generación en generación, y que es más potente en el heredero designado dentro de esa rama de sangre. Para aclararnos; Thorin es descendiente de Durin, por lo que lleva su sangre, y al mismo tiempo es heredero de su reino y pueblo, por lo que esa sangre y ese poder es más potente en él. Es ese poder, esa fuerza en su sangre, la que hace que el resto de nosotros le reconozcamos como nuestro rey, y al mismo tiempo como nuestro _a'dud_.'

'Sé que _'adad_ es padre. ¿Qué es _a'dud_?' Preguntó Bilbo intentando pronunciar la palabra igual que Dís.

'Es padre pero en su término absoluto. Es el nombre que recibe el padre de un clan, la figura de máxima autoridad.'

Bilbo comprendió. Para los enanos Thorin no solo era rey, no solo era una figura autoritaria en lo que a la legalidad se refiere. No. Para los enanos era algo más, era como su padre. Algo mucho más íntimo y poderoso. Uno puede desafiar la ley, pero no desafiar a su padre. Ahora comprendía porqué nadie había hecho nada cuando Thorin se volvió loco. Porque nadie le había hecho entrar en razón. No podían. Había algo ahí, en ese vínculo, que no acaba de comprender, pero sí sabía que no era sencillo, que Dís no podía explicarse mejor y que Thorin no solo era una figura de autoridad legal, era algo más, algo mucho más importante.

'Creo que entiendo.' Dijo Bilbo al poco tiempo.

Dís sonrió. Bilbo era inteligente, era perspicaz, y era bueno. Se alegraba de haber tenido esa conversación con él. Había mucho que Bilbo necesitaba saber, muchas cosas que nadie le iba a contar, pues se consideraban tabú, pero ella pensaba explicarle todas. Bilbo no era un extraño, era familia. Y si iba a reinar al lado de Thorin debía conocer la importancia de su cargo, la importancia de con quien se iba a casar.

/

Argola sabía que Rugur tramaba algo. Su fiel amiga le había contado todo lo sucedido la noche en la que se acostó con su capitán, todo lo que oyó. Ella no censuraba a su amiga ni a su necesidad de acostarse con enanos militares de clanes distintos cada vez que podía, pues le era de gran utilidad. Además, era su amiga, podía hacer lo que quisiese.

Aún así, Argola estaba inquieta. No sabía porqué, pero le importaba lo que ese cretino pudiese estar tramando. Sabía que lo que él hiciese no la iba a afectar de forma directa, pero eso no quitaba que no le acabase afectando, o que no le preocupase lo que pudiese pasarle a Thorin. Thorin le caía bien. Siempre había seguido su historia, desde pequeña, y valoraba lo que había conseguido a lo largo de su vida. Era alguien que se había hecho respetar, alguien que inspiraba y alguien digno de que ella se pusiese de rodillas. Bien sabía su pueblo que ella no se arrodillaba ante nadie, pero no había dudado en hacerlo ante Thorin. Él era su rey, para ella eso estaba claro, y pensaba ayudarlo y seguirlo siempre que pudiese, pues su sangre se lo pedía. Todo esto no tenía nada que ver con lo atractivo que le parecía y las ganas que tenía de recorren con su lengua ese cuello expuesto, de averiguar cómo era el tacto de esa barba tan corta entre sus dedos. Ella no era la señora de los Morenos por dejarse llevar por sus impulsos sexuales, ella era racional, pensaba antes de hacer algo, aunque bien sabía que detrás de muchas de sus decisiones había un fuerte impulso emocional. Siempre había sido más pasional que su padre, aunque también gracias a ello no solo había mantenido sus tierras, sino había conseguido ampliarlas y mejorarlas.

Después de un rato de darle vueltas al problema decidió que lo mejor era tener la máxima información posible, de ahí que llamase a su capitán de la guardia y le encargase que uno de sus mejores hombres, alguien sigiloso que pase sin ser visto, fuese hacia Nurunkizdin y se infiltrase en el círculo privado de Rugur. Quería saber lo que tramaba. Su capitán se despidió de ella con una reverencia. Argola se quitó el pelo de la cara y se encaminó hacia el exterior, tenía más asuntos que tratar.

/

Thorin necesitaba mover las piernas, necesitaba salir de esas cuatro paredes. Llevaba demasiado tiempo delante de un problema al que no veía solución. Salió de su despacho y abandonó los aposentos Reales para ir a Erebor. No sabía muy bien hacia donde se dirigía, pero lo que si sabía era que lejos de donde estaba. Necesitaba encontrar una solución antes de reunirse con Bardo, y para eso solo quedaban dos días. Por más que le daba vueltas nada venía a su mente. Se dirigió hacia las salas destinadas a la Guardia Real, pensando en reunirse con Dwalin y así olvidarse un poco de sus problemas, pero este no estaba en su despacho ni en los alrededores.

'Salió hace un rato, _thanu men_ , no dijo a donde se dirigía.' Le informó uno de los guardias.

Thorin se dio la vuelta molesto, no sabía dónde podía estar Dwalin ni tenía ganas de ir a buscarlo por Erebor. Pensó en ir a buscar a Bilbo, pero sabía que este estaba liado en la cocina, no quería molestar. Maldijo para sí mismo mientras respiraba y se movía rápidamente en dirección contraria, todos los guardias huyendo de su camino. Bordeó la columna, dispuesto a dirigirse al balcón del guardia encima de la puerta principal, quizá necesitaba aire. Sin embargo, alguien se puso en su camino. Thorin no le había visto, demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos, y el enano en cuestión debía de haber estado quieto, pues se cayó al suelo nada más chocar contra el rey. Thorin se agachó para ayudarlo a levantarse y fue entonces cuando reconoció esos ojos marrones.

'Dagril.' Dijo ofreciéndole la mano. Este la tomó sin dudarlo, poniéndose de pie al instante.

' _Uzbadê._ ' Dijo recuperándose del susto. 'Lo siento mucho.'

'No. Soy yo quien debe de pedirte perdón, no miraba por donde iba.' Thorin notó como unos cuantos guardias se había parado, mirando la escena.

'¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?'

'No.' Se apresuró a decir Thorin, pero se arrepintió rápidamente. En parte por la mirada de decepción de Dagril. 'Bueno, buscaba a Dwalin. Pero no era nada importante.'

'Le vi en la zona del mercado hace unos minutos, vengo de allí.'

'Gracias.' Dijo Thorin. Ninguno de los dos se movió. Era extraño, no se había acordado de Dagril en todo ese tiempo, no desde la vuelta de Bilbo, y se sintió extremadamente culpable. Dagril le había caído bien, Dagril había estado ahí en momentos de caos, cuando había querido huir de toda la Gala y la gente. Dagril le había sido fiel y había dejado todo por convertirse en su guardia, y él… Él se había olvidado de su existencia casi por completo, y eso le molestó.

'¿Has acabado el turno?' Preguntó un poco sin saber porqué. Dagril asintió.

'Me dirigía ahora a cambiarme, acabo de terminar.'

Thorin asintió y sé quedó unos segundos sin saber qué decir. Al final decidió que quizás se había encontrado con él por algún motivo.

'¿Quieres tomarte una cerveza?'

Dagril tardó un poco en contestar, pero cuando lo hizo su "sí" fue rotundo.

/

Dagril no podía evitarlo, sabía que no estaba bien, pero no podía dejar de imaginar cómo sería recorrer con su lengua la gota de sudor que le estaba bajando a Thorin hacia el cuello de la camisa. Llevaban una hora en la taberna, una en la que aparentemente el rey solía frecuentar con Dwalin, pues nadie se sorprendió al verlo entrar y nadie hizo especial amago en inclinarse. Le trataban como si fuera uno más, pero Dagril sabía que eso era porque Thorin lo había pedido, no porque ellos no deseasen arrodillarse ante él.

Se habían estado poniendo al día, Thorin se había disculpado por no haber mantenido el contacto y le había pedido que por favor no le tratara de usted. Dagril no sabía si lo prefería o no. Contra más distancia pusiese entre Thorin y él más fácil le era recordar que nunca pasaría nada. Todos esos meses había estado tranquilo, intentando olvidar, poniendo en un lugar apartado de su mente sus sentimientos. Pero ahora, cuando le tenía delante, era imposible.

Thorin estaba más atractivo que nunca. Tenía un brillo especial, una vitalidad como no había visto antes. Aún estando cansado, con los problemas que le contaba, se veía que había algo en él que no había estado cuando le había conocido. Dagril se alegraba, ver a Thorin bien y sano le llenaba de felicidad, aún sabiendo que no era gracias a él. No quería sacar el tema, pues pensaba que no era asunto suyo y al mismo tiempo no quería descubrir si le dolía o no, pero algo dentro de él le pedía preguntar por Bilbo. Algo dentro de él le decía que el cambio en Thorin era gracias al mediano.

'¿Qué hora es?' Preguntó Thorin dejando en la mesa la jarra de cerveza ya vacía.

Dagril miró el reloj que había en la pared y le contestó. Escuchó a Thorin maldecir y levantarse apresuradamente.

'¿Pasa algo?'

'Sí. Tendría que estar en Palacio. Bilbo da una cena y…' Se paró de golpe, como si se acabase de dar cuenta de algo muy importante. Luego le miró fijamente y Dagril tuvo que retener el impulso de levantarse y pegarse a esos ojos. '¿Tienes planes de cena?'

Dagril negó con la cabeza.

'Perfecto, entonces ven. Llegamos tarde.' Y se marchó, esperando que le siguiese.

'Espera.' Dijo Dagril cuando por fin se encontró a su lado en la calle. '¿Una cena? ¿No estaré molestando?'

'Para nada.' Dijo Thorin moviéndose rápidamente. 'Bilbo dijo familia y tu eres familia. Además,' Thorin le miró con una sonrisa 'no os he presentado. Creo que os llevaréis bien.'

Dagril no comentó nada al respecto, pues lo dudaba mucho. No dijo nada en todo el trayecto. La verdad era que no quería ir, no quería cenar con Bilbo ni conocerlo ni nada por el estilo. Pero Thorin le había invitado, había dicho que él era familia, y aunque fuese una excusa muy barata, demostraba que el rey quería pasar tiempo con él.

Quien sabe, pensó, quizás aún tengo alguna oportunidad.

Movió la cabeza intentando olvidar lo que acaba de pensar. Thorin estaba prometido, Thorin iba a casarse, y entre él y el rey no había nada. Sabía que el hobbit no era el _merlar_ de Thorin, no podía ser; aún así el rey lo había elegido. Algún motivo tendría que tener. Sin embargo, no tuvo más tiempo para poner sus pensamientos en orden, pues en seguida se encontraron delante de la puerta de Palacio, en una zona donde él nunca había estado, y dos compañeros suyos les abrieron las grandes puertas de madera.

La sala era una preciosa sala de comer, grande y llena de luz y calor. Nada más entrar el olor a algo exquisito le llegó a la nariz. Notó como su estómago gruñía y su boca salivaba. Fuese lo que fuese quería un poco. En un lado, cerca de la gran chimenea había gente. Dagril pudo distinguir a Dwalin y su hermano. Si no se equivocaba, estaban también los príncipes hablando animadamente con su madre y alguien que no conseguía ver.

'Thorin.' Oyó como una voz grave pero suave decía el nombre del rey con desesperación y un toque de enfado. Fue entonces cuando le vio. El capitán de la guardia se apartó y el hobbit se encaminó hacia ellos con paso tranquilo pero enérgico.

'Menos mal que has venido, estaba a punto de salir a…' pero el hobbit no terminó la frase, pues se quedó mirándole sin saber qué decir.

'Perdona, _bunnel_.' Dijo Thorin yendo a su encuentro. 'Se me ha ido la hora.'

El hobbit le miró con cara de exasperación pero no dijo nada. Dagril aprovechó para mirarle más a fondo. Nunca había tenido ocasión de verle de cerca. Había oído a compañeros hablar de él, de lo amable que era, de lo extraño de su físico, pero tenerlo delante, a unos pocos metros, era algo que nadie le podía haber preparado para ello.

Era una criatura pequeña, era cierto. No tanto en altura sino en proporciones. Con unos pies demasiado grandes y peludos. Una cara sin barba pero que al mismo tiempo mostraba una clara masculinidad. Su ropa era distinta. Llevaba un chaleco corto con flores bordadas en él. Sin embargo, nada le llamó tanto la atención como su presencia. Desbordaba un aura que le hacía imposible pasar desapercibido. Había algo en él, en la forma de moverse, la forma de hablar, que le decía que estaba ante alguien de otra raza, con otra forma de vida, alguien completamente distinto a todo lo que conocía. No fue tanto el físico como la presencia lo que le sorprendió. No esperaba que alguien tan pequeño pudiese desprender tanto poder.

'Deja que te presente.' Dijo Thorin acercándose a Dagril. 'Este es Dagril, es el sobrino de Dain. Dagril, este es Bilbo Bolsón.'

Dagril tardó unos segundos en contestar al saludo formal de Bilbo.

'Espero que no te importe que le haya invitado a cenar.' Dijo Thorin con una sonrisa, mirando al mediano. Dagril nunca le había visto sonreír. Eso fue algo que guardó en su mente y decidió analizar más tarde lo que le hacía sentir.

Bilbo le miró durante unos segundos y Dagril notó como si le estuviese viendo el alma. Por un momento temió que pudiese leerle la mente, que pudiese ver todo lo que pensaba, todo lo que sentía por Thorin. Sin embargo, el hobbit anduvo unos pasos hacía el y le ofreció la mano.

'Para nada.' Dijo con una sonrisa llena de amabilidad. 'Al fin y al cabo es familia.'

Dagril le dio la mano, iniciando así su relación con quien sería el futuro Consorte de Erebor. Ese momento se le quedaría grabado en la mente por siempre, pues en aquel instante comenzaría la amistad más extraña que jamás tendría.

Continuará…


	7. Someone Like You

Esta canción está dedicada a los sentimientos de Dagril, al igual que lo estaban los capítulos "On My Own" y "Let Him Go". Espero que os guste.

Siento mucho el retraso. Me estoy mudando y no es todo tan fácil como aparenta. Gracias por seguir ahí y no pongáis en duda que vuestros comentarios son lo que me ayudan a seguir.

* * *

I heard that you're settled down

That you found a girl and you're married now.

I heard that your dreams came true.

Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.

Old friend, why are you so shy?

Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.

I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded

That for me it isn't over.

La comida era la más deliciosa que había probado en su vida, y Dagril se había criado prácticamente como un príncipe desde que su tía se había casado con el Señor de las Colinas de Hierro. Sin embargo, nada que hubiese comido nunca podía superar el pastel de carne que tenía delante. Miró a su alrededor y vio como todos estaban disfrutando igual que él de la comida.

'La próxima vez tienes que hacer esas cosas que comí cuando te conocí.' Dijo Dwalin mientras devoraba su porción. 'Ya sabes, redondas y con sabor como de galleta pero pan.'

'Scones.' Dijo Bilbo. 'Sí, recuerdo que te gustaron especialmente.'

'No recuerdo que hubiese nada de eso.' Comentó Kili.

'Claro que no. Dwalin se encargó de que no quedasen ninguna para cuando llegaseis vosotros.' Lo que Bilbo no dijo era que él sí que comió una, dado que no tardó en guardársela en el bolsillo de la bata.

'Espera.' Dijo Fili serio, Balin y su hermano le miraron. '¿Cuánta comida no probamos? Porque llegamos los siguientes después de vosotros dos.' Dijo mientras señalaba a los hermanos hijos de Fundin.

'No es mi culpa si no sabéis llegar a tiempo.' Contestó Dwalin a modo de excusa.

Balin y Bilbo se rieron, pero ambos hermanos se veían muy ofendidos, aunque no de forma seria.

'No hago más que escuchar historias de esa cena, Bilbo.' Dijo Dís desde el otro lado de la mesa. 'Debió de ser maravillosa.'

'No sabría que decirte, _'anai,_ pues no probé bocado.' El tono de Thorin resentido, su mirada fiera a su mejor amigo.

'A ver si ahora va a ser mi culpa que no sepas leer un mapa.' Dijo Dwalin mientras se servía otra ración.

Dagril se sorprendió de la forma tan coloquial con la que se hablaban, pero guardó su sorpresa, sobretodo al ver a los príncipes reírse por lo bajo.

'Leo un mapa perfectamente.' Contestó Thorin con autoridad en la voz. Autoridad que por lo que vio Dagril nadie se tomó en serio.

'Claro. Por eso te perdiste dos veces.' Dijo Dwalin sin mirarle.

'No es mi culpa que la Comarca sea un sitio tan laberíntico.'

Las risas de los príncipes cada vez se oían más. Dís estaba empezando a sonreír también.

'Thorin, mi casa está en linea recta desde la entrada principal.' Dijo Bilbo mirándolo seriamente. 'Es imposible perderse.'

'Tan imposible no será cuando yo lo hice.' Dijo el rey con el mismo tono.

'¿Y nos perdimos en el Bosque Negro gracias a quién?' Continuó Dwalin echando leña al fuego mientras pegaba un mordisco a la pata de cerdo.

'No nos perdimos.' Dijo Thorin entre dientes. 'El camino desapareció.'

'El camino estaba ahí. Tú decidiste dejarlo.' Contraatacó Bilbo.

'No estaba.' Dijo Thorin de forma petulante. 'Además, es un bosque maldito. Es lo que sucede en los bosques malditos, que los caminos desaparecen.'

'Mira, Thorin Escudo de Roble, el camino estaba ahí. Lo vi con mis propios ojos. No me cuentes historias para no dormir ni culpes a los elfos de tu nula orientación al aire libre.' El tono de Bilbo serio, cómo si acabasen de insultar a su madre.

Thorin le miró con ira en sus ojos, pero si las risas de los príncipes, Dís y Dwalin eran indicador, no era ira de verdad. Parecía como si esa conversación fuese una vieja broma entre ellos, algo que usaban para molestar al rey de forma amistosa. Thorin se giró a Balin pero ante la sonrisa escondida en la barba de este, vio que estaba solo en esa batalla.

'Es imposible hablar con vosotros.' Dijo Thorin dándose por vencido pero con aire de enfado, como si se estuviesen revelando contra él.

Fue entonces cuando Kili se cayó al suelo de la risa y todos rieron sin parar. Bueno, Thorin no, Thorin luchó por no reírse, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Dagril no pudo evitarlo y rió también, aunque menos abiertamente. Fue en ese momento en el que sus ojos y los de Bilbo conectaron y Dagril paró durante unos segundos en seco mientras todo seguía en marcha a su alrededor. No oyó las voces de Dwalin y Fili, ni la regañina de Dís. Bilbo le estaba mirando de una manera hipnótica, como si estuviese analizando su risa y al final decidiese que le gustaba. Fue tan solo unos segundos, nadie se dio cuenta, y en seguida Bilbo apartó la mirada y volvió a los demás enanos como si no hubiese pasado nada, sin embargo, Dagril tardó más tiempo en que desapareciese ese sentimiento de desconcierto dentro de él.

/

Bilbo sabía que Dagril debía de ser especial, pues estaba cenando con ellos. Nunca había oído a Thorin hablar de él y le había sorprendido mucho el verlo en la sala segundos antes de cenar. Pero Thorin le había invitado, Thorin, quien sabía de la importancia de esa cena, y eso ya era más que suficiente como para que a él le pareciese bien. Quería preguntarle, quería averiguar qué relación tenían, pero ahora no era el momento. La cena estaba yendo de maravilla con risas e historias y Bilbo se lo estaba pasando en grande. Aún así, ese pensamiento estaba en el fondo de su mente.

Cuando llegaron los postres fue cuando ya se descontroló todo y, sin saber muy bien cómo, Dwalin se puso a tocar el violín mientras Dís cantaba una canción preciosa y alegre. Fili y Kili cogieron sus porciones y se fueron a la mesa pegada a la chimenea a jugar a las cartas. Thorin se sentó al lado de Balin, sin duda hablando de algo importante que no había podido tratar durante el día. Todos estaban alegres, en parte gracias a la compañía, en parte al continuo fluir de vino y cerveza.

Fue entonces cuando Bilbo tuvo la ocasión perfecta. Vio como Dagril se quedaba sentado en su silla, comiéndose tu macedonia de frutas. Bilbo se levantó y se sentó a su lado. Ambos en una esquina de la mesa, a una distancia lo suficientemente alejada del resto como para tener privacidad, pero sin dejar la fiesta.

'¿Te lo estás pasando bien?' Preguntó nada más sentarse.

'Sí, mucho. Muchas gracias por invitarme.' La voz del enano era bonita, grave pero clara. Ahora que le tenía tan de cerca podía fijarse mejor en él y corroborar que, en efecto, era muy atractivo.

'Espero que todo haya sido de tu agrado.' Dijo sin poder evitar los años de educación que sus padres le habían dado.

'Sí. La comida ha sido excelente. Nuestro cocinero en _Zirinhanâd_ no puede compararse. Si mi tía se entera no dudará en intentar robaros al señor Bombur.'

'Bueno,' dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa 'espero que eso no pase. Su familia le echaría mucho de menos.'

Dagril no pudo evitar sonreír. Había algo en la cara de Bilbo, en la afabilidad con la que le trataba que le era imposible que no le gustase.

'¿Estás de visita? No sabía que había venido alguien de las Colinas de Hierro.'

'No.' Contestó Dagril. 'Vine hace unos meses, para la Gala, pero me quedé aquí.'

'¿Embajador?' Preguntó Bilbo.

'Guardia Real.' Contestó Dagril esperando algún comentario explicándole cómo era posible que alguien noble fuese guardia.

'Mucho mejor.' Contestó Bilbo. 'Nunca te metas en algo político. Es horrible. Sobretodo aquí, con todas vuestras leyes y todas las formas de hacer algo y de no hacerlo. Completamente tedioso, si me preguntas. No me extraña que tardéis décadas en hacer algo, si no hay quien se ponga de acuerdo.'

La frustración en la voz de Bilbo le hizo sonreír. No paraba de sorprenderlo con su forma de ser y comentarios. Comentarios que cualquier otro hubiese cayado o no hecho.

'Tienes toda la razón. Y si te soy sincero aquí van las cosas mucho más rápido. En _Zirinhanâd_ es imposible que una ley salga hasta que no se ha debatido durante cuarenta años, mínimo.'

Ambos rieron de forma sincera y Dagril no pudo evitar percatarse de que hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así de cómodo hablando con alguien, así de en sintonía. Había algo en Bilbo que le había hecho conectar con él a los pocos minutos.

'¿Y qué tal de guardia? ¿Te gusta?' Preguntó Bilbo cuando pararon de reír.

'Sí, me gusta. Al principio pensé que sería monótono, pero la verdad es que me gusta.'

'Nunca te he visto por la zona.'

'No. Estoy asignado en _Bâha-zunsh-hund.'_ Vio en la cara de Bilbo que no entendía dónde era eso y se dio cuenta al instante de que le había dicho el nombre en khuzdul, olvidándose de que Bilbo no era un enano. 'La Colina del Cuervo.'

'Ah, ya veo. No he estado allí recientemente.' El tono de Bilbo más sombrío, como si no quisiese hablar de ese sitio. No supo porqué, pero Dagril quería cambiar eso.

'Pues ven a visitarme un día de estos. Está casi reconstruido y te puedo dar el tour completo antes de su inauguración oficial.' Sonrió, para demostrarle que realmente quería que fuese a visitarle.

¿No sé suponía que ibas a odiarlo? Una voz en su mente le dijo. Pero la ignoró por completo.

'No quiero molestar.' Dijo Bilbo.

'No es molestia en absoluto.' Contestó Dagril. 'Aunque mejor que Dwalin no se entere, no quiero tener problemas.'

'Tranquilo.' Dijo tocándole el brazo. 'Sí te dice algo me lo mandas. Yo me encargaré de él.'

Dagril asintió con una sonrisa, sin notar que detrás de ellos, Thorin les estaba mirando con otra parecida.

'Parece que se llevan bien.' Dijo Balin antes de dar otro sorbo a su copa.

'Es difícil que alguien se lleve mal con Bilbo.' Thorin volvió a mirar a su viejo amigo.

'Es verdad, es un ser maravilloso. Va a ser un Consorte perfecto.'

'Lo va a ser.' Dijo Thorin imitando a su amigo y dando otro trago.

No hacían falta más palabras entre ellos, pues se conocían demasiado y sabían lo que el otro pensaba, lo que sentía. Balin sabía que Bilbo era el diplomático perfecto, que no había nadie para llevar las relaciones del reino como él, y así se lo había dejado ver a Thorin. Thorin por su lado no necesitaba que nadie alabase a Bilbo para que se diese cuenta de sus méritos, aún así le gustaba oírlos.

'Si mis cálculos son correctos debería llegar mañana o pasado el hijo del cristalero. Por lo demás está casi todo terminado en los aposentos.'

'Un problema menos, ¿Crees que será posible?' Esa era la primera vez que Thorin se encontraba inseguro de su plan para construir un jardín en la montaña.

'Claro que sí.' Dijo Balin, pues quería animarlo. 'No veo porqué no. Al fin y al cabo es hacer una ventana pero mucho más grande.'

'Necesito ese jardín, Balin. Sé que Bilbo es feliz por ahora, pero también sé que no va a ser así eternamente. Necesita verde y tierra, necesita naturaleza, y no quiero que tenga que ir a Valle todos los días. Quiero que éste sea su hogar, que tenga todo lo que necesite, y sin un jardín…'

Balin tocó el brazo de Thorin. 'Tendrá un jardín.' Dijo con tono seguro. Thorin asintió.

/

'Perdón por llegar tarde.' Dijo Thorin abrazando a Bilbo por detrás mientras este recogía la mesa.

'No pasa nada.' Contestó Bilbo apilando platos. Era verdad, no le había importado tanto como había pensado. Sin darse cuenta se había vuelto menos maniático y no sabía cómo. Quizás era menos maniático solo co Thorin, quizás era algo que sacaba de él el enano.

Thorin le abrazó más fuerte, impidiendo que este pudiese seguir recogiendo, y le besó la cabeza.

'Thorin, tengo que recoger.' Dijo intentando huir de su abrazo.

'Pueden recogerlo por ti. Ven conmigo.' La intención de a dónde quería que fuese con él muy clara en su voz.

'No. Recoge.' Dijo girándose y poniéndole en las manos los platos.

Thorin vio como no iba a salirse con la suya y decidió que lo mejor era acabar cuanto antes para poder seguir con sus planes. Sabía que debían de estar dando una imagen cómica, el rey y su futuro consorte recogiendo platos y vasos, limpiando la mesa y arreglando la sala cuando tenían un servicio al que se le pagaba por ello. Pero Bilbo nunca había tenido servicio y la idea de que alguien recogiese lo que él había manchado le era imposible de concebir. Y aunque Thorin no había tardado tanto en acostumbrarse a no tener que hacer nada, no podía evitar sentirse cómodo haciéndolo. Le recordaba lo que tenía y cómo había luchado para conseguirlo.

Entre los dos recogieron todo más deprisa de lo que se imaginaron y Thorin no tardó en volver a rodear a Bilbo con sus brazos cuando este estaba mullendo el último cojín.

'Estas insistente hoy.' Dijo el hobbit sin dejar su actividad hasta quedar satisfecho.

'No es mi culpa que seas irresistible.'

Bilbo rió sin girarse. 'Eres tan cursi.' Dijo colocando el cojín en el sillón.

Thorin esperó a que se girase para besarle. Suavemente pero con pasión. Dejando claro que la noche no se había acabado todavía. Bilbo se apartó de él y le cogió la mano, guiándolo hacia sus aposentos. Nada más cerrar la puerta los dedos de Throin estaban sobre él, desabrochando su chaleco, sus dedos ágiles y veloces.

'Thorin, no hay prisa.' Dijo Bilbo mientras le besaba el cuello. Thorin siempre era así, pasional, enérgico. Bilbo siempre era el que quería tomarse las cosas con más calma. El hobbit sonrió entre beso y beso, pues no querría a Thorin de otra manera que no fuese así, intenso, pero eso no quitaba que no quisiese disfrutar al máximo el momento.

Thorin le quitó el chaleco, y se apresuró a hacer lo mismo con la camisa. Bilbo tuvo que seguirle el ritmo y darse prisa en desnudar a su compañero, sin embargo, no era nada fácil. No con las capas y capas y capas que cubrían a Thorin. Al cabo de unos minutos el rey dejó de besarle para quitarse él mismo la ropa.

'Ya está.' Dijo como si las prendas de vestir le hubiesen insultado. Acabó de desnudar a Bilbo y lo agarró de la cintura, levantándolo del suelo.

'Thorin.' Gritó Bilbo con ese tono de enfado que usaba solo para él. 'Te he dicho que no me cojas. Thorin. ¡Thorin!'

Pero Thorin no le soltó hasta que llegaron a la cama y lo depositó en medio, no tardando en cubrir su cuerpo con el suyo.

'Eres lo peor.' Dijo Bilbo sujetando su pelo y llevándoselo a un lado para poder ver su cara y el cuarto. Thorin no respondió, simplemente se limitó a bajar por el cuerpo de Bilbo, poco a poco, haciendo especial hincapié en las zonas que él sabía que dejarían escapar un gemido más agudo de lo normal.

No fue hasta más tarde, cuando Thorin saboreaba las pocas gotas que se habían escapado de sus labios, cuando volvió a ponerse a nivel de Bilbo, mirándolo a la cara mientras se tumbaba a su lado. Bilbo tardó unos minutos en recomponerse, minutos que Thorin dedicó a perderse en cada detalle de su cuerpo mientras jugaba con su duro miembro.

'Sabes que no tienes que hacer eso siempre, ¿verdad?' Dijo Bilbo recuperando el aliento.

'Me gusta hacerlo.' Contestó Thorin sin dejar de mirarlo.

Bilbo abrió los ojos y le miró. 'No puede ser agradable… Me refiero al sabor.'

Thorin le besó, abriendo la boca y dejando que Bilbo entrase en él, que dominase su lengua y recorriere cada parte. '¿No lo es?' Dijo cuando se separaron.

'No es lo mismo.' Dijo Bilbo con los mofletes ligeramente sonrosados, sin embargo tiró de la trenza lateral de Thorin, haciendo que este volviese a bajar para besarlo de nuevo. El beso fue subiendo de intensidad hasta que Bilbo decidió que ya era hora de tomar la situación por las riendas. Hasta ahora, siempre que habían estado en la cama Thorin había sido quien había iniciado todo, quien había tenido un papel más activo en su relación sexual. Es cierto que Bilbo había disfrutado de cada momento, pero igual que antes eso estaba bien, ahora ya no tanto. Ahora tenía más experiencia, se sentía más seguro, no solo con él mismo, sus sexualidad y gustos, sino con Thorin. Sabía que podía satisfacerle, sabía lo que le gustaba y lo que no, y precisamente por eso sabía que Thorin no estaba completamente satisfecho. Nunca había visto en la cara de Thorin esa sensación que él había sentido cada vez que hacían el amor. Era cierto que disfrutaba, que le gustaba y que Bilbo le satisfacía, pero el hobbit no estaba contento. Había algo que faltaba, y ahora sabía él qué. Necesitaba ver a Thorin bajo su merced, necesitaba ser él quien dominase la situación. No sabía cómo iba a tomarse eso Thorin, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que era alguien que siempre había estado por encima de los demás, que siempre había liderado y dominado. Aún así, estaba seguro de que precisamente por eso el cambio le iría bien.

Bilbo tocó el pecho de Thorin, sabiendo donde masajear para soltar unos gemidos de sus labios, y aprovechó la ocasión para empujarlo, colocándose encima. Se sentó en su regazo, notando su miembro contra el suyo y sintiendo un escalofrío al contacto. Ese escalofrío no tardó en bajar por su cuerpo, afianzando su determinación y subiendo su lívido. Notó las manos de Thorin dirigiéndose a su cintura y le paró. Sabía a donde llevaría eso, sabía que no era capaz de negarse al tacto de esas manos, a su fuerza y experiencia.

'Espera.' Dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los del enano, evitando que le agarrase. 'Cierra los ojos.'

Thorin le miró sorprendido. 'Confía en mi.' Dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa. Thorin cerró los ojos. Bilbo bajó sus manos y las dejó en la cama. 'No te muevas. No los abras hasta que yo lo diga. ¿De acuerdo?'

Un asentimiento de cabeza fue toda la respuesta que Thorin dio, pero Bilbo no necesitó más.

Miró al cuarto, buscando algo con lo que llevar a cabo su plan. No sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, pero sabía que no era correcto, ni propio de alguien de su clase ni nada que pudiese considerarse adecuado. Pero quería hacerlo, por la Dama Verde cómo quería hacerlo. La idea había aparecido en su mente y ahora no podía quitársela de encima. No sabía cómo había encontrado el valor, pero imaginaba que después de enfrentarse a un dragón algo como lo que iba a hacer era peccata minuta.

Los postes de la cama le dieron la solución, pues atados a ellos estaba una tela de terciopelo, encargada de que la cortina que podría cubrir la cama y que nunca habían usado, estuviese abierta. Se movió, dejando a Thorin solo en medio de la cama y con una sonrisa al ver que este se mantenía quieto y sin abrir los ojos. Se fue a ambos postes y quitó la tela, haciendo que las cortinas se abriesen y les cubriesen del resto del cuarto. Parte de la cama se quedó sin tapar, por donde entraba luz de una forma sutil y mágica, el fuego de las chilenas bailando contra el cabecero.

Bilbo pensó que el ambiente era perfecto, era justo lo que necesitaba, una suave luz que les dejase ver pero tampoco tan potente como para perder el romanticismo. Volvió a Thorin y le cogió una mano. 'No abras los ojos.' Dijo mientras le levantaba el brazo y lo llevaba hacia atrás, pegándolo al cabecero. Cogió la tela y la pasó por su muñeca. Vio como Thorin se movía un poco, como su cara se volvía en una de guardia, de precaución, como si hubiese un peligro inminente.

'Confía en mi.' Dijo Bilbo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. 'Confía en mi.'

'Confío en ti.' Contestó Thorin al cabo de unos segundo relajando la mano y dejando que Bilbo le atase a la cama.

/

'Confía en mí.' Le había dicho Bilbo, y Thorin quería confiar, pero su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de confianza.

Al principio no había sabido qué quería Bilbo ni que tramaba hacer, pero había supuesto que nada serio, ahora no esta tan seguro. La única explicación a lo que estaba sucediendo era que iba a atar sus manos al cabecero de la cama, y esa idea no le gustaba nada. Thorin no quería sentirse atado, no quería tumbarse y dejarse hacer. La mera idea de estar bajo la merced de otra persona le ponía nervioso. Quería controlar la situación y pensaba que eso lo había dejado claro desde le principio, pensaba que Bilbo estaba de acuerdo con eso, que su relación sexual iba bien. Claramente algo no iba bien. No había discutido sobre el papel de cada uno en la cama y eso estaba pasando factura.

'Confía en mí.' Repitió Bilbo y Thorin no pudo evitar confiar. Nada le gustaba, no estaba cómodo, no estaba seguro. Siempre había controlado a su pareja en la cama, siempre había llevado él la iniciativa, siempre había tenido esa posición de poder. Pero Bilbo le estaba pidiendo que confiase en él, y el confiaba en Bilbo. Confiaba en el hobbit como para hacerle Consorte de Erebor, confiaría en él su vida y la de su pueblo. Por lo que pidió a su cuerpo relajarse y se dejó hacer. Notó que Bilbo le ataba las manos, pero no fuertemente, no de una manera en la que él no pudiese desatarse si así lo quería, pero si firmemente. Notó como aún teniéndolas atadas no le dolían ni se cansaban, como Bilbo lo había hecho de una forma que estuviese cómodo. Y se relajó un poco más. Nada le gustaba, pero debía confiar en Bilbo.

'Abre los ojos.' Dijo Bilbo y Thorin los abrió. Fue hacerlo y darse cuenta de que había estado completamente equivocado hasta el día de hoy. Aún así, todavía no era consciente de cuanto había dado por sentado sobre su vida sexual. Teorías que Bilbo empezaría a echar por tierra esa noche.

Bilbo estaba en su regazo, su miembro casi duro por completo y sus ojos clavados en él. Su mano derecha apoyada en la cadera de Thorin mientras que la izquierda estaba detrás. Thorin no tardó en averiguar qué estaba haciendo. Sin darse cuenta movió las manos, queriendo tocarle, queriendo ser él quien le abriese y le preparase, pero la tela le paró en seco.

Bilbo sonrió de una manera que Thorin nunca había visto antes, de forma pícara y juguetona, pero al mismo tiempo sensual y con poder. No le dijo nada, simplemente siguió trabajando, por su expresión con un dedo más, y Thorin se agarró a la tela, luchando por no romperla, pues había calculado mal al pesar que iba a ser capaz de desatarse si lo deseaba.

Todo su cuerpo estaba al borde del placer, la imagen de Bilbo encima de él, haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, era demasiado erótica, demasiado perfecta. Nunca hubiese pensado que algo así le podía producir tanto placer, y en el fondo sabía que no ser capaz de tocar, no poder hacer nada, le estaba creando sensaciones dentro de él hasta ahora desconocidas, pero no mal recibidas, como había temido.

Bilbo movió la mano y cogió el frasco que había a su lado. 'Mis dedos no son como los tuyos.' Dijo mientras se echaba un poco más de aceite en la mano. 'Así que perdón si está más estrecho de lo habitual.' Esto lo digo como si fuese un problema de verdad, y Thorin tuvo que tragar la saliva que se le había acumulado para poder seguir respirando. No podía pensar en nada, en absolutamente nada que no fuese Bilbo encima de él. Bilbo siendo la criatura más maravillosa sobre la faz de la tierra. No podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, y precisamente por eso no dijo nada cuando Bilbo le tocó, cubriéndolo de aceite. No dijo nada cuando se colocó más cerca de él, cuando se pegó a su cara y le dijo en el tono más sensual que jamás hubiese sido.

'Si quieres que pare, paro.' Dijo a pocos centímetros de su oreja. 'Sí no te sientes cómodo, paro.'

Thorin había pensado que lo lógico era decir sí, era pedirle parar, soltarse del cabecero, coger a Bilbo y follarlo hasta que esa sensación que sentía dentro de él y que no había experimentado hasta ahora desapareciese. Eso era lo que hubiese hecho antes de abrir los ojos, eso es lo que hubiese hecho antes. Ahora no. Ahora todo era distinto. Ahora necesitaba más. Era como si fuese la primera vez que tenía una erección, como si no supiese bien lo que sentía y qué hacer para que esa sensación desapareciese. Todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión, la sangre se le acumulaba en su miembro y necesitaba ser tocado, necesitaba ser liberado de esa sensación que le recorría el cuerpo.

' _Nasakhadmîn._ '

Bilbo le besó suavemente los labios, un gesto que no iba para nada con lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos, y Thorin se agarró a la tela. El hobbit se movió, colocándose de nuevo en su regazo y tomando su dura erección en su mano, colocándola. Le miró, y Thorin no podía apartar la mirada de los oscuros ojos de Bilbo, los cuales brillaban con luz propia. El hobbit se movió, pegándose a él y levantándose ligeramente. Thorin dejó de respirar, notando como su miembro entraba en contacto con la entrada de Bilbo. Quiso mover las caderas, pero sabía que no debía. Bilbo tenía el control, él estaba bajo su merced esa noche y ese pensamiento hizo que una gota de semen saliese de él, ayudando al movimiento de Bilbo.

/

Bilbo bajó, notando como la presión era mayor, como había un poco de dolor, pero eso no le hizo parar. Se sentía como si hubiese fumado demasiada hierba Viejo Toby, elevado en las nubes pero a la vez firme en la tierra. Se sentía poderoso, un sentimiento que nunca había tenido y que ahora que sabía lo que era no pensaba dejarlo marchar. Se sentó en Thorin y llevó la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando un gemido de placer mientras acariciaba el fuerte torso del enano. Thorin era tan grande, tan voluminoso, sus manos incapaces de cubrir toda la piel que deseaba tocar.

Empezó a moverse cuando por fin se había acostumbrado a la inclusión, poco a poco, probando qué le gustaba y qué no, qué hacía que los músculos de Thorin se contrajesen más o menos. Le miró a los ojos y vio en ellos eso que no había visto nunca hasta ahora, placer desmedido, un completo abandono. Thorin tenía la boca ligeramente entreabierta, los ojos fijos en él, la respiración entrecortada. Unas gotas de sudor decoraban su frente y se agrupaban en la larga cicatriz que ahí tenía.

'Bilbo.' Su nombre sonó como si de una súplica se tratase, y Bilbo subió por su torso, llegando a su pecho y acariciando sus pezones. Thorin cerró los ojos y Bilbo sonrió. Eso era lo qué había querido, a Thorin así, perdido en su propio placer, sin pensar en nada que no fuese él, ellos, lo que sentían. No quiénes eran, qué representaban, qué les esperaba tras esas puertas. Fue una noche larga, donde los gemidos y el nombre del hobbit, dicho como si de un mantra se tratase, llenaron la habitación. Cuando por fin Thorin agarró el cabecero, haciendo que sus nudillos se tornasen en blanco y vaciándose por completo dentro de Bilbo, fue cuando el hobbit paró, saliendo del enano mientras notaba su presencia recorrer su cuerpo. Le desató de un tirón y se dejó caer encima de él. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más aquella noche, y al cabo de varios minutos cayeron dormidos, aún sintiendo el calor del otro en su cuerpo.

/

'¿Quién es él?' Preguntó Bilbo mientras acariciaba la cicatriz del costado de Thorin.

Hacía poco que había amanecido, todavía faltaban horas hasta que Thorin tuviese que ocupar su puesto, pero ambos se hallaban despiertos, descansados sin saber muy bien porqué después de la ajetreada noche.

'¿Quién?' Dijo Thorin mientras acariciaba el pelo de Bilbo, deleitándose en como se veía como si de oro se tratase si lo ponía contra la luz.

'Dagril.'

Thorin le miró, y suspiró ligeramente. Bilbo torció un poco el entrecejo.

'Es el sobrino de mi primo, como te dije.'

'Es algo más.' Dijo Bilbo queriendo saber.

'¿Qué quieres decir?' El tono de Thorin ligeramente a la defensiva.

'Pues que si solo fuese eso no lo hubieses invitado, no sabiendo de la importancia de la cena.'

Thorin no contestó y Bilbo le miró fijamente, intentando leer en su rostro algo de lo que pasaba por la mente del enano. Vio que Thorin estaba confuso, que no sabía explicarle, y fue entonces cuando Bilbo obtuvo la respuesta. Por suerte el enano no le estaba mirando en ese momento, perdido en sus propios pensamientos, sino hubiese podido ver la cara de sorpresa mezclada con angustia de Bilbo. En seguida la modificó, evitando que Thorin la viese.

'Me cae bien.' Dijo Thorin finalmente. 'Hacía mucho que no le veía y pensé que estaría bien invitarlo. ¿Te ofendió? Si es así no era mi intención.'

'No.' Se apresuró a decir Bilbo. 'Para nada, Thorin. Además, es bueno que hagas amigos. Parece… Parece alguien digno de conocer.' A Bilbo le costó decir estas palabras, pero sabía que eran verdad. Había sentimientos en él que no sabía cómo categorizar, algo que necesitaba pensar para poder llegar a una conclusión, pero sabía que ahora no era el momento. Besó a Thorin, queriendo sentir que era él y no otro quien ocupaba los pensamientos del enano.

' _Merlarê._ ' Thorin dijo cuando sus labios se separaron, acariciando la cara del mediano.

Bilbo notó como parte de esa angustia desaparecía. Podía ser que Thorin sintiese algo por Dagril, puede que hubiese algo más detrás de las palabras que le había dicho, pero no había duda de a quien pertenecía su corazón.

 _Los enanos solo aman una vez, y es para siempre._

Esas habían sido las palabras de Balin, eran una realidad, un hecho innegable. Y ahora, en los brazos de Thorin, sintiendo de nuevo sus labios contra los suyos, esas palabras le dieron paz.

/

Dís se sentó delante del telar con la idea muy clara de cual iba a ser el motivo su nuevo tapiz. La conversación que había tenido con Bilbo había estado en su mente toda la noche y ahora, con la luz de un nuevo día, una idea había tomado forma.

 _'Dime, Bilbo,' había preguntado Dís dejando la taza de té '¿los hobbits no tenéis un Valar al que rendís homenaje?'_

 _'No como vosotros, no. Los hobbits no tenemos nada tan épico, no hay una gran historia como la vuestra detrás de nuestra creación, y si la hay se perdió hace muchos años. Muy poco se sabe, la verdad. Nunca hemos tenido un especial interés en el tema. Aunque supongo que sí tenemos alguien a quien queremos por encima de todo.' Bilbo tomó un sorbo de té. 'Siempre hemos favorecido a la Dama Verde por encima de todos. No es como si fuese nuestra diosa, o como si la… ¿cómo has dicho? Ah, rindiésemos homenaje. No es nada como vuestra relación con Aüle, pero si la tenemos afecto y a ella le ofrecemos el primer producto de cada cosecha.'_

 _'¿La Dama Verde?'_

 _'Yavanna.' Aclaró tomando otro sorbo._

 _Dís se sorprendió al oír el nombre de la mujer de Mahal, pero no lo dejó ver._

 _'¿Y por qué Yavanna?' Preguntó intentando averiguar cuánto sabía Bilbo de la vida de los Valar._

 _'Pues porque es la creadora de naturaleza, ¿por qué sino? Aunque supongo que hoy en día nadie recuerda eso.' Había tristeza en su voz, y Dís le dio su tiempo para que continuase. 'Los hobbits somos criaturas sencillas, que respetan las tradiciones incluso cuando ya no recuerdan de donde proceden, de hecho estoy seguro de que la mayoría no sabe el verdadero nombre de la Dama Verde. No nos interesa la historia, ni los orígenes de nuestra raza. Nunca hemos sido curiosos, de hecho serlo se considera un defecto… Lo que quiero decir es que no tenemos relación con nada religioso, no tenemos ritos ni nada parecido. Somos criaturas sencillas.' Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa triste que Dís reconoció._

 _'Sin embargo, a ti parece que te interesa el tema.'_

 _Bilbo la miró y sonrió. Una sonrisa que Dís no supo muy bien como interpretar._

 _'Se podría decir que es algo que viene de familia.' Fue lo último que dijo Bilbo sobre el tema._

Que los hobbits ofreciesen sus cosechas a Yavanna no era algo para tomarse a la ligera, y eso Dís lo sabía. Aunque Bilbo no se lo hubiese dicho, significaba que ellos ofrecían lo más importante que tenía a ese Valar, como ellos ofrecían cada joya o pieza que creaban a Mahal. Y que Yavanna y Mahal fuesen esposos tampoco era algo para dejar pasar por alto.

Dís cogió el hilo y empezó a tejer sabiendo que ese tapiz no sería uno más de su colección.

Continuará…

 _Nasakhadmîn_ : en este contexto se traduciría como "hazlo" (trad: to take instant action with each other / to take instant action together)

Merlarê: mi amor supremo


	8. Flower

Hola. No sé si lo habéis visto, pero el viernes pasado subí el capítulo 7 llamado "Someone Like You". Como no he recibido casi reviews era para avisaros que está subido, para que lo leáis antes que este. Este es más corto de lo que os tengo acostumbradas en esta parte porque está muy junto al anterior. Pero prometo que el siguiente será muy jugoso. A partir de ahora seguiré subiendo uno cada Lunes, que ya estoy más organizada. Ya me diréis qué os parece, que al fin están pasando cosas :D

* * *

Distant child, My Flower

Are you blowing in the breeze?

Can you feel me? As I breathe life into you

In a while my flower, somewhere in a desert haze

I know one day, you'll amaze me

Año 1289 según el cómputo de la Comarca (2889 T.E.)

Belladonna vio como la sangre había manchado su ropa interior. Se apresuró a quitársela y lavarla, pues Bungo volvería pronto del mercado y no quería que la viese, no de nuevo. Abrió el agua fría y frotó con fuerza, dejando que su frustración saliese, liberándose de parte de la impotencia que sentía. Era la tercera vez que pasaba, sabía que toda La Comarca hablaba de ello a sus espaldas. Ella, la rara Tuk que no podía tener hijos. ¿De qué le valía su don si no era capaz de dar vida a lo que más quería?

Se fue a cambiarse y prepararse un fuerte té para el dolor. Ya no tenía lágrimas, ya no rompía platos o pegaba a los cojines. Todo eso lo había dejado atrás. Se sentó en la cocina a tomarse la taza de té y no había dado dos sorbos cuando oyó la puerta.

'Cariño, estoy en casa.' Oyó la voz de Bungo gritando desde la entrada. 'No te vas a creer a quién me he encontrado en el mercado. ¡A Roza Bolsón! Ya sabes, mi prima.' Dijo mientras entraba en la cocina. 'No veas cómo le ha crecido la tripa desde la última vez, casi no entraba en el Dragón Verde. Según Mimosa está esperando geme…. ¿Cariño? ¿Sucede algo?' El tono de voz de Bungo preocupado. Dejó la compra en el suelo y corriendo se fue al lado de Belladonna, poniéndose de rodillas para mirarla a los ojos.

'No, Bungo. Simplemente que nosotros no vamos a tener gemelos.' Esto lo dijo con una sonrisa que más se asemejaba a una mueca de dolor.

Bungo oyó la noticia y notó como todo su cuerpo de helaba. Había vuelto a pasar, Belladonna había tenido otro aborto. Se tocó la cara, quitándose el pelo de los ojos, recomponiéndose. En seguida cogió la mano de su esposa, besándola suavemente.

'No pasa nada, querida, la próxima vez.'

'No va a ver próxima vez, Bungo.' Dijo ella subiendo la voz, dejando ver su enfado hacía si misma y su cuerpo. 'Yo… Yo estoy rota, hay algo mal en mi.'

'No digas eso.' Dijo él poniéndose de pie al igual que ella. 'No hay nada malo en ti, eres perfecta.' Su tono lleno de verdadero amor.

'No lo soy, no valgo para nada. Nunca te podré dar una descendencia, nunca. No hago más que traerte desgracias.' Se movió, alejándose de Bungo pues le era demasiado dolorosa la situación. 'Debiste de haberte casado con mi hermana. Ella te hubiese hecho feliz. Ella te hubiese dado hijos.'

Bungo se acercó a ella con paso calmado y se colocó a su espalda, sin tocarla. 'Pero yo te quería a ti.' Dijo con suavidad. No se le daban bien esas cosas, no era un hombre de hermosas palabras y grandes discursos. Siempre había sido ella la que hablaba por los dos, y en momentos como ese se encontraba perdido. 'Y no digas que no vales para nada, pues sabes que no es cierto. Bella…'

Belladonna se giró y Bungo pudo ver en sus ojos esas lágrimas que no quería llorar.

'Tendremos un hijo, estoy seguro de ello.' Dijo él agarrándola de los hombros. 'Y será el hijo más maravilloso del mundo. Si aún no ha sucedido es porque no es el momento, pero pasará.'

'¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro después de tantos meses sin uno?'

'Porque soy un Bolsón. Y los Bolsones vivimos de certezas.'

Belladonna sonrió ligeramente y Bungo aprovechó para acariciarle la cara.

'Eso me gusta más. Además,' añadió cuando Belladonna se apoyó en su pecho, abrazándolo 'alguien que hace crecer flores tan hermosas no puede más que dar a luz a un precioso hijo.'

/

Año 2944 de la Tercera Edad.

Fili bajó las escaleras más rápido de lo requerido, su hermano detrás de él, siendo su sombra.

'¿Me puedes decir qué pasa?' Dijo Kili poniéndose a su lado.

'Acaba de llegar el embajador de Los Puños de Hierro.' Contestó el príncipe heredero girando rápidamente y continuando bajando por las enormes escaleras que daban a la entrada.

'¿Y por qué vamos nosotros a él?' Preguntó Kili poniéndose a su lado, después de dar un peligroso salto entre una barandilla y otra. 'No se supone que son ellos quienes vienen a nosotros. Además, ¿no es _irak'adad_ quien se encarga de recibirlos en el trono y tal?'

'Es un caso especial.'

'¿En qué?'

'Luego, Kee. Ahora sígueme la corriente.' Dijo Fili relajando su paso y dando la impresión de que no había corrido al encuentro del enano.

No le costó reconocerlo, era el único que miraba a su alrededor con la boca abierta, sin poder contener su asombro. Fili también había tenido esa mirada una vez, aunque por aquel entonces no había tenido tiempo de maravillarse del reino, y tampoco lo había visto como estaba ahora, restaurado y lleno de vida; aún así había sido algo que le había quitado el aliento. Miró seriamente al frente, como hacía siempre que trataba un asunto oficial y fue al encuentro del embajador. Su tío le había pedido que se encargase del tema y Fili no pensaba decepcionarlo. A decir verdad, le había llenado de orgullo que le encargase algo así después de confesarle cómo estaba la situación con los Puños de Hierro. Fili iba a llegar al fondo del asunto, y pensaba vigilar cada paso que diese ese enano.

'Bienvenido a Erebor.' Dijo Fili con una sonrisa.

El enano se giró, enfocando su mirada en el rubio y joven enano que tenía delante. Nunca había estado en Erebor, pero se había preparado la visita. Había estudiado todo lo necesario del reino, y por eso pudo imaginar que el enano que tenía en frente era el príncipe heredero. Aún así, la corona que llevaba en la frente y las cuentas Reales en sus trenzas ayudaban a averiguarlo.

'Príncipe Fili.' Dijo inclinando la cabeza. 'Es una honor que vengáis a recibirme en persona.'

'Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, después de que os hayáis tomado la molestia en venir desde tan lejos para ver el reino, señor…'

'Dilon, hijo de Dalion.'

'Bienvenido a Erebor, señor Dilion.' Dijo Fili. 'Si me acompaña le mostraré los aposentos que ocupará durante su estancia.'

Y con eso comenzó la visita del nuevo embajador. Kili no dijo nada, se mantuvo al lado de su hermano, notando como este era especialmente cordial con el embajador durante toda la visita, pero no de una forma real, no como si le cayese bien. No fue hasta más tarde, cuando se encontraron ambos dos solos y el embajador hacía horas que estaba en su cuarto, cuando Fili le contó todo.

'No debe ver a Bilbo.' Fue lo primero que dijo Kili.

'¿Por qué? No viene a por Bilbo, viene a ver cómo es la posición de Thorin.'

'No sabemos a qué viene.' Dijo el hermano menor. 'Y perfectamente podría venir por Bilbo.'

'No tiene sentido. ¿Qué le importa un hobbit a un gran Señor?'

'Nada, por ahora, pero seguro que mucho cuando sea consorte. Especialmente después de lo que sucedió en la Gala.' Dijo Kili con tono serio, pues aquel día había cambiado algo en él. Había visto con sus propios ojos como de xenófobos podía llegar a ser su propia raza.

Fili se sorprendió. 'Es verdad.' Dijo en reconociendo que no había pensado en eso. 'Pero aún así no puede venir por él.' Le hizo ver a su hermano. 'La carta de su llegada vino antes de hacer oficial el cortejo.'

Kili se quedó pensando un rato, sin saber qué decir a eso. Finalmente habló. 'Tienes razón Fee, aún así no me gusta. Hay algo en él que no me gusta.'

'Ya somos dos. Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es mantenerlo alejado de Palacio sin que se note, que no tenga trato con Thorin. Al menos el justo y necesario para que no sea raro. Y controlar todo lo que hace. Si los rumores de los que habla _irak'adad_ son ciertos, no quiero que pase nada sin yo saberlo.'

Kili asintió. Ese enano representaba una amenaza para su familia y no pensaba perderle ojo.

/

Bilbo dejó Erebor subido en su querida Mermelada, un hermoso pony de pelaje marrón oscuro que Thorin le había regalado al saber que iba a quedarse en Erebor. "Para que puedas moverte libremente" le había dicho el enano, y Bilbo aún se emocionaba al recordarlo. Sabía de los celos de los enanos, de cómo les gustaba atesorar y tener cerca lo que era suyo, aún así, lo primero que había hecho Thorin era darle un medio para irse lejos, y eso era algo que Bilbo valoraba por encima de todo. Cosas como esas eran el motivo de que hubiese decidido quedarse al lado del rey de por vida.

Cabalgó despacio, pues quería notar el aire en la cara pero tampoco tenía prisa. Los guardias se había despedido de él, preguntándole si volvería pronto como cada vez que salía, protocolo el cual Bilbo estaba convencido que Thorin había mandado instaurar y cumplir cada vez que dejase su reino. Aún así eso no le molestaba, al fin y al cabo era un enano y como su madre solía decir "no se le puede pedir peras al olmo".

Precisamente por su madre salía de Erebor. Había algo que le removía por dentro, una idea que no conseguía quitarse de la cabeza, y quería ver si era posible, si podía servir de algo antes de la reunión con Bardo esa tarde en Palacio para buscar una solución a los cultivos. Cultivos que por un lado iban bien, tendiendo en cuenta que la tierra estaba empezando a ser fértil de nuevo, pero que Bilbo comprendía que esa no era excusa ante dos reinos hambrientos. No se podía vivir de futuros frutos cuando no había nada que comer.

Bilbo bordeó Valle, no queriendo entrar en la ciudad, queriendo estar solo. Se fue directamente a los cultivos y, después de saludar a Cyn, se fue a una parcela donde no había nadie, alejado de los pocos aldeanos que había trabajando la tierra. Ató a Mermelada y miró al cielo. El sol brillaba fuerte, con unas pocas nubes a su alrededor, pero nada que avecinase tormenta o lluvia. Se arrodilló en la tierra y la tocó, notando el tacto, el calor, la aspereza. Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie observándolo. No lo había. Suspiró. Hacía mucho que no había hecho eso, y no en una tierra que no era la suya. Sabía que no debía, su madre le había enseñado que nadie debía saberlo nunca, pero él no había podido evitar jugar con su don de vez en cuando, sobretodo con los tomates. Amaba ver crecer tomates, y su sabor, cuando él era parte del proceso, era espectacular. No por nada había ganado el concurso anual siete veces. Pero ahora no era momento de pensar en eso. Tenía poco tiempo, debía concentrarse y hacerlo sin que nadie le viese.

Tocó la tierra de nuevo y cerró los ojos. Se concentró en el sol, en su calor, en su brillo, hasta que pudo sentirlo en cada poro de su piel. Entonces, empezó a mover la mano, buscando la semilla que sin duda había allí plantada. Le costó unos segundos, pero finalmente dio con ella. Respiró y enterró sus manos en la tierra suavemente, entrando en contacto con ella justo encima de donde estaba la semilla. Expiró, dejando pasar el sol por su cuerpo, haciendo de vínculo entre el astro y la semilla. A los pocos segundos empezó a notar ese cosquilleo tan conocido, aunque había algo distinto en él, como si no quisiese ir con él, como si la tierra o la semilla no confiase en el hobbit.

Esto va a llevar más tiempo del que pensaba, se dijo Bilbo a sí mismo, enterrando un poco más la mano en la blanda tierra.

/

Año 1290 según el cómputo de la Comarca (2890 T.E.)

Belladonna salió de la cama lentamente, pues no quería despertar a su marido. El sol estaba a punto de salir y unos pocos rayos se veían en el horizonte. Se puso la bata y cerró la puerta tras ella. Sus dorados rizos brillaron levemente cuando salió al exterior. Se dirigió al jardín y se sentó en el suelo, junto a las petunias. Hacía una mañana fría, pues el año acababa de comenzar y todavía se podían ver rastros en lo alto de algunas colinas. Aún así, Belladonna quería estar a fuera, con sus plantas. Cerró los ojos y tocó la tierra, sintiendo su presencia y notando como ésta le daba la bienvenida. Estuvo un rato así, acariciando cada una de sus flores, notando su vida, su color, su olor. Finalmente volvió a sentarse en su lugar favorito, con vistas a todo el jardín.

'Os voy a echar de menos.' Dijo con una triste sonrisa.

No estaba segura de que lo que tuviese en mente fuese a funcionar, pero sabía que si lo hacía, nunca más volvería a sentir la naturaleza, nunca más podría sentarse allí, así, y sentirse acompañada. Aún así estaba dispuesta a intentarlo. Hacía unas semanas que la idea le rondaba la mente y ahora no pensaba echarse atrás. Había esperado el momento adecuado, cuando su cuerpo fuese más receptivo, y había pasado unos días sin hacer el amor a Bungo, consiguiendo que este estuviese al máximo la noche anterior. No le había contando nada, pues sabía que él no aprobaría lo que tenía en mente, pero aún así pensaba hacerlo.

Miró al cielo y vio como el sol estaba más alto. Es una semilla más, se dijo a si misma mientras cerraba los ojos. Respiró, dejó que el calor del sol entrase en ella, sintió cada rayo, cada pedazo de energía, y movió sus manos, llevándoselas a su abdomen. No era igual que con la tierra, no podía meter los dedos y buscar, no funcionaba igual, sin embargo, al tiempo de buscar, notó algo. Había algo dentro de ella, una pequeña semilla, minúscula, a punto de ser apagada. Belladonna tiró de ella como había tirado de las rosas en otoño, haciendo que creciese, que se mantuviese firme y sana. No se dio cuenta de que empezaba a estar más cansada, de que cada vez que tiraba se recostaba más, de que su pelo se iba volviendo cada segundo más y más oscuro. No notó cómo las fuerzas la abandonaban, pues estaba demasiado centrada en esa semilla, en hacer que creciese, en pasarle toda su energía, todo el don que había en ella. No fue hasta horas más tarde, cuando Bungo salió al jardín desesperado, buscando a su mujer, cuando se la encontró tirada en el suelo, casi sin vida. Su piel blanca como la nieve, sus cabellos negros como el azabache, y una sonrisa en sus labios.

/

Año 2944 de la Tercera Edad.

'Bilbo.'

'Bofur. ¡Qué bien que te veo! Tengo que hablar contigo.' Dijo Bilbo agarrando la manga de su camisa y moviéndolo a un lado separado del pasillo.

'¿Qué pasa?' Preguntó preocupado el enano.

'Nada. Nada.' Dijo Bilbo mirando a los lados. 'Pero supongamos por un minuto, mera suposición, pero supongamos,' dijo Bilbo con esa voz nerviosa que tan bien conocía Bofur y que sabía que tras ella había una maravillosa idea 'supongamos que sé de una forma de solucionar el problema de los cultivos.' Dijo al ver que no había nadie lo suficientemente cerca como para oírlos. 'Supongamos por un momento que sé de un modo de hacer que crezcan más rápido, ¿vale?'

'¿Cómo?' Preguntó Bofur intrigado, sabiendo que no eran suposiciones de lo que el hobbit hablaba.

'Eso no importa ahora. La cuestión es que en ese hipotético caso, no estoy seguro de que funcionaría, y aunque funcionase no estoy seguro de los efectos secundarios.'

'Bilbo.' Dijo Bofur preocupado. '¿A qué te refieres?'

Bilbo suspiró y miró a su mejor amigo. No podía decirle la verdad, tenía prohibido hablar de ello, pero quería pedirle ayuda. Lo que había descubierto en los campos le había inquietado, pues veía posible una salida al problema de los cultivos, sin embargo, no sabía de las repercusiones. Y no tenía a su madre para preguntar…

'Eso no importa. La cuestión es que no sé si funcionaría, y si así lo hiciese, no sé hasta que punto sería dañino para mi. ¿Crees que debo intentarlo? ¿Aún con esas condiciones?' Necesitaba que alguien le dijese sí, que alguien estuviese con él en que lo que tenía en mente no era una locura. Sabía que no podía ir a Thorin, nunca podría ir a Thorin a decirle que iba a hacer algo que posiblemente afectase su salud. De ahí que necesitase a Bofur.

'Lo que me planteas es peliagudo, Bilbo. No sé de que hablas, ni de qué medios son esos, pero si puede ser dañino para ti me parece que no debes hacerlo.'

'¿Y dejar que dos reinos pasen hambre? ¿Es justo que yo haga nada cuando puede que tenga la solución?' Su voz un poco agónica, pues sentía dentro de él que debía hacer algo, que era su deber.

'Bilbo…' Bofur le tocó el hombro con cariño. 'No quiero que te pase nada, y Erebor y Valle no es tu responsabilidad. No tienes que hacer nada, y menos cuando dices que tu vida puede estar en peligro.'

Bilbo bajó la mirada, cargado de impotencia ante esas palabras. Sabía que Bofur tenía razón, no tenía porqué hacer nada, nadie pedía nada de él, Erebor y Valle no eran responsabilidad suya. Aún así, sabía que debía hacerlo. Igual que supo que debía ayudar a ambos reinos para impedir una batalla. Sentía que si él no lograba encontrar una solución, nadie lo haría. Además, la vida de un hobbit en comparación a la de dos reinos era insignificante.

'Tienes razón, Bofur.' Dijo correspondiendo al gesto de afecto de su amigo. 'Gracias por escuchar.' Y se fue, no girándose cuando Bofur lo llamó una última vez. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer y tenía una reunión a la que asistir.

Continuará…

irak'adad: tío


	9. Hoppípolla

Gracias por todos los comentarios, que son geniales y me ayudan a seguir. Siempre estoy encantada de saber lo que os gusta o lo que no y vuestras teorías.

* * *

Vindur í

og útilykt ? af hárinu þínu

Ég lamdi eins fast og ég get

með nefinu mínu

Bilbo escuchó la conversación sin intervenir, dejando que Thorin y Bardo hablasen de los problemas, esperando que alguno de los dos tuviese alguna solución. Sin embargo, no tardaron en girarse a él, esperando encontrar la respuesta en el mediano.

'Yo…' Ambos le miraron, y Bilbo sintió que había llegado el momento. 'Bardo, ¿puedes perdonarnos un momento?' Dijo mirando a Thorin, indicándole que quería hablar con él en privado. 'Serán solo unos minutos, haré que te traigan algo de beber y comer.'

Bardo no cuestionó el porqué debían irse, dejándolo solo en la sala, pues confiaba en el mediano y sabía que debía ser algo importante.

'Por supuesto.'

Bilbo abrió la puerta, dejando a Thorin pasar para salir él no sin antes añadir 'siéntete como en tu casa.'

'¿Qué sucede?' Preguntó Thorin una vez estuvieron en su despacho. La reunión se estaba llevando a cabo en una sala conjunta dedicada a reuniones privadas del rey, donde nada más irse una bandeja había llegado junto con Balin para entretener a Bardo.

'Tengo algo de lo que hablar contigo.' Dijo Bilbo respirando para enfocar sus pensamientos.

'¿Y tiene que ser ahora?'

'Sí.' Su voz seria, por lo que Thorin se cayó, apoyándose en su estantería.

'Verás, es sobre los cultivos. No es seguro, y no quiero entrar ahora en detalles, no con Bardo esperando, pero creo que puedo ayudar. Creo que puedo hacer que crezcan más rápido.'

'Bilbo, agradezco tu esfuerzo y dedicación, pero no estamos hablando de meses, sino de días.'

'Yo estoy hablando de horas.' Respondió el hobbit cortante ante el tono del rey.

Thorin le miró con más seriedad. '¿A qué te refieres?'

Bilbo se llevó la mano al pelo, quitándoselo de la cara e intentando tranquilizarse. Su madre le había dicho que nunca debía de hablar de su don, que nadie en La Comarca debía saberlo. Así había sido educado. Sin embargo, ahora…

'Puedo hacer que las plantas crezcan.' Dijo del tirón mirando a Thorin fijamente.

Pasaron unos segundo hasta que Thorin respondió lentamente, sin comprender. 'Ya lo sé, eres un hobbit.'

Bilbo cerró los puños fuertemente y los abrió. 'No. No me refiero en general, me refiero a que puedo hacer que crezcan a voluntad, me refiero a que… Thorin, puedo hacer que los tomates crezcan en unos días en vez de en semanas, puedo…' No sabía cómo seguir, pues ni él mismo sabía cómo explicarlo. No era magia, no era un extraño poder, simplemente era algo que había acompañado a innumerables miembros de su familia antes que a él, algo que debía mantenerse en secreto, pues los demás hobbits nunca lo hubiesen visto con buenos ojos.

Thorin se acercó a él con paso calmado. Su cara un lienzo en blanco, indescifrable.

'Está claro que hay mucho de lo que tenemos que hablar.' Dijo con voz tranquila. 'Pero dime, esa… habilidad, ¿puede hacer que tengamos la suficiente comida como para soportar el invierno?'

'No lo sé.' Dijo Bilbo siendo sincero. 'Nunca he hecho algo a semejante escala, siempre ha sido algo específico.'

'¿Y tu qué crees? ¿Crees que puedes? ¿Crees que es la solución que debemos tomar?' Thorin le preguntaba con sinceridad, mostrando su confianza en él en un tema tan importante como el alimento de su pueblo.

'Creo que debo intentarlo.' Dijo finalmente el hobbit. Thorin asintió.

/

Seakgu miró a su alrededor y se alegró al ver que todos le temían. Bien, pensó, es lo que deben. Él era uno de los pocos que había sobrevivido la Batalla, y había vuelto a Gundabad con sed de venganza. A diferencia de otros, él sabía cuando era el momento de atacar y cuando el de esperar. Miró al resto de orcos, los líderes de los diferentes grupos que habían quedado.

'Han pasado dos años desde ese miserable día.' Dijo en orco a sus congéneres. 'Dos años en los que hemos estado lamiéndonos las heridas como miserables ratas, pero nuestra hora aún no ha acabado.' Su voz en alto, el resto de orcos gritaron ante esas palabras. 'Ahora debemos reagruparnos bajo un nuevo líder. Debemos volver a ser fuertes y hacerles ver a esos asquerosos enanos que seguimos aquí.'

'¿Y qué propones?' Preguntó uno de ellos, dando por sentado que él jefe sería él, como Seakgu había planeado.

'No propongo, ordeno ser mejor, más fuertes y estar preparados. Los enanos volverán. Esas sucias sabandijas siempre intentan regresar a sus pasadas tierras, pero esta vez seremos nosotros los que nos defenderemos. Cuando vengan a quitarnos nuestras tierras acabaremos con ellos, y luego iremos a tomar lo que es nuestro.'

'¿Cómo sabes que vendrán?' Dijo otro.

Seakgu se acercó a él y le cogió de la garganta, levantándolo del suelo y ahogándolo al mismo tiempo.

'¿Dudas de mi palabra?' Apretó con más fuerza hasta que le orco negó con la cabeza. Todos los demás bajaron las suyas en señal de respeto. 'Los enanos siempre vuelven.' Dijo tirándolo al suelo. 'Y esta vez, estaremos preparados.' Su sonrisa dejaba ver la boca de afilados dientes, sus ojos blancos y negros estaban inyectados en sangre. Él, Seakgu, vencería donde Azog había fracasado. No había que llevar la batalla a los enanos, había que dejar que ellos fuesen a sus tierra y ahí, darles caza, trampa tras trampa, hasta aniquilarlos por completo.

/

'A ver si me he enterado. Me estas pidiendo que haga que todo Valle se quede en sus casas desde el amanecer hasta que vosotros lo digáis, dejando los alrededores de la ciudad completamente desprotegidos, con la esperanza de que algo suceda y los campos empiecen a dar fruto. ¿Es así?' Preguntó Bardo.

'Sí. Aunque no te puedo ofrecer garantías, puede que no pase nada.' Dijo finalmente Bilbo. 'Pero si consigo que funcione, puede que el problema de la comida se solucione.'

'¿Y si no?'

'Pues tendremos otra reunión.' Respondió Thorin.

Bardo los miró a ambos y suspiró. 'Supongo que debo de crear algún tipo de excusa, ¿no?'

'Sí.' Dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa, más tranquilo al darse cuenta de que Bardo comprendía la seriedad de lo que le pedía. 'Preferiblemente algo que haga que nadie piense en los campos o quiera ir allí. Es importante que nadie vea lo que voy a hacer.'

'Eso que no me puedes contar.' Dijo el hombre.

'Sí. Bardo, sé que pido mucho…'

'Confío en ti, mi amigo.' Le interrumpió Bardo. 'Sí piensas que puedes arreglarlo confiaré en ti, sino te veré en un par de días.' Se levantó de la silla, estirándose la túnica. 'Puedo darte mañana por la mañana. Esta noche celebramos una fiesta donde casi todo el pueblo participa. Puedo hacer que se cierre la ciudad con la excusa de la seguridad. Te puedo dar mañana. ¿Podrás hacerlo para mañana?'

'Sí.' Confirmó Bilbo.

'En cuanto tengamos una respuesta de si ha funcionado o no te mandaré un cuervo. Hasta entonces, haz que nadie abandone la ciudad.' Concretó Thorin.

Bardo se fue, despidiendo de ambos y deseándoles suerte. Había dudas en su corazón, pues no veía qué era lo que el hobbit pudiese hacer que no había hecho ya. Thorin se giró a los enanos que entraron a recoger la sala junto con Balin.

'Dejadnos solos.' Ordenó. Nadie dijo nada y en seguida se oyó la gran puerta cerrarse. El silencio se hizo con la habitación.

Thorin miró a Bilbo, esperando una respuesta, una explicación, pero el hobbit estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Se fue hacia la parte de los licores y se sirvió una copa. No sabía porqué, pero pensaba que la iba a necesitar. Se sentó en el sofá y esperó. Bilbo tardó unos minutos en seguirle, sentándose a su lado.

'No sé por dónde empezar.' Dijo finalmente.

'El principio suele ser un buen comienzo.' Dijo Thorin dando un sorbo al licor.

Bilbo le miró y sonrió, esa sonrisa triste y rápida que ponía a veces cuando no estaba seguro de algo.

'Thorin. Esto… No puedes contárselo a nadie.' No le hizo que se lo prometiese, pues sabía que no hacía falta.

'Ni una palabra de lo que me digas saldrá de mis labios. Puedes estar seguro.' Los ojos de Thorin intensos. Bilbo sabía que decía la verdad.

Bilbo se levantó y se sirvió otra copa, dándole vueltas a cómo iba a explicarle a Thorin algo de lo que no había hablado con nadie, no en décadas. Se sentó, con la copa en la mano y sin beber, mirando su contenido.

'Yo no debí existir.' Dijo con tristeza en su voz, pues recordar a sus padres le era doloroso, incluso después de todo ese tiempo. 'Mi madre… Ella no podía tener hijos. Sé que eso pasa aquí, pero a los hobbits no les pasa. Nosotros… Somos una raza fértil por encima de cualquier otra. Lo normal es que en una casa haya una media de cuatro hijos. Sin embargo, mi madre no podía tener hijos.'

Bilbo empezó y le habló sobre su madre, sobre su padre, sobre su lucha. Le habló del don de su madre para dar vida a las plantas. Le dijo sobre como ese don era algo que había estado siempre en los Tuk, algo que les había acompañado desde generaciones. Don que guardaban para sí, pues antaño el resto de hobbits no habían visto con buenos ojos que ellos pudiesen modificar la naturaleza. Ese don era en parte el causante de su poder, de que el Thain fuese un Tuk, pero Bilbo no entró en política ni en cómo se organizaban los hobbits. Bilbo le habló de que era algo extraño, que se había perdido con el tiempo, don que muy pocos en su rama Tuk conservaban o tenían. Su madre había sido una de las pocas en poseerlo. Le contó cómo su madre hacía crecer las plantas cuando nadie miraba, como ella había traído vida a los campos de su padre cuando una sequía había destruido la cosecha. Le contó como había sido ella quién había cultivado ese don, haciendo que creciese y, finalmente, usándolo para hacer crecer otro tipo de vida.

'Lo usó para que tú nacieses.' Dijo Thorin, comprendiendo la importancia de lo que le contaba.

'Sí. Y por ello lo perdió para siempre. Mi padre solía decir que desde entonces mi madre ya no fue capaz de hacer crecer las plantas, que su pelo se oscureció y su piel se aclaró. Fue entonces cuando empezamos a tener jardinero, pues mi padre no quería que mi madre tuviese que estar tanto tiempo en la huerta sin poder sentir la vida que le rodeaba. Mi madre nunca me habló de ello, nunca me dijo nada malo mas que no se arrepentía de nada. Que ser capaz de sentirme a mí era mejor que toda la vida de La Comarca junta.' Bilbo sonrió, recordando el abrazo de su madre cuando le había dicho eso. La calidez de su piel.

'Puedo entender ese sentimiento.' Dijo Thorin cogiendo la mano de Bilbo, haciendo que este volviese al presente y le dedicase una pequeña sonrisa verdadera.

'Al principio pensé que no era real, que no era yo quien las hacía crecer. Al principio no dije nada, pues era un juego. Luego crecí, y me di cuenta de que sí que era yo. Fue entonces cuando mis padres me prohibieron decir nada. Por aquel entonces nadie más aparte de un tío y dos primos poseían ese don, y ellos eran Tuk. Pero yo era un Bolsón. Debía ser educado como tal y por consiguiente no podía mostrar a nadie de lo que era capaz.'

'No creo que entienda muy bien la diferencia de la que hablas entre Tuk y Bolsón.' Admitió Thorin.

Bilbo le acarició brevemente la mano. 'En otra ocasión. Ese no es el asunto ahora.' Thorin asintió y Bilbo continuó. 'Lo que quiero decir es que es un don que siempre he tenido, pero que no he casi usado. Hay cosas que me vienen solas, como notar la magia que rodeaba Rivendell, o saber que el Bosque Negro estaba enfermo. Gracias a él supe que la tierra de Valle se recobraría. Puedo hacer crecer hierbas aromáticas y cualquier tipo de verdura, pero no sé si será suficiente para hacer crecer todo Valle. Nunca he hecho algo así.'

'¿Puede ser peligroso?' Preguntó Thorin, pues la idea le había rondado la mente desde hacía un rato.

Bilbo sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta perfectamente, pues sus padres le habían advertido de su don. "Igual que da vida la puede quitar", si Bilbo daba más vida de la que era capaz, el resto de esa vida saldría de él. Sabía lo que le había pasado a su madre después de usar su don con él, era algo que nunca le habían ocultado. Pero, ¿cómo decir a Thorin que podía morir?

'No.' Mintió. Y se asuntó, pues le había sido tan fácil, tan sencillo mentirle de nuevo a Thorin. Notó cómo el estómago le dolía, ese sentimiento que había tenido con la piedra del arca volvía a él. Se levantó, dándole la espalda pues no podía mirarlo a la cara. 'No creo que pueda pasar nada serio.'

'Pero tu madre perdió su don.' Alejó Thorin.

'Sí, pero era para crear una vida, no para cultivar un campo. Además,' dijo dándose la vuelta, poniendo una cara de calma que no sentía 'no me importa perderlo, no si es por esto.'

'Bilbo.' Thorin se levantó y fue a él, cogiéndolo de las manos. No había ni una atisbo de duda en los ojos de Thorin y eso hizo que el estómago le doliese más al punto de querer vomitar. 'No puedo pedirte que hagas algo así.'

'Es una suerte que no tengas que hacerlo, pues soy yo quien se ofrece.'

Thorin buscó en sus ojos y vio algo en ellos que no supo descifrar. Conocía a Bilbo mejor que nadie en la montaña, sin embargo, en ocasiones como esta, pensaba que tenía ante él a un completo extraño. Le acarició la mejilla y sus ojos cambiaron, volviendo a ser el hobbit que él amaba.

'Quiero estar contigo cuando lo hagas.' Dijo finalmente.

'Thorin.' Se apresuró a decir Bilbo, pero el rey le paró, colocando sus dedos suavemente sobre los labios del mediano.

'Quiero asegurarme de que estarás bien, nada más. No pienso interferir.'

Bilbo le miró durante unos segundos y finalmente asintió.

/

Dilon había pasado la mayor parte de su estancia recorriendo Erebor, hablando con la gente, informándose sin ser notado. Sabía que el príncipe le vigilaba, había algo en la forma de mirarle, en cómo le hablaba que le daba la impresión de que nunca le perdía de vista. Esa tarde tenía reunión con el rey, protocolo para que le diese la bienvenida y le permitiese estar en Erebor. Pensaba aprovechar ese tiempo para analizar a Thorin. Su señor le había encomendado una misión y pensaba cumplirla. Por ahora lo máximo que sabía era que el hobbit se estaba encargando de ayudar a los Hombres a cultivar Valle. Aún no había visto al hobbit, pero sabía que solía ir casi todas las mañanas a los campos, por lo que tenía pensado dejarse caer por los cultivos al día siguiente. Quería ver con sus propios ojos al mediano, saber qué hacía allí y, a poder ser, tener una conversación con él fuera del reino de Thorin.

 _'Quiero saber todo lo que hace_ _ese_ _mediano. Cada movimiento. Sus rutinas, con quién habla, qué opina la gente de él. Quiero que me cuentes cómo es la relación que mantiene con el rey.'_

 _'Eso último va a ser difícil si reside en Palacio.' Dijo Dilon a su señor._

 _'No residirá.' Dijo Rugur. 'Puede que sea el invitado del rey, pero dudo mucho que lo tenga ahí.'_

 _'¿Y a Thorin? ¿Hasta dónde debo llegar con él?' Preguntó Dilon._

 _'Lo más que puedas. Quiero saber quién son sus amigos y especialmente quienes no. Quiero saber qué opina la gente de él y quiero saber quién calienta su cama.'_

 _Dilon asintió._

 _'No vuelvas hasta que no tengas respuesta a todas estas preguntas. Mándame un mensaje cuando tengas algo nuevo que reportar.'_

Dilon entró en una taberna que se encontraba en el distrito minero oeste. Pidió una cerveza y se sentó en la barra. No tardó en hacer amigos, en qué alguien le contase su día y en saber más sobre las excavaciones en Erebor, pero nada útil. No fue hasta más tarde cuando un enano con una sonrisa en los labios y un curioso sombrero entró y todo el mundo silbó entusiasmado.

'Chicos.' Dijo este golpeando la mesa. 'Tengo nuevas.'

'¿Quién es?' Preguntó Dilon al tavernero.

'Bofur. Es el cabeza del gremio de los mineros de este distrito.' Dijo mientras secaba una jarra. 'Fue uno de los trece.'

Dilon no le hizo falta más. Esa última frase le había dejado claro que ese enano con extrañas pintas había formado parte de la Compañía. El enano seguía hablando, contando noticias que el resto de enanos silbaban o abucheaban, pero siempre con amistad. Se veían que querían a su jefe de gremio, que éste era respetado. Más tarde, cuando Bofur se había tomado unas cuantas cervezas, se fue a sentarse con él.

'Señor Bofur, ¿verdad?' Dijo con una sonrisa.

'Solo Bofur, señor era mi padre.' Su voz alegre. Dilon no comprendía como alguien que parecía tan idiota podía llegar a jefe de mineros. Aunque claro, había sido miembro de la Compañía, suponía que eso ayudaba.

'¿Me puedo sentar?'

'Por supuesto.' Dijo golpeando la silla. 'Eres nuevo.'

'Sí, he llegado hoy.' Dilon no dijo de dónde ni qué era, el enano no se lo preguntó. 'Dilon.'

Estuvieron un rato charlando, Dilon manejando la conversación para saber más de los asuntos internos de Palacio, pero cuando vio que eso no llevaba a ninguna parte decidió preguntar por el hobbit.

'Me han dicho que fuisteis parte de la Compañía del rey.'

'Sí. Menuda historia esa.' Dijo dando otro trago a la jarra.

Dilon hizo las preguntas pertinentes hasta poder llegar al hobbit.

'Nunca he visto un hobbit. Me han dicho que son completamente diferentes a nosotros.' Dijo cuando Bofur sacó el tema de Bilbo.

'No tanto, no en lo general. Aunque no sabría que decirte, solo conozco a Bilbo.'

'¿Sois buenos amigos? Después de todas las aventuras vividas imagino que será así.' Dijo tentando las aguas. Sabiendo, por lo que había averiguado esa mañana, que el pueblo de Erebor había acogido bien al mediano.

'¿Bueno amigos?' Preguntó Bofur mirándole. Luego soltó una sonora carcajada. 'Es mi mejor amigo.'

Dilon sonrió para dentro. Iba a ser una tarde más productiva de lo que pensaba.

/

'¿Qué te parece?' Le preguntó Thorin a Fili una vez que Dilon había dejado la sala del trono.

'Que tiene una agenda oculta que no nos cuenta.' Contestó el príncipe heredero.

Thorin hizo un pequeño ruido con la garganta que Fili conocía como el que hacía cada vez que daba vueltas a algo.

'¿Le has seguido?' Preguntó sin dejar de mirar a la puerta por la que acaba de irse.

'Sí, y he pedido a los guardias que me informen. Se ha pasado el resto del día dando vueltas por la ciudad. Según tengo entendido ha estado en la taverna de Bofur.'

Thorin le miró y se levantó de su trono. '¿Dónde está Bofur?' Preguntó en voz alta.

'Suele estar en casa de Bifur a estas horas.' Contestó Balin dándose por aludido.

Thorin bajó las escaleras, Fili le siguió. Recorrió el pasillo y salió de la sala del trono, de camino a casa del juguetero.

'Mañana voy a acompañar a Bilbo a Valle por la mañana.' Dijo Thorin a Fili mientras caminaba. 'Quiero que te encargas de que nadie de Erebor esté en la ciudad o sus alrededores desde el amanecer hasta que yo de la orden.'

'¿Por qué?'

Thorin continuó caminando un trecho más sin contestar, esperando que la gente que les rodeaba se alejase. Cuando estuvieron casi solos paró y sé giró a su sobrino.

'¿Cuántas veces te he pedido que hagas algo sin darte un motivo?' Le preguntó honestamente, con un tono más fraternal, como el que tenía cuando estaban en familia.

'Nunca, tío.'

'Esta va a ser la primera vez. ¿Puedes hacerlo?'

Fili le miró intensamente, buscando algún tipo de explicación, pero no encontró ninguna.

'Nadie estará.'

Thorin le tocó el hombro, apretándoselo cariñosamente. 'Gracias.' Dijo, y se fue a casa de Bifur sin mirar atrás.

/

Bilbo cerró la puerta de los aposentos de Thorin con cuidado. Sabía que debía dejar de visitar a Thorin y pasar con él tantas noches, que la gente empezaría a hablar tarde o temprano. Sabía que se suponía que no debían tener relaciones sexuales hasta antes de la boda, pero todo eso a Bilbo hoy le daba igual. No había ido a buscar a Thorin para tener otra ardiente velada, simplemente quería estar con él. Tenía la necesidad de abrazarlo, de sentir su calor. Se sentía inseguro, inseguro sobre lo que iba a pasar mañana, sobre qué le iba a pasar mañana. También se sentía mal consigo mismo, por cómo había mentido a Thorin sin pensarlo dos veces.

Se desvistió, dejando la ropa colocada en la silla y poniéndose la camisa de Thorin que usaba cada vez que se quedaba a dormir. Estaba dejando de oler como el enano y eso le molestaba. Se remangó las mangas y se pasó la mano por la muñeca, el moratón completamente curado. Debería ir a ver a Oin a darle las gracias. Se metió en la cama y esperó al rey. Sabía que debería estar a punto de llegar. No se equivocó, al rato oyó la puerta abrirse y el sonido de unos pasos fuertes contra la piedra. Thorin entró, dejando la corona en la mesa y quitándose en chaleco de pieles. Fue entonces cuando se fijó en Bilbo. No dijo nada, simplemente continuó desvistiéndose hasta quedarse en ropa interior. Se fue al baño y volvió al cabo del rato, con el cepillo entre su pelo, luchando contra los enredos del día. Bilbo se puso de rodillas en la cama y ofreció su mano.

Thorin la miró y le dio el cepillo, sentándose de espaldas a él. No tardó en notar las pequeñas manos de Bilbo entre su pelo, tratándolo con cuidado y quitando cada enredo. Estuvieron en silencio todo ese tiempo, Bilbo entretenido con la melena de Thorin, este con la sensación de paz que sentía. La conversación con Bofur le había dejado inquieto. No le había gustado todo lo que ese enano le había preguntado a Bofur, ni tampoco que éste le dijese que Bilbo iba a ser su consorte.

 _'No sabía que era un secreto.' Se defendió Bofur._

 _'No lo es. Pero hubiese preferido si no le hubieses dicho nada.' Contestó Thorin molesto._

 _'No lo sabía.'_

 _'No es culpa tuya.' Admitió el rey finalmente, bajando la voz. 'Aunque agradecería que no dijeses nada más de Bilbo o que nadie que tu conozcas diga nada más de él a ese enano.'_

 _'¿Por qué? ¿Trama algo?' Bofur estaba preocupado._

 _'No estoy seguro, pero por si acaso. Al fin y al cabo trabaja para Rugur.'_

Bofur había comprendido la seriedad del asunto y había prometido que le tendría controlado. Thorin no quería decirle nada a Bilbo. No le había dicho que el embajador había llegado y no pensaba decírselo ahora. No con todo lo que seguramente estaría pasando por la cabeza del hobbit. Ese era su problema y Bilbo ya tenía suficiente con solucionar uno como para ocuparse de otro.

Notó al hobbit parar y vio como dejaba el cepillo. Se giró a él y vio la vulnerabilidad en sus ojos. Le acarició la cara, tratando de borrarle esa mirada, pero no pudo. Se acercó a él, despacio, y le besó. Bilbo respondió al beso, pero no con la pasión de siempre, aunque no por ello con menos amor. Thorin se colocó mejor, llevando su mano a la cintura de Bilbo, tratando de hacerle olvidar, de liberarle de sus preocupaciones por unos momentos.

Bilbo puso su mano en su pecho y se separó de él. 'Esta noche no.' Dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Thorin no supo que hacer, nunca había estado en una situación así. Bilbo le besó levemente los labios y se tumbó en su lado de la cama.

'¿Me abrazas?' Preguntó con una voz más débil de lo normal, Thorin no tardó en hacerlo, apagando antes todas las velas.

'Todo saldrá bien.' Dijo a los pocos segundos, cuando tenía la cabeza de Bilbo contra su pecho, al hobbit protegido en sus brazos. Palabras que eran tanto para reconfortar a Bilbo como a él mismo.

'Lo sé.' Dijo por fin el hobbit. Le acarició el pecho suavemente antes de darle un beso en la cicatriz que había dejado el huargo de Azog tanto tiempo atrás. 'Lo sé.'

/

El sol hacia poco que acaba de salir. El cambio de guardia iba a suceder en unos minutos y ya había dos figuras dejando Erebor. Tras ellos las puertas del gran reino enano se cerraban. Bilbo se metió la mano en el bolsillo y agarró la bellota que ahí había. Le había dado muchas vueltas a qué iba a hacer con ella. Quería plantarla y verla crecer al lado de Thorin, quería darle vida con su don y poder sentir la vida dentro de ella. Había pensado en plantarla el día de su boda, teniendo así un recordatorio cada año, viendo como se hacía más alto le roble, más fuerte. Ahora no sabía qué iba a pasar. No sabía si sería capaz de darle vida, como había pensado, en unos meses. Aún así, no quería plantarla en los cultivos. Era algo suyo, de ellos, privado. La apretó una última vez y sacó la mano.

Hacía una hermosa mañana, Roäc volaba sobre sus cabezas, alejándose un poco para luego volver al lado del rey. El cuervo no se había separado de Thorin desde que había vuelto a Erebor. Había sido él quien había llevado el mensaje a Dain para que fuese en su ayuda y ahora era él quien se encargaba de todos los asuntos del monarca. A Bilbo le había sorprendido la amabilidad y el cariño con el que trataba el rey al animal. Nunca había imaginado que alguien como Thorin, un poderoso guerrero, pudiese tener tanto amor hacia un animal tan frágil. Luego había recordado que era Thorin, el enano que le acariciaba como si su piel fuese terciopelo, que le miraba como si fuese el mayor tesoro de la montaña, que trataba a sus sobrinos con tanto cariño que a veces era doloroso de ver. Que Thorin le contase la importancia de los cuervos y como estos siempre habían tenido un papel fundamental en Erebor y en la familia real, había ayudado. En su momento le había dado pena, pues Thorin no solo había perdido un hogar y familia con la caída de Erebor, sino una forma de vida. Quizás fuese ahora cuando empezaba a ver al verdadero enano, al que había estado escondido bajo la apariencia de un simple herrero.

'¿Todo bien?' Le preguntó Thorin cuando vio que no dejaba de mirarle.

'Sí.' Dijo Bilbo volviendo a la realidad. 'Todo bien.'

Estuvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a Valle, fue entonces cuando Bilbo dirigió a Thorin hacia donde había estado el otro día. Se bajaron de los ponis, Thorin se ofreció a atarlos mientras Bilbo se acercó a los campos. No había nadie a la vista, un completo silencio rodeaba la zona. Bilbo miró al sol, estaba empezando a calentar.

'Me alegra que estés aquí.' Dijo sin mirar a Thorin, pues sabía que este estaba a su espalda.

Se arrodilló, tocando el suelo y repitiendo el gesto del otro día. Ahora era distinto, pues ya sabía lo que buscaba y la tierra le recordaba. Acarició el terreno, respiró y cerró los ojos. No sabía muy bien cómo iba a hacerlo, pero pensó que lo mejor era localizar todas las semillas primero y luego ordenarlas crecer, por lo que se puso a buscar. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, de rodillas, con la tierra en sus manos, localizando cada remota semilla. Según pasaba el tiempo era más fácil, las conexiones más claras. Llegó un momento en el que vio todo el campo, todo el terreno que había ante él. Fue entonces cuando paró y empezó a enfocar su energía en el sol, sin dejar de agarrar todas las semillas.

Thorin estaba a su espalda, vigilando que nadie se acercase, que no hubiese nadie a la vista. No sabía muy bien qué sucedía, pero Bilbo llevaba un buen rato arrodillado en la tierra, quieto. Él no se movió de su lado, siempre dejándole el espacio necesario para no atosigar. Al cabo del tiempo vio como el hobbit se movía, como se erguía ligeramente. Notó como el sol empezaba a calentar más, las múltiples capas que llevaba quizás demasiadas ante el calor. Miró a Bilbo y vio como su pelo empezaba a brillar como cuando él jugaba con sus rizos y los ponía ante el sol. Sus suaves rizos de un color más intenso que nunca. Thorin se movió, queriendo ver su cara, embelesado con lo que tenía delante. Podía sentir magia en el hobbit. Era una magia extraña, sutil, ligera, pero era magia. Vio como el rostro de Bilbo estaba calmado, en control, como sus manos se mantenían enterradas ligeramente en la tierra. Fue entonces cuando lo notó, cuando empezó a sentir que algo se movía levemente a sus pies. No era algo que se viese con los ojos, pero alguien que había nacido bajo tierra podía notar el movimiento de la misma. Pequeñas plantas empezaron a salir, despacio pero de forma continua. Thorin se giró, mirando el terreno con asombro en sus ojos. En pocos minutos vio como todo se cubría de cultivos. Vio todo tipo de hortalizas y verduras crecer. Vio trigo y cebada. Vio los campos enteros cubiertos de comida, del alimento que tanto necesitaba su pueblo. Estuvo un buen rato maravillándose de lo que tenía delante, pues no podía concebir tanta belleza. Nunca había estado interesado en nada que fuese verde, sin embargo ahora lo veía con otros ojos. Bilbo había hecho eso, lo había creado, y como enano, valoraba y entendía la importancia de crear algo bello con las manos.

Se giró, queriendo ver a Bilbo y darle las gracias, pero Bilbo ya no estaba con las manos en la tierra y de rodillas, sino yaciendo sobre ella. Su piel pálida, su pelo más oscuro de lo normal pero sin ser completamente moreno.

'¡Bilbo!' Gritó Thorin yendo a su encuentro. Se arrodilló, cogiéndolo en sus brazos y buscando su pulso. Lo tenía, era débil pero continuo. Suspiró, sin darse cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración hasta entonces. Tenía que buscar ayuda, pero al mismo tiempo no sabía a quién pedírsela. Bilbo no le había avisado sobre eso, no sabía qué hacer. No podía pedir ayuda en Valle, pues sabían que había sido Bilbo el responsable de los campos y ahora comprendía porqué era algo que debía mantenerse en secreto. Puede que en La Comarca ese don se viese como algo malo, como una forma barata y rápida de producir alimento. Pero Thorin conocía a los Hombres, sabía que algo así sería visto con un valioso don, uno que cualquier señor sin escrúpulos pagaría mucho por tener. Valle no era una opción, y no podía volver a Erebor con Bilbo así; demasiadas preguntas.

'Roäc.' Gritó, el cuervo se posó a su lado, esperando sus órdenes. 'Ve Erebor y busca a Dwalin. Dile que necesito que venga con una carreta y que se dirija a La Colina del Cuervo. Que busque una excusa para que no parezca extraño. Que le acompañe alguien de la Compañía. ¿Entendido?'

'Entendido.' Dijo el cuervo antes de irse volando.

Thorin tocó la cara del hobbit y la notó caliente, el pulso en su cuello estable, pero sin dar señales de despertarse. Lo cogió en sus brazos, no notando a penas su peso, algo que en cualquier momento le hubiese encantado ahora le preocupaba. Bilbo era tan pequeño, tan ligero, tan fácil de lastimar.

No, se dijo, él es más fuerte de lo que aparenta y lo sabes.

Le puso contra su pecho y lo llevó a los ponis. Lo colocó en el suyo y ató a Mermelada a su pony. Después se subió, agarrando las riendas y sujetando a Bilbo contra su pecho. Miró alrededor y se fue. Necesitaba llegar a La Colina del Cuervo cuanto antes y sin ser visto. Sabía de túneles que conseguirían cubrir su presencia durante parte del trayecto. Golpeó al pony y se fue, esperando encontrar a Dagril al otro lado de su trayecto, intentando no pensar en Bilbo y en qué iba a hacer para ayudarlo, para que su pulso volviese a subir, para que recuperase el conocimiento.

No se dio cuenta de que algo se movía tras los árboles, una sombra que había estado espiándolos desde que habían llegado. Dilon salió de su escondite y se se fue por el lado opuesto en dirección a Erebor. Tenía mucho que contar a su señor sobre el mediano y Thorin.

Continuará…


	10. You Fill My Heart

_It's like I have loved you since_

 _From the moment when_

 _Since time began_

 _You fill my heart_

 _Oh, love of mine_

 _Why did it take so long to find_

 _Your touch_

 _Hope was never gone_

 _Even though it took so long_

 _To find you_

Dagril se giró, oyendo su nombre siendo susurrado a sus espaldas. Era su rey. Le estaba haciendo gestos con la mano de que se acercara y, por su posición y cautela, no quería que nadie le viese. El enano fue hacia su monarca.

'Necesito tu ayuda.' Dijo Thorin mirando a ambos lados, asegurándose de que nadie se acercaba a la pequeña habitación donde estaba.

'¿En qué puedo ayudar?' Dijo sin pensarlo dos veces.

'Dwalin va a venir de un momento a otro con alguien de la Compañía. Necesito que les guíes hasta aquí y que nadie sospeche. A poder ser que nadie os vea. Nadie debe de saber que estoy aquí.'

'Por supuesto.' Dijo Dagril, pues notaba en la voz de Thorin la importancia de su cometido. Sabía que no debía preguntar, que no era asunto suyo y estaba fuera de lugar, pero eso no quitaba que quisiese saber y que una parte de él se entristeciera ante el hecho de que Thorin no le iba a dar más información.

Dagril se fue, dispuesto a hacer todo en su mano para cumplir las órdenes de Thorin. Mientras el rey se fue al fondo del cuarto, detrás de unas grandes cajas llenas de suministros para la nueva torre de control, donde Bilbo yacía en el suelo cubierto con su chaleco. Seguía sin dar señales de vida, su pulso igual que cuando lo había dejado, su piel pálida y su pelo de un color castaño oscuro. Thorin le tocó la cara, acariciándole la mejilla, pidiéndole a Mahal que estuviese bien. No podía no preocuparse, aun sabiendo que lo más probable era que se despertase en unas horas. Demasiadas ideas corrían por su mente, pensamientos de culpabilidad, de reproche por haberlo dejado hacer lo que había hecho. Se decía a si mismo que no era culpa suya, que Bilbo lo había hecho libremente. Aún así le costaba creerlo. Él más que nadie tenía que haber sabido que para dar algo antes hay que perderlo, que nada es gratuito. Y sentado ahí, con la roca a sus espaldas y escondido entre cajas, se maldijo a sí mismo por haber sido un necio, por haber dejado que la codicia le pudiese. Quizás codicia no era la palabra exacta, pero era la que sentía. Por haber deseado una solución rápida para su pueblo había pasado por alto la salud de Bilbo.

"Él dijo que no pasaría nada."

Eso no importa, se contestó a sí mismo. Tenía que habérmelo visto venir, debí saber, debí…

'Thorin.' Escuchó la voz inconfundible de Bofur susurrar.

'Aquí.' Dijo saliendo de las cajas.

'¿Qué sucede? Dwalin no ha dado detalles, diciendo que teníamos que venir corriendo.' Dijo el enano acercándose a él. Se cayó al instante al ver a Bilbo.

'¿Ha traído la carreta?'

Bofur asintió. '¿Qué ha pasado?' Dijo sin dejar de mirar a su amigo.

'Es una larga historia.' Respondió Thorin mientras cogía a Bilbo en brazos con cuidado. 'Necesito que lo llevéis a Erebor sin que nadie se entere.' Dijo mientras lo depositaba en los brazos de Bofur. No le hacía ninguna gracia dejar a su prometido en brazos de otro enano, pero saber que era Bofur le tranquilizaba un poco. Bofur no tardó en reaccionar y agarrarlo con cuidado pero seguro.

'¿A dónde vas?' Le preguntó viendo como el rey se ponía el chaleco que había caído al suelo.

'A Valle. Haz que lo lleven con Oin, que nadie lo vea. Su pony está atado fuera, ocúpate de eso también. Estaré de regreso en seguida.' Se giró, con la intención clara de irse. Sabía que Bofur haría lo pedido, confiaba en el enano, y lo había dejado claro dejando en su poder lo más preciado que tenía.

'Thorin.' Dijo Bofur parándole con un brazo. El rey se giró, su cara una mueca de molestia, pues no esta acostumbrado a que alguien le contradijese. '¿Es por los cultivos? Lo de Bilbo. ¿Tiene que ver con los cultivos?'

Thorin se sorprendió, pero no preguntó cómo lo sabía. Conocía la relación entre Bilbo y Bofur, sabía lo cercanos que eran. Aún así estaba seguro que el mediano no le había hablado de su don, pero estaba claro que algo sí le había contado. No iba a mentirle, no a un amigo.

'Sí. Pero no debe saberlo nadie.' Dijo mirando fijamente a Bofur. Este asintió justo cuando Nori entraba en el cuarto.

'¿Qué demonios haces?' Le dijo a Bofur antes de ver al rey. 'Thorin…' Pero este no le dejó acabar. Se dio la vuelta y se fue.

'¿Qué sucede?' Preguntó Nori. Bofur se giró y el enano pelirrojo pudo ver a Bilbo en sus brazos. Su boca se abrió de par en par, dispuesto a preguntar, pero Bofur no le dejó.

'Bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer…'

/

Thorin dejó la Colina del Cuervo detrás, teniendo cuidado de que su pony no se tropezase al bajar la peligrosa cuesta. Notó un revoloteo de alas cerca y siguió bajando, sabiendo que Roäc daría con él.

'Los enanos están dejando la colina. Nadie a visto al hobbit.' Dijo el pájaro volando cerca de él.

'Bien. Gracias Roäc. Ahora necesito que vayas a Valle e informes a Bardo de mi llegada. Dile que ya puede abrir las puertas.'

Si Thorin se hubiese vuelto al cuervo, hubiese visto en sus expresivos ojos las pocas ganas que tenía de ir a la ciudad de los hombres. Los niños siempre le perseguían y las mujeres le echaban con una escoba en la mano cada vez que se posaba para descansar en la calle. Eran completamente desagradables y por eso Roäc nunca se encargaba de ir a darles mensajes a ellos. Pero vio que el rey estaba en apuros, y Thorin era su señor y amigo. Pues no solo el deber le unía a Thorin, sino un fuerte vínculo de amistad que había surgido desde el día que el enano había vuelto a la montaña.

Roäc se fue volando sin decir nada, pues sabía que Thorin no necesitaba confirmación. Mientras, Thorin llegó a los pies de la colina y movió a su montura para dirigirse a Valle. No tardo en visualizar las puertas de la ciudad de los hombres. Entró, y vio como varias personas se giraban a mirarlo. Se hizo pasó entre las calles hasta llegar a la casa del rey. Fue entonces cuando bajó del pony y se lo entregó a un mozo que venía a su encuentro.

'Dale agua.' Dijo sin dirigirle la mirada.

Las puertas principales se abrieron y el encargado de la casa le dio la bienvenida, pero Thorin no tenía humor para florituras, por lo que se fue directamente a donde estaba Bardo, sin ser invitado entró en la sala donde la familia estaba desayunando, pues aún era temprano.

'Thorin.' Dijo este sobresaltado, pues no le esperaba tan pronto.

'Tenemos que hablar. Es importante.' El tono del enano no dejaba lugar a cambio de ideas. Bardo se levantó, les dijo a sus hijos que siguiesen sin él y le llevó a una sala adjunta.

'¿Qué sucede? Pensé que mandarías un mensaje.'

'Ese era el plan, pero la situación a cambiado. Si miras hacia el sureste verás como ya no tienes problemas con los cultivos.'

Bardo le miró sin saber muy bien a qué se refería. Se fue, dirigiéndose al mirador que tenía a lo alto de su casa. Thorin le siguió de cerca. Nada más salir al exterior se dio cuenta de a qué se refería Thorin. Todos los campos estaban cubiertos con frutos, todos repletos de comida.

'¿Cómo…?'

'Eso ahora no importa.' Interrumpió Thorin, dándose cuenta de que Bardo había comprendido la situación. 'Lo que importa ahora es que sigan así hasta que Bilbo pueda ir a verlos. Nadie debe recoger ningún fruto.'

'Thorin.' El tono de Bardo serio, cansado de ser tratado como a un niño. 'Necesito que me cuentes qué ha pasado. No puedes pedirme que haga como si nada. De la noche a la mañana los campos están cubiertos de comida y ahora tengo otro problema entre manos. ¿Cómo voy a hacer que nadie se acerque a ellos? Mi pueblo lleva pasando hambre tanto como el tuyo. En cuanto se enteren correrá la voz y no habrá nada que les detenga.'

'Pues controla a tu gente o la controlaré yo.' El tono de Thorin amenazante. Cada segundo que pasaba estaba más irascible, más preocupado por Bilbo y por el problema que ahora tenía delante.

Bardo no había oído ese tono en el rey enano en mucho tiempo, y se preocupó. Decidió tranquilizarlo, pues era muy pronto como para ponerse a gritarse uno al otro.

'Si no recuerdo mal son mis campos.' Dijo con voz baja, intentando hacer ver a Thorin que no era él quien debía exigir nada.

'Si no recuerdo mal son los cultivos de mi hobbit.' Bardo le miró y suspiró. 'No olvides que tienes alimento en tus campos gracias a mi prometido. Que de no ser por él tu pueblo seguiría removiendo esa tierra yerma consumida por la ceniza. Controla a tu pueblo hasta que Bilbo venga o seré yo quien no dudaré en poner mi ejército alrededor de ellos. Esa comida es tanto tuya como mía.'

'Thorin…' Las palabras del enano le habían movido. Pues aunque no le había gustado nada la forma en la que el rey había expuesto su argumento, no tampoco que le hubiese dicho que movería su ejército para defenderlo, comentario que si Bardo no conociese al enano podía considerar como una provocación de guerra, si había verdad en ellas. Esos alimentos, nacidos de la noche a la mañana, eran producto del hobbit. 'Haré que nadie se acerque. Tienes mi palabra. Pero a cambio necesito información. Necesito que me expliques qué está pasando.'

Thorin se relajó, pues vio que Bardo estaba dispuesto a colaborar. 'Las explicaciones debe dártelas Bilbo, no ha sido cosa mía.'

'¿Y dónde está?'

'En Erebor. Va a tardar un poco en poder venir.' La cara de hombre era lo suficientemente expresiva como para que Thorin añadiese. 'Sí, tiene que ver con los cultivos. Pero no es mi secreto para poder compartirlo. Bardo,' dijo relajándose levemente 'sé que no es fácil esto que te pido pero debes confiar en mí. Protege los campos hasta que Bilbo venga.'

Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, mirándose. Bardo pensando en qué debía hacer, mientras que Thorin pensaba en si Bilbo estaría ya en Erebor, si Oin estaría con él.

'Está bien.' Dijo finalmente el hombre. 'Esperaré a Bilbo y protegeré los campos.'

/

Bilbo abrió los ojos. Notaba como si llevase mucho tiempo durmiendo, como si estuviese cansado de dormir. No recordaba qué había pasado, cómo se había quedado dormido. Los campos, pensó. Eso era lo último que recordaba, estar en los campos. Movió la cabeza para orientarse, el cuarto en el que se hallaba estaba oscuro, solo iluminado por la chimenea. Era su cuarto. Estaba en sus aposentos. Intentó levantarse pero la cabeza le daba vueltas, las fuerzas le fallaban. Se recostó de nuevo en la almohada y suspiró. No sabía cómo había llegado allí, pero si lo que intuía era cierto debió de desmayarse en los cultivos y Thorin le había traído de vuelta. ¡Thorin! ¿Dónde estaría? Seguro que estaba preocupado. Le había prometido que no pasaría nada y seguro que el rey estaría culpándose por lo que le había sucedido. Movió los dedos, notando como recobraba el control de sus articulaciones, y volvió a intentar levantarse. En ese momento oyó la puerta abrirse y se dejó caer, fingiendo estar dormido.

'Está más estable.' Oyó la voz de Oin decir. 'Pero sigue inconsciente. No sé cuanto tiempo va a estar así. Lo siento.'

'¿No hay nada que puedas hacer?' Era Thorin, su voz claramente preocupada.

'No. No es cómo si supiese qué le pasa. Creo que lo mejor es dejarlo descansar. Ha recuperado parte de color. Seguro que vuelve en sí solo.'

'Gracias Oin.'

Bilbo no supo que pasó después, pero intuyó que Oin se había ido. Sabía que Thorin seguía en la habitación, hubiese podido notar su presencia en cualquier circunstancia. Esperó a que este se acercase. Oyó cómo movía una silla y le cogía la mano con suavidad. Bilbo abrió los ojos y vio ese azul que tanto quería.

'Hola.' Dijo con una suave voz. Todavía cansado.

'Bilbo.' La voz de Thorin un suspiró. Se acercó a él, tocándole la cara con cuidado. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. '¿Cómo estás?'

'Bien.' Dijo de forma automática. 'Cansado.' Especificó. '¿Qué ha pasado?'

'Te desmayaste.' Dijo Thorin continuando con la caricia de su cara, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. 'Las plantas empezaron a crecer y cuando me quise dar cuenta estabas sin consciencia.'

Bilbo apretó la mano para reconfortar a Thorin. 'Siento haberte asustado.'

'Sabías que pasaría.' Dijo Thorin al cabo de unos segundos en silencio, mirándolo a los ojos. 'Sabías que algo así podía pasar.'

'Sí.' Confesó Bilbo, notando parte de esa angustia que había estado con él desde que había mentido a Thorin irse.

Thorin asintió, encajando la información. 'Estabas equivocado.'

'¿En qué?' Bilbo no sabía a qué venía eso. Había esperado una reprimenda, algo que le mostrase que Thorin no se había tomado bien que le hubiese mentido a la cara.

'En que no debiste existir.' Dijo volviendo a mirarle a los ojos. 'Es mentira. Tu nacimiento estaba escrito, al igual que este día.' Thorin acarició sus nudillos, fijándose en la tierra que aún había en las uñas del mediano. 'Entiendo porqué me mentiste, pero no quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo. Quiero que te sientas libre de poder decirme todo. Me duele que pienses que si me hubieses dicho que temías que algo así pasaría no te hubiese dejado hacerlo.'

'¿Me hubieses?'

'Bilbo.' Thorin le miró a los ojos. 'No soy tu señor, no soy tu rey. No soy quién para prohibirte nada.'

Bilbo asintió, asimilando lo que le acababa de decir.

'Es cierto que seguramente me hubiese opuesto a la idea, pero no por ello te hubiese prohibido nada. Yo… No quiero eso de ti. Comprendo porqué lo has hecho y no quiero una disculpa, simplemente quiero que sepas que no hace falta. Entiendo que hay cosas que nunca me dirás, sé que hay muchas cosas que nos diferencian y nos distancian, pero no quiero que pienses que…' No sabía cómo expresarse, cómo hacerle ver lo que había estado inquietando a su corazón en las últimas horas.

'Thorin.' Le paró Bilbo. 'Lo siento.' Thorin negó con la cabeza y Bilbo volvió a repetir sus palabras. 'No sé porqué lo hice. No quería mentirte. Yo… No estoy acostumbrado a compartir todo con alguien. Pensé que te negarías y no sé porqué pensé que sería mejor no preocuparte. No te mentí por miedo a que me dieses tu permiso o no, pues sé que soy libre de hacer lo que me plazca, aunque agradezco tus palabras. Te mentí porque no quería preocuparte.'

'Prefiero estar preocupado y seguro sabiendo que puede pasar algo, que preocupado ante lo desconocido.'

Bilbo asintió. 'Lo tendré en cuenta.'

Thorin se levantó. 'Debería dejarte descansar. ¿Hay algo que necesites?'

'Sí.' Dijo Bilbo reteniendo a Thorin por la mano. 'Quédate un poco más. ¿Por favor?'

Thorin asintió. Bordeó la cama y se quitó el chaleco, tumbándose junto al hobbit y cogiéndolo en sus brazos.

'Gracias.' Dijo este cerrando los ojos, volviendo a ese negro que le había envuelto horas atrás.

/

'¿Cómo está?' Preguntó Fili nada más ver a su tío salir de los aposentos de Bilbo.

'Mejor.' Dijo dirigiéndose a Palacio. 'Se ha despertado y parece que se pondrá bien.'

Fili asintió. Continuaron un rato más en silencio hasta que llegaron a las grandes escaleras.

'¿Le has dicho lo de los campos?'

'No le he dicho lo de Bardo. Quiero que descanse.'

'Va a necesitar una respuesta rápido.' Dijo Fili.

'Lo sé.' Thorin se llevó la mano a la frente, masajeándose el entrecejo. 'Manda un cuervo diciéndole que mañana estará Bilbo allí.' Fili asintió. '¿Ha sucedido algo en los campos?'

'Nada que no haya resuelto Bardo. Al principio hubo varias personas que intentaron entrar. Pero una mujer, creo que con la que trabaja Bilbo de vez en cuando, les dijo que se fuesen. Por lo que he oído la escena fue bastante potente.'

'Seguro que lo fue. Nadie en su sano juicio retaría a una mujer. Es algo que los hombres deberían aprender cuanto antes.' Respondió el rey.

La relación de los hombres con sus mujeres era algo que le había costado tiempo asimilar al enano cuando era pequeño. No fue hasta que vivió entre ellos cuando realmente se dio cuenta de la gran diferencia que en ese aspecto tenían ambas razas. A ningún enano en su sano juicio se le ocurriría atacar a una enana. La enana siempre tenía las de ganar. Todas las enanas eran entrenadas en el arte de la lucha desde que nacían, a diferencia de los enanos, pues sus números era menores y si alguien necesitaba sobrevivir en combate o en cualquier situación era una enana. Enanos había muchos. Además, una enana creaba la obra más hermosa de todas, daba vida. Eso era sagrado. Ellas eran las portadoras del don de Mahal, muestra de que su raza seguía existiendo en Arda a pesar de tantas penurias. Él había visto como los hombre trataban a sus mujeres, como si solo fueran un medio para el sexo o la comida. Era despreciable, era asqueroso. Era otra de las cosas que no le gustaba de los Hombres.

Ahora que pensaba en ello, no sabía cómo trataban los hobbits a sus mujeres. ¿Serían cómo los Hombres o se parecerían a ellos? Tendría que preguntarle a Bilbo en una de esas tardes que pasaban juntos en su sala de estar. Mahal, como echaba de menos esos momentos en ese precioso instante.

'Gracias por hoy.' Dijo Thorin una vez entraron en su planta, mirando a Fili con esos ojos que ponía siempre que estaba orgulloso de su sobrino.

Fili no pudo reprimir que esa mirada le emocionase, le emocionaba siempre. 'No hay de qué. Descansa,' añadió antes de que su tío se separase 'ha sido un día largo.'

Thorin asintió, le dio una última palmada en el hombro y se fue, dejando detrás todos los problemas por unas horas. Sabiendo que Bilbo estaba bien, estaba a salvo. Sabiendo que su pueblo tenía comida. Empezando a disfrutar momentáneamente la paz que tendría una vez Bilbo estuviese de nuevo con él, en sus brazos.

Mahal, pensó, no puedo esperar a la boda.

/

Rugur dejó la carta en la mesa. Era la tercera vez que la leía y seguía sin poder creérselo. Él había estado en lo cierto. Había algo en ese hobbit que le hacía especial. No solo le había sorprendido el hecho de que pudiese hacer crecer los alimentos, sino el no saber qué más podía hacer. Se tumbó en la silla y ordenó sus ideas.

El hobbit había conseguido que la Compañía de Thorin saliesen de El Bosque Negro.

El hobbit se había enfrentado a un dragón.

El hobbit había sobrevivido un batalla legendaria.

El hobbit hacía crecer las plantas.

Necesitaba a ese hobbit. Ahora comprendía porqué Thorin lo quería para sí. Era una criatura mágica con infinito poder. La necesitaba si quería conquistar Gundabad. El problema era cómo conseguirla, pues no podía parecer un secuestro. Eso daría pie a Thorin a ir a la guerra, y no quería que el enano se moviese de Erebor. Era un tema peliagudo. Dilon no podía hacerlo. Él tenía que dejar Erebor cuanto antes, y después alguien debía raptar al hobbit sin que pudiese averiguarse que había sido obra suya. Una idea vino a su mente. Si uno de los hombres raptaba al hobbit, Thorin le iría a buscar entre ellos, dejando a Erebor enfocado en un problema lo suficientemente importante como para no darse cuenta de que él iba a hacerse con Gundabad. Para cuando Thorin mandase a sus tropas allí, él ya tendría asegurada la zona. Sí, era un plan perfecto.

Se levantó y se dirigió a ver a su equipo de guerra. La sala designada tenía una gran mesa en el centro con mapas detallados. El enano encargado de las excavaciones se encontraba enfrascado en sus apuntes, Rugur fue a él.

'¿Para cuándo podremos mover las tropas?' Preguntó.

'En siete días, _uzbadê,_ puede que antes. Gracias a los túneles cavados por esos comedores de tierra deberíamos estar en Gundabad en unas semanas.'

'Bien. Tengo algo que hacer cuando estemos pasando por Erebor. ¿Sería posible que uno de los túneles conectase con el nuestro?'

'¿Para poder entrar y salir cerca de Erebor?'

'Sí.' Afirmó Rugur.

'Podría ser, pero no lo aconsejo. Los barbiluengos han cerrado los túneles. No por completo, solo la parte que da a su ciudad y a sus alrededores. Si los abrimos se notará. Sabrán que hemos pasado por ahí.'

'Entiendo.' Pensó en una alternativa, pero no se le ocurría nada que no fuese salir por esos túneles, raptar al hobbit cuando estuviese en los campos y volver a entrar.'

'Sin embargo,' dijo el enano 'se podría abrir una salida cerca. A unas cuantas millas de Valle. Podría ser pequeño, lo suficiente como para una persona solo. Algo así se podría tapar fácilmente.'

'Hazlo. Que nadie sepa que está ahí.'

'Sí, _uzbadê.'_

Rugur dio unas cuantas más instrucciones al resto de sus enanos. El invierno se aproximaba y quería llegar a Gundabad antes de que eso sucediese.

Continuará…


	11. Not With Haste

AN: Muchas gracias por los comentarios. Sin ellos esta historia no sería posible. La semana pasada no publiqué nada porque no tenía acabado el capítulo y prefiero esperar una semana más y tener algo que os guste que algo que esté a medias. Espero que disfrutéis, por favor, no dejéis de contarme lo que os parece. Muchos besos y Feliz Navidad.

* * *

 _Though I may speak some tongue of old_

 _Or even spit out some holy word_

 _I have no strength from which to speak_

 _When you sit me down, and see I'm weak_

 _We will run and scream_

 _You will dance with me_

 _They'll fulfill our dreams and we'll be free_

 _And we will be who we are_

 _And they'll heal our scars_

 _Sadness will be far away_

 _So as we walked through fields of green_

 _Was the fairest sun I'd ever seen_

 _And I was broke, I was on my knees_

 _And you said yes as I said please_

'Zola, Zola, ven. Corre.' Dijo el enano haciendo un gesto a su amiga para que se acercase. La había visto en uno de los puestos del mercado y quería que se uniese a la conversación que estaba teniendo con el carnicero.

'¿Qué sucede Dirgor?' Preguntó esta nada más estar cerca de ellos.

'¿Cuándo has venido?'

'Esta mañana, ¿por qué?'

'Entonces no te has enterado.' Dijo el carnicero.

'¿De qué?' Preguntó la enana. Habían tenido un viaje largo y no le hacía ninguna gracia retrasarse más. Contra antes comprase la comida antes podría ir a su casa y relajarse.

'Del final del cortejo.' Dijo Dirgor. 'Ayer se entregó el último regalo.' Dijo el enano entusiasmado.

'¿Ya?' El tono de Zola desesperado. Se lo había perdido. Sabía que tenía que haber dicho que no a su hermano y no haber ido a estar con él unos días en las Colinas de Hierro. Se había perdido un momento histórico. '¡Por las barbas de Durin! ¿Por qué he tenido que irme?'

'Déjame que te diga que fue maravilloso.' Dijo su amigo.

'¡Cuéntamelo todo! ¿Qué le regaló?' Preguntó ansiosa Zola.

Meses habían pasado desde que el cortejo se había hecho oficial. Al principio ellos, como la mayoría de Erebor, no lo habían entendido, no habían comprendido qué sucedía y se habían negado en silencio a que un hobbit fuese su Consorte. Una cosa es que fuese un héroe para el pueblo y otra que se casase con el rey. Pero todo había cambiado al poco tiempo. No sabían muy bien cómo, pero ahora amaban al mediano. Se sentían orgullosos de que viviese con ellos. Sin duda era un regalo de la esposa de Mahal, como claramente reflejaba el gran tapiz de la sala de los reyes que la princesa había hecho. El hobbit era una criatura maravillosa. Un ser único. Había sido él quien había traído la comida y el alimento a Erebor. No solo era un héroe para su pueblo, sino un salvador. Después de semanas de hablar con él, de verlo en el mercado, de conocerlo, muy poca gente en Erebor se negaba a que se casase con su rey. Era extraño encontrar a alguien a quien le cayese mal, que tuviese una mala palabra que decir.

El cortejo público no había hecho más que reforzar la idea del matrimonio. Estaba claro lo mucho que le rey lo amaba, los regalos que le hacía, la forma en la que le trataba, todo demostraba un amor puro. Y no había nada que gustase más a cualquier enano que una buena historia de amor.

'Un arpa.' Dijo Dirgor. 'Le regaló un arpa de plata.'

'No un arpa cualquiera.' Añadió el carnicero. 'Sino una réplica exacta de la que tenía cuando era príncipe'

'¿No?' Dijo Zola, pues el gesto era lo más romántico que había escuchado en la vida.

'¿Habláis del regalo del futuro Consorte?' Preguntó un anciano enano que no había podido evitar oír la conversación.

'Sí.' Respondió Dirgor.

'Oh, por Durin. Fue hermoso.' Mencionó el anciano. 'Yo la vi. Mi nieto cogió sitio en la plaza lo suficientemente cerca como para poder verla de lejos. Soy mayor, pero la vista no me falla. Era el arpa más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.'

'¿Tocó el Rey?' Preguntó Zola esperando un no. No podía haberse perdido también eso, no por culpa de su estúpido hermano.

'No. Pero dijo que lo haría en el banquete de clausura.'

'Menos mal.' Suspiró Zola.

'¿Cuándo va a ser?' Preguntó Dirgor.

'La semana que viene. Justo antes de que tengan que irse a Ered Luin.'

'Una pena que tengan que irse antes de la boda.' Dijo el carnicero.

'Sí, yo quería conocer al hobbit. Me han dicho que se pasea mucho por aquí.'

'Oh, sí.' Dijo la enana del puesto del al lado. 'La semana pasada estuvo en mi tienda. Una amor de criatura. Que su señora, Yavanna, le tenga en sus pensamientos.'

'¿Hablaste con él?'

'Sí. Estuvimos charlando sobre libros. Había traído nueva mercancía de Dorwinion y quería comprar unos cuantos.'

'¡Qué envidia! Yo también quiero conocerlo.' Dijo Zola, la cual estaba empezando a convencerse de que no pensaba perderse un día de mercado hasta que el rey se fuese con el hobbit a Ered Luin.

/

La música recorría cada rincón de los aposentos como si se tratase de una suave brisa de verano. Las notas precisas, perfectas. El sonido armonioso, relajante. La persona que tocaba sin duda había pasado años perfeccionando el arte. Bilbo movió la cabeza, recolocándose en el sofá mientras no dejaba de mirar a Thorin. Los dedos del enano se movían entre las cuerdas de manera ágil e hipnótica. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaban así, Thorin perdido en la música y él perdido en Thorin, pero Bilbo no tenía intención de que ese momento acabase. Nunca había visto algo tan hermoso, tan majestuoso y atrayente.

Cuando había averiguado que Thorin tocaba el arpa no lo había podido creer. Sabía que todos los enanos tenían un instrumento por el cual sentían afinidad, pues todos los enanos eran criaturas musicales. ¿Pero el arpa? ¿Thorin? Nunca lo había imaginado con un instrumento tan delicado, tan… de elfos. Pero había estado equivocado, como en muchas otras ocasiones. No había tenido más que escuchar unos cuantos acordes para darse cuenta de lo perfecto que era ese instrumento para él. Ahora le era imposible imaginarlo tocando otro. La suavidad con la que lo hacía, las hermosas melodías que sacaba de las cuerdas. Thorin tenía siempre esa apariencia de guerrero imbatible, de poderoso y rudo enano; pero ahora, tocando las finas cuerdas, dejaba ver lo que realmente había en su interior, ese ser que pocos conocían y del cual estaba completa y rotundamente enamorado Bilbo.

Se levantó, acercándose a Thorin y colocándose a su espalda, viendo como las cuerdas vibraban notando lo relajado que estaba. La música acabó y Thorin se giró a él. La paz en su cara era absoluta.

'Tocas maravillosamente.' Dijo Bilbo, pues era la verdad.

'Gracias.' Contestó el enano, quien había aprendido a aceptar un cumplido después de tanto tiempo.

'Nunca me dijiste que tocabas el arpa.' Comentó Bilbo dando la vuelta, tocando el instrumento, la suavidad de la plata.

'Nunca surgió el tema.' Respondió Thorin, siguiéndolo con la mirada. Fijándose en el análisis de Bilbo en el instrumento.

'Te va bien. Va contigo.' Dijo finalmente mirándolo, como si aprobase la elección que tantas décadas atrás había hecho.

Se sentó en su regazo, dándole un ligero beso, disfrutando de la paz.

'Pocos enanos la tocan.' Dijo Thorin acariciando los rizos de Bilbo con la misma suavidad con la que había acariciado las cuerdas. 'Se considera más propio de elfos.' Siempre que decía la palabra "elfos" había ese desprecio en su voz que Bilbo encontraba adorable.

'Eres todo un misterio, Thorin Escudo de Roble.' La voz de Bilbo juguetona pero tranquila. 'Tu y tu desprecio a los elfos, y sin embargo tocas el arpa y tu espada fue creada en Gondolin.'

'No olvides la parte en la que en unos pocos meses me voy a casar con un hobbit.' Dijo él siguiéndole el tono.

'Ah, eso. Sí. Completamente misterioso, más bien alocado diría yo.' Bilbo recorría el bordado de la túnica de Thorin, notando el fuerte músculo que había debajo. '¿No sabes que el hobbit con el que te vas a casar es un Tuk? Podría pasar cualquier cosa, nunca dormirás tranquilo.'

'Bueno, también es un Bolsón.' Continuó Thorin, quien para entonces sabía todo lo que se podía saber sobre los lazos familiares en la Comarca, y la importancia de estos. 'Tengo fe en que sea feliz con una humilde morada y mi compañía.'

Bilbo sonrió. 'Oh, Thorin. Nada de lo que te rodea es humilde.' Dijo con alegría en su voz. 'Pero está bien. Nunca he vivido una vida humilde. No hay razón para empezar ahora.'

Thorin le besó, no pudiendo aguantar más. Bajó sus manos, recorriendo al espalda del hobbit, agarrando sus caderas y dejando muy claro lo que tenía en mente.

'¿Aquí?' Preguntó el hobbit cuando se separaron para respirar. '¿En medio de la sala de estar?'

'Aquí.' Dijo Thorin levantando a Bilbo en sus brazos y dejando el asiento.

'Oh, Thorin. Nada de esto es correcto ni educado.' Dijo con fingida queja en su voz.

'Señor Bolsón,' Thorin le agarró más fuerte de los muslos mientras se arrodillaba frente a la chimenea, sobre la hermosa alfombra que allí había 'hace mucho que dejó de ser un correcto hobbit.'

Bilbo se bajó los tirantes, pasándose a quitar la camisa a continuación. 'La culpa no es mía.' Dijo. 'Una panda de enanos entraron en mi casa y me hicieron ver mundo. Eso trastorna a cualquiera.'

'Un horror.' Comentó Thorin mientras le besaba el pecho. 'Me temo que vas a tener que quedarte a vivir entre esa panda de enanos. No hay forma de volver a ser correcto y educado en la Comarca.' Sus manos rápidas desvistiendo al hobbit, acariciando la piel, su suavidad y blandura.

'Un pequeño precio a pagar.' Digo Bilbo antes de llevar la cabeza hacia atrás y suspirar al notar las manos de Thorin en él, sus pantalones por las rodillas, su erección completamente dura ante el tacto de las ásperas manos del enano.

Ya no dijo más, pues las palabras no le llegaban a la boca. Nada que no fuese el nombre de Thorin y pedirle más. Eso era todo en lo que podía pensar. En su roce, en sus caricias, en la forma en la que le besaba, pasional, posesiva, como queriendo decir al mundo que era suyo y de nadie más. Thorin no podía pensar en nada más que en moverse en él, tomándose su tiempo, disfrutando del calor de su cuerpo, de lo prieto de su anatomía. Estuvo así un buen rato, besándole, disfrutando de sus suspiros, de sus caricias. Notó como Bilbo le agarraba más fuerte, clavando ligeramente sus uñas en sus brazos, y Thorin le tocó, notando a los pocos segundos la humedad en sus dedos, viendo como pequeñas gotas cubrían la blanda tripa del mediano. Paró el ritmo, saliendo de él, dándole tiempo a reponerse.

'Thorin.' Suspiró el hobbit llevando una mano a su cara, acariciando la cicatriz que tenía en la frente. El rey le cogió la mano, besando sus nudillos.

' _Amralimê._ '

Bilbo sonrió, atrayendo a Thorin, haciendo que este le besase sus ya enrojecidos labios. Thorin no tardó en tenerlo de rodillas, la llamas del fuego reflejadas en su clara piel, sus manos en sus caderas. Volvió a entrar en él, notando como Bilbo se movía para acercarse. Le atrajo, colocando su espalda contra su pecho, moviéndose rítmicamente, acariciando la piel del mediano, evitando la entrepierna pues sabía que aún era pronto, no se habría repuesto.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado en esos meses. El verano había traído los frutos y alimento que tanto necesitaban, Erebor volvía a ser un reino poderoso, el pueblo de Durin había peregrinado de muchos lugares para volver a su hogar. El verano había dejado paso al otoño, a días más cortos y noches más largas. A conversaciones cerca del fuego, a encuentros de amigos, a comidas y cenas llenas de música y alegría. A vínculos más estrechos, a actividades hasta antes inimaginables, como la práctica de la espada con Thorin o aprender a lanzar cuchillos con Fili. Incluso aprender a tirar con arco con Kili. Actividades que había afianzado más esos lazos familiares. Largas tardes de té con Dís, mañanas apacibles en la biblioteca de Erebor. Una vida de lujo y perfección para Bilbo. Siempre con algún que otro problema, siempre algo que surgía, pero nada grave, nada serio.

Thorin se movió en él más rápido, notando como Bilbo respondía a sus empujones. Hacía tiempo que Bilbo había acallado esa voz que le decía que no debía hacer cosas como las que estaba haciendo. No estaba bien visto, no era correcto dejarse tomar por un enano, estar de rodillas en su sala de estar, con su dura erección dentro de él y uno de sus dedos en su boca. Sentir su pecho contra su espalda, no poder evitar endurecerse al notar esa fuerte mano agarrar su cadera, atrayéndolo hacia él. No era correcto, no estaba bien visto. Ningún hobbit que apreciase su estatus y su posición lo haría. Pero él ya no tenía que preocuparse por cosas así, ya no era Bilbo Bolsón de Bolsón Cerrado. Esa vida la había dejado atrás, y por primera vez en su vida, se encontraba en paz con su parte Tuk y su parte Bolsón. Por primera vez sabía quién era y qué debía hacer.

Chupó el dedo de Thorin con lascivia, haciendo que este gimiese detrás de él, sabiendo exactamente qué hacer para volver loco al enano. Era cierto que hoy era Thorin quien estaba dominando la situación, pero solo era una ruptura en su rutina. De vez en cuando Bilbo quería sentirse así, dominado, controlado, usado, poseído. Y sabía que Thorin necesitaba dominarlo ocasionalmente. Eran días como ese los que daban lugar al resto de días de Bilbo dominándole a él, teniendo el control, rompiendo todas esas murallas que el enano había construido entorno a él a lo largo de los años.

Thorin le separó de él, haciendo que colocase sus manos en el suelo, teniendo así más espacio para moverse. Bilbo notaba cada embestida, cada ráfaga de placer. Necesitaba más, estaba cerca, lo notaba. Pero sabía lo que quería, y por eso apretó sus músculos, haciendo que Thorin se corriese en él a los pocos segundos, notando como le poseía. Fue entonces cuando dejó que su placer le invadiese, manchando la hermosa alfombra que protegía sus manos y rodillas.

'Deberíamos subir el sueldo al equipo de limpieza.' Dijo Bilbo al cabo del rato, cuando ambos dos se habían cubierto con una manta y tenían de nuevo sus respiraciones y palpitaciones a un nivel razonable.

'Puede que tengas razón.' Dijo Thorin con una sonrisa de completa satisfacción en sus labios, acariciando el pelo de Bilbo, visualizando el baño que tendrían en unos minutos.

/

Dain entró en Erebor bajo la atenta mirada de la Guardia. No se había anunciado su visita y Balin no tardó en aparecer, dando la bienvenida al Señor de la Colinas de Hierro.

'¿Dónde está mi primo?' Fue lo primero que dijo nada más bajar de su cerdo. Un sirviente se lo llevó a los establos mientras Balin respiraba y ponía una sonrisa. Había esperado un día tranquilo, pero parecía que no iba a ser posible.

'Está en Palacio. Le diré que habéis llegado. ¿Por qué no esperáis…?'

'Iré a verle.' Dijo adentrándose en Erebor. Nadie fue capaz de evitar que llegase al Palacio, ni siquiera las bien intencionadas palabras de Balin.

'No se puede pasar.' Dijo uno de los guardias mientras ambos impedían el acceso a los aposentos del rey con sus armas.

Dain les miró con esa mirada que había conseguido que más de un enano se hiciese pis encima. Pero lo guardias no se inmutaron.

'Haré saber al rey que estáis aquí.' Dijo Balin a Dain para apaciguarlo, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

'¿Es un asunto de vida o muerte?' Preguntó el otro guardia impidiendo el paso también a Balin.

'Eh, no.'

'Pues no se puede pasar. Órdenes del rey.'

Ante esto Dain no se quedó cayado, estuvieron a gritos en el pasillo el tiempo suficiente como para que las puertas se abriesen y de ellas saliese un Thorin vestido con ropa ligera, claramente de estar descansando en sus aposentos.

'¿Qué sucede?' Dijo con un grito, irritado de que alguien le hubiese molestado. Bilbo le estaba leyendo una historia preciosa, practicando el khûzdul, y él estaba disfrutando de una buena pipa y su voz hasta que los gritos les habían interrumpido.

'Primo.' Dijo Dain, y Thorin le miró, sorprendiéndose al ver a su primo allí. No sabía que iba a visitarlo. Se molestó en el acto. No le parecía bien que viniese la gente a su reino cuando gustase, no sin antes avisar. "Es de mala educación presentarse sin ser invitado antes" solía decir Bilbo, y el hobbit tenía razón.

'¿Qué haces aquí?' Preguntó molesto.

'Los guardias no me dejaban pasar.' Dijo este casi al mismo tiempo.

'Claro que no. Les he dado órdenes de que no dejen pasar a nadie.' Contestó el rey con un toque de orgullo en su voz, orgullo que hizo que los pechos de los dos guardias se hinchasen de emoción y satisfacción. 'Es mi día libre.'

'Thorin, tenemos que hablar. Es urgente.'

Thorin respiró y expiró, como Bilbo le había enseñado a hacer en situaciones como esta, se movió de la puerta y dejó pasar a Dain. Balin asintió y se fue, sabiendo que fuese lo que fuese, Thorin tenía que hablar con su primo a solas.

'¿Qué sucede Dain?' Dijo con tono cansado Thorin, pues no estaba de humor para su primo, no hoy.

'Pues que no contestas a mis cartas. Eso es lo que pasa, Thorin. ¿En qué estás pensando? Al principio pensé que no hablabas en serio, te di el voto de confianza, pero esto ha ido demasiado lejos.' Thorin le dirigió a su estudio privado, pues la sala de estar no estaba en condiciones de recibir a nadie. Además, Bilbo estaba allí. '¿Le hobbit? ¿No hablarás en serio?'

'Dain, dime que no has venido hasta aquí para decirme con quién puedo o no puedo casarme.'

'Esto es serio, Thorin. Estamos hablando del futuro Consorte de Erebor.' El tono de Dain elevado, ligeramente enfadado.

'Estamos hablando de MI futuro consorte.' Dijo Thorin igualando su tono. 'No consentiré que ni tu ni nadie cuestione mis decisiones.'

Eso era lo que pasaba, lo que siempre había pasado entre ellos. Se querían, se llevaban muy bien, se habían criado juntos casi todos los veranos, pero como hubiese algo en lo que no estaban de acuerdo, ya fuese la más ínfima de las cosas, el cielo se abría y una tormenta caía a su alrededor. Era mejor mantenerse alejado hasta que el vendaval se apaciguase. Sin embargo, esto Bilbo no lo sabía, el cual al oír los gritos fue despacio a buscar a Thorin, preocupado por lo que pudiese pasar. Ninguno de los dos notó que estaba en la puerta, mirando la discusión y escuchando cada palabra que decían de él. Se escondió detrás de la pared, respirando al mismo tiempo que ordenaba sus pensamientos. No le gustaba nada que Thorin se estuviese peleando con su familia por él, pero al mismo tiempo no sabía qué hacer.

'Tú mismo dijiste que era un héroe para Erebor.' Exclamó Thorin.

'Sí, para Erebor. Pero también fue el que te traicionó dando la Piedra a los elfos. No sabes cuando te va a volver a traicionar. No puedes dar tanto poder a alguien como él.'

Esas palabras hirieron a Bilbo, pues sabía que eran verdad. Sabía que si en el futuro tenía que traicionar a Thorin para salvarlo a él o a su pueblo lo haría. Thorin también lo sabía, habían hablado de de ello.

Bilbo escuchó un ruido y golpes, y no puedo evitar asomarse. Vio a Thorin golpeando a su primo, y a Dain golpeándole a él. Una silla estaba rota y una mesa volcada. Se decían palabras y frases en khûzdul demasiado rápido como para que él pudiese entenderlas.

'¡Parad!' Gritó, pero nadie le hizo caso. '¡Parad!' Dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos. Tiró del brazo de Thorin, el cual había conseguido tumbar a su primo y le estaba golpeando contra el suelo. 'Thorin, para.'

Thorin paró. Dain miró al mediano y no golpeó a su primo. Ambos se separaron del otro despacio, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, como dos bestias a punto de atacar a su presa.

'¡Por todo lo verde! Esto es de locos. ¿Qué hacéis?' Gritó Bilbo dándoles espacio y mirando a ambos.

'Esto no te incumbe.' Dijo Thorin sin dejar de mirar a su primo.

'Perdona si me equivoco, pero es de mi de quien habláis. ¿En qué exactamente no me incumbe?'

'Hobbit, escucha a tu rey y sal de aquí.' Dijo Dain.

'Su nombre es Bilbo.' Le gruñó Thorin, dando un paso al frente. Bilbo le paró con una mano en el pecho.

'Señor Enano, lo bueno de ser un hobbit es que no tengo que obedecer a nadie. Así que si es tan amable, ¿por qué no dejan de destruir el inmobiliario y hablan de esto como personas civilizadas?'

Bilbo miró a ambos. Finalmente Thorin dio un pequeño paso atrás en señal de aceptación. Con un gruñido Dain dio otro.

'Bien, traeré té. Vosotros sentaros y hablar.' Dijo mientras salía, confiando en que Thorin controlase la situación.

'Yo no quiero té.' Dijo Dain.

'Traeré también galletas.' Contestó Bilbo sin mirarle, saliendo del cuarto. Thorin sonrió ligeramente. Amaba a ese hobbit.

Fue extraño lo rápido que cambiaron los aires. Thorin se relajó, pues Bilbo tenía ese efecto en él. Colocó la mesa antes la atenta mirada de su primo y se sentó en una silla, ofreciendo la otra a Dain.

'Dain, voy a casarme con él.' Dijo en un tono más tranquilo, como si ho se hubiesen estado pegando minutos atrás. 'Agradezco tu preocupación, de verás. Pero voy a casarme con él y hacerlo mi consorte.'

Dain le miró y decidió sentarse, dando por concluida la batalla y mucho más calmado después de haber roto y golpeado algo. '¿Por qué?' Preguntó con verdadera curiosidad.

'Porque lo amo.' Dijo Thorin. '¿Por qué sino?'

Dain le miró sin acabarse de creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

'Sé que es difícil de asimilar, Dain. Pero es mi _merlar_.' Hizo una pausa, esperando que lo que acababa de decir se adentrase en la mente de su primo. 'No lo conoces, pero te equivocas al pensar que no es una buena opción. No creas que yo no lo he pensado, no pienses que no he valorado cada detalle antes de ofrecerle algo así.'

'No es uno de los nuestros.' Dijo Dain, pues aunque de gran corazón, se había educado de una manera mucho más conservadora que Thorin.

'No. No lo es.' Fue todo lo que dijo Thorin, sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería Dain.

Dain asintió. Le costaba comprender a su primo. Siempre se había imaginado a Thorin con alguien, siempre había visualizado a su primo con quien sería su pareja. Alguien poderoso, alguien que fuese un buen guerrero, con experiencia y valores tradicionales. Nunca, jamás, hubiese esperado la noticia que le llegó tantos meses atrás.

'Y no te preocupes por su lealtad. Bilbo me es leal. Nunca traicionaría a Erebor.' Thorin no dijo que nunca le traicionaría a él pues sabía que no era del todo cierto.

'Está bien, primo.' Dijo Dain. 'Siempre has sabido lo que haces, incluso cuando yo no veía razón en tus acciones. Tomaré esto como uno de esos casos. Si tu dices que él es el indicado, no me interpondré. Pero sigo sin estar convencido.'

Thorin asintió, pues sabía que no podía pedirle más a su primo.

'Espero que te guste el té negro.' Dijo Bilbo entrando con una bandeja. Colocó la tetera y puso un plato lleno de galletas de chocolate y nueces entre ambos. Dain miró las galletas con ansia, pues aunque hacía un momento no hubiese comido nada que le hubiese ofrecido esa criatura, ahora todo cambiaba. Bilbo sirvió el té a Thorin, poniéndole un poco de leche y entregándole la taza, la cual el rey cogió sin rechistar. '¿Cómo lo tomas?' Preguntó Bilbo con una sonrisa y el tono más encantador del mundo. Dain estuvo a punto de decirle que no pensaba beber ese brebaje de hierbas secas, pero al ver la cara de Thorin cambió de opinión.

'Como él.' Dijo haciendo referencia a su primo. Bilbo le sirvió el té y le entregó la taza. Dain no tuvo más remedio que darle un sorbo. Nada más hacerlo maldijo para dentro. Ese brebaje estaba muy bueno. No podía dejar ver que lo estaba disfrutando.

/

'¿Te ha dicho cuánto tiempo se va a quedar?' Preguntó Bilbo una vez que Dain dejó los aposentos.

'No. Pero imagino que un par de días.' Contestó Thorin masajeándose el cuello.

Bilbo asintió y recogió los platos, dejando el despacho lo más ordenado posible. 'Siento haber causado una pelea entre tu y él.' Dijo finalmente.

'No tienes nada de lo que disculparte. Era algo que había estado esperando.'

'¿Estabas esperando pegarte con él por mi?' Preguntó Bilbo atónito saliendo de la sala.

Thorin cerró la puerta y abrió la del cuarto de estar. 'Con el tiempo te darás cuenta de que esa es la única manera de razonar con él.' Dijo con una sonrisa cansada.

Bilbo no comprendía cómo era posible que pegarse con un familiar fuese algo normal, pero había muchas cosas que no comprendía de los enanos. Muchas cosas que sabía que nunca entendería. Por lo que dejó los cacharros en la mesa y decidió abandonar el tema. La conversación que había tenido con Dain había sido cortés, pero no familiar. Sabía que el Señor de las Colinas de Hierro no confiaba en él, pero Bilbo estaba empeñado en caerle bien.

'¿A qué hora has quedado mañana con Bardo?' Preguntó Thorin una vez que Bilbo se había vuelto a sentar en el sofá donde el libro yacía abandonado.

'Por la mañana, antes del almuerzo. Quiero echar un último vistazo a los campos antes de irnos.'

'¿Has escrito a tu primo?' Preguntó Thorin, sentándose en el suelo en un mullido cojín a los pies de Bilbo.

'Sí, y me contestó. Lo tendrá todo listo para que pasemos allí el invierno.' Bilbo cogió el libro pero no lo abrió, se quedó mirando la portada. 'Thorin, ¿estás seguro de que quieres ir? Comprendo que no quieras dejar Erebor, no hay problema si has cambiado de parecer y prefieres quedarme mientras recojo yo las cosas.'

'No digas tonterías.' Dijo Thorin cogiendo la mano de Bilbo que colgaba y besándola ligeramente. 'Tengo ganas de ir. Quiero ver tu hogar, quiero pasear por los caminos por los que solías imaginar aventuras y ver el lugar que te hizo ser quien eres.'

Bilbo sonrió, notando como su corazón se aceleraba un poco más al oír esas palabras. 'Tengo ganas de volver. Tengo ganas de que conozcas a mi primo y su familia. De ver la Comarca una vez más. ¿Sabes? Pensé que la echaría más en falta, que al vivir en una montaña extrañaría el tacto de la tierra, el verdor de los campos, el aroma… Pero no es así. Sí, es cierto que extraño mi casa, mis cosas, pero no vivir allí. Aquí…' Thorin se movió, colocándose de rodillas para mirar a Bilbo a los ojos. 'Aquí hay otro tipo de verde que me rodea, otras fragancias. Puede que aquí no esté mi casa, pero está mi hogar.' Dijo finalmente, correspondiendo la mirada de Thorin, haciéndole ver que todo lo que necesitaba lo tenía delante.

/

Bilbo no había mentido cuando había dicho que no echaba en falta la Comarca tanto como había pensado, pero eso no quitaba que sí echase en falta el sol y andar por el campo. Era una mañana maravillosa de otoño. Podía sentir el calor del sol, el tacto de la tierra. Mermelada estaba pastando por la hierba un poco más adelante. Bilbo no tenía costumbre de atarla, pues era una yegua muy mansa que siempre iba a su encuentro cuando la llamaba.

Se arrodilló, dejando que sus manos se llenasen de tierra, notando en el acto la conexión con las plantas. Estas le saludaron, le dieron la bienvenida deseosas de que estuviese con ellas más tiempo. Bilbo se sentó en el suelo y cerró los ojos. Había olvidado lo placentero que era estar en son con la naturaleza, sentir la vida crecer. Fue entonces cuando echó de menos su jardín más que nunca. Quería poder plantar de nuevo, sentir esa sensación todos los días. No quería tener que dejar Erebor y venir hasta ahí para sentir a sus criaturas. Pero sabía que era imposible, nunca podría haber un jardín en Erebor.

Bueno, pensó, es un precio justo a pagar.

No notó las pisadas, pues estas fueron extremadamente sigilosas y su mente estaba en otros asuntos. Hacía una mañana tranquila, nadie se encontraba en los campos, unas pocas abejas estaban recolectando polen y dos pequeños conejos salían de la tierra para buscar alimento. Notó dolor en la cabeza, pero fue rápido, nada que le llamase la atención. Luego no notó nada, no vio nada, no sintió nada.

/

'¿Qué sucede?' Preguntó Dagril al ver a unos cuantos guardias y ciudadanos en la puerta de Erebor en círculo. En seguida le dejaron pasar, pues era parte de la Guardia del Rey, como su uniforme demostraba, y su posición era superior a la de cualquiera que allí estuviese.

'Es el pony del señor Bilbo.' Dijo uno de los guardias que solía estar en la puerta vigilando que nada pasase. 'Ha venido solo y no conseguimos calmarlo.'

'Es un pony muy dócil. No sabemos qué ha podido pasar.' Dijo otro.

'¿Dónde está el señor Bolsón?' Preguntó Dagril.

'Ha ido a Valle, a los campos. Partió hace un par de horas, aún no ha vuelto.'

'Avisad a Dwalin de esto. Decidle que he ido en busca del señor Bolsón.' Dijo dirigiéndose al establo y cogiendo una de las cabras de la Guardia. Dagril temía que Bilbo estuviese herido, que se hubiese caído del pony y este hubiese vuelto a Erebor, pues era el único lugar que conocía.

No esperó a ver si sus órdenes habían sido seguidas, sabía que así sucedería. Había sido ascendido recientemente, ahora trabajaba directamente para la familia real y eso le daba un poder que pocas personas eran capaces de desobedecer. Thorin así lo había querido. En esos meses las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado. Se habían vuelto más cercanos y el rey no había olvidado como él le había ayudado cuando Bilbo había estado inconsciente. Había visto que le era leal, más allá que por trabajar para él. Dagril no podía pedir más. Veía a Thorin casi todos los días, se habían vuelto amigos, más cercanos que nunca, y casi se sentía uno más de la Compañía. Todos le conocían y le apreciaban. Bilbo siempre le invitaba a sus cenas con los demás, y aunque Dagril le había dicho en más de una ocasión que sentía que no debía estar allí, Bilbo siempre le recordaba que no era verdad.

 _'Tonterías. Eres un más.' Le dijo una noche cuando este se había atrevido a expresar lo que sentía. 'Eres amigo de Thorin, eres amigo mío, ¿no es así?'_

 _'Sí, al menos me gustaría pensar que sí.' Había dicho, pues era verdad. No había podido evitar convertirse en amigo de Bilbo, pues el hobbit tenía un encanto único, y algo había en él que intrigaba a Dagril._

 _'Claro que lo eres. Y los demás te adoran. Eres uno más, Dagril, te guste o no.' Dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa que él imitó._

Dagril cabalgó hasta los campos, esquivando a enanos y hombres, bordeando la ciudad para evitar ser parado por la guardia de Valle. Llegó hasta donde debía de estar Bilbo y buscó por todas partes. No había señales del hobbit. Le llamó, pero nadie contestó a sus llamadas. La zona estaba desierta, como si nunca hubiese sido habitada. Desmontó, buscando algún rastro de que Bilbo había estado allí. Pensó en irse a Valle. Lo más lógico era que el hobbit hubiese ido a pedir ayuda a Bardo para que le llevasen a Erebor, pero algo le decía que no debía irse aún. Se fue a la parte más alejada y caminó. No fue hasta unos minutos más tarde cuando vio las pisadas y las marcas en la tierra. Alguien había estado allí, alguien con botas de hierro. Siguió las pisadas lo mejor que pudo y vio que acababan y daban la vuelta en el inicio de los campos. Ahí, en la tierra, había una pequeña linea roja, unas cuantas gotas de sangre, y Dagril supo que eran de Bilbo. Su cara se volvió pálida, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al darse cuenta de que alguien había raptado al hobbit.

Volvió corriendo atrás, pero las pisadas desaparecían en la roca, imposibles de seguir una vez dejaban el campo. Subió en su cabra y recorrió con ella el perímetro. No había señales de vida. Se fue a Valle, para asegurarse de que Bilbo no estaba allí.

Quizás se cayó y un hombre lo cogió y le llevó con Bardo, pensó Dagril no queriendo asumir la realidad y llevar la noticia al rey de la desaparición de su futuro consorte. No quería pensar en Thorin, pero no podía evitarlo. Sabía lo mucho que le dolería oírlo, lo mal que estaría hasta que apareciese Bilbo. No quería ni pensar en qué pasaría si Bilbo no aparecía, que sucedería con Thorin.

Algo dentro de él le decía que si Bilbo no estaba él podía tener una posibilidad, pero acalló esa voz. Él no quería eso. Sabía que Thorin nunca sería suyo, lo había aceptado en el momento en el que había visto que se había equivocado y que en efecto Bilbo era el _merlar_ de Thorin. Eso no había hecho que sus sentimientos hacia él desapareciesen, sino todo lo contrario. En esos meses había asegurado que sus sentimientos por Thorin eran de amor. Le amaba como jamás había amado a nadie. Esos sentimientos no interferían con su trabajo, pues respetaba a Thorin y le consideraba su señor, pero si le hacían su día a día un poco más difícil. Aún así no cambiaría nada, poder estar cerca de él, saber que Thorin confiaba en él, que le consideraba uno más era más que suficiente; al menos por ahora.

Nadie había visto a Bilbo en Valle. Dagril no esperó a que Bardo le confirmase que no había estado allí, pues nadie le había visto entrar por la gran puerta principal. Dio la vuelta y cabalgó a Erebor. Las puertas de la sala del trono se abrieron de par en par. Dentro estaba Thorin hablando con Dwalin, claramente preocupado. Balin se encontraba al final de las escaleras del trono, intentando calmar a ambos dos. Nada más oyeron sus pasos se giraron a él.

'¿Le has encontrado?' Preguntó Thorin con un toque de desesperación en su voz.

'No, _uzbadê._ He mirado los alrededores y hablado con la guardia de Valle. Nadie le ha visto entrar.'

'Puede haber ido a la Colina del Cuervo.' Dijo Dwalin intentando calmar la situación.

'Temo decir esto, y espero estar equivocado,' dijo Dagril y respiró profundamente 'pero creo que alguien ha secuestrado al señor Bolsón.'

La cara de Thorin se volvió indescifrable. Dwalin le pidió una explicación.

'Había signos de pisadas en dirección a los campos y en dirección contraria. Daban la vuelta justo en el punto más alejado. Botas de hierro sin duda. También he encontrado unas gotas de sangre en el punto donde dan la vuelta.'

Voces empezaron a sonar, gritos y órdenes. Gente empezó a moverse. Las campanas de la ciudad sonaron, pero Thorin no oyó nada de eso, pues seguía con la mirada fija en Dagril, el cual seguía delante de él a pesar de que todo a su alrededor se movía. Alguien había raptado a Bilbo. Thorin lo sabía, podía notarlo, podía sentir en su piel como el hobbit estaba cada segundo más lejos de él. Un sin fin de posibilidades pasaron por su mente. Tenía que pensar rápido, tenía que actuar, tenía que…

'¡PARAD!' Su voz replicó por los pasillos de Erebor, haciendo que todos se quedasen en el sitio, que las campanas que llamaban a la guardia dejasen de sonar, que nadie dijese nada. Dagril seguía ahí, podía ver como había preocupación en sus ojos. Thorin se giró, buscando a Dwalin. 'No quiero que nadie se entere de esto.' Dijo.

'Pero Thorin…'

'¡Escucha! Nadie. Manda a Nori a Valle, que se asegure de que Bilbo no ha estado allí, que averigüe lo que pueda sin que nadie sospeche, que vaya a la zona de la que habla Dagril. No quiero una búsqueda. Quiero que la noticia no deje Erebor, que nadie sepa de esto. ¿Entendido?'

'Sí, Thorin.' Dijo Dwalin, pues veía como su rey le estaba dando una orden.

'Balin, cancela todo lo que tenga hoy.' Dijo dando la vuelta. 'Estaré en mi despacho. Manda a Nori en cuanto llegue. No quiero ver a nadie.'

'Pero Thorin…' Intentó replicar el anciano enano.

'Eso es todo.' Su voz poderosa, autoritaria.

Los hijos de Fundin se miraron y empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta.

'Dagril.' Llamó Thorin, y Dagril se movió, yendo a su rey. 'Ven.' Las pisadas de Thorin rápidas, seguidas de cerca por las del guardia. Las puertas del despacho del rey resonaron por los pasillos al cerrarse.

 _And I will love with urgency but not with haste_

Continuará…


	12. Never

**ATENCIÓN:** Este capítulo contiene partes donde se hablar de **sexo de forma explicita y violación**. Nada extremo, pero sí se menciona, por si alguien no se siente a gusto con eso.

* * *

 _Break down the walls_

 _You've got to cut the ties_

 _There's pain pain burning in your eyes_

 _It's time to fight_

 _Well, it's time for tearing free_

 _Oh come come running straight to me_

Bilbo notó agua fría contra su piel y abrió los ojos. Tardó unos segundos en enfocar, pero cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que no conocía a los enanos que tenía delante.

'Le golpeaste muy fuerte.' Dijo uno al otro. 'Como se enteré…'

'No se va a enterar.' Respondió el que le había tirado el cubo de agua encima. 'Además ya está despierto, ¿no?'

Bilbo intentó articular palabra, pero no pudo. La cabeza le dolía demasiado. Era como si no pudiste coordinar bien. Esperó en silencio, pensando que debía mantenerse despierto y que se le pasaría.

'¿Dónde está?' Oyó una grave voz en la distancia. Bilbo miró a su alrededor. Sus ojos tardaron en enfocar, pero cuando lo hicieron solo vieron tierra por todos lados. La poca luz que había era gracias a unas velas en la distancia y dos cerca de él. No pudo ver mucho más, pues estaba rodeado de barriles, pero imaginó que había más gente una vez la muralla de barriles se quitase. Un enano con larga barba negra y ojos rasgados e igual de negros se arrodilló delante de él.

'Bienvenido, hobbit.' Dijo en un tono que era un tanto perturbador.

'Gracias.' Contestó Bilbo sin darse cuenta.

'Te debes de preguntar quién soy y qué haces aquí.' Dijo el enano sin dejar de observado.

Bilbo aún no había llegado a ese punto en su análisis de la situación, pero supuso que era un buen comienzo. Asintió.

'Mi nombre es Rugur. Soy el señor de los Puños de Hierro.' Su voz llena de orgullo. Bilbo cerró los ojos y maldijo para dentro. En ese mismo momento comprendió que había sido secuestrado. Quiso moverse, pero notó que sus manos y piernas habían sido atadas. 'Y tu presencia es algo que discutiremos en privado.'

Rugur se levantó y dio la orden de que llevaran al hobbit a su tienda. Un enano le cogió como si se tratase de un saco de patatas, lo cual ofendió mucho a Bilbo, pues podía caminar perfectamente. En el trayecto vio que se encontraba en un campamento enano bajo tierra. No le alcanzaba la vista, pero por lo que veía todo el ejército de Rugur esta allí.

Thorin tenía razón, pensó Bilbo, Rugur se dirige a Gundabad a conquistarlo. Tengo que avisar a Thorin, tengo que hacerle llegar un mensaje. Tengo que escapar.

Esos fueron los pensamientos de Bilbo de camino a una tienda más elegante que las demás donde había una fogata dentro que calentaba un poco. Depositaron al hobbit en el suelo sin ningún miramiento y le ataron las esposas que llevaba en las manos a una larga cadena que había en una esquina de la tienda. Una vez se aseguraron de que no podía romperla y escapar, le quitaron las cuerdas de los pies. Bilbo suspiró, esto no sería como el Bosque Negro. Aquí nada le valía un anillo de… en ese momento se concentró y notó que aún tenía el anillo en la cadena colgando del cuello. Bien, también notó como seguía con la cota de mithril pegada a su piel. Eso le tranquilizó. Thorin le había hecho prometer que siempre que dejase Erebor la llevaría y Bilbo no había roto su promesa. Fue entonces cuando vio que quizás Thorin tenía razón con todas sus charlas y precauciones de seguridad, quizás debería pedirle perdón por llamarle absurdo, pero eso cuando hubiese salido de allí. Aún así bajo ningún concepto le iba a permitir que le pusiese un guardia como tantas veces había insistido en hacer.

Rugur se sirvió un alcohol que olía francamente mal y colocó una silla delante de él, donde se sentó. A Bilbo no le gustaba nada, había algo en él que le producía un sentimiento de precaución y repelo. El enano no era atractivo, no al menos lo que Bilbo consideraba atractivo, no tenía ese porte que Thorin tenía, no irradiaba poder como él, aunque si que irradiaba autoridad. No le gustaba cómo le miraba, como si fuese algo que iba a abrir en dos para ver su interior.

'Voy a ser muy claro contigo, mediano, pues en poco estaremos en Gundabad y tengo que ganar ese terreno lo antes posible.' Rugur dio un sorbo y Bilbo intentó acomodarse lo mejor posible en el suelo. Era piedra y estaba duro. Hacía mucho que había olvidado lo que era dormir y sentarse en el suelo, pero estaba claro que iba a recordarlo en seguida. 'Ahora me perteneces.'

'¿Perdona?' Dijo Bilbo en su tono más cortés.

'Ahora eres de mi propiedad.'

'Lo siento mucho, pero me temo que no soy de la propiedad de n…' Pero no tuvo tiempo de acabar esas palabras, pues Rugur le dio una bofetada en toda la cara que hizo que su dolor de cabeza volviese de nuevo con más fuerza.

'No tengo tiempo para amaestrarte. No sé lo que hizo Thorin, pero yo no tengo su paciencia.' Su tono frío y con un poco de cansancio en la voz.

Bilbo le miró y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una situación completamente distinta a todo lo que había vivido. Tenía un problema, uno serio. Tenia que huir cuanto antes, pues no sabía que iba a pasar con él. En esos momentos temió por su vida como había temido tantas veces antes durante su aventura, pero esta vez había algo más, algo que le inquietaba y desconcertaba, algo que hacía diferente esta situación de las otras. Ahora estaba esposado.

/

Argola recibió la noticia con el entrecejo fruncido. No le gustaba nada. Sabía que no era asunto suyo, que no debía meterse, pero también sabía que había firmado un pacto de lealtad. Se lo debía a Thorin. Además, si ella le ayudaba ahora, seguramente él la ayudaría a ella a ganar poder en el Orocarni una vez los Puños de Hierro fuesen más débiles. Era una buena idea. Así ayudaría al rey y sacaría provecho para su pueblo. Podía ir con eso a su consejo y convencer al ejército.

Pidió que trajesen al cuervo que hacía de mensajero entre ambos reinos y escribió una carta a Thorin, dándole instrucciones al animal de que solo él podía abrirla.

"Rugur a abandonado Nurunkizdin. Su ejército se dirige sin duda a Gundabad. Dado que va a invadir un terreno que pertenece a tu pueblo, me he tomado la libertad de mover parte de mi ejército para allá, en caso de que necesites ayuda. Llegaremos lo antes posible.

Que Mahal guie tu hacha."

No firmó, pues así si alguien interceptaba la carta no sabría quién la mandaba. Se la entregó y vio al cuervo volar fuera de su mansión.

'Llama a mi consejo y al jefe de mi ejército. Tengo algo que proponerles con urgencia.'

/

No tenía ninguna prueba, ninguna forma de validar su idea más que una corazonada, pero a su compañía solo le bastaba con eso. No era la primera vez que Thorin se había dejado guiar por su corazón y no sería la última. Gracias a ello estaban en Erebor, gracias a ello seguían todos con vida, por lo que Dwalin se cayó y apoyó en todo momento a Thorin.

'Podría ser cualquiera.' Dijo Gloin. 'Podía ser uno de los humanos.'

'Si hubiese sido un humano habríamos dado con él.' Respondió Dori.

'O habría pedido una recompensa.' Añadió Ori.

'Han pasado demasiadas horas para quien sea que se lo haya llevado tenga intención de devolverlo.' Dijo Nori. 'Lo siento.' Añadió mirando a Thorin, el cual asintió en señal de que estaba bien.

'Pero, ¿qué nos hace pensar que ha sido ha sido Rugur?' Preguntó Kili, el cual había estado cayado hasta ahora.

'El embajador a dejado Erebor sin previo aviso. Yo considero eso algo sospechoso.' Contestó Fili a su hermano.

El príncipe heredero no se había tomado nada bien el asunto. Se sentía profundamente culpable, y así se lo había hecho saber a Thorin antes de que llegasen los demás, cuando estaban a solas. Thorin no le había regañado, no le había hecho sentir culpable, sino todo lo contrario. Su tío había sido comprensivo, cariñoso, como cuando era un niño y cometía un error en el entrenamiento. Pero eso solo había hecho que Fili se sintiese peor. Su tío le había dado una gran tarea, una muy importante, y él le había fallado.

'¿Ninguna idea de a dónde ha ido?'

'No. Es como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra.' Dijo Fili.

Fue entonces cuando Thorin tuvo una idea. Se alejó del grupo para poder pensar. Los demás siguieron discutiendo sobre qué hacer y qué había pasado. Dwalin le miró y ocupó su lugar, para que nadie notase la ausencia. Se fue y miró el gran mapa que tenía en la pared. Ahí debía de estar la respuesta.

"Es como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra."

Buscó Nurunkizdin y trazó la ruta más rápida para llegar a Gundabad. Pasaba por el Bosque Negro. Si lo bordeaba por la izquierda se acercaba mucho a Lorien y a otras tierras en las que no sería bienvenido. Si bordeaba el bosque por la derecha, la ruta más rápida en llano, pasaba obligatoriamente entre Erebor y Urâd Zirnul. Por ahí un ejército se vería, no había forma de ocultarlo, por lo que tendría que haber otra ruta, a no ser…

Un cuervo entró en la sala por una de las altas ventanas. Nadie se dio cuenta, pues estaban demasiado centrados en sus discusiones, pero el cuervo voló sobre sus cabezas y se posó delante de Thorin. Thorin alargó la mano y el cuervo se estiró, para que pudiese ver el mensaje que había en su pata. El rey lo desató y acarició al cuervo. Este se fue a una esquina, pero no se alejó mucho del rey. Thorin abrió la nota y leyó las palabras de Argola.

Miró el mapa de nuevo.

"Es como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra."

Y fue entonces cuando lo comprendió.

/

Bilbo había llegado a la conclusión de que el enano que tenía delante no estaba bien de la cabeza. Sin embargo, tenía que seguirle la corriente. No podía hacerle ver que lo que decía era un disparate. Él no tenía poderes mágicos, no había ningún truco, no había nada en él que lo hiciese especial. Aún así el enano estaba convencido de que él era la clave para su éxito en Gundabad. Bilbo no sabía qué es lo que se esperaba de él, pero estaba claro que se esperaba algo.

Los días pasaron bajo la tierra, y Bilbo echaba de menos el calor del sol, el frescor del aire. Había pensado que residiendo en una montaña vivía alejado de la naturaleza, pero no era cierto. Ahora lo veía. En Erebor siempre había brisa, siempre había luz, aunque no fuese siempre solar. Había calor y vida. Aquí no. No supo cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, pues no había diferencia entre le día y la noche. Lo trasladaban en una carrera en medio del basto ejército y por las noches dormía en una esquina, alejado del calor del fuego, esposado. No había averiguado la forma de escapar, pero estaba haciendo progresos con el jefe de los Puños de Hierro.

Después de unas cuantas charlas, Bilbo había decidido que lo mejor era mentirle, hacerle ver que sí, que tenía cualidades mágicas secretas que le harían ganar la guerra contra los orcos. Para ello tenía que inventarse historias y siempre estar atento, pues aunque loco, Rugur no era idiota.

'Quiero saber de tu relación con Thorin.' Dijo una noche el enano mientras se quitaba la armadura. Bilbo en el suelo, sus manos atadas al poste que había en una esquina, como siempre que le enano quería hablar con él en privado. 'Me han dicho que pensaba casarse contigo. ¿Por qué?'

Porque me ama, pensó. Pero no podía decir eso. No quería pensar en Thorin, pues el corazón le dolía al hacerlo. El enano estaba siempre en su mente, y Bilbo no paraba de pensar en lo mal que lo estaría pasando. Esperaba que las pesadillas no se hubiesen intensificado, que no persiguiesen a Thorin ahora que él no estaba para mantenerlas a raya. Esperaba que estuviese bien, que la compañía le estuviese apoyando. Bilbo sabía que Thorin le encontraría, pero no sabía si antes de la muerte segura que le esperaba si llegaba al campo de batalla. Dardo yacía en su cuarto en Erebor, y dudaba mucho que le fuesen a dar un arma.

'No lo sé.' Respondió. 'Debería preguntárselo a él, mi señor.' El "mi señor" lo había empezado a decir desde la segunda noche, cuando había visto que calmaba a rugur y hacía que no tuviese respuestas violentas hacia él.

Rugur sonrió y se acercó un poco. Bilbo se mantuvo firme. 'Eso fue lo que confirmó mis sospechas, que Thorin quisiese casarse contigo. Al principio me pareció extraño, pues no es natural. No hay nada natural en juntar nuestro linaje con el de unas criaturas más parecidas a conejos que a seres de verdad. Pero ahora…'

Bilbo estaba acostumbrado a su xenofobia, no era la primera vez que le adoctrinaba sobre lo perfecta que era la raza de los enanos y lo insignificante que era la suya y el resto. Sin embargo, vio como su voz cambiaba, como había algo en ella que decía que estaba empezando a pensar de forma distinta. El Bilbo de antes de la aventura ahora mismo estaría muerto de miedo llorando en la esquina. El Bilbo de después de la aventura estaría en dicha esquina pero sin decir nada. Pero él no era ninguno de esos Bilbos, él había vivido casi un año en Erebor al lado de Thorin, había crecido y había descubierto cosas sobre él mismo que hasta entonces desconocía. Fue precisamente gracias a eso por lo que se dio cuenta de que, si jugaba bien sus cartas, podía escapar de allí. Rugur era la respuesta.

'¿Quizás vio algo más que mis dotes?' Dijo intentando sonar igual de sensual que cuando se sentaba encima de Thorin. Algo dentro de él se removió, pero respiró fuerte y siguió con el plan. Debía ser muy cauteloso, debía dominar la situación. No era un guerrero, no podía salir de allí rompiendo las cadenas y matando enanos, pero podía manipularlos.

Rugur le miró fijamente, como contemplando las posibilidades de lo que le acababa de decir. Finalmente se alejó de él, acercándose a donde tenía el alcohol y bebiendo un trago.

'Veo que la lealtad de sus soldados hacía usted es abrumadora, morirían por vos sin dudarlo un segundo.'

'Lo harían.' Dijo Rugur dando otro trago.

'¿Cómo se consigue una lealtad así? Si se me permite la pregunta, mi señor.'

Rugur soltó una risa seca y le miró. 'No estas acostumbrado a un líder de verdad.' Dijo, y se acercó un poco más a él. 'No me extraña. A Thorin solo le siguieron doce enanos, la mayoría de los cuales no son más que escoria de la sociedad. Sin embargo, a mí…'

'A ti te siguen cientos.' Completo Bilbo cambiando de registro, intentando hacer la conversación más personal.

Rugur le miró de nuevo y Bilbo aguantó la mirada. Por dentro tenía miedo, sabía que estaba jugando a un juego peligroso, que lo más seguro es que no saliese bien, pero también sabía que si salía bien era su única vía de escape.

'Exacto.' Rugur dio otro trago y se acercó a él, sentándose delante con la botella, con la distancia adecuada para no tocarlo, pero si para poder observarlo de cerca. 'Nunca había visto a uno de los tuyos. ¿Sois todos iguales?'

'No.' Respondió Bilbo 'Somos muy distintos. Pero si te refieres a mis dotes, solo yo las tengo.' Bilbo quería asegurarse de que pasase lo que pasase nadie fuese a la Comarca a secuestrar a sus familiares y amigos. Ellos no sabría qué hacer, no tendrían ninguna posibilidad y no merecían eso simplemente porque Bilbo había sido un inconsciente.

'¿Por qué?' Había claro interés en su voz.

'Fue mi madre, ella fue producto de la mezcla de un hobbit y un hada de los bosques y arroyos. Fue ella la que me pasó el don antes de perder la vida.' Era una mentira tan grande que no sabía si se la iba a creer.

Rugur le miró fijamente a los ojos y alargó la mano despacio, tocando su mejilla, como si quisiese acariciarla pero no supiese cómo. 'Producto de la magia.' Dijo en un tono de voz más suave. Bilbo quería alejarse, huir de esa supuesta caricia, pues era como veneno de serpiente, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente le miró y se mantuvo quieto, dejando que Rugur le tocase la cara. De repente quitó la mano, como si una rayo le hubiese obligado, y se fue, sin decir palabra.

/

Thorin se despertó aún con los gritos de dolor de Bilbo en su cabeza. Desde que el hobbit había desaparecido le había sido casi imposible conciliar el sueño, y cada vez que lo hacía las pesadillas lo atormentaban. Sabía que Bilbo seguía con vida, podía notarlo, sin embargo no sabía donde estaba, cómo se encontraba. Sabía lo suficiente de Rugur como para estar seguro de que el hobbit no sería bien tratado. El enano era un xenófobo, un clasista, alguien que prefería la guerra y el poder a la paz y la igualdad. Era todo lo que Thorin detestaba, pues no solo tenía todos esos defectos que él odiaba, sino que además era un don nadie con aires de gran señor. Rugur nunca debió ser el líder de los Puños de Hierro, no había ni un ápice de sangre real en él, nada que le hiciese merecedor de guiar al pueblo de Sindri. Pero se había abierto camino gracias a guerras y asesinatos en cubierto. Conocía de lo que era era capaz y sabía que debía recuperar a Bilbo cuanto antes.

Otra parte de él le decía que Bilbo estaría bien. Siempre había sido el hobbit quien le había rescatado a él y a los suyos, siempre les había sacado de todos los apuros, por lo que seguramente saldría de esta. Pero aún eso no le ayudaba a estar en paz. Esta vez era distinta, esta vez sería él quien ayudaría al hobbit. Ya era hora de que actuase como uno de los heroes de esas historias que a Bilbo tanto le gustaba leer. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, y si para ello tenía que ir a una guerra, iría.

La guerra era otro asunto que le preocupaba. No quería ir a otra. Había vivido la suficiente muerte, había visto demasiada gente de su pueblo morir para llevarles a otra batalla más. También sabía que no debía tentar a la suerte, sabía que después de todo lo que había vivido debía de estar muerto, que si iba a otra batalla era difícil que consiguiese volver. Pero la guerra era inevitable. No solo porque se había llevado a Bilbo, sino que habían ido a conquistar un terreno que por historia y legado le pertenecía.

 _"Es una ofensa mayor que cualquier otra."_ Había dicho uno de los miembros del Consejo, y todos le habían apoyado. No podía quedarse sentado y dejar que le arrebatasen un terreno que había pertenecido a su familia durante generaciones, solo perdido cuando el dragón había atacado. No, Gundabad era parte de su legado. Y aunque nunca expondría a su pueblo a la guerra por Bilbo, pues por mucho que amase al hobbit no podía imponer sus intereses a los de su pueblo, si iría a la guerra por defender la tumba de Durin.

Había dado la opción a todo su ejército de quedarse. No iba a obligar a nadie a luchar, no por una tierra llena de orcos. Si alguien quería quedarse no sería tratado de forma distinta. Sin embargo, nadie había dicho no. Todos habían jurado su lealtad, diciendo que irían allí donde su rey fuese. Nadie sabía de la desaparición de Bilbo fuera de su círculo más íntimo. No podía decir que habían raptado a su prometido a las afueras de su pueblo. La imagen que daba de él era inaceptable. ¿Cómo podía jugara a su pueblo que les defendería de cualquier mal si no era capaz de proteger a un solo hobbit? Nadie debía enterarse, por eso era vital que todos creyesen que iba a Gundabad con el único objetivo de recuperar su tierra sagrada. Aún así Dain lo sabía, el cual había jurado guardar silencio, pues veía que si salía a la luz, el golpe para la imagen de Thorin como líder y rey se vería tocada.

 _"Ningún malnacido va a mancillar la tumba de Durin con su presencia. Y ningún malnacido va a estropearte la boda, primo. No después de todo el tiempo que has tardado en decidirte por un esposo."_

Esas habían sido sus palabras y Thorin había sonreído al escucharlas. Contaba con Dain, con que se quedase en Erebor y lo vigilase en su ausencia, y sabía que Argola vendría. Argola había sido una nueva incógnita en la ecuación, algo que no había previsto pero que ahora le era vital. Sabía que ésta hacía lo que hacía por motivos personales. No dudaba de su lealtad, pero nadie movía a su ejército, o parte de él, si no esperaba sacar beneficio. Tendría que hablar con ella sobre qué era exactamente lo que quería, pero ese era un problema para otro momento.

Se levantó y se dirigió a su oficina, donde tenía una réplica del mapa que había mandado trazar. Al principio su idea había sonado absurda, pero Bofur le había dado la razón nada más oírla. Había dado la orden de empezar las excavaciones, y estas habían estarían a punto de acabar. Thorin estaba convencido de que Rugur había utilizado los conductos hechos por los comedores de tierra para mover su ejército sin ser visto. Así llegaría a Gundabad sin levantar sospechas y así se había llevado a Bilbo. Todos los que se habían hecho en la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos habían sido tapados, evitando así que alguien pudiese usarlos o que se convirtiesen en refugio de delincuentes. En una horas amanecería y uno de los conductos sería abierto, y con ello su teoría quedaría confirmada.

/

Bilbo notaba los ojos de los guerreros en él. Sabía que era una criatura extraña para ellos, que nunca habían visto un hobbit. Había uno, más joven que le resto por la corta barba, que le miraba más que los demás. Era el mismo que no participaba en las obscenas conversaciones de los militares cuando paraban a descansar. Bilbo le llamó, haciendo que se acercase a donde le habían atado con un pequeño bol de comida. Desde que había llegado no había hablado con nadie, pues todos huían de él como si tuviese alguna enfermedad contagiosa, sin embargo, al estar atado en la oscuridad, tenía fe en que le enano viniese.

'¿No disfrutas la conversación?' Preguntó con toda la amabilidad que pudo.

'No.' Fue todo lo que dijo. Le miró y se dispuso a irse.

'¿Por qué nadie me habla?' Preguntó Bilbo, intentando mantenerle un poco más de tiempo con él.

El enano se paró y le miró. Miró a su alrededor y al ver que nadie les hacía caso, se giró al hobbit. 'Está prohibido. Nadie debe acercarse a ti, nadie debe tocarte a no ser por orden de Rugur.'

'Sin embargo, aquí estás tu.'

El enano miró al suelo, como si estuviese avergonzado, y Bilbo pensó que quizás había juzgado mal al ejército de Rugur, quizás todos no fuesen una panda de brutos animales.

'Nadie nos presta atención, si quieres podemos hablar. He visto como me miras, seguro que tienes preguntas que hacerme. Y también he visto como no hablas con los otros.' Su tono amable, como el que ponía cuando se acercaba a un niño que no conocía.

'No, son unos idiotas. No dicen nada interesante.' Contestó el enano acercándose un poco más a él, con esa bravura propia de la edad. Le recordaba a Kili.

'¿Qué sería interesante para ti?' Preguntó Bilbo.

'No sé, algo nuevo. Siempre están con lo mismo, con la guerra y batalla.'

'¿No es por eso por lo que te hiciste soldado?'

'No.' Contestó el joven enano. 'Fue por mi familia. Mi madre está enferma y mi padre no puede trabajar. Era lo que más dinero daba.' Dijo con pesar en su voz.

'¿Qué te hubiese gustado ser? Si hubieses podido elegir.' Preguntó Bilbo, pues notaba cómo el enano quería hablar con él, quería ver si podía conseguir hacerse su amigo para que le ayudase a escapar.

El enano miró a su alrededor de nuevo, cercionándose de que nadie les escuchaba. 'Carpintero.' Dijo. 'Me gusta la madera. Sé que no está bien visto, que no es una trabajo noble, pero me gusta.'

'A me me parece una profesión tan noble como cualquier otra. Creo que hay que ser muy bueno para poder ser carpintero.'

El enano le miró sorprendido. '¿A los tuyos les gusta la madera?'

'Nos encanta. Aunque la usamos más para juguetes y artesanía, pues con tanta roca como hay en Erebor, usarla para la construcción sería absurdo.'

'Me refería a los de tu raza.' Dijo el enano con tono sorprendido.

Bilbo no se había dado cuenta de que cuando le había dicho "los tuyos" se refería a su raza. "Los suyos" en su mente eran Thorin y su familia. Sus amigos. Erebor.

'Nuestras casas están construidas la mayoría de veces bajo tierra, pero las decoramos con todo tipo de muebles de madera, y vigas para su sujeción.' Dijo sin poder evitar un poco de melancolía en su voz. Hablar de madera y su trabajo siempre le había apasionado, sin embargo, ahora solo podía pensar en grandes columnas que se elevaban hasta el cielo, en suaves superficies talladas hasta que le brillo reflejase su cara. En el olor a incienso en el aire al caer la tarde, en el replicar de campanas de oro dando las horas.

'Suena apasionante, me encantaría verlo.' Dijo el enano animado.

'Quizás algún día puedas, yo nunca seré capaz de verlo de nuevo.' Dijo él llevándose la conversación a su terreno. Huyendo de imágenes que no estaban a su alcance.

Vio como la cara del enano cambiaba, como le miraba con pena. 'Siento que estés así, me han dicho que eres clave para la victoria en la batalla. Aunque no sé cómo es eso posible, alguien tan pequeño e indefenso como tu.'

'Yo tampoco lo sé.' Dijo Bilbo.

El enano iba a decir algo más, pero vio que la gente empezaba a moverse, dejando el fuego y tuvo que irse, aunque no sería la única vez que hablarían, de eso Bilbo estaba seguro.

/

'Han pasado por aquí.' Dijo el jefe de la excavación. 'Yo diría que hace una semana. Las marcas en el suelo no son tan frescas, ni los desperdicios.'

Thorin asintió. Tenían que ir en su búsqueda, pero tampoco podía dar con ellos bajo tierra. Una batalla así sería un exterminio. Tenían que combatir en campo abierto, y eso significaba tener que esperar a que Rugur llegase a Gundabad para detenerlo. Lo malo de ese plan era que no solo combatiría con el ejército del enano, sino contra el de los orcos. Además, se arriesgaba a que Bilbo no siguiese con vida. Pero no tenía otra opción. Si hubiese una forma de mandar a alguien, si pudiese rescatar a Bilbo antes de la batalla, eso le permitiría que Rugur se enfrentase a los orcos y que Thorin solo tuviese que luchar contra quién fuese el ganador. Pero ¿cómo? No podía mandar a un enano, pues sería descubierto.

Roäc descendió y se posó en el hombro de Thorin. Veía como el rey estaba mal, preocupado, dolido. Habían raptado a la criatura con la que iba a casarse, el hobbit, y eso había enfurecido a Roäc. El hobbit siempre le había tratado bien, siempre le llevaba comida y le limpiaba las alas. El hobbit le dejaba quedarse dentro de los aposentos del rey, algo que Thorin no solía permitir. El hobbit era cariñoso y bueno, y hacía feliz a Thorin.

Thorin movió el brazo, y Roäc se posó en él. Soltó un pequeño graznido cuando notó los dedos de Thorin entre sus plumas, acariciándolo.

'Si hubiese una forma de llegar a él.' Dijo el enano en voz baja, como siempre que hablaba consigo mismo.

Roäc movió la cabeza. Había escuchado todo lo que el minero había dicho, y el cuervo que había llegado de Argola le había informado de lo que él sabía. El hobbit debía de estar en ese túnel, con todo el ejército de Rugur.

'¿Qué hacemos?' Preguntó uno de los miembros de la compañía.

Thorin se giró, pero permitió a Roäc seguir en su brazo. Explicó el problema y el cómo necesitaba de una solución.

'Podría ir yo.' Dijo el enano con el pelo en picos. 'Podría infiltrarme en su ejército, liberar a Bilbo.'

'¿Y cómo escaparías?' Preguntó el más gordo de todos. 'Darían contigo.'

'No, necesitamos informar a Bilbo, hacerle saber que vamos para allá. Tiene que saber que debe ponerse a salvo en la batalla, esconderse el tiempo suficiente para que lleguemos allí.'

'No podemos arriesgarnos a que Bilbo vaya a la batalla. No tiene ninguna posibilidad.' Replicó uno al comentario del rey.

'Bilbo es capaz.' Dijo el príncipe heredero. 'Sabe luchar. No es su primera batalla.'

'Además, le hemos enseñado el arco y las dagas, Thorin ha perfeccionado su manejo de la espada.' Añadió su hermano. 'Puede valerse por si mismo.'

'Siempre y cuando tenga un arma.' Dijo el jefe de la Guardia el Rey.

Todos se callaron. Fue entonces cuando Roäc tuvo una idea, pero no sabía si debía hablar o no. Se movió inquieto, notando en sus patas el cuero que protegía las manos y los antebrazos de Thorin. El rey no le había preguntado, no era su lugar hablar, pero pensaba que podía ayudar. Además, ya había roto el protocolo una vez, cuando Thorin había vuelto a la montaña.

'¿Qué sucede?' Preguntó el rey notando su incomodidad.

'Tengo una propuesta.' Dijo, y notó como algunos reían, pero no supo quién.

'Dime.' El tono del rey atento.

'Podría ir yo a avisar al hobbit. Así sabría que estáis en camino y de paso os podrías comunicar.'

Todos callaron.

'Te verían y te darían caza.' Dijo el rey.

'Sé cómo esconderme en las sombras. Nadie notaría mi presencia.'

Thorin le miró y Roäc vio en sus ojos que iba a decirle que sí. Tenían esa conexión que hacía que el cuervo supiese lo que pasaba por la mente del enano, conexión que se hacía más fuerte cada día. Y Roäc se movió contento justo antes de que Thorin le diese permiso en voz alta.

/

Rugur estaba inquieto. Aún rodeado de riquezas, de muestras de poder, y estando de camino a conquistar Gundabad y hacerse el señor de las Montañas Grises. Su plan iba a funcionar, pero aún así estaba inquieto. Se levantó de la cama y cogió la botella de alcohol. No pudo evitar pensar en su esposa, en la cara de reproche que le ponía siempre que bebía de noche. Dio un trago largo, intentando olvidar lo mucho que la odiaba, pues aunque en un principio le había gustado su belleza y su dinero, ahora aborrecía estar cerca de ella. Sabía que ella huía de él, que le daba asco. No recordaba la última vez que habían follado, pero sabía que había sido decepcionante. Él siempre había querido algo más, algo que sabía que no estaba bien visto, pero que no podía dejar de imaginar. Más de una vez se había tocado pensando en poner a su esposa de rodillas y hacerle chupar tu polla, en luego colocarla a cuatro patas y metérsela por detrás. Quería escuchar sus gritos, la angustia en su voz.

Se tocó la entrepierna, notando como su miembro empezaba a endurecerse. Sabía que eso nunca sucedería, algo así no estaría bien visto, algo así saldría a la luz. Él no podía permitir romper la imagen de enano tradicional que tenía. Sabía que sus deseos eran sucios, eran de seres inferiores…

 _Seres como el hobbit_.

Fue un pensamiento fugaz, pero que se quedó en su mente. Se preguntó si los medianos tendrían esas prácticas, siendo más parecidos a conejos que a enanos u hombres. Y ese pensamiento le llevó a otro, a Thorin cogiendo al mediano y dominándole, abriéndole las piernas y entrando en él una y otra vez. Quizás era así cómo le había sometido. Quizás algo en ese acto le había dado poder. Quizás…

Sabía que lo que pensaba no era más que el alcohol hablando, que alguien como él no debía juntarse con escoria como la que tenía atada a fuera, como si de un perro se tratase. Pero al mismo tiempo no podía parar de imaginar al hobbit de rodillas, con la boca abierta y ahogándose mientras él se movía en su garganta. ¿Sería ese el motivo por el que Thorin iba a casarse con él? ¿Serían ese los dones de los que había hablado antes?

/

Bilbo había estado observando al ejército, pues no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Y había descubierto una cosa. Los jefes y enanos en posiciones de poder eran brutos y salvajes, con un toque animal que hacía que Bilbo recordase lo pequeño y débil que era él en comparación. Que por primera vez en su vida temiese a un enano. Sim embargo, el resto no eran así. El resto parecían normales, la raza que él había llegado a amar y aceptar como familia. Pero estos, a diferencia de su pueblo, vivían con miedo. Bilbo lo veían en sus ojos, en sus acciones, en sus palabras. Tenían miedo, y no a la batalla, sino a su señor, a sus líderes.

 _Viven en una tiranía,_ pensó. _Rugur les controla a base de fuerza, no de lealtad._

Eso le entristeció, pero al mismo tiempo le dio una idea. Tenía que hablar con Thorin, decirle cómo se encontraba realmente el pueblo de los Puños de Hierro, hablarle de la tiranía de Rugur y decirle que debían ayudarlos. Pues según lo veía Bilbo, Thorin no solo era el rey del pueblo de Durin, sino el del resto de enanos. Él era el único heredero de los siete padres, por lo que el resto le debía lealtad. No sabía si otros enanos que no fuesen Barbiluengos sentirían en sus venas esa necesidad de sumisión y obediencia de la que le había hablado Dís, pero tenía que intentarlo. Rugur estaba llevando a su pueblo a una guerra que no podían vencer, estaba sacrificando sus vidas por un deseo propio, y eso enfermaba a Bilbo. El egoísmo y la megalomanía de Rugur tenían que acabar, y él pensaba ayudar a ponerles fin.

Continuará…

 _Nurunkizdin: Capital de los Puños de Hierro en el mar del Rhûn_

 _Urâd Zirnul: Colinas de Hierro (nombre dado por los habitantes de Erebor)_


	13. Without You

_AN:_ Hola. Este le publico hoy Martes en vez de ayer Lunes porque no pude acabarlo. Lo siento. Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que me dan la vida y me ayudan a seguir. Adoro que me contéis lo que os gusta o no o lo que queréis que pase. besos y FELIZ NAVIDAD:

El warning del anterior se aplica también a este.

* * *

 _I can't win, I can't reign_

 _I will never win this game_

 _Without you, without you_

 _I am lost, I am vain,_

 _I will never be the same_

 _Without you, without you_

 _I won't run, I won't fly_

 _I will never make it by_

 _Without you, without you_

 _I can't rest, I can't fight_

 _All I need is you and I,_

 _Without you, without you_

Cuando finalmente pararon para descansar, le colocaron detrás de la tienda de Rugur. Bilbo no sabía a qué era debido el cambio, pero no pensaba quejarse. Necesitaba hacer que el líder fuese vulnerable, necesitaba saber más de él y conseguir su confianza. Había muchas cosas que había pensado ese día de las cuales necesitaba respuesta, y una de ellas la descubrió sin tener que hacer nada.

Oyó como entraba en la tienda el que suponía que era el capitán de Rugur y le explicaba todo lo que sus enanos le habían dicho. Bilbo se enteró de que Rugur había mandado inspeccionar lo que tenían delante, enanos que habían descubierto cómo estaba Gundabad y de la agrupación de los orcos que allí quedaban. Sus soldados le habían informado sobre los planes de los orcos y de cómo pensaban tenderles trampas en el terreno. El capitán le dio un mapa con la situación de la zona y eso hizo que Rugur riese en voz alta, una risa que molestó a Bilbo. Aún así, pensó que sería buena idea hacerse con ese mapa. Estaba seguro de que Thorin había movilizado su ejército una vez se hubiese dado cuenta de que había desaparecido. Su enano iba a entrar en Gundabad y recuperar la tumba de su antepasado y nadie iba a impedirlo. Mejor si conseguía el mapa y se lo daba al rey. Menos bajas en la batalla, pero, ¿cómo?

Oyó un ruido y se giró. Era el enano con el que había estado hablando las últimas noches. Se acercó a él, alejándose de la tienda todo lo que la cadena le permitía. Nada más llegar sonrió, el enano le correspondió la sonrisa.

'Te he traído algo de comer.' Dijo este.

'Muchas gracias.' Dijo Bilbo aceptando el pedazo de pan.

Estuvieron un largo rato hablando. El enano, cuyo nombre era Toya, le habló de su familia, de su tierra, y le hizo preguntas a Bilbo de la suya. Bilbo decidió hablarle de Erebor, de lo hermosa que era, de lo mucho que la echaba en falta. Quería que el enano viese que había más opciones para él que seguir a Rugur, quería mostrarle que no todos eran como su líder, que si se fiaba de él y le ayudaba, él le daría una vida mejor.

'¿Cuántos años tienes?' Preguntó Bilbo.

'Sesenta y ocho.' Dijo mirando al suelo. 'Pero todo el mundo piensa que tengo setenta y ocho.'

'Eres menor de edad.' Dijo el hobbit sorprendido.

'No me hubiesen dejado alistarme si no hubiese mentido.' Le confesó. 'Y necesitaba el dinero.'

'Para tu familia.' Completó Bilbo. Toya asintió.

Hubo un silencio en el que ninguno dijo nada. En el campamento se oía de lejos las risas de los soldados, el asar de la carne. Fue entonces cuando Bilbo se decidió y probó suerte.

'No tendría porqué ser así.' Le dijo a Toya. 'No tienes por qué luchar.'

'No me queda otra opción.'

'Si me ayudas,' le dijo con tono calmado y sincero 'puedo ayudarte. Puedo darte una nueva vida, haciendo lo que te gusta. Puedo encargarme de que a tu familia no le falte de nada.' Con esto no solo había puesto en riesgo su vida, sino también su plan de escape, pero no podía esperar más. En nada llegarían a Gundabad y él tenía que huir antes. Para entonces sabía que los enanos que seguían a Rugur no lo hacían por lealtad ni sangre, no tenía los mismo vínculos que tenían los soldados de Thorin. Había esperanza, y miró al enano suplicándole con los ojos.

'Eso es imposible.' Dijo este negándose a creer lo que le decía el hobbit.

'No lo es. Escucha. Si me ayudas a escapar, te prometo una casa y un trabajo en Erebor. Puedo cumplir mi palabra, dado que voy a casarme con el rey.'

El enano le miró y abrió la boca. 'Es imposible, ¿tu?'

'¿Por qué crees sino que estoy aquí? Es el único motivo por el que me quiere Rugur. Escucha. Thorin, él… él es mi _merlar_ , pero Rugur no acepta eso. Piensa que hay magia en mí que ayudó al rey a recuperar Erebor y que esa magia que poseo le va a ayudar a ganar esta guerra, que por eso me quiere Thorin. Pero es mentira. No hay magia en mi y si vamos a esa batalla todos van a morir. Tu morirás, pues he visto la destrucción y la muerte que los orcos dejan a su paso, y si no me equivoco, esta va a ser tu primera batalla. Y si tu mueres, ¿quién cuidará de tu madre y padre?'

El enano miraba al hobbit intensamente y Bilbo sabía que estaba escuchando sus palabras, pero sabía que no era suficiente. Tenía que hacerle ver que corría peligro. 'Escucha, Toya. Yo también tengo miedo. No sé lo que va a ser de mi, no sé qué me va a pasar. Sé que parece que te estoy pidiendo mucho, pero la verdad es que solo necesito librarme de estas cadenas, nada más. Nadie tiene que enterarse, nadie tiene que saber que has sido tu.'

Estuvieron en silencio un rato, Bilbo esperando una respuesta.

'¿Cómo vas a ayudarme si te desato? ¿Qué me hace pensar que no me abandonarás? ¿Qué tu historia es cierta?'

Bilbo pensó en qué podía hacer para que se fiase de él. Necesitaba algo físico, pues sabía que el enano nunca se fiaría solo de su palabra.

'Hay un anillo de oro en mi mano con una inscripción en su interior. Cógelo. Cualquier enano en Erebor sabrá que me has ayudado, que yo te lo he dado.' El enano lo cogió y miró.

'Tiene el signo de la realeza.' Dijo sorprendido.

'Te he dicho que iba a casarme con el rey.' Contestó Bilbo.

'Ahora te creo.' Dijo Toya. 'Si me prometes una casa y un trabajo de carpintero, hallaré una forma de liberarte de las cadenas. Después los dos nos iremos juntos. No quiero ir a la guerra, no sabiendo que lo único que se supone que iba a salvarnos es en verdad mentira.'

'Además,' añadió Bilbo 'hay algo que no te he dicho, pero que debes saber, pues confío en ti. El rey Thorin va a venir, sabe de los planes de Rugur y no va a dejar que un enano que no sea él ocupe los terrenos donde yace su antepasado. Cuando el rey venga, estoy seguro de que los que quedan con vida después de la batalla, no vivirán para contarlo.' Bilbo sabía que sus palabras no eran mentira. Conocía a Thorin lo suficiente como para saber que una vez enfurecido, su ira no tenía medida.

'¿El rey va a venir?' Había preocupación en su voz, y Bilbo vio que no todo estaba perdido, que podía haber ese vínculo también de lealtad en los Puños de Hierro.

'Han raptado a su prometido y van a invadir la tierra donde yace su antepasado, Durin el Inmortal. ¿Tu no vendrías?'

Toya se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, mirando el anillo. Finalmente se lo guardó en el bolsillo y miró al hobbit con pasión en sus ojos. Bilbo sabía que todo lo que estaba pasando era gracias a un cúmulo de casualidades; que el enano fuese joven, que nunca hubiese encajado en su sociedad, que su familia necesitase dinero, que no supiese luchar. Pero si lo pensaba bien, siempre había salido de todos los líos gracias a pura suerte y casualidad.

'¿Cómo llegarás al rey sin que te vean? Te darán caza seguro.'

'Soy muy sigiloso, no darán conmigo. Pero eso quiere decir que tu no podrás venir.' Dijo Bilbo.

Oyeron un ruido de metal y se separaron, preocupados de que alguien estuviese cerca. Solo había sido un enano que había golpeado una armadura debido a su embriaguez.

'Pero si me quedo…' Dijo Toya volviendo a la conversación.

'Volveré a por ti. Además, si te vas sabrán que has sido tu. Así nadie sospechará de ti si algo sale mal. Yo volveré con Thorin y su ejército, tienes mi palabra. Solo tienes que esconderte una vez lleguéis a Gundabad y salir a mi encuentro.'

Toya le miró fijamente y Bilbo pudo ver lo joven que era en verdad. En sus ojos aún había inocencia e ingenuidad. Por suerte, él no pensaba abandonarlo una vez le ayudase, pero sabía que si hubiese sido otro, la suerte de ese chico no sería la misma.

'No me abandones.' Dijo el enano antes de ponerse de pie, con un deje de súplica en su voz.

'No lo haré.' Dijo Bilbo. Era una promesa.

/

Thorin estaba muy, pero que muy, enfadado. Lo mantenía a raya, sabía que debía mantenerlo a raya, que había cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Pero no podía evitarlo. La adrenalina del momento se había evaporado, los planes ya estaba hechos, las decisiones tomadas y ahora solo quedaba esperar. Nunca se le había dado bien esperar. Sabía que no eran pensamientos nobles ni adecuados, pero no podía dejar de imaginarse el cuello de Rugur entre sus manos, el sonido que emitirían sus huesos al romperse. Quería verlo muerto y pensaba hacerlo. No se lo había dicho a nadie, pues sabía que matar al líder de uno de los siete pueblos no era lo apropiado para alguien que llevaba menos de una década de rey, pero aún así pensaba hacerlo.

No podía dejar de pensar en Bilbo. Tenía fe en el hobbit, sabía que estaría bien, pero cada día que pasaba se preocupaba más. Él había tenido fe en que Bilbo apareciese un día sin previo aviso, en que volviese a él como siempre había hecho. En gran parte ese pensamiento le había ayudado a seguir con todo, pero ahora, cuando los días pasaban y Bilbo no volvía, se preocupaba. Bilbo sabría calmarlo, sabría aconsejarlo. Pues necesitaba calma y consejo. Estaba llevando a su pueblo a otra guerra, y aborrecía cada paso que daba. Cada pisada era una marca física de todo lo que odiaba. Sus sobrinos iban con él, pero no porque él quisiese sino porque había sido imposible convencerlos de lo contrario. Sabía que Fili se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido y que sentía que tenía que ir para ayudar a deshacer lo hecho. Thorin le había explicado una y otra vez que no era culpa suya, pero los ojos de su heredero nunca habían brillado igual.

'Roäc debería estar de vuelta.' Dijo su hermana afilando su hacha lentamente.

Otra que Thorin hubiese querido que se quedase en casa, pero no. Ella también había venido. Por suerte Dain se había quedado a vigilar el reino y Balin se había quedado a vigilar a Dain. Pero al resto, menos a Bombur, los tenía detrás, comiendo el cerdo que habían matado dos días antes. Thorin empezaba a comprender a Bilbo y su necesidad de aire y sol. La tierra no era la roca, no era Erebor. El conducto se le hacía pequeño, asfixiante, oscuro. Quería salir cuanto antes, acabar con todo el asunto y volver a casa. Quería estar en su sillón, con Bilbo en su regazo, leyendo historias de elfos que tanto odiaba.

No contestó, simplemente dio una especia de bufido que ella interpretó como un "ya vendrá".

'Te veo muy tranquilo, _nadad._ '

Thorin la miró dejando que ella leyese sus verdadera emociones en sus ojos.

'O quizás no.' Dijo ella volviendo a su hacha.

'¿Tenías que venir?' Dijo él al cabo de unos minutos en silencio.

'Esto no es ir a matar a un dragón, Thorin. Vamos a matar al líder de los Puños de Hierro.' Thorin miró a su hermana al oír esas palabras. Ella sonrió ligeramente. 'No te muestres tan sorprendido, sé que ese es tu plan. Por eso estoy aquí. Necesitas que parezca un accidente, que nadie pienses que has sido tu. Y con todo mi amor, _nadad_ , pero no se te da nada bien mentir.'

'Así que has venido a mentir por mi.' Dijo él tirando el pequeño palo que tenía en las manos al fuego.

'Alguien debe hacerlo.' El sonido de la piedra contra el acero sonó más fuerte. Dís miró su trabajo y dejó el hacha, cogiendo la otra y empezando el proceso de nuevo. 'Al menos hasta que recuperes a tu hobbit.'

Thorin miró al fuego y volvió a pensar en Rugur. Quemarlo también era una opción. Era una muerte horrible, muerte que había sufrido gran parte de los suyos…. No. No se merecía morir como su pueblo. Tenía que ser algo indigno, algo único, algo cruel.

Sabía que no estaba bien que pensase eso. Que si Balin estuviese allí las cosas serían distintas. Pero Balin no estaba allí, estaba su hermana. Hermana que siempre había estado de su lado, que siempre había contando con una mente privilegiada para la estrategia y la criminalidad. Hermana que amaba y adoraba. Sonrió sin saber muy bien porqué.

'Me alegra que estés aquí.' Le dijo sin mirarla, sabiendo que ella escuchaba sus palabras.

/

Bilbo miró a Rugur y notó que había algo distinto en él. Le miraba de forma diferente. Algo no andaba bien, no le gustaba. No era la primera vez que había visto esa mirada. Alguno de los hombres que había conocido en Bree le habían mirado así, con esa especie de deseo que hacía que un escalofrío le recorriese la espalda. Tenía que actuar lo antes posible.

'¿Qué sucede, mi señor?' Le preguntó deseando volver a estar atado al poster en el tunel.

'Me estaba preguntado, mediano, sobre tu relación con Thorin. No acabamos al conversación del otro día.'

'¿Qué es lo que queréis saber?' Buscó por la tienda cuando Rugur se dio la vuelta y vio una serie de papeles encima de una mesa. Sin duda alguna ahí estaba el mapa con las zonas de las trampas y el estado de Gundabad.

'Sobre vuestra relación… íntima.'

Bilbo miró fijamente a Rugur y supo que iba a pasar a continuación. Sabía qué era lo que quería decir el enano, por donde iba a llevar la conversación. No era la primera vez que le hablaba en ese tono y sabía que tarde o temprano acabaría… Espera. Se le acababa de ocurrir una idea. Necesitaba esos papeles, y la única forma de conseguirlos era estando en esa tienda, pero para eso necesitaba que Rugur no estuviese consciente. Un plan empezó a formarse en su mente, pero no pudo pensar en él, pues Rugur se había colocado delante de él y Bilbo sabía que tenía que empezar a controlar la situación cuanto antes.

Bilbo empezó a hablar, y le contó mentira tras mentira, averiguando por las respuestas y reacciones del enano lo que este quería realmente. Hubo un par de ocasiones donde este le agarró, pero Bilbo consigo que le soltase gracias a sus palabras. No iba a ser fácil, pero no sería la primera vez que dominase a un poderoso enano guerrero. Aunque no había comparación.

No esperó a que Rugur iniciase algo, pues sabía que si esperaba a que el otro diese el primer paso ya no sería capaz de librarse de él. Por lo que le tocó el pecho, diciéndole lo atractivo que era, lo noble y apuesto que le parecía. Mentira tras mentira, diciéndole todo lo que quería oír, bajó por su cuerpo hasta notar su erección a través de su ropa. No quería pensar en el asco que le daba todo, en lo que estaba haciendo ni en las repercusiones de sus actos. Solo sabía que, o él tomaba la iniciativa, o la tomaría Rugur. Y por lo que había visto en los días que llevaba allí, Rugur solo conocía una manera de hacer las cosas: de forma violenta.

'Si tu quisieses, mi señor, yo podría hacerte sentir como a un rey.' Metió la mano por el pantalón, notando la erección del enano y pensando que iba a necesitar mucho jabón para borrar el olor que sin duda le dejaría.

'Hay cosas… Hay cosas que deseo sentir. Fantasías que nadie ha podido cumplir.' Notaba como Rugur respiraba más fuerte y él empezó a mover la mano de forma rítmica, suplicando porque no aguantase tanto como Thorin. Thorin. No debía pensar en eso, no debía. Llevó su cara a la garganta del enano y respiró el asqueroso olor que allí había, obligándose a olvidar la imagen que había conjurado su mente.

'Yo podría cumplirlas todas.' Dijo él abriendo el pantalón con la otra mano, dejando más espacio para poder trabajar mejor. 'Podría darte placer como nadie te ha dado nunca.' Notó un poco de líquido entre sus dedos y lo utilizó para moverse mejor, para ir más rápido. Apretó un poco, imaginando que le gustaría la fuerza. Rugur gimió, y Bilbo continuó hablando en ese tono sensual. 'Dime qué es lo que os imagináis. Cómo podría haceros sentir bien.'

Rugur empezó a hablar. Le contó como deseaba sentir su boca, poder utilizarla, correrse en él. Como le follaría hasta que no pudiese sentir sus piernas, hasta que no pudiese sentir nada que no fuese su polla en su cuerpo. Le contó todo lo que le haría y Bilbo no dejó de mover la mano, no dejó de asentir, de fingir gemidos de placer, sabiendo que nada de lo que le estaba contando iba a suceder, tranquilizándose al darse cuenta de que Rugur no iba a hacer nada de todo eso. El enano no paraba de hablar de lo mucho que le haría, de cómo le usaría, pero seguía ahí, de pie, dejándose hacer. Ni siquiera había intentado tocar a Bilbo, ni siquiera le había movido a la cama. Eso fue lo que tranquilizó al hobbit y recordó el refrán que solía decir Hamfast sobre Lovelia "perro ladrador, poco mordedor". Si el enano hubiese querido hacer todo de lo que hablaba, lo hubiese hecho para aquel entonces, pero algo se lo impedía. Bilbo no quería pensar en la causa, le daba igual, solo quería acabar con lo que estaba haciendo cuanto antes.

'Eso me encantaría. Me gustaría tanto.' Decía ante las palabras de Rugur. Este empezó a respirar más fuerte y Bilbo suspiró aliviado, pues el aguante del enano era inferior al del rey.

'Sé lo que estas pensando.' Dijo Rugur abriendo los ojos, mirándole fijamente. Bilbo se asustó ligeramente al oír esas palabras, pero lo disimuló.

'¿En qué? Mi señor.'

'En lo magnífica que es.' Dijo el enano, y Bilbo tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que se refería a su miembro. 'No debes de estar acostumbrado a algo tan grande.' Dijo mirándolo fijamente.

'No. No lo estoy. Es una maravilla.' Fingió Bilbo, moviéndola más rápido, notando como empezaba a llegar al fin. Notó como ácido le llegaba a la garganta, como el olor le entraba por la nariz haciendo que quisiese vomitar.

'¿Es más grande que la de Thorin?' Gimió este con los ojos entreabiertos.

Bilbo acarició la punta con el pulgar mientras agarraba sus genitales con la otra mano, masajeándolos. 'Mucho más.' Mintió. 'No hay comparación.' Más quisiese él asemejarse a Thorin en algo. El llamado líder de los Puños de Hierro no era más que una mala imitación de que lo un enano debía ser. Y si pensaba que superara o igualaba al rey, estaba claramente delirando.

Pero nada de eso importó, porque con esas dos palabras Bilbo consiguió que Rugur llegase al éxtasis, con un sonido sordo, manchado el suelo y un poco la mano de Bilbo. El enano se alejó del hobbit y se sentó en la cama, intentando recuperar la respiración. Bilbo sintió nauseas, pero se obligó a respirar y tragar saliva. Miró a Rugur y vio que este se había tumbado, su pecho moviéndose con fuerza. No supo porqué, pero le dio pena al pensar que ese había sido el orgasmo más intenso que el enano había tenido en su vida. Sin poder evitarlo pensó en Thorin, en lo que pensaría él si se enterase. No. No podía enterarse, no podía decírselo. Thorin nunca debía saberlo, pues Bilbo dudaba que fuese capaz de superar el hecho de que sus manos habían tocado a otro.

No fue hasta más tarde, cuando se encontró de nuevo atado al fondo del campamento, cuando las nauseas volvieron e hicieron que vomitase lo poco que había comido ese día.

/

Roäc estaba perdido. Se había dado cuenta cuando había llegado a un túnel que bajaba. Demasiado rápido se había ofrecido voluntario. No había contado con la oscuridad, con la falta de aire, con la falta de orientación. Había dado la vuelta y cogido el otro túnel, esperando no llegar muy tarde, moviendo sus alas con todas sus fuerzas. Al cabo de mucho tiempo, vio fuego a lo lejos, y oyó ruido. Bajó el ritmo, y se posó en la tierra. Nadie podía verlo, tenía que tener cuidado. Se paseó por el campamento, buscando al hobbit, fijándose en los enanos. Eran distintos a los suyos, con ojos rasgados y piel más mortecina. Casi todos de pelo negro y rizado. Vio un hueso y lo cogió, llevándoselo detrás de un barril y sacando la carne que aún quedaba pegada. Intentó no emitir ningún ruido. Se movió, cansado al tener que utilizar sus patas para todo, pues sería mucho más fácil si pudiese volar.

Más tarde, cuando había dado casi toda la vuelta al campamento, encontró una tienda mucho mejor que el resto. Fue hasta allí, con temor pues había más luz que en otras zonas. Pero su coraje dio su fruto pues detrás de la tienda, apartado de la luz y de los demás, estaba el hobbit.

Se acercó a él, con cuidado, pues no quería alterarlo, pero vio que el hobbit no se daba cuenta de su presencia. Estaba mirando a la pared, pero su mirada iba mucho más allá, iba al infinito. Le cogió de la manga y tiró de ella. El hobbit bajó la mirada y tardó un poco en reconocerlo.

'¿Roäc?' Susurró.

Roäc asintió, pues no sabía susurrar y pensaba que iban a oírle si hablaba.

'Oh, Roäc.' Dijo el hobbit, y le cogió en brazos, llevando su cabeza al plumaje del cuervo, abrazándolo con cariño. Roäc notó como algo iba mal, había algo mal en el hobbit, sus sentidos se lo decían. Estaba triste. Por lo que se dejó abrazar y acariciar hasta que las lágrimas del hobbit pararon.

Continuará….


	14. Breathe Me

**AN: He vuelto después del parón de Navidad. Espero que sigáis ahí. Como os prometí pienso acabar esta historia, y ya nos estamos acercando a la parte jugosa. Gracias por cada uno de vuestros comentarios que hacen que esta historia siga adelante. Nunca dejéis de darme vuestra opinión, lo adoro.**

* * *

 _Ouch, I have lost myself again_

 _Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,_

 _Yeah, I think that I might break_

 _Lost myself again and I feel unsafe_

 _Be my friend_

 _Hold me, wrap me up_

 _Unfold me_

 _I am small and needy_

 _Warm me up_

 _And breathe me_

Toya se aseguró de que nadie lo estaba observando. Tenía que darse prisa, pues sabía que mañana llegarían a Gundabad y la batalla era inminente. Dio el último retoque a su obra, rezándole a Mahal por que fuese exacta, por que su ojo no le fallase. Sopló y se la metió en el bolsillo. A los pocos segundos llegó un enano con su bol de cena. Se lo comió tranquilamente, saboreando la carne seca y fibrosa que flotaba entre el caldo, pues sabía que podía ser la última que probase.

Esperó a que algunos se retirasen a dormir y entonces se fue. Sabía dónde encontrar al hobbit y no tardó en llegar a la tienda de Rugur y pasar por detrás sin ser visto.

'Hola.' Dijo al hobbit, el cual le pareció en ese momento extremadamente pequeño y frágil. ¿Cómo una criatura así podía ser útil en una guerra? Él no lo había entendido nunca, pero en ese momento, al verlo en el suelo abrazándose las rodillas, pensó que era un disparate. Estaba haciendo lo correcto.

'Hola.' Dijo él dedicándole una sonrisa.

Oyeron pasos y Toya se giró. Alguien se dirigía a donde estaban. Tenía que irse y rápido. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y le tiró lo que se había pasado el día creando. Vio cómo el hobbit lo cogía rápidamente y sus ojos brillaban. Se miraron brevemente, con complicidad, afianzando la promesa que se habían hecho, y Toya se fue en dirección contraria a los pasos, dejando a Bilbo a solas con los guardias.

Bilbo guardó la llave de madera en el bolsillo rápidamente. Dos guardias se plantaron delante de él a los pocos segundos. Uno de ellos le dio un bol con un poco de comida. Se estómago emitió un sonido de queja al oler la sopa. Estaba hambriento, y aunque sabía que esa sopa estaría asquerosa, no podía esperar el momento para comerla. Las cantidades de comida que había recibido no eran ni la mitad de lo que estaba acostumbrado, ni siquiera en la aventura.

'Cómetelo.' Dijo el otro enano. 'En cuanto te lo acabes Rugur quiere verte.'

Eso hizo que todas las ganas de comer desapareciesen. Bilbo sabía lo que pasaría si lo llevaban a la tienda de Rugur. No podía ir, bajo ningún concepto. Sabía que las cosas no irían como ayer, que el enano, después de un largo día de darle vueltas, querría algo más, querría cumplir alguna de las cosas que le había dicho, y Bilbo no pensaba estar allí para averiguarlo.

Vio como los guardias se iban, pero sabía que solo estaban dando la vuelta a la tienda, que no se iban a alejar mucho. Ese era su momento. Dejó el cuenco y sacó la llave del bolsillo. La miró con temor más que con esperanza, pues si no funcionaba no le quedaría más remedio que llevar a cabo su otro plan, y no quería, no quería bajo ningún concepto, pero lo haría si fuere necesario.

Metió la llave en las esposas y giró. No pasó nada. No giraba. Un gemido salió de su garganta y lo volvió a intentar. Nada. Miró hacia donde estaban los guardias y volvió a intentarlo. Pero la llave no giraba. Suspiró, relajándose, pues no le aportaba nada estar nervioso, y se dispuso a sacarla. Fue entonces cuando notó que iba un poco. No era para la derecha, era para la izquierda. ¡Se abría para la izquierda! Casi gritó de alegría al notar la llave moverse suavemente, al ver las cadenas dejar sus manos. Deprisa abrió la otra, sacó el anillo de su cuello y se lo puso, dando la bienvenida al mundo de sombras, alegrándose por primera vez al no ver color.

Con todo el silencio característico de su raza se alejó de su sitio, dando la vuelta y esperando cerca de la entrada a la tienda. No tardó en oír a los guardias sorprenderse al ver que no estaba donde lo habían dejado. Esperó a que éstos entrasen a la tienda a dar la notica a Rugur y entró tras ellos. El líder estaba vestido para acostarse y fue entonces cuando Bilbo tuvo que evitar suspirar de alivio. Sabía que la buena suerte que lo protegía acabaría pronto, pero daba gracias porque no hubiese acabado aún.

Rugur se enfureció al oír la noticia. Se puso un abrigo y salió corriendo a ver si era cierto. Bilbo aprovechó la ocasión para ir a la mesa y coger los documentos sobre el campo de batalla. No tenía tiempo para ponerse a leer, por lo que cogió todos los que vio que parecían importantes y se los guardó. Notó pasos y volvió a colocarse donde había estado antes.

'No quiero que nadie se entere.' Oyó decir a Rugur mientras éste entraba. 'Nadie debe saber que ha huido. ¿Entendido? Mañana es la batalla y el pueblo debe pensar que tengo el hobbit en mi poder.'

'Pero señor…'

'¡Calla!' Gritó Rugur con ira en la voz. 'Quiero que mandéis a los mejores rastreadores en su búsqueda. No puede andar lejos. Una vez capturado que sea traído a mi presencia. No lo lastiméis.' Añadió antes de que los soldados se fueran. 'Sin lugar a dudas la desaparición es muestra de su poder, no lo subestiméis.'

'¿Y en el caso de que no pueda ser capturado?' Preguntó el guardia que había permanecido en silencio.

'Esperemos que eso no pase, pero si no puede ser capturado no me sirve con vida. Bajo ningún concepto debe vivir para contarlo.'

Bilbo trató de contener su agitada respiración. Quería huir, irse lo antes posible, pero no podía hasta que no lo hiciesen los guardias. Por suerte no tardaron en irse y éste los acompañó. Se informó de quienes iban a ser los encargados de dar con él y por dónde iban a buscar. Eso le dio tiempo a volver a donde había quedado con Roäc. Comprobó que nadie había cerca de los barriles de comida que estaban a un lado del campamento y se quitó el anillo. El pájaro lo miró sorprendido.

'No sabía…'

'No hay tiempo ahora.' Le cortó Bilbo sabiendo lo que iba a preguntar el cuervo. 'Voy a hacerme invisible. Necesito que me lleves ante Thorin. Nadie nos puede ver, por lo que te voy a coger en brazos. La magia nos hará invisible a los dos y tú me irás indicando con la cabeza si hay que torcer o seguir recto. ¿Entendido? Nadie debe vernos u oírnos.'

'Entendido.' Dijo Roäc dando unos pasos hacia el hobbit.

Al cuervo no le gustaba que nadie lo tocase. Él mismo no permitía que nadie que no fuese el rey tocase su plumaje, ni siquiera los príncipes, pero el hobbit era especial. El hobbit siempre había sido diferente bajo sus ojos, por lo que le permitió que lo cogiese y lo abrazase con cuidado. En seguida notó el respeto en su forma de cogerlo, en cómo lo trataba con cariño, y se alegró por haber dejado que la pequeña criatura lo tocase. En los brazos de Bilbo se dio cuenta de lo pequeño que era el hobbit en comparación con un enano. Su estructura era inferior, por lo que ocupaba mucho más entre sus brazos, con menos carne donde poder apoyarse, pero no tuvo tiempo de ponerse cómodo, pues en seguida notó como todo se volvía gris y fue entonces cuando notó que la magia del anillo estaba haciendo su efecto.

Dejaron el campamento atrás y recorrieron el largo túnel. Más de una vez tuvieron que parar para que el hobbit recuperase el aliento o descansara, también para esconderse de los rastreadores. Después de lo que le parecieron años a Roäc, divisaron luz al dar bordear uno de los muchos túneles que se iban abriendo en la tierra.

'Es ahí.' Dijo el cuervo al notar que no había nadie cerca.

Bilbo anduvo un poco más y se quitó el anillo. Soltó a Roäc y este voló, colocándose cerca de él.

'Los rastreadores darán con este sitio.' Dijo casi sin aliento. 'No tardarán en venir.'

'Hemos de avisar al rey.'

'Espera.' Dijo el hobbit, deteniendo su vuelo. 'Ve a Dwalin, dile que avise a los enanos que estén de guardia. Los rastreadores deben de ser capturados antes de que puedan avisar al resto.'

'¿No informo al rey?'

'No. Ya lo informo yo. No digas a nadie que me has visto.'

Roäc no comprendió porque le pedía eso. 'Si el rey me pregunta no puedo mentirle.' Dijo, pues era la verdad.

'No pido que le mientas, solo… Solo quiero darle una sorpresa.'

Roäc asintió y se fue.

/

El ejército de Erebor llegaría a Gundabad mañana. Cada soldado sabía lo que tenía que hacer, cada enano había sido instruido en la situación que iban a vivir, en la prioridad que tenían si veían que la batalla era demasiado difícil. Todos seguirían a su rey hasta la muerte, pero saber que su rey no les iba a pedir eso les tranquilizaba el corazón. Un cuervo había partido en busca de Argola para informarle de la situación. En una parte más alejada del campamento, cerca de la tienda más grande, había una hoguera. Dagril se encontraba afilando su hacha, mirando de vez en cuando al frente.

'Te preocupas demasiado.' Dijo Nori sentándose a su lado. El mediano de los tres hermanos era un ser peculiar, siempre con ese brillo en los ojos que no prometía nada bueno.

'No ha salido en casi un día.'

'Demasiado a salido.' Dijo llevando las manos al fuego.

'¿Es normal?'

'¿Su aislamiento? Sí. Nunca ha sido el rey de la fiesta.' Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa, como riéndose de su propio chiste.

Dagril volvió a mirar a la tienda. Vio cómo una brisa de aire abría la puerta y se sorprendió. No había aire allí abajo. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de darle más vueltas, pues Gloin se había sentado delante, tapándole la vista.

'¿Hace mucho que le conoces?' Preguntó a su compañero.

'Desde que nací.' Dijo Nori. 'Pero nunca hemos sido lo que se dice cercanos. Él siendo realeza y yo…'

'¿La escoria de la sociedad?' Acabó Gloin sin malicia en la voz.

Nori le dedicó un mirada de odio amistoso. 'Digamos que no nos movíamos en los mismo círculos.' Dijo volviendo a Dagril.

Dagril asintió. Había oído historias de Nori y de su familia. De la posición que habían ocupado en la sociedad, de lo extraño que había sido que el rey les diese puestos de honor en Erebor, haciéndolos nobles. Algo sin igual que nadie había atrevido contradecir.

'Si quieres más información deberías preguntar a su noble alteza.' Dijo con burla en la voz dirigiéndose a Gloin.

Gloin rebuznó, no haciendo caso a las palabras de Nori. Dagril miró al enano con preguntas en los ojos.

'Somos primos.' Dijo explicando la situación. 'Primos segundos más bien. Un árbol genealógico un tanto confuso, si he de ser sinceros, pero primos.'

'Así que le conoces mejor.'

'Se podría decir.' Su voz orgullosa. Gloin se sacó la piedra de afilar su hacha y empezó a trabajar en ella.

'¿Es normal?' Dijo Dagril.

Gloin volvió la vista, mirando a la tienda. 'Sí, por desgracia sí.' Dijo con pesar, con un tono sincero. 'Nunca ha sido especialmente sociable, no es el rey que la gente se imagina. No es dado a grandes fiestas y demostraciones. Es… Bueno, lo verás con el tiempo. Pero no es tan… tan así. Ahora… Lo de Bilbo le ha tocado mucho.' Había pesar en su voz, como si compartiese parte del dolor de Thorin.

Dagril asintió, pensando en lo mucho que le quedaba por aprender, todas las cosas que no conocía del que llamaba su monarca.

/

Thorin estaba sentando en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, inmerso en su mente. No notó la tela moverse, ni notó los pasos silenciosos. Nunca había sido capaz de saber cuándo el hobbit se encontraba cerca, pues Gandalf no había mentido cuando había dicho que su raza era silenciosa. Sin embargo, sí que notó unos débiles brazos abrazarle con fuerza el cuello, un cuerpo ligero tirado en su regazo, una cabeza con pelo rizado en su cuello. Algo que le alegaba del torbellino de pensamientos en los que llevaba sumergido desde hacía horas.

No podía creerse lo que sentía, pero tenía que ser cierto. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y con un grito ahogado abrazó a Bilbo, notando su cuerpo entre sus dedos, redescubriendo el contorno de su espalda.

' _Kurdûh_.' Suspiró abrazándolo con fuerza, dejando que unas lágrimas escapasen de sus ojos.

' _Amrâbê_.' Contestó Bilbo entre sollozos silenciosos.

Thorin movió al hobbit para mirarlo a los ojos, cogiendo su cara entre sus manos, asegurándose que estaba bien. Notó cómo las bolsas de sus ojos estaban más hinchadas, cómo el pelo lo tenía sucio, al igual que la cara, cómo había cansancio en su mirada.

' _Me binkharkh?_ ' Preguntó Thorin sin darse cuenta que estaba hablando en su lengua nativa. Bilbo asintió y le dedicó una leve sonrisa. Esa sonrisa preocupó a Thorin, pues era triste y débil, como si le doliese sonreír. Fue a hablar, a preguntarle qué sucedía, pero no pudo.

'Thorin, tienes…' Pero Dwalin no dijo nada más, se quedó con la mano en la tela de la tienda, mirando la escena que tenía delante.

'¿Qué sucede?' Preguntó entre molesto y preocupado. Dwalin sabía que no quería ser molestado cuando estaba en su tienda.

'Los rastreadores. Han sido capturados.'

'¿Qué?' Thorin no sabía de qué hablaba su amigo, qué rastreadores eran esos.

'Ve con él.' Dijo Bilbo. Thorin lo miró seriamente, intentando leer algo más en sus ojos, pero éstos eran un libro cerrado. 'No debes dejarlos marchar. Nadie debe saber que estáis aquí.'

Thorin le preguntó de forma silenciosa qué sucedía, pero Bilbo se limitó a contestarle con la mirada que más tarde. Thorin asintió y se levantó, sintiendo dolor al separase de Bilbo, al dejar de tocar al hobbit. Anduvo hasta Dwalin y éste salió de la tienda, sujetando la tela para que pudiese pasar su rey.

'Son cinco.' Dijo Bilbo sin girarse.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a Thorin. Algo no estaba bien. Algo en Bilbo no estaba bien. Y no podía averiguarlo ahora. Tenía que ir a ver de qué se trataba todo aquello, qué sucedía, y conseguir respuestas que Bilbo no quería o podía darle en ese momento.

'¿Cómo…?' Preguntó Dwalin.

'No lo sé.' Contestó Thorin mientras caminaba siguiendo a su amigo por el campamento. '¿Cómo los habéis capturado?'

'Roäc nos avisó. Solo tenemos a dos.'

'Que Nori y Dagril busquen al resto, deben de estar cerca.'

Dwalin asintió. No tardaron en llegar a donde dos enanos estaban rodeados de soldados, su hermana y Dori. Dwalin fue en dirección a la hoguera.

'¿Qué sucede?' Preguntó Thorin mientras sus enanos le abrían paso. Su voz cargada de autoriadad.

'Los hemos encontrado merodeando por los alrededores.' Dijo Dori.

'¿Buscando algo en especial?' La voz del rey sería, con un toque de ironía peligroso. Los dos enanos bajaron la mirada ante él.

'No han dicho nada desde que han llegado.' Dijo su hermana. 'Pero claramente son del ejército de Rugur.'

'¿Qué hacéis tan alejados de vuestro campamento?' Preguntó Thorin.

Uno de los enanos miró al otro. Se notaba que no sabían qué decir.

Thorin no estaba para conversaciones, para respirar y ser paciente, para diplomacia. Todo eso había quedado atrás el mimo instante en el que habían decidido robarle su bien más preciado. Cogió a uno de los enanos y lo levantó del suelo, haciendo que sus pies colgasen en el aire mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos. El otro soltó una especie de gemido de sorpresa y miedo.

'Simplemente estábamos reconociendo el terreno.' Dijo agarrándose al fuerte brazo del rey. 'Nos lo ordenaron.'

'Dame un motivo para no matarte aquí y ahora.' Dijo en tono bajo, sin dejar de mirarlo. Sus ojos grises, como si de hielo se tratase.

'Buscábamos al mediano.' Dijo rápidamente.

'Haku.' Le recriminó el enano del suelo.

'No tengo ninguna intención de mentirle al rey.' Dijo tocando el suelo con la punta de los pies. 'No por ese _binakrag.'_

Thorin le soltó, haciendo que este cayese al suelo. A Haku no le había hecho falta ver a Thorin vestido de gala con la corona sobre la cabeza para darse cuenta de que era el heredero de Durin. Algo en su interior le había dicho que debía respeto y lealtad a ese enano, algo que al parecer no sentía su compañero. Un miedo se apoderó en su corazón, pues empezó a sentir algo que no había sentido nunca antes, como si su vida ya no fuese suya, como si le perteneciese al enano que tenía delante.

'El capitán Ryor nos dijo que no se lo dijésemos a nadie.'

'Es el rey.' Dijo Haku en un susurró que todos oyeron. Intentando hacerle ver a su compañero que la palabra del capitán Ryor no valía nada. No ante Thorin.

'Buscáis algo que no pertenece a vuestro señor.' Bajó una rodilla, situándose cara a cara con los cautivos. '¿Sabéis cuál es la pena por robarle al rey?'

No fue la frase, sino la forma de decirla lo que heló la sangre a ambos enanos. La única imagen de autoridad que habían conocido era Rugur, un noble que había ocupado el puesto de su padre gracias a la sangre, a la acción. Pero Thorin no era así, a Thorin no le hacía falta grandes demostraciones de poder y fuerza. Thorin no gritaba, no rompía cosas, no iba con la espada en mano. Thorin solo les había hecho una pregunta, y fue suficiente para que ambos se diesen cuenta de que habían estado equivocados todo ese tiempo. Ahora preferían los golpes y los gritos ante la fría pregunta del rey.

'No fue nuestra intención. Nosotros… Solo cumplíamos órdenes.' Dijo el compañero de Haku.

'¿Dónde están los otros? ¿Los tres que faltan?'

'En la parte norte y sur.'

'Dar indicaciones a mi hermana. Los quiero aquí antes de una hora.' No dijo más, no explicó qué pasaría si sus órdenes no se cumplían, no le hizo falta. Se levantó y se fue, dejando que Dís se ocupase del resto, dándola instrucciones de que no los dejase libres bajo ningún concepto. Caminó con paso firme y llegó a su tienda, donde un soldado vigilaba. Le informó de que no quería que nadie entrase, que cualquier asunto que no fuese de vida o muerte tendría que esperar a que él saliese. El soldado asintió y le saludó. Thorin abrió la tela y ahí seguía Bilbo. La respiración que había estado conteniendo todo ese tiempo sin saberlo salió. Por un momento había temido que le mediano hubiese sido fruto de su mente, una aparición traicionera. Pero no, el hobbit estaba sentado sobre su saco de dormir, con su abrigo entre sus manos, acariciando la piel.

Thorin fue hacia donde tenía la bebida y sirvió un vaso de agua, intentando soltar toda la rabia y tensión que sentía antes de enfrentarse a su prometido. Sabía que Bilbo era consciente de su presencia, aunque éste no hubiese dicho nada ni hubiese dejado de mirar la piel. Se acercó a él y se lo ofreció.

'He hablado con los rastreadores. Solo eran dos.' Dijo cuando Bilbo acabó de beber. 'No saben que estás aquí. Nadie lo sabe.'

Bilbo asintió y le devolvió el vaso. Thorin esperó en silencio, pues podía ver que el hobbit quería decir algo pero no sabía por donde empezar. Él se moría de ganas de preguntarle qué había pasado, cómo había escapado, pero sabía que no era lo que Bilbo necesitaba en ese momento.

Bilbo respiró fuertemente y se sacó unos papales de la chaqueta. 'Son los planos de Rugur. Un mapa de Gundabad actualizado con la situación de los orcos. No he podido mirarlo, pero seguro que hay información que…'

Thorin puso sus manos sobre los papeles y los dejó a un lado, junto al vaso de agua. Miró a Bilbo con la pregunta en los ojos y este dio un pequeño gemido.

'No quiero que te enfades ni te preocupes.' Dijo el hobbit, Thorin cambió la mirada, continuando con su silenciosa comunicación. 'Estoy bien, de verdad, no me ha pasado nada.'

Thorin le cogió las manos y fue entonces cuando lo notó. Con preocupación subió las mangas y vio las dos marcas rojas que habían dejado unas esposas. '¿Qué ha pasado?' Su voz seria pero sin perder ese tono suave que solo dedicaba a su familia. Tenía que recordar que el rey había quedado fuera, ahora solo era Thorin. Con Bilbo solo era él.

Bilbo apartó la mirada. Le era difícil hablar. Había pensado que no iba a ser así, que llegaría con Thorin y todo sería igual que siempre, que la experiencia no le había marcado tanto, pero no era verdad. Ahora que estaba a salvo, que se encontraba en territorio conocido, que había abrazado y sentido a Thorin contra él, ahora todo volvía a su mente de manera distinta. Toda la energía que había tenido esos días se había desvanecido, dejando lugar a apatía y remordimientos, a un cansancio no solo físico, sino también mental.

'Lo último que recuerdo es estar en los campos. Luego me desperté en el campamento de Rugur.' Bilbo le contó lo que había sucedido, cómo le habían tratado los primeros días, lo que había descubierto de los Puños de Hierro, de cómo el pueblo estaba sometido a Rugur no por lealtad sino por tiranía. Le habló de Toya, de cómo el joven muchacho le había ayudado a escapar. Le contó el encuentro con Roäc y su huída.

'Pero hay algo más.' Dijo Thorin. 'Hay algo que no me estás contando. Y noto que esta vez no lo haces por mi bien, sino porque no quieres enfrentarte a ello.'

Bilbo lo miró sorprendido. Thorin sonrió ligeramente. 'Te conozco, Bilbo. Sé cuando me ocultas algo y cuando no. Que no diga nada no significa que no lo sepa. Conozco a la persona a la que ofrezco el trono de mi pueblo.'

Bilbo bajó la mirada avergonzado. Ahora se preguntaba si no podía haber hallado otra salida, otra forma de esquivar de la situación que había vivido. No había querido contárselo a Thorin, y ahora entendía que no era por preocupación a la reacción de este, sino por la vergüenza que sentía.

'Rugur me veía como había educado a los demás a verme. Como a una criatura inferior.' Dijo con voz débil pero firme. 'Me tenía atado a la tierra con cadenas, a las afuera de su campamento. Todos los días hacían que me llevasen a él, me preguntaba cosas. ¡Thorin, sabe lo de mi don!' Bilbo cogió las manos del enano y este se las apretó en modo de apoyo. Thorin no necesitaba más motivos para matar a Rugur, pues había jurado hacerlo desde el momento en el que se había enterado que había capturado al hobbit, pero al oír eso solo puedo reafirmar su idea.

'Él piensa que hay magia en mí, que hay algo en mí que te hace poderoso. Algo que ha hecho que puedas superar todos los obstáculos de la aventura.'

'No se equivoca.' Dijo Thorin.

'Hablo en serio.'

'Yo también.' Thorin soltó una de sus manos y la llevó al rostro de Bilbo, acariciándolo. 'Hay en ti muchas virtudes que tú mismo ignoras, hijo del bondadoso Oeste. Algo de coraje y algo de sabiduría, mezclados con mesura.'

Bilbo no pudo evitar sonreír ante la palabras de Thorin. Había amor en ellas y respeto. Había todo lo que le había faltado esos días. Bilbo se aceró a él y lo abrazó, pues necesitaba sentirlo cerca, reunir valor para contarle la siguiente parte. Pasaron unos minutos en los que Thorin se limitó a acariciarle el sucio pelo a Bilbo cuando este se separó.

'Se obsesionó conmigo.' Dijo finalmente sin mirarle a los ojos. 'Podía notarlo en cómo me trataba según pasaban los días. En la forma de hablarme, de acercarse a mí. Él… No veía otra salida, Thorin, te lo prometo. No sabía qué hacer. Yo estaba esposado en su tienda, a los pies de su cama, con su ejército a solo un grito de distancia, no sabía…'

A Thorin se le heló la sangre, todo su cuerpo se paralizó durante unos segundos. No quería imaginar nada, pero su mente no dejaba de conjurar imágenes que hasta hacía unos minutos ni se le habían ocurrido. Quizás se equivocaba, pensó, quizás estaba entendiendo mal.

'Le hice pensar que yo también lo deseaba.' Dijo Bilbo y Thorin pudo notar como el veneno empezaba a deshacer el hielo en el que se había convertido su sangre. Como una ponzoña que le pedía muerte, que le pedía verse las manos rojas, la sangre correr por la tierra y dejarla yerma, se apoderaba de él.

'Era lo único en lo que pude pensar para poder manejar la situación, de verdad.' Bilbo seguía hablando, pero él oía su voz en la distancia, como si su mente no pudiese o quisiese prestar atención. 'Sabía lo que quería de mí y le hice pensar que sería posible. Pero… pero me vi obligado a tocarle. Thorin lo siento, de veras. Yo… ¿Thorin?'

'¿Qué pasó?' Fue todo lo que pudo decir, conteniendo su voz.

Bilbo lo miró preocupado, podía notar como el enano había cambiado, como algo se había apoderado de él, tornando sus ojos en un gris mortecino, parecidos a cuando la enfermedad del oro lo poseyó. Bilbo se preocupó. Tenía que acabar con esto, tenía que hacer que Thorin dejase de mirarlo y no verlo, sus ojos perdidos en un punto invisible para el resto.

'Tuve que tocarle, que satisfacerle, pero con la mano, nada más. Thorin.'

Thorin se levantó bruscamente y le dio la espalda.

'¡Thorin!' Dijo poniéndose de pie, notando como aún le quedaba un poco de energía en el cuerpo. 'Thorin, no es nada. Te lo prometo, no pasó nada. Huí al día siguiente. Estoy aquí. Thorin.' Bilbo bordeó al enano y le miró a los ojos, éstos seguían perdidos en un punto infinito. Fue entonces cuando hizo lo que no se había atrevido a hacer tanto tiempo atrás, en una situación parecida. Lo besó. Lo besó con fuerza.

Al principio Thorin no respondió, sus labios de roca maciza. Pero Bilbo insistió y algo cambió en él, algo le hizo responder ligeramente, haciendo que el hobbit aprovechase para profundizar el beso. No fue un beso largo, ni emotivo, ni dulce. Pero fue efectivo. Bilbo se separó de él, volviendo a poner la planta de los pies en el suelo y miró al enano, acariciando su barba.

'No significó nada.' Dijo con seriedad.

'Lo sé.' La voz de Thorin grave pero centrada. 'No es eso lo que me molesta es…' Cerró los ojos con fuerza y Bilbo le miró. 'No importa. ¿Cómo estás?' Dijo mirándolo de nuevo con preocupación.

'Bien.' Dijo Bilbo, pues había sido educado para contestar así. 'Con hambre, con ganas de lavarme, con ganas de dormir.' Dijo siendo sincero. 'Pero… Thorin…' Había cosas de las que quería hablar, entre ellas la reacción del enano. Estaba confuso, no sabía a qué atenerse, pues este parecía no estar enfadado con él, ni con Rugur. Era algo distinto, algo que nunca había visto y al mismo tiempo algo que ya había visto antes.

'Haré que te traigan comida y agua, _bunnel_.' Dijo no sin antes acariciarle el hombro en muestra de cariño, pero sin una sonrisa en la cara. Se fue, y Bilbo se quedó mirando la puerta, pensando en qué había sucedido, deseando poder tener tiempo para hablar, para conseguir que Thorin le explicase. Pero no había tiempo. Mañana llegarían a Gundabad y aún quedaba resolver el problema de los rastreadores. Rugur no podía dar con ellos.

Continuará…

 _Kurdûh: Mi corazón_

 _Amrâbê: Mi alma_

 _Me binkharkh: ¿Estás sin herir?_

 _Binakrag: sin honor_

 _Bunnel: Tesoro de entre todos los tesoros_


	15. Centuries

_GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS QUE HACEN QUE ESTA HISTORIA PROSIGA. Y GRACIAS A MI EDITORA/GURÚ ANETXU._

* * *

 _Some legends are told_

 _Some turn to dust or to gold_

 _But you will remember me_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _And just one mistake_

 _Is all it will take_

 _We'll go down in history_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey_

 _He-e-e-ey ya_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _"Khuzd tada bijebî âysîthi mud oshmâkhî dhi zurkur ughvashâhu."_

 _(El enano que elija tomar esposa, deberá guardarla como su mayor tesoro.)_

 _– Antigua enseñanza enana._

Conocía ese sentimiento, pues lo había experimentado anteriormente. Sabía que no era bueno, que no era sano, pero no podía evitarlo. Según habían pasado los días la semilla había empezado a crecer en él, al principio desapercibida, pero ahora tan presente y fuerte como el roble que le daba su nombre. Tenía que alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, pues le hacían temer que nunca fuese a librarse de ellos, que invadiesen todo su ser, cambiando la naturaleza de su relación.

Yo no le amo así, se repetía cada vez que una ola especialmente poderosa le golpeaba. Yo no le amo así.

Sin embargo, la idea había sido plantada en su mente y nada conseguía quitarle la sensación de déjà vu. Habían robado a Bilbo de su lado, le habían privado de su presencia. Habían raptado a su prometido, no dejando ni nota, ni señal. Nada. Se habían atrevido a quitarle algo que era suyo, que era solo suyo. Los sentimientos volvían a él, recordando su angustia e ira cuando había sido privado de la Piedra del Arca. Era suya, por derecho. Al igual que Bilbo.

No. Bilbo no es de mi propiedad. Bilbo no es mío.

Sin embargo, sí era suyo. Era su bien más preciado, lo más importante de su vida, las estrellas en la noche y el sol durante el día. Era su amigo, su amante, su consejero. Era el motivo de su risa, el culpable de sus gemidos. Era todo lo que quería, todo lo que necesitaba.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, masajeando su ceño. Todo era demasiado confuso, demasiado difícil. Bilbo sabría qué hacer, sabría explicarle qué sentía, pero Bilbo no estaba allí; y ese pensamiento hizo que la marea volviese, que ese sentimiento de haber sido despojado de la joya de su reino se hiciese con su mente.

'Thorin.' Thorin miró a su interlocutor, dejando el torbellino de pensamientos a un lado. 'La cena va a estar lista.' Dijo su hermana mirándolo con un poco de preocupación.

Thorin sabía que ella no comprendía lo que le pasaba, no podía ni imaginarse lo que pensaba, y eso le relajó. Ella no había estado allí cuando había caído presa de la enfermedad, lo que hacía imposible que relacionase sus reacciones. Aún así, sabía que ella notaba algo.

'No tengo hambre.' Dijo intentando finalizar la conversación.

'Deberías comer algo.'

'No tengo hambre, Dís.' Dijo reprimiendo las ganas de gritar, pues el dolor que sentía en el estómago era profundo. Pero no había alimento capaz de suavizarlo.

Dís lo miró y Thorin pudo ver duda y preocupación en sus ojos. Sin embargo, se fue. Dejándolo solo, y por un momento estuvo a punto de gritar, de decirle que no le dejase consigo mismo. No ahora que temía que ese otro él se hiciese cargo de su cuerpo. Pero no hizo nada, simplemente suspiró, volvió a cerrar los ojos, e intentó calmar su mente.

/

Tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar, de romper cosas, de sacar esa ira que sentía. De jurarle al mundo que acabaría con la vil alimaña que se había atrevido a ponerle un dedo encima a Bilbo. Pero no podía, no debía, pues era rey, era el líder de los enanos que había afuera. Tenía que dar ejemplo.

Respiró. Dejando que los malos pensamiento saliesen de él al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, la culpabilidad volvió. Se suponía que tenía que estar planeando la guerra que sin duda mañana tendrían, que debería estar haciendo algo que no fuese esa agotadora batalla contra su mente. Pero no podía, no podía salir y enfrentarse a sus amigos sabiendo que ellos verían lo que Dís no había visto. Que los demonios que le atormentaban con sed de sangre, con ríos de ira, con pensamientos posesivos, aparecerían en su rostro, haciendo visible sus tormentos y recaída a ojos de todos.

Notó unos brazos en torno a él y por un momento se le heló la sangre. No podían ser reales, pero debían serlo, pues le abrazaban con una fuerza inusual. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y vio a Bilbo. Un grito ahogado salió de su garganta. Lo abrazó, redescubriendo el contorno de su espalda, familiarizándose de nuevo con su olor.

'Kurdûh.' Suspiró abrazándolo con fuerza, dejando que unas lágrimas escapasen de sus ojos.

'Amrâbê.' Escuchó a Bilbo entre sollozos.

Movió a Bilbo, haciendo que este se alejase un poco de él, pues necesitaba saber que estaba bien, que era él. Vio cómo las bolsas de sus ojos estaban más hinchadas, cómo el pelo lo tenía sucio, al igual que la cara, cómo había cansancio en su mirada.

'Me binkharkh?' Preguntó, pues necesitaba cerciorarse de ello. Necesitaba darle motivos a su mente para dejarle tranquilo. Bilbo estaba allí, estaba con él. Ya nada importaba, nada que no fuese su presencia, su tacto, volver a hacerle sonreír de verdad.

Oyó a Dwalin y notó la ira volver a él. ¿Por qué había sido interrumpido? ¿Qué era tan importante como para desafiar sus órdenes? La conversación no tenía sentido para él, su mente demasiado cansada por la falta de sueño y comida como para pensar con claridad. Sin embargo, Bilbo le dijo que fuese, y él no se lo pensó dos veces.

/

'¿Sabéis cuál es la pena por robarle al rey?'

No había podido evitarlo. Las palabras habían salido de su boca sin que él fuese consciente. Los sentimientos habían vuelto a él ahora con más fuerza que nunca al tener delante a los enanos del clan que se habían atrevido a sublevarse.

Bilbo no es de mi propiedad. Bilbo no es mío. Se repitió mientras andaba en dirección a la tienda. No podía enfrentarse a Bilbo así, no podía hacerle ver el caos que era su mente; pues había mirando en sus ojos y había visto que Bilbo ya tenía suficiente con sus propios demonios, fuesen cuales fuesen.

'He hablado con los rastreadores. Solo eran dos.' Dijo cuando el hobbit acabó de beber. 'No saben que estás aquí. Nadie lo sabe.'

Thorin necesitaba saber, necesitaba asegurarse de que Bilbo estaba bien, que nada le había pasado. No pudo evitar subirle las mangas al notar algo áspero donde normalmente solo había piel con textura de seda. Vio las marcas rojas en las muñecas, la sangre seca y las heridas ligeramente cicatrizadas que allí había. Esposas. Alguien le había esposado. Alguien había tenido el valor de esposar a su prometido, a su merlar, a su bien más preciado. Alguien había pedido a Mahal quedarse sin manos, ver…. NO. Debía relajarse, debía respirar. Lo importante era Bilbo. Yo no le amo así.

'¿Qué ha pasado?'

Bilbo empezó a hablar, y Thorin notó cómo había algo que no le decía, algo que tenía miedo de compartir. Le aseguró que estaba bien que se lo dijese, un seguro tanto para Bilbo como para su intranquila mente. Bilbo habló, y Thorin escuchó su relato, solo interrumpiendo para tranquilizarlo, para hacerlo ver lo maravilloso que era. Pues Bilbo era maravilloso. Era maravilloso cómo conseguía con unas pocas palabras tranquilizar su mente, cómo le devolvía las ganas de querer reír, de querer amar. Le tocó la cara, acariciándolo, pues era demasiado precioso como para no hacerlo. Le vio sonreír, y su estómago se relajó por primera vez en días, su mente vacía, solo con esa imagen. Sin pensamientos extraños, impropios, sin preocupaciones, sin visiones de sangre y guerra. Solo Bilbo, sus brazos entorno a él, sus manos agarrando la tela de su espalda. Su pelo entre sus dedos.

'Se obsesionó conmigo.'

A Thorin se le heló la sangre, todo su cuerpo se paralizó durante unos segundos.

'Le hice pensar que yo también lo deseaba.'

Thorin pudo notar como el veneno empezaba a deshacer el hielo en el que se había convertido su sangre. Como todos esos pensamientos que había mantenido a raya volvían de golpe.

'Era lo único en lo que pude pensar para…'

Imágenes de Rugur vinieron a él. Imágenes de ese malnacido tocando a su prometido, postrándolo en su lecho, tocando su piel, notando la suavidad en sus ásperos dedos. Bilbo esposado, siendo incapaz de defenderse. Rugur tomando a su futuro consorte a cuatro patas, como si de una bestia se tratase. Violándolo.

'¿Qué pasó?' Fue todo lo que pudo decir, conteniendo su voz. Necesitaba saber, necesitaba quitarse esas imágenes de la mente, eliminándolas por ser meras elucubraciones.

'Tuve que tocarle, que satisfacerle, pero con la mano, nada más. Thorin.'

Thorin se levantó bruscamente y le dio la espalda. Bilbo no debía verlo así, no debía mirarlo a los ojos y ver toda su angustia, todo su dolor, toda su culpabilidad. Toda su ira.

Es culpa mía. Es culpa mía. Tenía que haberle puesto un guardia. Tendría que haberle prohibido ir solo a Valle. Tendría que…

Notó los labios de Bilbo contra los suyos, suaves pero firmes, y algo en él se movió. Había añorado esos labios, su textura, su calidez. El sabor no era como recordaba, pero no le importó, porque en ese momento eran suyos, solo suyos. Bilbo estaba con él.

'No significó nada.' Dijo el hobbit con seriedad en la voz.

'Lo sé. No es eso lo que me molesta es…' ¿Cómo explicarle lo que sentía? ¿Cómo contarle los pensamientos que habían invadido su mente en los últimos días, la forma en la que había pensado en él? ¿Cómo explicarle todo eso sin ver en sus ojos preocupación, sin ver reflejado ese miedo que él mismo sentía? No podía. No podía abrirse a él, no poder poner su corazón en una mano y su mente en la otra. No ahora, no delante de todos, no con lo que tenía enfrente.

Se fue, yendo a buscar comida para Bilbo, ocupando su mente con tareas sencillas, intentando recordaran sus pensamientos. Bilbo estaba con él. Bilbo había escapado. Bilbo había vivido una experiencia que sin duda le había marcado, le habían obligado a hacer cosas que no había querido, cosas en las que él no iba a pararse a pensar ahora, pues Bilbo necesita su apoyo. Bilbo necesitaba a su prometido, a Thorin Escudo de Roble, al enano que entró en su casa con una mano delante y otra detrás, al que le abrazó encima de esa roca con forma de oso, al que le prometió amor eterno. No necesitaba al Thorin Rey de Erebor, al enano lleno de dudas, lleno de traumas sin resolver, lleno de fantasmas acechando a su espalda.

/

Vio la tela moverse, dejándolo aislado en la pequeña tienda, y no pudo soportarlo. Sabía que no era el mejor momento, que debía esperar, pero estaba demasiado nervioso, demasiado agitado por los acontecimientos vividos como para esperar. Salió detrás de Thorin y se fue directo a él. Cogió su mano y lo paró en seco. Vio cómo éste se daba la vuelta, con sorpresa en su rostro. Oyó de fondo los gritos de los demás enanos, algunos conocidos, otros no tanto, pero no les dio importancia. Se acercó a Thorin, no soltando su mano, llevando la otra a su pecho, donde estaba su corazón.

'Te amo.' Dijo con más pasión de la que debería, pues estaban en público y aunque susurrando, alguien podría oírle. Lo último que quería era montar una escena sentimental, no él. No un Bolsón.

'Bilbo…'

'Calla.' Dijo rápidamente, silenciando a Thorin. 'No te lo dije antes de irme, hace… ¿cuántos días?'

'Diez.'

'Diez. Me han parecido más… Bueno, el caso. No te lo dije. Cuando me fui, y no he podido parar de pensar en ello todo este tiempo y… Bueno, pues me prometí que nunca más me separaría de ti sin decirlo y…. Rayos, estoy haciendo un lío. Lo que quiero decir es…' Pero no pudo acabar la frase, pues Thorin junto sus frentes y le miró a los ojos de esa formar que hacía que le temblasen las piernas. Algo nada correcto teniendo en cuenta la edad que tenía.

'Amranlizu ya.'

Bilbo suspiró, reconociendo el olor corporal del enano, dejando que invadiese sus sentidos.

'No me dejes.' Le dijo en voz baja, solo para él.

'No pienso. Solo he ido a por comida.'

'No.' Bilbo movió la cabeza, apoyándola en su pecho. 'No me refiero ahora, me refiero…' Tocó su frente con un dedo. No le hizo falta mirar, sabía a la perfección la distancia que los separaba. 'Me refiero fuera de aquí.' Dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Thorin no dijo nada, pero Bilbo supo que era porque no sabía qué decir. 'Yo también sé cuando hay algo que no me cuentas.'

Thorin le miró de manera distinta, más relajado pero con preocupación. Miró a su alrededor, viendo como los enanos no paraban de mirarlos de forma no tan disimulada. Volvió a mirar a Bilbo, tocando sus brazos con sus manos en modo de apoyo. 'Lo haré, pero no ahora.'

Sus ojos azules le rogaba que no ahora y Bilbo asintió. Al menos era un paso, era un acuerdo de que en un futuro hablarían.

'Vamos, quiero comer algo y seguro que tu no has cenando.'

Thorin fue a decir que no tenía hambre, pero la verdad es que no era cierto. No recordaba cuando había comido la última vez, por lo que acompañó a Bilbo. Los gritos de su hermana no tardaron en hacerse oír, al igual que los del resto de la compañía, que fueron corriendo a abrazarlo.

'¡Bilbo!' Exclamó Bofur abrazándolo fuertemente. '¡Qué alegría! Siempre supe que vendrías. ¿Verdad?' Dijo mirando a Gloin. Este asintió. 'Siempre lo supe.'

Bilbo rió y abrazó a cada uno de sus amigos. Thorin le miró desde lo lejos, dándole espacio, dejando que su risa le curase el alma como si de una bálsamo élfico se tratase.

'¡Bilbo!' Bilbo se giró al oír su nombre con tanto amor y alivio. Era Fili, el cual fue hacia él corriendo y le abrazó fuertemente, dejando que Bilbo le rodease con sus brazos, como si de un niño se tratase. Bilbo notó que algo estaba mal con el mayor de los dos hermanos, que Fili había llevado su ausencia especialmente mal, pero no dijo nada, ya le preguntaría a Thorin más tarde. Ahora simplemente le abrazó con cariño, acariciando su pelo suavemente.

'Gracias a Mahal que estas bien.' Dijo el heredero al trono.

'Estaría mejor con algo de comer.' Respondió el hobbit para restar un poco de importancia al asunto.

No tardaron en estar sentados alrededor de la hoguera, todos mirándole con ojos entusiasmos, preguntándole cómo había conseguido escapar.

'Eso no importa.' Dijo Bilbo mordiendo la segunda pieza de carne. 'Lo importante ahora es qué va a suceder. ¿Cuál era el plan?'

'Esperar a que fuesen a la guerra. Liberarte y dejar que se matasen entre ellos.' Dijo Dwalin con orgullo en la voz.

'¿Qué se mata…? ¿Perdona? No hablarás en serio, ¿verdad?' Esto último lo dijo mirando a Thorin, el cual no hizo ningún comentario. 'Thorin. No puedes dejar que los orcos los maten.' Dijo con ese tono que ponía siempre que le recriminaba algo.

'No veo por qué no. Ellos son los que han decidido ir a la guerra, no yo.'

Bilbo vio como los demás enanos asentían, sin duda con la misma forma de pensar que su líder. Bilbo resopló, buscado paciencia dentro de él.

'Ellos no han decidido nada. Viven bajo las órdenes de un tirano y un déspota. ¡Rugur les va a llevar a la muerte!'

'No es asunto mío.' Dijo Thorin elevando la voz para ponerla al mismo nivel que la de Bilbo. Algunos enanos suspiraron, conociendo perfectamente lo que pasaba. Sin embargo, Dagril los miró con ojos abiertos. Nunca había visto a nadie contradecir al rey, y mucho menos en ese tono. Por algo así, el monarca podía pedir su lengua, pero sin embargo Thorin no estaba haciendo nada que no fuese responder de la misma forma. Y el resto, en vez de estar sorprendidos, parecía como si ya hubiesen visto la escena que tenían delante innumerables veces.

'¡Claro que es asunto tuyo!'

'No pienso llevar a mi pueblo a otra guerra porque un desgraciado haya decidido jugar a ser rey.' El tono de Thorin serio y elevado. Ambos se habían puesto de pie, mirándose desde puntos opuestos del fuego.

'¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Dejar que se haga con Gundabad?' Dagril nunca había visto a Bilbo tan enfadado, nunca le había visto dirigirse a alguien así. Y en ese momento pensó que quizás había más de ambos que no conocía.

No hubo tiempo a que Thorin contestase, pues un guardia llegó, dando la noticia de que los orcos se dirigían a su campamento.

'Vienen por el túnel este. Estarán aquí en unos minutos.'

Todos se pusieron en pie y miraron a Thorin. 'Derribad el túnel.' Fue decirlo que que todos se fuesen a sus puestos, todos menos Dagril y Dwalin.

'¿Vas a derribar el túnel?' Dijo Bilbo, su voz más calmada, como si no se hubiesen estado gritando segundos atrás.

'No podemos dejar que nos encuentren, sería una masacre.'

'Encontraran a Rugur.'

Thorin lo miró dejando muy claro que eso no le importaba lo más mínimo. Al fondo se oyó como la tierra se movía, como los enanos modificaban la tierra y roca para que pareciese que el túnel se acababa a ambos lados.

'Thorin.' Bilbo le cogió del brazo, hablando con más suavidad pero con seriedad. 'Tienes que ayudarlos.'

'¿Por qué?' El tono del rey duro, tenso. '¿Por qué debería hacerlo?'

'Porque eres su rey.' Su tono fue bajo pero firme, cargado de una fuerza que Dagril pensaba imposible para alguien de su raza.

Thorin le miró de forma diferente, como sorprendido por lo que había oído.

'Rugur es su líder. El señor de su clan.' Le contradijo.

'Tú eres su rey. Tú eres el heredero de los siete padres. Thorin…' Bilbo le apretó el brazo, haciendo que se fijase en él, que le oyese por encima del jaleo del campamento. 'Ellos son también tu pueblo.'

Dagril nunca pudo descifrar la silenciosa conversación que tuvieron en esos momentos, lo que se dijeron sin palabras, sólo con los ojos. Aún así tampoco pudo saber el desenlace, pues llamaron a Thorin y este tuvo que dejar a Bilbo para ir a ver qué sucedía. Dwalin se fue con el rey pero Dagril se quedó con el hobbit. No sabiendo qué decir se sentó a su lado, viendo como este volvía a comer.

'Debe comprender.' Dijo Bilbo más para sí que dirigiéndose a él. 'Debe ocupar el puesto que le corresponde. Ser el enano que sé que puede ser.'

Dagril no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó con él, recapacitando sobre todo lo que había oído, cuidando de que nada le pasase al hobbit.

/

El campamento se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando como al otro lado de la roca los orcos pasaban. Ni un enano se movió hasta que la señal de fuera de peligro fue dada. Thorin volvió a donde estaba Bilbo con la mente pesada. Lo que le había dicho le había estado rondando durante el tiempo en silencio y no podía quitarse la mirada de decepción del mediano de la mente. No sabía qué hacer. Nunca había pensado en los Puños de Hierro como su pueblo, nunca… Sí, era cierto que los jefes de los demás clanes le habían jurado lealtad, pero era burocracia, era una simple alianza, no quería decir que… ¿Qué? ¿Qué ahora era él el rey no solo de los Barbiluengos sino del resto de enanos? Era una locura.

Caminó con paso lento, mirando al suelo, y fue entonces cuando los vio. Los dos rastreadores que estaba atados. Ellos bajaron la mirada al darse cuenta de que los estaba mirando. Y lo que en un principio Thorin pensó que era miedo, ahora veía que era respeto. Quizás Bilbo tenía razón.

Bilbo no estaba donde lo había dejado. Se giró y vio a Dagril colocado en su tienda.

'Haré que nadie os moleste.' Dijo con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza. Thorin asintió, agradeciendo el gesto, pero con el estómago hecho un nudo. Esa inclinación, ese respeto. Era como el de los dos Puños de Hierro que tenía atado.

'Thorin.' Dijo Bilbo nada más verlo entrar. '¿Todo bien?'

'Sí. El perímetro está asegurado. Han pasado sin saber que estábamos aquí.'

Bilbo asintió y se miró los pies, moviéndolos ligeramente. 'Thorin, sobre antes…' Thorin se acercó a él, pues quería que la conversación se quedase entre ellos. 'Sé que estaba fuera de lugar. Siento haberte llevado la contraria delante de tus soldados.'

'No te disculpes.' Dijo Thorin cogiéndolo de las manos con suavidad. 'Eres el único que puede, haces bien en ejercer tu derecho.'

Bilbo sonrió ligeramente, aunque era esa sonrisa cansada, ese tic que Thorin había aprendido a reconocer. 'Tienes que salvarlos.' Dijo volviendo a la conversación pero esta vez más tranquilo. Thorin suspiró. No quería hablar del tema. 'Thorin, no puedes dejar que mueran.'

'No soy yo quien ha decidido su destino.'

'Pero eres quien puede cambiarlo.' Replicó Bilbo, haciendo que el enano le mirase a los ojos. Bilbo lo guió a su saco de dormir, sentándose en el suelo y haciendo que el rey se sentase con él. 'Escúchame, es todo lo que te pido.'

'Por supuesto, bunnel.'

Bilbo respiró y empezó a decirle todo lo que había estado pensando en el tiempo que habían estado separados. 'He estado el tiempo suficiente entre ellos como para saber que Rugur no gobierna por lealtad, sino por terror. Sí, es cierto que sus más cercanos son iguales que él, pero no por ello puedes juzgar al resto. Thorin ellos…, son ignorantes. Piensan que lo que tienen es lo que hay, están tan acostumbrados a la desigualdad, a la injusticia que no ven nada más. No saben lo que es un líder, no saben lo que realmente es alguien por quien merezca la pena morir.'

'¿Qué te hace pensar que morirían por mi?'

Bilbo le miró con dulzura en los ojos, acariciando sus manos. 'Oh, Thorin. Créeme, morirían por ti si te conociesen.'

Thorin miró a otro lado, no pudiendo soportar el amor y la seguridad que había en los ojos del mediano, no después de todo lo que había sucedido en su mente, no después de los días de ira y duda.

'Querido, no te estoy diciendo que no mates a Rugur.' Thorin volvió a mirarlo sorprendido. 'Sí, ya sé que lo que acabo de decir no es correcto, y tanto mi madre como mi padre como todo Hobbiton estaría escandalizado, pero… ¡Al diablo! Rugur es un ser despreciable, y sé que no estoy siendo objetivo, pero me da igual. No te estoy diciendo que no le mates, pues sé que quieres hacerlo. Puedo ver en tu ojos ese deseo de venganza, de sangre.'

Thorin separó sus manos, alejándose un poco de él. 'No sabes lo que dices.' Pues no podía creer que Bilbo conociese su mente, sus más ocultos deseos, sus mayores miedos.

'Creo que lo sé. Creo que sé de lo que hablo, creo que tengo una idea por lo que has pasado y aunque creo que debemos hablar, y no, ahora no es el momento, creo que hago bien en decirte que puedes matarlo.'

'No deberías decir eso.' Dijo con desesperación. 'No deberías decirlo.'

'Pero es lo que necesitas, ¿no?'

Thorin volvió a mirarlo, sorprendido. Sabía que Bilbo era inteligente, sabía que su astucia y pensamiento rápido era lo que les había mantenido con vida todo ese tiempo, pero a veces se olvidaba de lo perceptivo que era, de lo mucho que veía sin decir nada.

'Deberías decirme que lo deje pasar. Deberías pedirme clemencia.'

La mirada de Bilbo cambió, volviéndose más dura, más fría. 'Puedes dejarlo vivir. Puedes llevarlo a juicio. Y si lo haces, yo estaré a tu lado, apoyándote.' Bilbo paró unos segundos, dejando que esa idea entrase en la mente de Thorin. 'Pero si decides darle muerte, no seré yo quien te detenga, sino quien te afile la espada.'

Estaba mal, sabía que estaba mal. Sabía que lo que decía Bilbo era horrible, que un hobbit no debía hablar así, que había cogido a un ser puro, lleno de luz, y lo había vuelto contra la esencia de su raza. Sin embargo, no pudo evitarlo. En ese momento, en ese instante, amaba a Bilbo Bolsón más que a nada en toda Arda. No pudo evitar cogerlo de la cabeza y besarlo con fuerza, saboreando el fuerte sabor de la carne asada en sus labios. Bilbo lo agarró del cuello, enredando sus dedos en su pelo, agarrándolo con fuerza. Ambos se separaron por falta de aliento, sin querer separase del otro. No sabía cómo, pero Bilbo había acabado encima de Thorin, las manos de este se posaban ahora en sus caderas.

'Tienes que salir y defenderlos. No puedes quedarte oculto entre roca, no esta vezx.' Las palabras de Bilbo se le clavaron como cientos de agujas. Cerró los ojos y respiró. ¿Qué debía hacer?

'No quiero luchar. No quiero otra guerra.' Dijo con cansancio, con el corazón en la mano, con voz desolada.

'Lo sé, amor, lo sé.' Bilbo le acarició el pelo, y por un momento Thorin pensó en su madre, en cómo ella había hecho el mismo gesto cuando él no había sido más que un infante asustado. Ya desde pequeño había tenido malos sueños. 'Pero la guerra se te ha presentado. Y sé de buena mano que los hijos de Durin no huyen de una pelea.'

Thorin le miró a los ojos, viendo como en ellos había esperanza.

'Sé que ahora no lo comprendes, pero debes creerme cuando te digo que esto es algo que debes hacer. Debes salir y debes luchar. Debes defenderlos, pues…'

'Son también mi pueblo.' Acabó Thorin por él. No lo decía en tono de burla, sino en serio; pues había comprendido lo que Bilbo trataba de decirle.

'Eres su rey.' Añadió Bilbo para asegurarse de que Thorin había comprendido.

Thorin asintió.

'Sé que puedes hacerlo.' Le aseguró.

'No estoy tan seguro, pero confío en ti. Sé que ves algo que yo no soy capaz de ver.'

Bilbo le acarició la cara y le besó con suavidad, recolocándose en su regazo.

'Todo irá bien.' Dijo antes de volver a besarlo. Pues aunque le había costado mucho hablar con Thorin, aunque había muchas cosas que aún no entendía, cosas de las cuales no estaba seguro, sabía que siempre que se mantuviesen juntos, todo iría bien.

Continurá...


	16. King and Lionheart

NO SABÉIS LO MUCHO QUE SIGNIFICAN PARA MI LOS COMENTARIOS. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ELLOS. SÉ QUE PUEDE QUE CON ESTE CAPÍTULO ME HAYA DESVIADO UN POCO DE LOS PERSONAJES, AUNQUE EN MI PARECER CREO QUE SON LOS MIMSO PERO QUE HAN EVOLUCIONADO. RECORDAR QUE ESTOY HACEIDO QUE VIVAN EXPERIENCIAS QUE NUNCA HAN VIVIDO ANTES.

SIENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO EN PUBLICAR. HE EMPEZADO UN MASTER Y ME VA A LLEVAR BASTANTE TIEMPO, AÚN ASÍ PROMETO PUBLICAR CADA LUNES O CADA DOS LUNES MIENTRAS HAYA COMENTARIOS Y GENTE INTERESADA EN LA HISTORIA. BESOS

* * *

 _Howling ghosts – they reappear_

 _In mountains that are stacked with fear_

 _But you're a king and I'm a lionheart._

 _And in the sea that's painted black,_

 _Creatures lurk below the deck_

 _But you're a king and I'm a lionheart._

 _And as the world comes to an end_

 _I'll be here to hold your hand_

 _'Cause you're my king and I'm your lionheart._

 _A lionheart._

 _No hay peor castigo que no ser devuelto a la tierra._

 _No hay mayor dolor que no poder cerrar el círculo._

 _El enano ha sido creado de roca y tierra, por lo que debe volver a ella al final de su vida._

 _Thorin sabía todo esto, Thorin había sido criado para conocer las tradiciones, para respetarlas, para ser su guardian y profesor. Sin embrago, también sabía que había ocasiones donde el ritual no se había podido cumplir, donde habían sido tantos los muertos y en sitios tan extraños, que no había sido posible cavar una hermosa morada en la tierra y devolverlos a Mahal de la forma que él los había enseñado._

 _El joven príncipe miró a su alrededor conteniendo las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Eran demasiados, más muertos que vivos. No había otra manera. No había otra forma._

 _'Coged los cuerpos y apilarlos.' Dijo con toda la autoridad que pudo, sintiendo su voz débil, inexperta. 'Los quemaremos al atardecer.'_

 _'Pero, señor…' Dijo el enano que tenía más al lado._

 _'Haced lo que dice.' Dijo una voz que Thorin conocía bien. Se giró y vio a Balin hijo de Fundin. Se alegraba de verlo con vida. Siempre le había parecido un enano sabio y con una forma de ser agradable. Nunca se metía con él, nunca le molestaba cuando quería desaparecer, por mucho que el consejero Fundin siempre se lo pidiese. Asintió, dándole las gracias en silencio, y se marchó para hacer saber de sus órdenes al resto._

 _"Al menos no los dejaremos a la intemperie." Pensó. Pues no había nada peor, no había mayor ofensa, no había mayor humillación y desprecio, que dejar el cuerpo de un enano al aire libre, sin dar un entierro o funeral. "Al menos sus cenizas volverán a la tierra". Pensó antes de bajar la pequeña colina llena de cadáveres._

/

Toya corrió, intentando huir de los orcos, buscando algún tipo de salida, algo donde poder refugiarse, pero no había nada. Oyó a soldados gritar detrás de él, sin duda heridos de muerte, y corrió con más fuerzas, saliendo por fin del infesto túnel. La luz del día le golpeó la cara y le cegó por unos instantes. Alguien lo empujó al abrirse paso y eso le devolvió a la realidad. Miró a su alrededor buscando alguna via de escape. Varios enanos luchaban a su lado, dando muerte a los orcos que venían hacia ellos. Oía las voces de los jefes, dando órdenes de volver a la posición de tortuga, de reagruparse, pero Toya no pensaba reagruparse.

 _Bilbo tenía razón. No hay esperanza posible, es una locura._

Se fijó en cómo había unas rocas cerca de la salida del túnel por donde no había más que orcos muertos y corrió hacia allí. Justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar se puso en su camino un gran orco gris, de afilados dientes y ojos amarillos. Toya nunca había visto nada tan aterrador en su vida. El orco le atacó y él se defendió lo mejor que pudo, contrarrestado sus ataques con su hacha, hasta que esta se clavó en la pierna de la criatura, haciendo que cayese al suelo. Toya aprovechó para cortarle el cuello y salir corriendo. Debía ponerse a salvo, debía esperar a Bilbo. El mediando vendría.

Llegó a las rocas y vio que si se metía entre ellas podía pasar desapercibido. No tardó en ver cómo el ejercito se alejaba, y los orcos con él, adentrándose en la desolada y yerma tierra que había delante. Toya respiró, cogiendo aire de forma calmada por primera vez desde que los orcos habían atacado el campamento esa mañana, haciendo que todos tuviesen que huir o arriesgarse a ser masacrados bajo tierra. Sabía que muchos habían caído y en parte estaba enfurecido. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era tan importante como para arriesgar la vida de sus hermanos, de sus camaradas? En esto es en lo que pensó, y en la situación que estaba viviendo, cuando escuchó ruido salir del túnel. Intentó esconderse más en las rocas, pero no pudo, y rezó a Mahal para que la nueva oleada de orcos no le encontrase.

Pero no fue orcos lo que salió de la tierra, sino un ejército de enanos. Un ejército como nunca había visto. Cada soldado iba uniformado con una preciosa armadura, todas ellas con una insignia en el pecho que no alcanzaba a descifrar. Todos iban en perfecta formación, seguros, sin miedo. Algunos de ellos, no más de diez, no iban vestidos de esa manera, sino con ropajes propios, como si no pertenecieran a ese ejército. A la cabeza iba un enano como Toya no había visto jamás. Su larga melena negra ondeaba ligeramente al viento. No vestía armadura ni casco. Sus ropajes eran elegantes pero sencillos. Su forma de andar y de moverse era hipnótica, cargada de un poder insólito. No fue hasta cuando estuvo más cerca cuando se dio cuenta de lo corta que era su barba.

 _No puede ser joven. Nadie de mi edad camina así._

No tuvo tiempo en pensar en el significado de esa barba, pues vio que a su izquierda, casi escondido por su cuerpo estaba, lo que si duda era, un hobbit. Casi gritó de la alegría, pero esperó a estar seguro. El enano se paró y todo el ejército se paró al mismo tiempo. Fue entonces cuando la persona que estaba a su izquierda, dio unos pasos hacen adelante, dejándose ver. Era Bilbo.

'¡Bilbo!' Gritó saliendo de la roca y corriendo los pocos metros que los separaban.

Vio al hobbit girarse y su cara de alivio al verlo, pero no vio como un enano imponente le agarraba y golpeaba de una forma extremadamente eficaz, poniéndolo de rodillas contra el suelo antes de que pudiese acercarse al hobbit y al enano de la corta barba.

'Tranquilo, Dwalin. Lo conozco.' Dijo Bilbo, quien fue a él y le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. 'Toya. ¿Qué haces aquí?'

'Me oculté como me dijiste.' Respondió poniéndose en pie y mirando al mediano. 'No sabía cuándo ibas a venir.'

Vio al hobbit sonreír, pero no una sonrisa alegre, sino una en señal de disculpa.

'¿Dónde está el resto?' Preguntó.

'Se han ido. Todo recto. No hará ni cinco minutos.' Dijo señalando hacia la dirección adecuada. 'Los orcos iban tras ellos.'

'¿Cuáles son sus números?' Una voz profunda digo a su lado y Toya se giró, encontrándose con el enano de corta barba. Ahora que lo tenía de cerca notó como algo le recorría el cuerpo. Era intimidatorio. Sus ojos azules estaban clavados en él y por un momento pensó que le estaban investigando el alma.

'No lo sé. Pero sé que nos superan en número. Sobretodo desde la emboscada en el túnel.'

Vio al enano asentir y mirar en la dirección en la que había señalado. Al poco miró al hobbit de tal forma que éste se giró y gritó: "Bofur". Un enano con un curioso sombrero y una sonrisa amigable no tardó en llegar.

'Este es Toya. Toya, este es Bofur. Él cuidará de tí, ¿entendido?'

A Toya no le dio tiempo de decir nada, pues el enano le agarró del brazo y empezó a conversar con él, alejándolo del hobbit y el misterioso enano de barba corta. Antes de alejarse y perderse entre la multitud vio a dicho enano conversar de forma intensa con Bilbo y a Bilbo asentir con seguridad.

/

Las órdenes estaban dadas, sus soldados sabían qué hacer. Dejó al ejército en manos de Fili, el cual lo miró con ojos sorprendidos, pero no dijo nada, aceptando la responsabilidad que su tío le ofrecía. Thorin corría a paso lento, siempre consciente de que Bilbo siguiese a su lado. Había sido una buena idea traer ese abre cartas que el hobbit llama espada, pues Bilbo iba con él en mano, dispuesto a atacar a lo que fuese que se les pusiese por delante. Thorin se paró, viendo desde su posición el terreno. Vio cómo sus soldados entraban a atacar con Fili y Kili en cabeza, cómo los Puños de Hierro se sorprendían y alegraban al verlos. Entre la multitud intentó localizar a Rugur, pero no daba con él.

'¡Ahí!' Grito Bilbo apuntando a un grupo de enanos que escapaba en dirección opuesta, aprovechando la llegada de los barbiluengos.

'Se dirige al este.' Dijo Dwalin a su espalda. Thorin no comentó nada, simplemente fue en esa dirección.

Los cuatro guerreros intentaros esquivar a los orcos lo mejor que podían, pero dieron con algunos solitarios en su camino. Nada con lo que no pudieran lidiar. Sin embargo, cuando se acercaban a donde Bilbo decía que se escondía Rugur, Dís gritó alto.

'Hay una trampa.' Dijo la princesa. Thorin se giró a mirarla. 'En los papeles de Bilbo decía que por este lado había trampas, para impedir que los enanos escapasen.'

'Pues esas trampas habrán atrapado a Rugur.' Comentó Dwalin malhumorado por tener que detenerse.

'No si sabe de ellas.' Respondió la enana.

Dwalin iba a comentarle algo, pero Bilbo no le dejó. 'Iré delante. Si detecto alguna trampa os lo haré saber.'

A Thorin no le gustaba la idea, pero tenía que reconocer que si alguno de los cuatro tenía más posibilidades de sobrevivir, ese era el hobbit de pies ligueros. Asintió y Bilbo fue hacia delante, con paso cuidadoso pero activo, la espada en el cinto. El resto le siguió, pisando por donde él había pisado. Sin embargo, no podían seguir su ritmo y ser cuidadosos al mismo tiempo, por lo que le perdieron de vista detrás de una roca gigante.

'Bilbo.' Susurró Thorin esperando oír respuesta, pero no escuchó nada. Eso le hizo parar en seco.

No había ningún motivo para que Bilbo no contestase, a no ser que… Hizo una señal para que se parasen e indicó que él iba a rodear la roca por el otro lado. Vio el gesto de su hermana de negación y le contestó en iglishmêk que estuviese tranquila. Dwalin se colocó en su posición y él se fue a bordear la roca. No tardó en saber el motivo del mutismo de Bilbo. Un enano le tenía en sus brazos, tapándole la boca e inmovilizándolo, mientras Rugur y otros tres más estaban alejados, esperando a que alguien saliese. Hizo una rápida seña a Dwalin y salió de su escondite con cuidado. La mirada de los enanos estaba centrada al otro lado, justo donde Dwalin había movido unas ramas y vuelto a gritar el nombre de Bilbo. Esto dio ocasión a Thorin de acercarse con cuidado mientras sacaba la daga, regalo de Fili por su compromiso que siempre llevaba oculta en el protector de sus antebrazos, y girarla en la mano con un rápido gesto. Cuando el resto quiso darse cuenta de su presencia, ya era muy tarde. La sangre del enano corría en cascada hacia el suelo, saliendo de su cuello abierto a borbotones. Si algo había aprendido Thorin en todos sus años de exilio era a matar de forma rápida y sin ser percibido.

Vio a Bilbo alejarse del futuro cadaver y colocarse a su lado, dejando espacio para que el resto pasara. La roca daba a un pequeño saliente de la montaña, donde metros les separaban de rocas afiladas como espadas. El espacio era reducido, pero lo suficientemente grande para que entrasen los ocho sin problemas. La única salida por donde habían venido, taponada ahora por Dís.

Thorin miró a Rugur y vio cómo sus soldados se paraban en el acto, dejando las hachas a medio levantar. Más tarde recordaría ese momento y se percataría de lo extraño que fue; pues contra todo pronóstico, en vez de sentir ira, sintió paz.

'Rugur.' Dijo con voz calmada.

'Thorin. Escucha.' Dijo con un tono apaciguador. Pues Rugur no era estúpido. Era avaricioso, era prepotente, era muchas cosas, pero no estúpido. Sabía cuando tenía delante a un adversario superior a él. Y aún sabiendo que tenía las de ganar en números, no pensaba arriesgarse.

'¿Qué quieres que escuche?' Dijo Thorin sin moverse, sin dejar de mirar fijamente al enano. Su voz fría, dura. '¿Acaso tienes una explicación razonable para el secuestro de mi prometido? ¿O para la invasión de la tumba de mi antepasado?'

'No es lo que parece.' Dijo Rugur. 'No es una invasión, pensaba ganar este terreno y ofrecértelo como muestra de pleitesía.' Las palabras de Rugur sonaron seguras, como si lo hubiese ensayado antes. Thorin dio un paso hacia adelante, haciendo que los enanos moviesen un poco sus hachas.

'Es un noble gesto.' Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza. 'Por un momento pensé que me estabas declarando la guerra. Repitiendo los pasos de tu antecesor.' Su voz igual de sincera que cuando hizo pensar al rey de Bosque Negro que estaba realmente interesado en su oferta.

'Para nada.' Dijo Rugur. Sus soldados bajaron las hachas al notar el cambio de tono.

'Lo llego a saber y no muevo todo mi ejército.' Thorin iba lentamente aproximándose a Rugur, como el tigre que acecha a su presa.

'He de reconocer que no contábamos con la cantidad de orcos que se nos han echado en cima. La ayuda de vuestro ejército sería más que bienvenida.' Rugur podía sentir como algo no estaba bien. Sabía que estaba en una situación peliaguda. Sabía que debía protegerse las espaldas, pues no conocía el carácter de Thorin, no sabía si su manipulación estaba causando efecto.

'Siempre es un placer ayudar.' Dijo Thorin con una ligera sonrisa, y a Rugur se le heló la sangre. Estuvieron unos segundos mirándose a los ojos y luego tomó una decisión. Se apartó de sus enanos, colocándose en el claro entre la roca y el acantilado, dando la orden de atacar y sacó su espada. Por lo que había oído, no era rival para Thorin, pero eso era siempre que estuviesen en igualdad de condiciones. En el ajetreo del momento cogió al mediano y le puso la espada al cuello.

Vio como sus soldados combatían con la princesa y el otro enano, mientras que Thorin se giraba a él, concentrándose en lo que hacía, alejándose ambos del resto de enanos y el jaleo de la batalla.

'¿Bilbo?' Dijo con voz neutra, mirando la hobbit.

Bilbo asintió con la cabeza. Thorin miró a Rugur de nuevo, con ira contenida en sus ojos. 'Rugur, ¿qué haces?'

'Sé que te importa.' Dijo zarandeando a Bilbo. 'No sé por qué, no sé qué tiene esta criatura que hace que valga más viva que muerta. Pero sé que es poderosa. ¿Por qué sino te casarías con ella?'

'Rugur, no quieres jugar conmigo.'

'Sé lo de los cultivos.' Continuó, rodeando muy despacio a Thorin, intentando llegar a la roca y huir de allí. 'Sé que es la fuente de la riqueza de Valle. Sé lo que es capaz de hacer. Y si quieres que siga con vida, debes dejarme ir.'

Thorin miró a Bilbo y vio a este asentir con la mirada. 'Tienes razón, él es la fuente de mi poder, y con él a tu lado, sería la fuente del tuyo.' Dijo moviéndose de nuevo para bloquearle el camino. 'Por eso prefiero que muera a que huya contigo.'

Rugur maldijo en silencio. Thorin tenía razón, no tenía sentido que le dejase ir para que se quedase él con el mediano, a no ser qué… 'Sé que no es verdad, Thorin hijo de Train. Sé que hay algo más que deseas de él que su poder.' Agarró a Bilbo de los pelos y le pegó a él, levantando su cabeza. Sin dejar de mirar a Thorin lamió la cara del mediano, notando como el culo de este se pegaba a su entrepierna, sintiendo como esa pequeña erección que le había dado la batalla y que había desaparecido al encontrarse en la situación actual, volvía. 'Lo deseas, ¿no es así? No te culpo. Reconozco que a mí también me tentó. Es tan pequeño… Recuerdo su mano en mi polla, pequeña como la de un niño.' Vio a Thorin quedarse quieto y sonrió. 'Dime, _rey_ , ¿qué se siente al follar algo así?' Sabía que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a sus palabras, dándole esa adrenalina y confianza que necesitaba. También vio como la cara de Thorin se había vuelto blanca, impenetrable. Estaba ganando. Sin duda, el enano sentía vergüenza de sus acciones, de sus sucios deseos.

/

'Dime, _rey_ , ¿qué se siente al follar algo así?'

Thorin respiró y junto con más fuerza su mandíbula. No podía esperar el momento en el que sintiese la sangre de ese mal nacido, mal formado, mojar sus manos. Pero antes había que estar seguros de que Bilbo salía ileso. Thorin miró rápidamente a Bilbo y vio como el momento había llegado. Volvió a mirar a Rugur y a escuchar las sucias palabras que salían de su boca. Pero no tuvo que escuchar por mucho más tiempo, pues en seguida oyó el grito de dolor y vio el brillo azul de la espada de Bilbo.

/

Bilbo quería acabar con todo esto lo antes posible. Quería acabar con Rugur, quería acabar con la batalla, quería acabar con todo y volver a su hogar, hacerse una taza de té, darse un baño, comer uno de los pasteles de Bofur y hacer el amor a Thorin hasta que no sintiese las piernas. Eso era todo lo que pedía, y pensaba que no era mucho. No era como si estuviese pidiendo lo imposible. Pero parecía que sí. Parecía que el día no iba a acabar nunca. Que tendría que estar escuchando las palabras soeces de ese bruto por más tiempo. Pero por suerte no fue así, pues al juntarse a él, a parte de sentir la asquerosa erección de este, también pudo llevar sus brazos atrás. Sabía que Rugur guardaba una daga en la parte trasera de su cinturón, pues la había visto más de una vez cuando lo habían llevado a su tienda. Con mucho cuidado la sacó de su funda, aprovechando el zarandeo del enano. La agarró con fuerza y cerró los ojos, intentando recordar la parte más desprotegida de la armadura.

 _'Es aquí.' Dijo Thorin presionando ligeramente dos dedos en la parte que juntaba la entrepierna con la pierna. 'A corta distancia te será el mejor punto de ataque.'_

 _La voz de Thorin sonaba clara y suave, con un tono hipnótico que hacía que a Bilbo le fuese difícil concentrarse. Los labios del rey estaban a pocos centímetros del cuello de Bilbo, donde de vez en cuando se posaban. Algunas gotas de sudor seguían en sus cuerpos, el olor del sexo todavía presente en la habitación. La manta de piel cálida contra la piel expuesta de ambos._

 _'Es inquietante que sepas eso.' Dijo Bilbo, al cual la conversación le parecía bastante desagradable, pero al mismo tiempo excitante._

 _'¿Te inquieto?' Preguntó Thorin moviendo su mano y colocándola en la cadera, donde unas pequeñas marcas de dedos habían empezado a aparecer._

 _'No… Bueno, sí. No.' Bilbo respiró y miró a Thorin a los ojos. 'No es lo que suelen enseñar en la escuela. Los hobbits no estamos acostumbrados a la sangre, nos es… inquietante.'_

 _'Entiendo.'_

 _'Pero tu no me inquietas. Sé que hay un motivo por el cual me enseñas esto.'_

 _Thorin se quedó unos segundos en silencio. Cuando habló lo hizo con esa voz cargada de pesar y arrepentimiento. 'Ojalá no lo hubiese.' Y no dijo nada más._

Abrió los ojos y miró a Thorin. Sabía que el enano no aguantaría mucho más. Que Rugur le estaba provocando más de lo que el muy estúpido se pensaba. Le intentó trasmitir que estaba listo y llevó la navaja al punto blando, clavándola con fuerza y con la ayuda de su otra mano. No tardó en escabullirse, colocándose al lado de Thorin, bloqueando el paso hacia la salida, con Dardo en la mano.

Vio a Thorin actuar con esa rapidez tan característica de su estilo de batalla. El rey se acercó a él y le golpeó la cabeza, aprovechando que este la había agachado para ver la herida. Rugur dio unos pasos atrás y en seguida se repuso, colocando su espada entre Thorin y él. Notaba la sangre salir pero sabía que no era una herida profunda, no iba a morir si conseguía vendarla pronto. Movió la espada para atacar, pues no le quedaba otra salida que abrirse paso a la fuerza. Thorin se apartó de la trayectoria y sacó a Orcrist, dejando que Rugur se fijase en ese ligero brillo azul, en la pureza de la hoja.

Empezaron a combatir, Rugur con todas sus fuerzas y Thorin simplemente bloqueando sus ataques, llevándole poco a poco al acantilado. No notaron como ya no había otras espadas y hachas en acción, como los soldados de Rugur yacían en el suelo de rodillas con las hachas de Dís y Dwalin en sus cuellos, esperando la orden de su rey. Bilbo siempre se mantenía cerca de Thorin, dispuesto a intervenir si hacía falta, pero sabiendo que esa batalla no le pertenecía a él.

Llegó un momento donde solo unos pasos separan a ambos enanos de una muerte segura entre afiladas rocas. Fue entonces cuando Thorin usó toda su fuerza, y arrebató de las cansadas manos de Rugur su espada, haciendo que volase por los aires y se perdiese en el abismo. Ambos se miraron en ese momento, Rugur esperando sentir el filo de Orcrist, pero Thorin guardó su espada y le miró con calma. Fue entonces cuando Rugur sintió miedo en su estado más puro. Pues esos ojos estaban calmados, fríos, sin emociones. Eran la calma que precedía a la tormenta.

'Quiero que sepas que vas a morir. Nada va a impedir eso.' El tono del rey pausado pero seguro. Certero. 'Quiero que sepas que ninguna tumba recogerá tus restos, ningún fuego te convertirá en ceniza. Quiero que sepas que los cuervos se comerán tus ojos y los buitres tus entrañas. Quiero que sepas que tu nombre se perderá en la historia, no más que una reseña al final de una página entre miles de anales. Y quiero que sepas porqué.'

'No. Thorin…' Dijo Rugur, pues había visto que el enano no le mentía. Veía en sus ojos que pensaba cumplir su palabra, y eso era peor que cualquier muerte.

Thorin le agarró del cuello de la armadura y la tela, levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo, poniéndolo a su nivel.

'Nunca debiste ponerle un dedo encima a mi prometido.' Dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que solo lo oyese él y Bilbo. Una conversación privada entre los tres.

'Él me cautivó. Él vino a mí.' Se defendió Rugur, implorando con la voz.

'Sé lo que sucedió, sé lo que hiciste.'

'Thorin, te equivocas con él.' Rugur miró a Bilbo, despreciándolo con todo su ser. 'No es lo que aparenta. Hay algo oscuro en él, algo poderoso. Algo más precioso y preciado que poder hacer crecer las plantas. Mucho más.'

Bilbo notó un escalofrío por la espalda, notó sus manos temblar, notó el peso de la cadena que guardaba el anillo pesar más, como si se estuviese dando por aludido. Rugur sabía lo del anillo, Rugur lo sospechaba. Rugur debía morir. Bilbo miró a Thorin, pidiéndole que cumpliese con su palabra, que acabase con la vida del enano cuanto antes. Rugur no podía hablar más. Nadie debía saber lo del anillo. Era suyo. Suyo y de nadie más.

Thorin miró a Bilbo y vio en sus ojos que había parte de verdad en lo que Rugur decía. En ese momento la cara de Bilbo fue un libro abierto y vio páginas y páginas de historia que no había leído, que guardaban un oscuro secreto. Había algo ahí que atormentaba al mediano, algo que no le había contado. Thorin volvió a mirar a Rugur, decidido a terminar con esto lo antes posible.

'Nunca debiste tocarlo.' Acercó la cara de Rugur a la suya y le susurró algo que solo pudo oír el otro enano. 'Y respondiendo a tu pregunta: no hay mayor placer.'

Rugur no notó la hoja de la daga en su cuello hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Notó la sangre correr, entrar por su ropa y mojarle la piel. Notó como sus manos dejaban de agarrar el brazo del rey. Miró a Thorin por última vez y vio los ojos más fríos y grises que jamás había visto. Había algo oscuro en ellos, algo oculto en tanta claridad. Y fue entonces cuando lo supo, cuando comprendió porque Thorin era rey. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Notó su cuerpo flotar, ver como el mundo se movía rápidamente a su alrededor y al mismo tiempo muy despacio. Notó el aire y vio el cielo. Sintió un profundo dolor en el vientre y luego no sintió nada.

Thorin miró hacia abajo y vio el cuerpo de Rugur empalado en una de las afiladas rocas, lo suficientemente lejos como para que el rescate fuese imposible. Notó una mano en su hombro y se giró. Bilbo le miraba con ojos grandes, buscando algo en él.

'Estamos bien.' Dijo respondiendo a la pregunta que Bilbo no había hecho. 'Estaremos bien.'

Bilbo asintió y se alejó un poco, no sin antes acariciar el hombro de Thorin en señal de cariño. El hobbit caminó hacia la salida, notando a Thorin tras él, sabiendo que lo fácil había pasado, que la batalla les aguardaba al otro lado, pues ahora que todo estaba en calma, podía oír los gritos de sus compañeros. Todavía quedaba lo peor.

'¿Bilbo?' Preguntó Dís con cada hacha en el cuello de un enano.

Bilbo la miró y asintió. 'No nos pueden relacionar.' Fue todo lo que dijo antes de dejar el acantilado, intentando bloquear los gritos de súplica de los tres enanos. Sabiendo que los escucharía en sus pesadillas hasta el final de sus días.

Continuará…


	17. I Am The Fire

Am I brave enough?

Am I strong enough?

To follow the desire

That burns from within

To push away my fear

To stand where I'm afraid

I am through with this

Cuz I am more than this

I promise to myself

Alone and no one else

My flame is rising higher

I am the fire

I am burning brighter

Roaring like a storm

And I am the one I've been waiting for

Screaming like a siren

Alive and burning brighter

I am the fire

Podía notar la presencia. No hacía mucho su dueño había estado ahí. Podía sentirlo en el aire. Algo se despertó dentro de él, algo lo llamó de nuevo a la vida, como cuando había decidido abandonar a la criatura Gollum o cuando había intentando engatusar al rey de los enanos. Tenía que ir al encuentro de su amo, pero no sabía por donde empezar. Sabía que si se quedaba donde estaba tarde o temprano alguien lo recogería y lo llevaría a su señor. Se hizo más pesado, más oscuro. Trasmitió cansancio y desesperación, y notó como la extraña criatura que ahora era su portador aminoraba el paso. Notó sus pensamientos e intentó volverse a meter en la mente de este, pero no pudo. Algo sucedió en ese momento y pudo sentir como la criatura se alejaba de él y corría, dejando a un lado los temores y su manipulación.

Esa criatura… No era como Gollum, no era tan fácil de dominar, de someter a su voluntad. Aún que tarde o temprano lo haría. Podía notar la magia del sitio, el rastro de su maestro en esa tierra. Tendría que intentarlo con más fuerza, ahora que tenía una fuente de energía más potente, ahora que empezaba a despertar su verdadero poder.

/

Él no estaba hecho para eso. No había sido creado para la guerra. No era un guerrero aunque empuñase una espada, no era un líder por mucho que tuviese bajo su mando las vidas de docenas de enanos. No era un ser de guerra, no había sido concebido en la época oscura de Arda, cuando el poder de Melkor había sido casi opresivo, cuando los orcos rondaban por doquier, cuando había dragones en el cielo de forma constante. ¿Una batalla? Sí, era capaz de soportar una batalla. ¿Dos? No tanto. La guerra le pesaba en el corazón. Notaba como su cuerpo le pedía paz, le pedía luz, le pedía vida. A su alrededor solo había guerra, oscuridad y muerte. El sol no brillaba en lo alto y con cada paso que daba notaba la fuerza dejar su cuerpo. Demasiado tiempo había permanecido bajo tierra, inmerso en la oscuridad. Demasiado tiempo sin ver la luz del sol, sin notar el césped bajo sus pies, el aire con olor a flores en su cara.

Sus pasos era débiles, cansados. La energía y vitalidad que le habían acompañado y ayudado a eliminar a Rugur había desaparecido nada más ver el cuerpo de éste contra las rocas. Se notaba cansado como nunca antes. No era ese agotamiento físico, como el que había sentido en los peores días de caminata en la aventura, sino algo emocional. Drenado, como cuando murieron sus padres. No sabía de dónde venían todas esas emociones, qué había sucedido para que pasase de sentirse completamente vivo a sentirse morir lentamente.

 _Es este lugar. Hay algo en este lugar._

Podía notar la oscuridad en la tierra, en el aire. Ahora que pensaba con claridad, que su mente no tenía un objetivo inminente, se había dado cuenta de que el lugar en el que estaban no era esa tierra sagrada de la que había hablado Thorin, sino un sitio lleno de dolor, de recuerdos. Algo no estaba bien. No le hizo falta tocar la tierra para saber que nunca crecería nada de ella.

Vio la batalla y pensó en esconderse y esperar a que pasase. No había nada que él pudiese hacer. Nada que no fuese morir. Miró a su alrededor, buscando un lugar donde poder refugiarse hasta que todo pasase. Sabía que sus amigos estarían bien, conocía su valía y su maña. Ellos sí eran guerreros. Ellos sí habían sido creados para sobrevivir tiempos oscuros, para blandir espadas y hachas. Sin embargo, a su lado pasó Thorin. Sus pasos rápidos, buscando con la mirada a sus sobrinos, y Bilbo tomó aire y corrió, pidiendo a sus pies que no le traicionasen ahora. Suplicando porque el peso que sentía, el cansancio, desapareciese. No podía abandonar a Thorin. Los demás… los demás sabían cuidar de sí mismos. El rey… no tanto.

/

 _Si Tauriel estuviese aquí todo sería más fácil._

Kili había echado de menos a Tauriel desde que ésta se había marchado. Al principio no había comprendido la necesidad de la elfa, el porqué de su prisa. No lo entendía. Al cabo de los meses lo comprendió, pero ya era demasiado tarde. No sabía cómo hallarla, como decirle que le parecía bien, que la apoyaba. Ahora más que nunca la extrañaba. Si ella estuviese aquí todo sería diferente. Si ella estuviese luchando a su lado todo sería mejor. Cuando todo acabase, cuando la batalla estuviese ganada iría a buscar al mejor cuervo posible y hacer que la encontrase. No podía esperar, no sin saber cuándo acabaría dicha espera. Había sido responsable, había ocupado su puesto como príncipe; pero ahora sentía que su lugar y deber no estaba allí, sino al lado de ella. Fili tenía un papel en Erebor, sabía qué hacer. Él… el era prescindible.

/

Thorin vio a Fili en medio del campo de batalla. Vio como había llevado a sus soldados a la mejor posición posible y como estos estaban ganando terreno. Pero también vio a los orcos en lo alto, preparando unas catapultas que sin duda acabarían con muchos de ellos. Corrió, pues debía llegar a él, debía avisarlos de que se retirasen, de que eran un blanco fácil. Tenían que buscar una forma de subir esos desniveles y acabar con los orcos. La retaguardia debía avanzar, pero para ello debía dar la orden. Tenía que unificar ambos dos ejércitos y trazar un plan antes de que los orcos les tuviesen rodeados.

Thorin corrió, gritando el nombre de su sobrino. Vio como éste se giraba, como le buscaba entre la multitud hasta encontrarlo a las afueras de la lucha. Fili no vio lo que tenía de espaldas, pero sí que vio cómo una gran roca golpeaba un enorme desnivel, haciendo que este se derrumbase, cayendo encima de su tío.

'¡Thorin!' Gritó. Vio como Kili se giraba y buscaba a su tío. Todo su cuerpo le pedía correr, asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero se giró. Tenía que saber cuál era la causa. Fue entonces cuando vio a los orcos, vio las catapultas y vio como se preparaban para otro ataque. Llamó a la retaguardia, ordenándoles que acabasen con ellos. Volvió a mirar hacia la pila de rocas donde su tío había estado segundos antes y maldijo.

'Kili. Quédate aquí. Ocupa mi puesto.'

'¿Qué ha pasado?' Preguntó Kili.

'Tenemos que acabar con las catapultas. Una de ellas ha abatido a Thorin. ¡No!' Dijo cogiéndolo del brazo, evitando que fuese hacia la demolición. 'Debes quedarte aquí, guiar al ejército. Volveré.' Y con esas últimas palabras se fue.

/

'¡Thorin!' Bilbo corrió, rezando porque el enano estuviese bien, por encontrarlo al otro lado de las rocas intacto. Pero no fue así. Vio a Thorin en el suelo, sus piernas enterradas en una montaña de rocas, su cabeza con un corte de donde emanaba sangre y una pequeña roca cerca de ella. Tenía los ojos cerrados. '¡Thorin!'

Se arrodilló a su lado y le cogió la cabeza, notando su pulso en el cuello. 'Thorin, despierta.' Le acarició la cara, quitándole lo mejor que pudo la sangre que le había caído en los ojos. 'Thorin, cariño.' Vio los ojos del enano moverse, y suspiró. No tardó en ver esos ojos azules que tanto amaba. 'Thorin.' Necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

'Fili.' Fue todo lo que dijo Thorin. Bilbo se giró, buscando al joven heredero. Tardó en encontrado, pero en seguida lo vio en lo alto de las pequeñas colinas puntiagudas. No estaba solo, numerosos enanos estaban a su lado.

'Esta bien. Se está haciendo cargo de todo.' Reconfortó a Thorin. Dejó su cabeza con cuidado y se fue a donde estaban las rocas. '¿Sientes las piernas? Tenía miedo de preguntar, pero necesitaba saber. No quería pensar en qué sucedería si la respuesta era negativa, si no podía sentirlas, si las rocas las habían aplastado, rompiéndolas de tal forma que nunca más fuese capaz de andar.

'Sí. Me duelen.' Thorin intentó ponerse en pie pero notó como todo le daba vueltas. Volvió a tumbarse en el suelo, cerrando los ojos con dolor.

'Bien, eso es bueno. Eso es bueno.' En cualquier otra circunstancia se habría preocupado, pero no ahora. El dolor era bueno, era algo. Intentó mover las piedras, pero por más que lo intentaba no conseguía ni deslizarlas unos centímetros. 'Necesitamos ayuda.' Dijo mirando a su alrededor, buscando a Dwalin, el cual siempre andaba cerca de su rey.

'Ve.' Dijo Thorin.

'No.' Dijo Bilbo. 'No voy a dejarte.'

'¿Cómo piensas encontrar ayuda si no?' El tono de Thorin molesto, pero Bilbo sabía que su descontento no era por él, sino por la situación.

'¿Y dejarte solo rodeado de orcos?'

'Sino me dejas moriremos los dos, Bilbo.' Su tono serio, y Bilbo sabía que tenía razón. 'Ve, busca ayuda. Yo estaré bien.'

Bilbo le miró. No quería irse, pero tenía que reconocer que esta vez Thorin tenía razón. Bilbo no podía defenderlo si atacaban los orcos, no había nada que pudiese hacer. Se levantó, alejándose ligeramente de Thorin, buscando a Dwalin o a cualquier otro. No era un soldado, no era un guerrero. Él… Eso era Thorin. Él era el líder, el guerrero. Él era… Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Un orco de un tono gris oscuro casi negro. Estaba en una posición más elevada, como dirigiendo al resto, pero no muy separado del campo de batalla. Vio como su mirada estaba clavada en Thorin, vio como cargaba la ballesta que tenía y se preparaba a disparar.

'¡No!' Gritó mientras se tiraba encima del enano, cubriendo su cabeza y parte de su cuerpo con su torso. Notó un profundo dolor en la espalda. Su cuerpo se sacudió, haciendo que su pecho se pegase a la cara de Thorin. Gritó de dolor, pues nunca había sentido algo así. No oyó los gritos de Thorin, no escuchó nada que no fuese un pitido cegador y su propio llanto. Cuando pensaba que el dolor empezaba a mitigarse volvió a sentir otro golpe, esta vez más potente que el anterior. Era como si alguien le hubiese penetrado la espalda. Sin duda las flechas habían dado en su blanco.

Bilbo no vio lo que pasó a continuación, ni Thorin tampoco; pero si Dwalin, el cual había estado buscando a su rey como un loco. Vio a un orco apuntar hacia un montón de rocas. Vio como una flecha se clavaba en la garganta del orco. Buscó y vio a Kili al otro lado. Kili. Ese orco debía de ser importante. El orco se repuso y volvió a disparar. Acto seguido recibió una flecha en la frente, cayendo al suelo al instante. Dwalin lo dio por muerto y corrió hacia la pequeña montaña de rocas, rezando por no encontrar lo que su mente había conjurado.

/

'Bilbo. ¡Bilbo!'

Bilbo abrió los ojos y vio a Thorin.

'¿ _Kurdûh?'_

'Thorin' Respiró, notando como el dolor de la espalda era menos intenso. '¿Estás bien?'

'¿Estás herido? ¿Estás bien?' Dijo Thorin al mismo tiempo que Bilbo, su voz cargada de preocupación. Vio al mediano asentir y respiró. Es ese momento Bilbo cayó al suelo a su lado, sus brazos ya no podían soportar su peso. Thorin se movió, apoyando su peso en su brazo y cogiendo a Bilbo con el otro. Vio que no había sangre, no había flechas. Por un momento se preguntó si quizás había sido otra cosa, pero luego vio los dos agujeros en la espalda de Bilbo. A través de ellos la cota de mithril brillaba tenuemente.

' _Akhmân Mahal.'_ Dijo en un susurro. Notó las manos de Bilbo posarse en su pecho y miró al hobbit. Vio como sus ojos se cerraban, y apoyaba su cabeza contra el pecho del enano.

'¡Thorin!' El rey levantó la vista y vio a Dwalin ir a su encuentro, arrodillándose ante él.

'Estoy bien. Quita las rocas.'

'¿Bilbo?' Preguntó el enano empezando con la tarea, preocupado.

'Vivo.' Fue todo lo que pudo decir Thorin, pues podía ver que el hobbit no estaba bien. Nunca lo había visto tan cansado, con unas marcas tan grises bajo sus ojos. Algo no iba bien. No notó a su hermana llegar, pero en seguida empezó a notar como el peso sobre sus piernas era menor.

'Bilbo.' Dijo en un susurró, acariciando la cara del mediano, viendo como este abría los ojos. '¿Quieres volver al tunel? Puedes esperar ahí.'

'No.' Bilbo se movió en sus brazos, intentando levantarse sin éxito.

'Bilbo. Por favor. No puedes luchar así.' Había súplica en su voz.

'No.' Dijo Bilbo esta vez con más fuerza, consiguiendo moverse y sentarse al lado de Thorin, esperando a que Dís y Dwalin acabasen de mover todas las piedras. Vio como ambos enanos estaban hablando con tonos serios, seguramente de lo que acaban de vivir y vivirían a continuación. Ambos dándoles unos minutos de intimidad que Bilbo agradeció.

'Bilbo. Si me sigues morirás.' El tono de Thorin duro, enfadado por no conseguir hacer entrar en razón a su prometido.

'Pues que así sea.' Dijo el hobbit, quien en ese momento estaba haciendo honor a su herencia de Tuk y estaba sacando toda su cabezonería.

'Vas a volver al túnel.' Su tono duro, serio.

'No pienso hacer tal cosa.' Replicó Bilbo. Thorin gruñó en alto, lleno de rabia ante la conversación que estaba teniendo. Si Bilbo fuese un enano no estarían teniendo esta conversación. Bilbo le obedecería, se iría al túnel y le esperaría. 'Tenemos que llegar a Kili, decirle que reúna al ejército. Desde donde están son un blanco fácil…' Bilbo había dado la conversación por terminada, pero Thorin no pensaba dejarla correr.

'¡Bilbo! ¡Escúchate! No puedes ir a la batalla…'

'Thorin.' El tono del hobbit cortante, dejando claro que no quería seguir discutiendo.

'¡Cállate!' Le gritó el rey, el cual notó que podía mover las piernas y se sentó al lado del hobbit. Dwalin y Dís se alejaron de ellos, notando cuando sobraban, vigilando de que ningún orco los atacase. 'Bilbo, si vas a la batalla morirás. No eres uno de nosotros, no… No has sido creado para luchar, para empuñar una espada, por mucho que te defiendas con Dardo. Esto no es un ataque esporádico. Esto va a llevar horas y aunque sé que puedes luchar durante un rato, también sé que no podrás soportar la batalla. Bilbo…' Thorin le cogió las manos, viendo las lágrimas de impotencia que había en los ojos del hobbit. 'Estas manos están hecha para crear, para dar vida, no para quitarla.' Thorin suspiró, ordenando sus pensamientos, buscando la mejor forma de hacerle ver que en este caso él tenía razón.

'Pero yo quiero estar contigo.' Dijo con voz débil Bilbo. 'Quiero protegerte.'

'Ya lo has hecho. Estoy vivo gracias a ti. Estoy aquí gracias a que siempre has estado ahí para protegerme. Deja que te devuelva el favor. Deja que esta vez sea yo quien te proteja a ti.'

Bilbo miró a Thorin y volvió a bajar la cabeza, a ver sus manos unidas. Se sentía tan pequeño, tan fuera de lugar, tan inútil. 'Me pides que me esconda, que te espere mientras sé que a metros de mi estas luchando por tu vida, que mis amigos están luchando por su vida.'

Thorin miró el campo de batalla. Tenía que ir, no podía retrasarse más. 'Déjame ser el rey que quieres que sea. Déjame ir allí sabiendo que no tengo que preocuparme por ti.'

'Llévate a Roäc.' Dijo Bilbo mirándole de nuevo. 'Yo me quedaré aquí. Vigilare que nadie se acerque al acantilado. Si sucede algo, mándamelo e iré. Pero no me pidas que vuelva al túnel.'

Thorin asintió. Se levantó del suelo y ofreció su mano a Bilbo. 'Volveré.' Le dijo cogiendo su cara y pegando sus frentes. 'Te lo prometo.'

Bilbo cerró los ojos, concentrándose en la cercanía de Thorin. 'Ve.' Dijo dándole un ligero beso antes de separase de él. 'Te esperaré.'

Minutos más tarde Bilbo veía como las tres figuras se perdían entre la multitud. Miró al cielo y vio como un cuervo volaba en círculos sobre un punto determinado del ejército, suspiró.

/

Thorin había conseguido unificar a su ejército y al de Rugur, pero le había costado tiempo y sangre. Los orcos que estaban en los niveles superiores habían caído o huido. Fili se encontraba a su lado, explicándole la situación a gritos mientras acababa con un orco. Thorin miró a su alrededor. Algo no andaba bien. Había sido demasiado fácil. A penas quedaban orcos pero cuando veía los cadáveres los números no cuadraban. Escuchó gritos de victoria, sin duda de enanos que pensaban que todo había acabado ya, pero Thorin no estaba tan seguro.

'¿Qué sucede?' Preguntó Fili, el cual había aprendido a leer la cara de su tío en situaciones así.

'Algo está mal.'

Fili miró al campo de batalla, pero no podía comprender a qué se refería.

'Thorin. Hemos acabado con todos en la parte este.' Dijo Kili yendo a su encuentro.

'¿El ejército de Rugur?' Preguntó el rey.

'Están con nosotros, aunque desorientados, esperan a Rugur. ¿Mando a alguien en su búsqueda?'

'No.' Dijo Thorin, pero no dio más explicaciones. Se giró, mirando la enorme torre de mando que se encontraba en medio de las montañas. Notó el aire golpearle la cara, alborotando su pelo. Se giró, en dirección a donde había dejado a Bilbo. Algo no andaba bien. Estuvo tentando de mandar al cuervo en busca del mediano, pero fue entonces cuando lo comprendió. Estaban repitiendo la misma estrategia.

'Fili, Kili, reunir al ejército. Que se separen en cuatro grupos y se preparen para tomar la torre.'

'¿A dónde vas?' Dijo Fili cortándole el paso.

'A hacerme cargo de algo que debí arreglar hace tiempo.' Dijo mientras guardaba a Orcrist en su funda e iba en dirección a la masa que era el ejército de Rugur. De camino vio a Bofur hablando con el nuevo y le llamó.

'¿Sí?' Dijo el joven enano. Ahora que lo tenía delante podía ver lo joven que era, más joven que sus sobrinos.

'¿Quién es el líder?' Dijo señalando con la cabeza al ejército de su clan.

'Rugur. Sino, Ryor. Pero no le veo.'

'Quitando a Rugur y sus cuatro generales más leales. ¿Quiénes queda?'

Toya miró a su compañeros, buscando entre la multitud. 'Él.' Dijo señalando a un enano que estaba rodeado de un grupo de unos diez. 'Su nombre es Soma. Los soldados le respetan. Es el encargado de la defensa y armamento.'

'¿Cómo es?' Preguntó el rey, pues necesitaba saber a lo que iba a enfrentarse.

'Le gusta el orden.' Dijo Toya, el rey le miró, esperando una respuesta. 'Le gusta que las cosas estén ordenadas, que no haya nada fuera de lugar. El honor es lo que más le importa. Es mayor y tradicional.'

Thorin asintió. Miró de nuevo al enano al que le habían señalado y respiró. 'Voy a necesitar que vengas conmigo.' Le dijo a Toya, esperando que la influencia de Bilbo en él siguiese presente. 'Necesito que tu pueblo entienda que ahora estoy al mando. Necesito saber que si doy una orden la van a seguir.'

Toya le miró con preocupación, pues no sabía si eso sería posible. Bofur le había dicho quién era Thorin y Toya sabía que ese sentimiento que había dentro de él tenía que ver con que Thorin fuese rey, pero no sabía muy bien qué era o si los demás lo sentirían. Aún así, sabía que debía llevar a cabo cualesquiera que fuesen las ordenes del enano. Asintió y Thorin empezó a andar, dando por sentado que Toya iría detrás.

Se paró delante del ejército de los Puños de Hierro. Estos se habían colocado unos cuantos metros alejados de los Barbiluengos, esperando a su líder, pensando qué hacer a continuación, dado que la batalla había sido ganada. Gran parte de ellos se giraron al ver al enano colocarse delante de sus filas. Algo dentro de ellos les decía que ese enano no era uno más del otro clan. Se fijaron en como uno de los suyos estaba a su lado, y eso les inquietó.

'¿Quién está al mando?' Dijo Thorin en voz alta, con ese tono que reservaba para sus súbditos.

Los enanos se miraron entre ellos, esperando que alguien dijese algo.

'Nuestro señor, Rugur.' Dijo el enano que Toya había identificado como Soma.

'¿Dónde está vuestro señor?' Preguntó Thorin al enano, el cual había dado un paso al frente.

'No lo sabemos.'

Thorin miró a los enanos y vio como todos le miraban con ojos curiosos. Volvió su mirada a Soma.

'Mi nombre es Thorin, hijo de Thrain, Rey de Erebor.' Oyó como algunos enanos susurraban a sus compañeros, podía notar como el aire estaba cambiando. 'Me informaron de que hallaría a vuestro señor aquí y juntos recuperaríamos estas tierras. ¿Dónde está ahora?'

'Nadie le ha visto.' Dijo un enano situado cerca de Soma. 'Le perdimos la vista cuando los orcos nos atacaron en los túneles.'

Thorin dio unos pasos adelante, acercándose a Soma. 'La batalla parece ganada, pero no es así. Los orcos no han hecho más que retirarse. Si queremos expulsarlos de esta tierra debemos atacar cuanto antes. Debemos unir fuerzas de nuevo y acabar lo que se ha empezado. Demasiado tiempo han saqueado y profanado nuestras tierras. Demasiado tiempo hemos permitido que esas horribles creaciones vivan en nuestros dominios. Esto debe acabar.' Vio como muchos soldados asentían, deseosos de unirse a la batalla de nuevo, ahora por un fin que comprendían. 'Vuestro señor no está aquí, pero eso no significa que estés sin líder.' Thorin se giró a Soma. 'Acompañadme a la batalla. Ayudadme a poner fin al largo viaje en el que os encontráis. _¡Du Bekâr!_ '

Thorin como los soldados respondían con gritos parecidos, con ganas de lucha y con un silencioso pacto de seguirle. Thorin miró a Soma de nuevo y vio como éste, tras mirar a Toya y verlo al lado del rey, asentía.

'En ausencia de nuestro señor, yo guiaré al ejército.' Dijo el enano. 'Combatiré a tu lado, Thorin, hijo de Thrain, pues creo que es la mejor manera de poner fin a esto.'

Thorin se acercó a él, hablando ahora de forma más privada mientras el resto de enanos conversaban y gritaban animados. El rey le dijo lo que necesitaba, cual era el plan. Y Soma asintió, dando su palabra de que los Puño de Hierro harían honor a su promesa.

/

'¿Crees que nos han tendido una emboscada?' Preguntó Dwalin una vez que todo estuvo organizado.

'Creo que aquí hay algo que no sabemos. Ha sido demasiado fácil.' Respondió su amigo.

Dwalin asintió. Thorin tenía razón. Había sido demasiado fácil.

'Una vez dé la orden tendremos que adentrarnos lo máximo posible. Tenemos que cerciorarnos de que no tienen escapatoria. Esto debe acabar hoy.'

Dwalin colocó su mano en el hombro de su amigo. 'Esto acabará hoy. Te lo prometo.' Thorin le miró y asintió. Volvió la vista y miró hacia donde se encontraba el acantilado, esperando que Bilbo siguiese allí. Subió la cabeza y vio a Roäc volar sobre él, cumpliendo con su deber.

Thorin dio la orden y vio a los enanos moverse. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que oyó los gritos procedentes de dentro de la torre, hasta que sus sospechas se hicieron realidad y los orcos volvieron a atacarlos, aprovechando la ventaja de estar en terreno conocido, de ocultarse dentro de su propia edificación. Thorin tenía que confiar en que los Puños de Hierro aguantasen lo suficiente como cebo hasta que sus sobrinos y su grupo estuviese en una posición superior. Hasta que los arqueros que Kili había entrenado con tanto esmero hiciesen su trabajo.

/

Argola miró el campo de batalla. Había trolls al lado de catapultas, había huargos luchando entre ellos y orcos esperando la señal de su líder para atacar. Todas la miradas estaban puestas en las puertas de la torre. Argola vio todo esto desde su alta posición e imaginó que Thorin estaba ahí, al otro lado de esas puertas. Tenía que hacer algo, pues si Thorin conseguía salir de la torre, le esperaba una muerte segura al otro lado.

Argola bajó la colina y se reunió con su ejército. Sabía que tenía una tarea difícil. No había previsto los trolls. Para ser sincera, no había previsto la dificultad del terreno, pero ahora debía demostrar que podía acabar lo que había empezado. Si quería tener influencia y poder, si quería contar con la confianza del rey, tenía que demostrarle que estaba a la altura de las circunstancias.

'Chicos.' Dijo a su pueblo. 'Tenemos un largo día por delante.'

Vio las sonrisas en el rostro de estos y sonrío aliviada. Era reconfortante saber que contaba con la lealtad de su tropa, que podía llevarles hasta el otro extremo de Arda sabiendo que ellos la seguían donde fuese.

 _Yo no soy Rugur,_ pensó. _Es hora de demostrarle al mundo de lo que estoy hecha._

Con voz decidida dio la orden, sabiendo que cada uno de sus soldados sabía qué hacer.

Continuará….

 _Kurdûh: Mi corazón_

 _Akhmân Mahal.: Gracias Mahal._

* * *

Muchas gracias por todos los maravillosos comentarios que me animan a seguir. Sé que este capítulo no es el más interesante o apasionante, pero es necesario para que prosiga la trama. Más en el futuro. No dudéis en decirme lo que os ha parecido.


	18. Snake Eyes

It's in the eyes

I can tell, you will always be danger

We had it tonight, why do we always seek absolution?

It's in the eyes

I can tell you will always be danger

'Gracias.' Dijo Thorin yendo al encuentro de Argola, viendo como ambos ejércitos acaban con los pocos orcos que quedaban.

Argola asintió. Bajó el hacha y dio la mano al rey, notando su abrazo de gratitud y respeto. 'Ha sido un honor luchar a tu lado.'

'El honor ha sido mío.' Dijo Thorin concluyendo el abrazo. Miró al campo de batalla y vio que Dwalin y su hermana iban hacia él. Silbó y vio a Roäc irse.

'¿Y Rugur?' Preguntó Argola.

Thorin la miró pero no contestó. Argola analizó esa mirada, esperando sacar algo más de ella, pero no lo consiguió. Esperaba que el enano estuviese muerto, pero sabía que eso sería demasiado pedir. Thorin no podía matar al cabeza de uno de los clanes. Tendría que llevarlo a juicio y después…

'Argola.' Dijo una enana con una agradable pero poderosa voz. La jefa de los Morenos movió la cabeza y vio a la princesa Dís ir hacia ella y ofrecerle la mano en señal de saludo. 'Es una alegría verte aquí. Gracias por la ayuda.'

Argola asintió. 'Thorin. ¿Dónde está Rugur?' Preguntó Dís. Argola vio como el rey miraba a su hermana. 'No lo sé. Cuando entramos en la torre no había señal de él.'

'Deberíamos mandar buscarlo.' Dijo Dís mirando a su alrededor. 'Creo que nos debe una explicación, ¿no es así?' Eso lo dijo mirando a Argola y esta asintió.

'Dwalin.' Fue todo lo que dijo el rey, pero no hizo falta más, el enano se puso manos a la obra. Dejando su compañía para dar la orden de búsqueda.

'¿No lo habéis visto antes de la batalla?' Preguntó Argola mientras caminaban en dirección a la torre.

'No. Cuando llegamos su ejército ya estaba aquí, luchando contra los orcos.' Dijo Dís, la cual había devuelto sus hachas al cinturón que tenía en las caderas. 'Al parecer los atacaron en los túneles, haciéndoles salir a la superficie.'

'Mala suerte.' Dijo Argola.

'Sí. La escena no era lo más agradable.' Pasaron las puertas de hierro y caminaron por el largo pasillo hasta llegar al otro lado. A sus lados había enanos buscando heridos y analizando el terreno. Antes de salir, un enano de pelo cobrizo fue a su encuentro corriendo.

' _Thanu men._ Han encontrado a Rugur.'

'¿Dónde?' Preguntó el rey.

'En una acantilado que hay más adelante, pasando esta torre y el campo de batalla. Ha muerto. Sin duda un ataque orco.'

'Llevamos a él.' Dijo el rey.

Argola tuvo que luchar mucho por no dejar ver su alivio. Con Rugur muerto tenía posibilidades de modificar la política del Orocarni y convertirse ella en la cabeza de los cuatro clanes. Pero no quería pensar en más, lo primero era ir allí y asegurarse. Oyó como el rey se refería al enano por el nombre de Dagril y pensó si el rey conocía el nombre de cada uno de sus soldados o si había sido casualidad que se supiese el de ese. No tardaron en llegar al lugar del que el soldado les había hablado. Argola miró a su alrededor y vio los cadáveres de los orcos y de los enanos. Sin duda del ejército de Rugur.

'Ahí.' Señaló Dagril, y los tres miraron. Rugur yacía en el fondo del acantilado, con una afilada piedra atravesando su estómago.

'¡Por las barbas de Durin!' Dijo Dís llevándose la mano a la boca. '¡Qué muerte tan horrible!'

Argola miró tras de sí y vio como a pocos metros del acantilado había un cadáver de un orco. Algo no le encajaba, había algo en la escena que veía que no le acaba de cuadrar, pero tampoco quería comprenderla. No quería empezar a hacerse preguntas de las cuales las respuestas ocasionasen problemas. Delante de ella tenía un escenario que era muy posible, aunque no del todo coherente, y pensaba aceptarlo sin rechistar.

'Espantosa. Una lástima.' Dijo mirando a Thorin, intentando trasmitirle que sabía que había algo más ahí pero que no pensaba rebuscar. Que no iba a hacer preguntas.

'Deberíamos recuperar el cadáver. Darle un entierro digno.' Dijo Dís mirando a Thorin, y este asintió.

'Creo que es demasiado peligroso, _uzbadê._ ' Dijo Argola, pues quería comprobar si sus intuiciones eran verdad.

Thorin la miró y ella pudo ver como había algo que se escondía en esa mirada. No sabía si la princesa era consciente o no de lo que sucedía, pues su tono era sincero. Sin lugar a dudas el soldado tampoco era consciente de lo que pasaba, no había más que mirar su cara. Pero el rey…

'Sería lo justo.' Dijo Thorin.

'Lo sería.' Dijo ella alejándose un poco del borde del acantilado. 'Aunque no hay que olvidar que fue él el que se buscó ese final. Sería también justo respetar su decisión, ¿no?'

Vio como el rey y su hermana se alejaban del borde y la miraban. No necesitó más que ver los ojos del rey y la ligera sonrisa de la princesa para tener la respuesta a esa pregunta que no había querido plantearse. Sin lugar a dudas, había elegido bien el bando al que defender. Y no podía evitar sentir excitación y deseo al saber de lo que era capaz Thorin.

/

Bilbo se recostó en la roca y respiró. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. No había sido nada fácil mover los cadáveres de esos orcos. No ya solo por el peso, el cual era casi cuatro veces el suyo. No. Sino por el olor. Todo había sido extremadamente desagradable, y durante un momento pensó que no sería capaz de hacerlo. Por suerte, en el momento preciso, llegó Dagril.

 _'Bilbo, ¿qué haces?'_

 _Bilbo se sobresaltó y miró a su interlocutor. Se relajó un poco al ver que era Dagril, aún así…_

 _'¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en el campo de batalla?' Le preguntó mientras hacía fuerza y daba la vuelta al orco más pequeño que había encontrado._

 _'Me manda Thorin. Han abatido a todos los orcos del descampado y se disponen a tomar la torre. Me ordenó que fuese a tu encuentro.'_

 _Bilbo notó la palabra "ordenó". Sin duda Dagril hubiese preferido quedarse junto a su rey, especialmente en la batalla. No podía culparlo, era un sentimiento que entendía demasiado bien._

 _'Lo siento.' Dijo sin saber porqué, y vio la cara de sorpresa de Dagril. Sin embargo, no le dio tiempo a que le preguntase. 'Ayúdame con esto.' Dijo señalando al orco._

 _'¿Qué hay que hacer?' Preguntó guardando sus dos espadas en la espalda._

 _'Hay que moverlos al acantilado que hay más allá.'_

 _'¿Por qué?'_

 _'Menos preguntas y más empujar.' Dijo Bilbo, y con eso dio por finalizada la conversación._

'Ya se han ido.' Oyó una voz familiar a su derecha. Se giró y vio a Dagril.

'¿Todo bien?'

'Sí.' Dijo el enano yendo a su encuentro y sentándose a su lado en el túnel. 'Creo que ella sospecha algo, pero no va a decir nada.'

'¿Ella?' Dijo Bilbo.

'La jefa de los Morenos.'

'¿Qué hace ella aquí?' Dijo con un tono de molestia en la voz, pues no había olvidado la forma en la que había mirado a Thorin ese día. Bilbo tampoco había olvidado lo atractiva y el porte de buena guerrera que tenía.

'No lo sé, pero gracias a ella estamos con vida. Había una emboscada muy grande al otro lado de la torre.' Dagril le contó todo lo que había sucedido, todo lo que Dwalin y los demás de la compañía le habían contando. Bilbo sabía que tenía que estar agradecido, pero aún así no le gustaba nada. Demasiado oportuno había sido la ayuda de la enana. Sobretodo teniendo en cuanta que a ella no se le había perdido nada allí.

'¿Y los Puños de Hierro?' Preguntó queriendo cambiar de tema.

'El que es por ahora el líder de ellos ha aceptado sin dudar la versión de su muerte. Yo creo que en el fondo se aliviaba. No sé que va a pasar con ellos, pues ellos no sabían que iban a la guerra en contra de las órdenes del rey. No sería justo acusarlos de traición.'

'No. No lo sería.'

'Aunque si que sabían que Rugur te había secuestrado.' La voz de Dagril sonó un tanto precavida. Sabía que era un tema difícil, uno que aún no se había resuelto, pues Thorin no había admitido el secuestro de cara a su pueblo y no sabía si habían hablado o no de ello.

Bilbo le miró de una forma que Dagril no supo descifrar.

'¿Cuál sería la pena?' Preguntó el hobbit.

'Si estuvieseis casados, la muerte. Como no es el caso, seguramente la pérdida de la barba y el exilio de Erebor o cualquier lugar sobre el que gobierne Thorin. Pero dudo mucho que eso pase.' Dijo tranquilizándolo, pues podía ver como la idea de que Thorin exiliase a todo un pueblo y les cortase las barbas le dolía.

'¿Por qué?'

'Porque nunca ha hecho pública tu desaparición.' Dijo Dagril. 'Nadie en Erebor sabe del secuestro.'

Bilbo miró hacia donde estaba el final del túnel y pensó en lo que Dagril le acababa de decir. Le parecía extraño que Thorin no lo hubiese hecho oficial, que no hubiese removido todo Erebor en su búsqueda. Había algo que se había perdido, pero fuese lo que fuese jugaba en su favor. Diplomáticamente hablando. Si no había aceptado que había habido un delito, no podía culpar a nadie de ello. Por otro lado, los Puños de Hierro sabían del delito, pero estaban sin líder que pudiese hacerse responsable. Y en tercer lugar, estaba Argola. ¿Qué quería esa enana? Había demasiadas cosas que no sabía y de las que tenía que hablar con Thorin lo antes posible.

/

El campamento había sido movido a las afueras del túnel, pues nadie quería dormir cerca de esa torre ni del campo de batalla. Bilbo se había asegurado de que todo estuviese en orden, de que la comida se estuviese cocinando y los heridos estuviesen siendo atendidos. Había dividido el campamento en dos zonas, una para los Morenos y otra para los suyos. A los Puños de Hierro los había puesto en medio, dispersados entre ambos, pues no quería darles demasiada libertad.

Al principio los encargados de los campamentos de los otros clanes no habían querido obedecer sus órdenes, pero todo había cambiado cuando unos cuantos soldados de Erebor se habían acercado y habían preguntado qué sucedía.

'Esta criatura nos está dando órdenes.' Dijo uno de los Puños de Hierro con tono despectivo.

'Pues más te vale seguirlas.' Dijo uno de los soldados.

El enano que había iniciado la revuelta soltó una carcajada, como pensando que estaban tomándolo el pelo. Pero el firme y severo rostro de los Barbiluengos le disuadió un poco de continuar.

'¿En serio?'

'¿Osas desobedecer al futuro Consorte de Erebor?' Dijo otro de los soldados, llevando la mano a su cinto.

'Chicos.' Se apresuró a decir Bilbo, pues veía que la cosa empezaba a subir de tono. 'Ha sido un malentendido, nada más. ¿Verdad?' Dijo mirando al Puño de Hierro. 'El señor…'

'Ryar.' Dijo el enano.

'El señor Ryar' continuó Bilbo 'no sabía que yo estaba al mando. Ahora lo sabe. ¿No es así?'

El enano llamado Ryar asintió sin estar completamente convencido.

'Estupendo. Pues manos a la obra.' Dijo, y esperó a que los enanos del otro clan llevasen a cabo las órdenes que les había dado minutos antes.

'¿Quieres que los vigilemos, señor Bolsón?' Preguntó el primer enano que había ido en su ayuda.

'No. Estoy seguro de que no va a hacer falta.' Dijo sin dejar de mirar a los enanos trabajar y levantar tiendas. 'Gracias.'

No fue hasta más tarde cuando vio a Thorin. Había ido a la tienda de los heridos y había estado ayudando a Oin lo mejor que sabía. Se había pasado gran parte de la tarde limpiando heridas y dando órdenes a enanos, pues una vez habían sabido que él estaba al mando, no habían dudado en ir a preguntarle cualquier duda que tenían. Si alguien le hubiese dicho a Bilbo hacía unos años que iba a acabar en una región desolada, abandonada de toda luz, dando órdenes a enanos, le hubiese llamado loco y le hubiese cerrado la puerta de Bolsón Cerrado en las narices sin un tan siquiera "buenas noches". Pero ahí estaba, y en el fondo, aunque no paraba de maldecir en voz baja, se sentía orgulloso al ver que los demás le tenían como una figura de autoridad, que estaba cumpliendo con el papel que Thorin le había dado.

Salió de la tienda, pues necesitaba ponerse en contacto con los cocineros y algunos soldados para que éstos llevasen comida a los heridos. Fue entonces cuando vio a Thorin. Dwalin iba tras él, como siempre. Pero no fue eso en lo que más le llamó la atención, sino en la enana que charlaba con él.

'Bilbo.' Dijo Thorin nada más verlo, yendo a su encuentro y llevando sus manos a los hombros del hobbit en señal de cariño. 'No sabía donde estabas.' En su voz había preocupación y Bilbo se maldijo. No le había dicho a Thorin de su paradero, no le había informado de que había empezado a organizar el campamento. Quizás había hecho algo que no le correspondía, quizás tendría que haber hablado con Thorin antes de ponerse a organizar a cientos de enanos. A cientos de _sus_ enanos.

'He estado ayudando a Oin, organizando un poco esto…'

'Gracias.' El tono de Thorin sincero, con orgullo. Bilbo se relajó. Todo estaba bien. Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio hasta que Thorin se separó de él, recordando que no estaban solos. 'Bilbo. ¿Recuerdas a Argola? Creo que os conocisteis hace meses.'

'Sí.' Dijo él sin alejarse de Thorin, mirando a la enana con toda la cordialidad de la que era capaz. 'Un placer inesperado verte aquí.'

La enana asintió en señal de saludo. 'Según me ha dicho mi capitán, has estado organizando el campamento.' Su tono era cordial, pero había algo en él que no le gustaba a Bilbo.

'Sí, bueno. Lo básico. Comida, tiendas, heridos. Lo normal en estas situaciones.' Dijo él. Miró a Thorin con ojos de "tenemos que hablar" y este asintió levemente.

'Argola, continuaremos la conversación más tarde. He de atender asuntos aquí y seguro que a ti también te necesitan.' Dijo a modo de despedida. Argola hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y se fue, no sin antes echar una última mirada al hobbit. Nada más la perdieron de vista Bilbo cogió a Thorin del brazo y lo arrastró detrás de una tienda.

'Dwalin.' Dijo al enano, pues el capitán los había seguido. 'Asegúrate de que llevan comida a los heridos, ¿quieres?' Oyó como Dwalin se iba diciendo algo entre dientes, seguramente quejándose de tener que hacer de chico de los recados, pero eso no le importaba lo más mínimo a Bilbo en ese momento.

'¿Se puede saber qué hace ella aquí?' Dijo Bilbo entre dientes, contendiendo esa rabia que no sabía muy bien de donde salía.

'¿Argola? Ha venido a ayudarnos. Fue ella quien me habló del plan de Rugur, ¿recuerdas?' Thorin no comprendía qué era lo que le molestaba a Bilbo.

'Muy oportuna, ¿no? ¿Qué se le ha perdido aquí?'

'Bilbo. No creo que este sea el mejor momento para hablar de esto.' Dijo el rey.

'Oh, Thorin. Lo es.' Bilbo llevó su dedo al pecho de Thorin y le dio unos golpes mientras hablaba, dejando sacar su ira. 'Me parece que es justo de lo que hay que hablar ahora. Pues no comprendo qué hace ella aquí. ¿Para qué venir? Hay algo que quiere de ti, Thorin. No me gusta como te mira, no me gusta…'

Pero Bilbo no pudo terminar la frase, pues Thorin se había apoderado de su boca, aprovechando que la tenía abierta, para besarlo apasionadamente. Bilbo notó como su enfado se transformaba en deseo. Pero no en el típico deseo tranquilo y juguetón que había sentido antes, sino en algo más feroz, más básico y animal. Agarró el pelo de Thorin y tiró de él, haciendo que el enano bajase su cabeza. Notó como las manos de Thorin le rodeaban la cintura, su boca moviéndose de forma precisa y potente. Bilbo empujó a Thorin y éste caminó hacia atrás hasta que notó la roca en su espalda. Fue entonces cuando Bilbo se separó de él y lo miró mientras volvía a coger aire y llenar sus pulmones. Estaba tan hermoso. El pelo alborotado, pequeñas heridas en su cara y manos, con suciedad y sangre de orco por el cuerpo. Todo él era la imagen de un guerrero, de un ser de lucha. Completamente opuesto a lo que era correcto en la Comarca, a elegantes ropajes, limpieza, pelo ordenado y buena presencia. Ahí, delante de él, tenía al Thorin más salvaje, más vivo que nunca. Y algo dentro de Bilbo estaba reaccionando ante ese Thorin. Lo quería, lo deseaba como nunca había deseado a nadie.

Le agarró de la cota y le besó, apoderándose de su boca, notando como éste volvía a llevar las manos a su cintura, con la diferencia de que esta vez las estaba bajando lentamente, apretando con más fuerza de la normal sus glúteos. Bilbo bajó la mano y la llevó a la entrepierna de Thorin, notando la dureza que había tras la tela.

'Bilbo.' La voz de Thorin más grave de lo normal, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriese su cuerpo y que su mano apretase con más fuerza la entrepierna de Thorin. 'No podemos hacer esto… No aquí.'

Thorin tenía razón. Bilbo miró a su alrededor y vio como a pocos metros de ellos había una grieta en la roca lo suficientemente grande como para pasar de lado. Cogió la mano de Thorin y le guió hasta allí, vigilando que nadie los vieses, manteniéndose siempre en la parte trasera de las tiendas de curación. Indicó a Thorin que entrase y vio como a este le costaba un poco, pero al final entró. Bilbo le siguió. El espacio era reducido, lo suficientemente grande como para estar de pie y dar dos pasos, pero poco más. Podía oír el sonido del campamento a pocos metros y sabían que si hablan muy alto, darían con ellos. Bilbo volvió a besar a Thorin, recuperando en el acto toda la pasión que había sentido segundos antes. Notó como Thorin le acariciaba la cara, deleitándose en el beso. No tardó en bajar las manos y abrir los pantalones a Thorin, notando el calor de su miembro, la dureza entre sus dedos. Vio que Thorin iba a decir algo, pero no le dejó. Volvió a besarlo y empezó a mover su mano de forma rítmica.

Podía notar los suspiros de Thorin, las vibraciones de sus palabras, perderse en sus labios. Una imagen apareció en su mente. Él, delante de Rugur, haciendo algo parecido. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, borrando esa imagen, intentando olvidar. Thorin se separó de él, notando que algo pasaba.

'¿Bilbo?'

Pero Bilbo no le dejó hablar, no le dio tiempo a que su cerebro pensase. Le dio un último beso en los labios, más tierno que el resto, y se puso de rodillas.

'Bilbo, no…' Dijo Thorin, pero no pudo terminar la frase, pues tuvo que morderse el puño para no soltar un gemido que hiciese que alguien diese con ellos. Bilbo movía la cabeza con rapidez y precisión. Parando de vez en cuando para tomar aire, pero retomando su actividad en seguida. Thorin llevó su otra mano a la cabeza de Bilbo, agarrando con cuidado sus rizos, acompañando el movimiento. Sabía que no iba a durar tanto como siempre, todo era demasiado, la batalla, Bilbo, la imagen que tenía delante, el saber que cualquiera de sus soldados podía verlo así, que cualquier podía ver a Bilbo de rodillas, tomándolo en su boca como si fuese aire para sus pulmones. Vio a Bilbo abrir su pantalón y sacar su miembro, moverlo casi al mismo ritmo que movía su boca.

Thorin cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en la roca. No pensó en nada, solo mordía su puño de vez en cuando, ahogando sus gemidos; y movía su mano al ritmo de la cabeza de Bilbo, haciendo un poco más de presión, mostrándole el ritmo que quería. No tardó en notar ese sentimiento de aproximación. Agarró el pelo de Bilbo con un poco más de fuerza y le miró. Era lo más erótico que había visto nunca, ahí, de rodillas. Sabía que no estaba bien, que no debía permitir que Bilbo se arrodillase ante él, que no debía pedirle que le hiciese lo que le estaba haciendo, pues era una actividad más de gente de baja cuna que algo correspondiente al futuro Consorte de Erebor. Pero Thorin recordó que él no le había pedido nada. Bilbo había iniciado eso, Bilbo se había puesto de rodillas, Bilbo había tomado su cuerpo y le había dado placer por propia voluntad.

Notó como Bilbo llevaba ambas manos a su propio miembro, dejando que fuese la mano de Thorin la que marcase el ritmo, relajando la garganta. Thorin no pudo contenerlo más. Se mordió el puño, notando como unas pequeñas gotas de su propia sangre iban a su boca, y vació todo su deseo en Bilbo, haciendo que el hobbit tragase hasta la última gota.

Bilbo se separó de Thorin y se puso de pie, cogiendo la mano que Thorin había estado mordiendo y llevándola a su erección. Estaba cerca, demasiado cerca. Se giró, notando el torso de Thorin contra su espalda, agarrando su cabeza con una mano, dejando que Thorin hiciese el trabajo. No tardó en notar la otra mano del enano en su cuerpo y la cogió, juntando sus dedos y colocándola en su tripa, acariciando la cota de mithril. Los labios de Thorin en su cuello, besándolo con pasión, subiendo por él y llegando a su oreja. Bilbo oyó cómo le susurraba que le amaba en su lengua materna, cómo le decía palabras de deseo y posesión. Eso fue todo lo que necesitó. Llevó su mano a su boca y la mordió, dejando que la áspera mano de Thorin se ocupase de todo, llevándolo al climax.

/

'¿Qué hace aquí?' Preguntó Argola a su capitán una vez se reunió con él en su tienda.

'¿Quién?'

'El mediano. La guerra no es lugar para un mediano.' Dijo ella buscando entre sus cosas y encontrando una botella de vino.

'Me han informado de que es el futuro consorte del rey.'

'¿Qué?' Dijo con un grito Argola, dejando la copa y la botella en la mesa.

'Mi señora, pensé que os habían informado.' Dijo el capitán no sabiendo muy bien cómo tomarse la reacción de la enana.

'No. Nadie me informó. ¿Desde cuando?'

'No lo sé.'

Argola asintió e hizo un gesto para que la dejase sola. El mediando era el prometido de Thorin… De todas las cosas que habían pasado hoy, esa era la que más le había sorprendido. No era como si pensase casarse con el rey, pues no tenía ninguna intención de tirar todo el trabajo de sus últimos años y dejar su montaña por ir a vivir a otra. Pero si había pensado que quizás pudiese haber algo entre el rey y ella… Algo sexual… Estaba claro que esa idea estaba acabada. Se sirvió una copa de vino y se la bebió de un trago. Las batallas siempre la dejaban con ganas de sexo, y saber que Thorin no era una opción… ¡Maldición! Rugur estaba muerto y eso merecía celebrarse. Se sirvió otra copa. Tenía que ordenar las cosas en su campamento, hablar con Thorin sobre el plan a seguir y una vez eso estuviese hecho, se buscaría alguien digno al que tirarse.

/

'Estas celoso.' Dijo el rey acariciando el pelo del hobbit con ternura. Oyó como un gemido de vergüenza salía de la boca de este y como pegaba más su cara contra su pecho. '¿De Argola? ¿Por qué?'

'No lo sé.' Dijo Bilbo sin mirarle a los ojos, aún con la cabeza pegada al chaleco de Thorin. 'Quizás porque ella es todo lo que yo no soy. Quizás porque es perfecta para ti.'

Thorin cogió la cabeza de Bilbo con suavidad y le obligó a mirarlo. 'Quizás por eso me caso contigo y no con ella. Porque tu eres todo lo que ella no es.'

Había tanto amor en sus palabras que Bilbo no pudo evitar sonreír. Su sonrisa fue contagiosa, pues Thorin no tardó en tenerla también en sus labios. '¿Hay algo más de lo que quieras hablar antes de salir?' Preguntó el rey.

'No.' Contestó Bilbo moviendo la cara y besando la mano del enano. 'Lo demás lo podemos hablar a fuera.'

'Bien.' Dijo Thorin y respiró, pero no se movió. 'Yo, hay algo… Lo que has hecho. Lo de los orcos, lo de organizar el campamento…' Bilbo volvió a mirarle a los ojos, esperando ansioso el final de esa frase. 'Gracias. Gracias por saber siempre qué hacer.' Bilbo notó el pulgar de Thorin acariciar su mejilla y sonrió. 'Gracias por estar a mi lado.'

'¿Dónde sino iba a estar?' Dijo Bilbo con cariño.

Continuará…

* * *

Gracias por todos los comentarios. He hecho un tumblr para mis fanfics, por si alguien está interesado y quiere seguirlo. Me podéis seguir en twitter o tumblr. besos


	19. I Am Changing

_I am changing, trying every way I can._

 _I am changing, I'll be better than I am._

 _I'm trying to find a way to understand._

 _But I need you, I need you, I need a hand._

 _I am changing, seeing everything so clear._

 _I am changing, I'm gonna start right now, right here._

 _I'm hoping to work it out and I know that I can._

 _But I need you, I need a hand._

Bilbo recorrió el campamento, asegurándose de que todo estaba en orden, de que nadie necesitaba de su ayuda. Cuando acabó se alejó un poco, queriendo estar solo. Habían pasado tantas cosas… Tantos sentimientos nuevos en tan pocos días. Necesitaba poner su cabeza en orden, averiguar qué estaba pasando y si estaba de acuerdo con ello. Todo el mundo en Hobbiton sabía lo que un Bolsón haría o diría sobre algo, y Bilbo siempre había sido más Bolsón que Tuk, siempre había sabido qué pensaba, que sentía y qué iba a hacer. Ahora… Ahora no estaba tan seguro. No le gustaba lo que había pasado con Thorin, cómo le había tratado. Había sentido celos, ¡celos! Thorin tenía razón. Estaba celoso. Pero no sabía si estaba celoso de Argola o de otra cosa, no sabía cuál era el origen de esos sentimientos. Lo único que sabía era que quería a Thorin solo para él, quería que el resto supiese que era suyo…

Estos eran los pensamientos que pasaban por su mente mientras sus manos acariciaban de forma inconsciente la suave superficie de su mágico anillo. No se había dado cuenta de que lo había sacado, ni de que lo tenía en las manos. Pero si fue consciente de lo que estaba pensando. ¡Querer a Thorin solo para él! ¿En qué diantres pensaba? Él no era así, él no era un ser egoísta. Él… Bilbo bajó la vista y miró el anillo. No sabía qué hacía ahí, pero no le gustó. Tuvo la misma sensación que cuando mató a esa pobre criatura en el Bosque Negro. Algo se había apoderado de él, algo habían entrado en su mente. En ese momento quiso tirarlo, quiso arrojarlo al abismo y deshacerse de él. Imaginó el proceso, como la joya desaparecía en la distancia. Pero no lo hizo, no pudo. Algo le impedía deshacerse de él, algo que no le gustaba. Recordó las palabras de Rugur antes de morir. Cómo había dicho que había algo oscuro en él, algo que no sabía que era pero que era peligroso. Bilbo empezaba a darse cuenta de que quizás el enano había tenido razón. Había algo que no comprendía, algo en su relación con esa joya que era más que afecto a un objeto mágico, algo… Algo como la relación de Thorin con la Piedra del Arca.

Bilbo giró la cabeza, mirando al campamento, buscando a Thorin aún sabiendo que no le iba a ver. Tenía que pedirle ayuda. Tenía que hablar con él, pues solo él podía comprender por lo que estaba pasando, solo él podía ayudarle a entender. Pero no ahora, no aquí. Bilbo se llevó la mano al bolsillo, dejando ahí el anillo y respirando con alivio por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Había una claridad en su mente que antes no había estado. Volvió a respirar y se sentó en una roca, mirando al abismo que se abría ante él. Pensó en el anillo, en la relación que tenía con él, en lo extraño que era. No le gustaba, pero al mismo tiempo pensar en deshacerse de él… Sacudió la cabeza, intentando dejar ese asunto, pues no iba a avanzar en él hasta que estuviese de vuelta en Erebor y pudiese hablar con Thorin. Thorin… Recordó cómo le había mirado cuando Rugur había dicho esas palabras, cómo no se había inmutado. Thorin sabía que había algo mal en él, Thorin debía tener alguna idea. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? ¿Siempre había sido así? ¿Desde cuándo Thorin era consciente de esa… esa oscuridad que habitaba en él? Seguramente desde antes que él, pensó, dando respuesta a alguna de las preguntas que aparecían en su mente. Thorin… Tanto había cambiado en su relación, y no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora. El enano no había cambiado, era el mismo de siempre, ahora simplemente le dejaba ver los fantasmas que rondaban su mente. Pero su relación había cambiado. Era más… No sabía cómo expresarla. Simplemente era más. Bilbo notaba como estaban más en sintonía, como el vivir con él, el estar a su lado, era algo que le daba felicidad, algo que no requería esfuerzo. ¿Desde cuándo había sido así? Antes la idea de quedarse en Erebor, de tener las responsabilidades que ahora tenía, de cumplir con el papel que el rey le había ofrecido le había aterrorizado. ¿Qué pintaba un hobbit dando órdenes a enanos? Era de locos, de completos majaderos. Pero ahora… Ahora su palabra se cumplía como si fuese ley en Erebor, ahora tenía un ejército dispuesto a dar su vida por él.

Bilbo llevó las manos a la cabeza, ocultando su rostro, pues esos pensamientos le abrumaban. No se había dado cuenta de ello, no se había percatado de las repercusiones de sus actos, de cómo le veían, de cómo actuaba. Ahora, sentado en esa roca, alejado de todo, empezaba a comprender que había cambiado. No era el hobbit que Gandalf había conocido cuando le había invitado a unirse a su aventura, ni el niño que conoció corriendo por las lindes de la Comarca en busca de elfos. Se preguntó si Gandalf le reconocía ahora, si sus padres le reconocerían. Se frotó la cara, intentando comprender. Había cambiado; pero no sabía si para bien. Quizás todo lo que había hecho era una locura. Quizás su lugar estaba en la Comarca, al fin y al cabo. Rodeado de verde, de flores, de lindos aromas y días tranquilos. Suspiró. Su mente era un lío. Una maraña de emociones donde tiraba de un hilo y veía cierta claridad, pero en seguida volvía a mirar al ovillo y a darse cuenta de que el enredo seguía ahí.

No había notado el cambio de temperatura, ni los pasos a su espalda. No fue hasta que notó un abrigo cálido sobre sus hombros cuando se percató de cuánto tiempo había estado ahí sentado. Vio a Thorin sentarse a su lado, pero el enano no dijo nada. Bilbo volvió a mirar el horizonte, pues no quería hablar. No sabía qué decir. Había aclarado ciertas cosas, pero había tanto que desconocía, tanto para lo que no tenía respuesta. Y no quería airear sus dudas, no quería hablar de ellas en voz alta y ver como se convertían en una realidad más que en una suposición. No aún.

Pero Thorin no dijo nada. Simplemente se sacó la pipa del bolsillo, la llenó de hierba y se puso a fumar. Se quedó ahí, a su lado, sin molestarle, sin preguntar, sin pedir nada a cambio. Bilbo pensó en muchas cosas esa noche, puso en orden muchas emociones, muchas dudas que habían surgido. Sin darse cuenta había cogido la mano de Thorin, intercalado sus dedos con los del enano. Cuando se percató de ello se sorprendió, pero no cómo antes, no cómo con el anillo. Ahora una sonrisa apareció en su cara, algo dentro de él le dijo que estaba bien, que todo estaría bien. Y quiso creerlo.

/

La vuelta a Erebor fue dura. Había tanto de lo que hablar, tantas cosas que solucionar. Habían dejado a Soma como jefe de los Puños de Hierro por el momento. Argola se iba a quedar al mando de la situación en el Orocarni y Thorin había exigido que para finales de mes le presentasen a un candidato para ser el nuevo líder. No quería influir en la elección, pero le había dejado claro a Argola que pusiese en posiciones claves a alguien simpatizante con su forma de pensar. Bilbo había tenido razón, muchas cosas andaban mal en las montañas del Rhûn. Lo que el joven Toya le había contado, junto con los informes que había tenido de sus soldados, le habían dado suficiente en lo que pensar. Tenía que ayudarlos, tenía que cambiar su forma de vida. Pero debía hacerlo con cuidado, de forma sutil, sin que aparentase ser una imposición. De ahí que necesitase que el nuevo líder fuese simpatizante suyo. Y esperaba que Argola encontrase alguien digno, aunque tampoco podía confiar plenamente en ella.

Thorin se fue en busca de sus sobrinos, sabiendo que lo que tenía por delante no era fácil de pedir, pero esperando que ambos estuviesen a la altura. Les hizo un gesto con la cabeza y ambos se alejaron del fuego. Yéndose a reunir con él.

'¿Qué sucede?' Preguntó Kili.

'Tengo algo que pediros.' Dijo Thorin. 'Mañana se dividen los caminos. Los Puños de Hierro y el ejército de Argola se dirigirán al este, hacia el Orocarni. Necesito que vayáis con ellos.'

'¿Qué?' Exclamó el joven príncipe.

'Necesito que os quedéis con los Puños de Hierro y veáis que mis órdenes se cumplan. Que os cercioréis de que el candidato a líder de su pueblo es el adecuado.'

'¿Y nos mandas a nosotros?' Dijo sorprendido Kili.

Thorin le miró con severidad en sus ojos, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, pues Fili habló. '¿Pensé que Argola iba a encargarse de ello?'

'Sí. Lo que os pido es que vosotros os encargáis de ella.' Dijo el rey mirando a su heredero. Fili asintió, comprendiendo lo que su tío le pedía, notando la responsabilidad que le estaba dando.

'¿No confías en ella?' Preguntó Fili.

'Confío en que ella hará lo que mejor le convenga. Necesito que eso sea lo que mejor nos convenga a nosotros también, ¿está claro?' Fili asintió, pues comprendía la situación. Sabía que su hermano no quería ir, lo podía notar, pero no dejó que este dijese nada, pues podía ver que lo que les había pedido su tío era más grande que los deseos de ambos.

'Por supuesto.' Dijo agarrando a su hermano. 'Lo haremos, ¿verdad?'

'Verdad.' Dijo Kili, el cual no estaba del todo convencido de lo que estaba sucediendo.

/

Cuando por fin llegaron, Bilbo no podía creérselo. No quiso quedarse para la bienvenida, ni fue a ver a ninguno de sus amigos. No quería hablar con nadie, solo había una idea en su mente y pensaba llevarla a cabo. Dejó que los guardias le abriesen las puertas del Ala Real y anduvo con paso rápido hasta los aposentos de Thorin. Le daba igual lo que pensase la gente. Hacía bastante que había dejado de dar importancia a las apariencias y si Balin tenía algún problema podía ir él mismo a decírselo. Tiró de la cuerda del baño y de la del servicio. En seguida apareció un enano preguntando qué requería.

'Quiero té, tarta, carne, algo de queso. Frutos secos y fresas. Sino hay fresas, la fruta más fresca que haya en la cocina. ¿Entendido?' Dijo mirando al enano. Este asintió y se fue. Bilbo fue hacia el baño y sonrió al ver que estaba lleno. Vapor salía del agua, sin duda lo habían calentado para Thorin, pero en ese momento a Bilbo no le importó que el agua estuviese ardiendo. Necesitaba limpiarse, necesitaba eliminar de su piel cualquier resto de lo sucedido. Se metió en el agua, dejando que su piel se volviese rosácea, notando el extremo cambio de temperatura. Fue entonces, después del shock inicial, cuando cerró los ojos y se relajó. Por fin. Por fin estaba en casa.

Pasaron los minutos y no se movió, no pensó en nada, simplemente se quedó parado en el agua, dejando que el calor relajase sus músculos. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Estaba en casa. Abrió los ojos y miró la habitación que le rodeaba, el mármol verde, las decoraciones y vetas de oro, el mosaico en el suelo reflejado en el techo, dando a la habitación un toque mágico. El sonido del agua correr en la pequeña fuente de la izquierda. Estaba en casa. Erebor era su casa. En todo el tiempo que había tardado en volver a Erebor siempre había tenido en mente ese cuarto, esa bañera, esas paredes. Siempre había soñado con la cama que le esperaba al otro lado, con la cena que le iban a traer. En ningún momento se había acordado de Bolsón Cerrado, ni de sus muebles, ni de su mullida y pequeña cama.

 _Estoy cambiando,_ pensó. _No. He cambiado._

Sin saber muy bien porqué empezó a reír, una risa contagiosa con un deje de locura. Pues ahora se daba cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto. Era cierto que había cambiado, pero no por ello había dejado de ser él. Seguía pensando en el hogar, en sus placeres, en su apacible vida. Seguía siendo asocial y huyendo de visitas cuando no le apetecía hablar con nadie, seguida sabiendo qué quería y cómo lo quería. Seguía siendo más Bolsón que Tuk. La única diferencia era que ahora vivía en una montaña en lugar de en una colina. La única diferencia era que ahora no tenía porqué hacer todo esto solo.

'¿Quieres que te deje solo?' Oyó una voz a su espalda. Bilbo sonrió. Amaba a ese enano más de lo que era capaz de poner en palabras.

'No.' Dijo con cariño en su voz. Pues era cierto que quería estar solo, era verdad que había huido de todas las bienvenidas y de la segura fiesta/cena que se daría esa noche. Pero ahora, por primera vez en la vida, tenía un compañero con el que estar solo. 'Ven.' Dijo sin mirarle.

Thorin se quitó la ropa y entró en la bañera, notando el calor del agua. '¿Quieres que la enfríe?' Preguntó, pero Bilbo se negó. Había notado que Bilbo estaba más silencioso de lo normal desde la batalla, que algo rondaba su mente que le preocupaba y le dejaba largas horas mirando a ningún punto en concreto. Pero no iba a preguntar. Él sabía lo que era perderse en su propia mente, lo que era necesitar tiempo para estar solo, para poder aclarar sus pensamientos. Al principio pensó en dejarle en paz, en darle su espacio. Pero luego recordó lo que había sentido en su tienda cuando su hermana había ido a verlo. No había querido quedarse solo, pero no había sido capaz de hacer nada al respecto, pues al mismo tiempo no quería estar con nadie. Quizás Bilbo era también así. Quizás necesita estar solo pero no en soledad.

Se recostó contra el mármol, dejando que el calor relajase sus cansados músculos. Al poco vio a Bilbo moverse, colocarse a su lado, apoyando la espalda contra su pecho. Thorin movió su brazo para pasarlo por encima de su cuello, agarrando su mano izquierda e intercalando sus dedos. No dijo nada, dejó que Bilbo apoyase su cabeza en él y cerró los ojos. Era agradable ese nuevo concepto de estar solo en compañía.

'¿No hay fiesta esta noche?' Preguntó Bilbo al cabo de unos minutos.

'Sí. Gloin la está preparando.'

'No vas a ir.' Dijo Bilbo. No era una pregunta.

'Debería decir unas palabras. Hacer de rey y esas cosas.' Dijo sin abrir los ojos. Notó la risa de Bilbo, el ligero contoneo de su cuerpo. Sonrió.

'Deberías.'

Thorin acarició la mano de Bilbo, haciendo pequeños dibujos en su palma. 'Has pedido cena.'

'Sí. Tenía hambre.'

Thorin abrió los ojos y miró la cabeza de rizos mojados que tenía delante. 'La has pedido para dos.' No le hizo falta mirarle a la cara para saber que había una sonrisa en los labios de Bilbo. Notó como el hobbit le cogía la mano y se la llevaba a sus labios, dándole un beso ligero.

/

Había sido una velada silenciosa. Habían estado en la bañera hasta que el agua se había enfriado. Habían cenado en la cama, con la bandeja entre ambos y batas protegiéndoles del exterior. Había sido extraño, pues nunca antes habían comido en la cama. Thorin no sabía si Bilbo estaría por la labor, pues conocía lo importante que era la comida y los buenos modales para el hobbit. Sin embargo, había sido el propio hobbit el que lo había propuesto. Había sido agradable. Había sido la velada más agradable que Thorin podía recordar. No era que las demás pasadas con Bilbo no lo hubiesen sido, era que esta había sido especial. No habían hablado de nada en especial, no había surgido esa chispa sexual, no había nada que no fuesen dos personas queriendo estar alejadas del resto del mundo, queriendo estar solas, y queriendo estarlo en la compañía del otro. Fue en ese momento en el que Thorin supo que era verdad, que Bilbo, contra todo pronóstico, era su _merlar_.

Thorin se levantó de la cama cuando acabaron de cenar, pues sabía que debía cumplir con su papel, aunque fuese por unos minutos.

'Vas a ir a la fiesta.' Dijo Bilbo dando un último mordisco al trozo de queso.

'Solo unos minutos, lo necesario.' No le apetecía nada, pero se puso una túnica elegante.

Bilbo asintió y se levantó cogiendo la bandeja y dejándola a fuera. 'No tardes.' Le dijo cuando pasó a su lado, apoyando sus manos en su pecho y poniéndose de puntillas para darle un suave beso en los labios, el primero de la noche.

'No lo haré.' Prometió Thorin.

/

Cuando volvió, Bilbo estaba en la cama, con un libro en el regazo, leyendo. No dejó el libro hasta que notó a Thorin meterse en la cama, a su lado.

'¿Está interesante?' Preguntó.

'Mucho. Aunque creo saber quién es el asesino.'

A Thorin no le sorprendió, Bilbo era muy perspicaz, una novela de asesinatos no era rival para él.

'No dejes de leer por mi.' Dijo, y Bilbo volvió a coger el libro, continuando con su lectura. Thorin se acercó a él, apoyando la cabeza en su estómago con cuidado, pues quería cerciorarse que estaba bien. Cerró los ojos y descansó, apreciando la paz que le rodeaba, notando los dedos de Bilbo jugar con su pelo.

Cualquiera que hubiese sido testigo de esa escena, o de su cena, o de su baño, hubiese pensado que eran una pareja tranquila, con vidas sosegadas y sin grandes excitaciones, uno incluso podría decir aburrida. No se habían deborado a besos en la bañera, no habían hablado de lo interesante que había sido sus días en la cena, ni se habían desvestido con ansias de camino a la cama. Todo había sido tranquilo, pausado, con más silencio que palabras. Sin ningún tipo de prisa, como si nada más importase. Para Thorin, todo había sido perfecto. Era la primera vez que volvía a su hogar y se sentía a gusto consigo mismo, la primera vez que no tenía que imponer una sonrisa o contar una historia o ser sociable. La noche había sido perfecta.

'Quiero repetir esto.' Dijo, no sabiendo muy bien cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había hablado por última vez. Vio como Bilbo dejaba el libro de lado y le miraba.

'¿El qué?'

'Esto.' Dijo intentando explicarse. Se incorporó, sentándose a su lado. 'Nosotros, esta tarde, esta noche. Esto. Esta… paz. Me gusta. Quiero repetirlo.'

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la cara de Bilbo muy despacio, y Thorin vio como algo se despejaba en sus ojos, como si una de esas preocupaciones en las que llevaba días pensando desapareciese. Bilbo la acarició la cara, acercándose a él.

'Si tu quieres, esta puede ser nuestra vida.' Dijo acariciando su barba. 'Pero temo que acabes cansándote de ella. Temo que en algún momento tengas la necesidad de salir a combatir por algo, a derrotar a alguien. Y temo no poder ser capaz de seguirte, no de nuevo.'

Thorin entendió sus palabras, supo perfectamente de lo que le estaba hablando, de cómo le había abierto su mente y le estaba mostrando sus fantasmas. Miró a Bilbo y vio el cansancio en él. No era un hobbit joven, como bien le había dejado claro numerosas veces; pero no pasaba nada, él no era joven tampoco. Bilbo no era un guerrero, por mucho que supiese manejar una espada, no era un estratega por mucho que pudiese ganar una batalla. Era un hobbit, y Thorin no cambiaría eso por nada del mundo.

'No hay nada que desee que no tenga delante de mi.' Dijo cogiendo la mano de Bilbo. 'El único motivo que podía tener para dejar esta cama, para dejar esta montaña, es que tu te alejases de ella. Pues allá donde tu vayas, iré yo.'

Vio como Bilbo sonreía esa cansada sonrisa suya y le tocó la cara, acercándola a la suya. 'No dudes ni por un momento que moví a todo mi ejército por ti.'

'También por la tierra de tus ancestros. La tumba de Durin.' Dijo Bilbo, rebatiendo sus palabras.

'Es mi pasado. Tu eres mi futuro.' Dijo acariciando su suave mejilla. 'Tu eres lo más importante de mi vida, Bilbo Bolsón. No lo dudes ni por un segundo.'

Bilbo se movió, acercándose a él, besándole con amor, con cariño. 'Te quiero tanto.' Dijo separándose de él.

'Solo Mahal sabe por qué.' Respondió Thorin. 'Pero le estoy agradecido por ello.'

Continuará…

* * *

AN: Gracias por seguir ahí. Este capítulo me ha costa escribirlo más que el resto, pero espero que la espera haya merecido la pena. Es un descanso de tanta batalla y acción. Espero que os guste.


	20. Make You Feel My Love

When the rain is blowing in your face,

And the whole world is on your case,

I could offer you a warm embrace

To make you feel my love.

When the evening shadows and the stars appear,

And there is no one there to dry your tears,

I could hold you for a million years

To make you feel my love.

Bilbo recorrió con la yema de sus dedos las pequeñas gotas de sudor que habían aparecido en el torso de Thorin. Podía sentir el calor de la habitación; el fuego de las dos chimeneas dibujando figuras en el pulido mármol. Solo se oían sus respiraciones, el sonido del colchón al moverse contra la fuerte estructura de madera, los ahogados gemidos que salían de la garganta de ambos. Bilbo llevó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos, dejando que el placer inundase sus sentidos. Sus caderas se movían por cuenta propia, sin que él tuviese que pensar. Podía sentir las manos de Thorin en sus muslos, subiendo por su cuerpo, acariciando la blanda piel que había en sus caderas y glúteos. La fragancia del jabón y los aceites corporales aún estaban en el aire. El pelo del enano, todavía húmedo, había dejando una marca en la almohada. Bilbo abrió los ojos y miró a Thorin. En ningún momento dejó de moverse rítmicamente, subiendo y bajando a una velocidad pausada pero placentera para ambos. Movió sus manos, notando el duro músculo bajo la piel, subiendo por su torso hasta llegar a su cuello. Rodeó su garganta, trazando con sus dedos las venas que sobresalían a causa de la tensión. Miró a los ojos a Thorin y vio como este le devolvía la mirada. Estuvieron así unos minutos, mirándose. Thorin tumbado en la cama, quieto, con las manos en las caderas de Bilbo y sus ojos fijos en los del mediano. Bilbo moviéndose rítmicamente, apoyándose en los abdominales del enano, subiendo el ritmo lentamente.

Thorin acarició con su mano izquierda los glúteos de Bilbo, llevando la mano a donde se unían sus cuerpos, notando el lento entrar y salir de su miembro con las ajadas yemas de sus dedos. Vio a Bilbo cerrar los ojos y llevar la cabeza hacia atrás de nuevo. Dejó que disfrutase de la sensación durante un rato antes de tocar con su otra mano el miembro de este, haciendo que su respiración fuese más entrecortada. Deleitándose con la extraordinaria imagen que tenía delante de él.

/

'Deberíamos salir.' Dijo Bilbo acariciando el pecho de Thorin, jugando con su vello corporal. 'Dar señales de vida.'

'Sí.' Dijo Thorin. Pues aunque había estado un rato en el banquete, sabía que había muchas cosas de las que ocuparse. Dar las noticias de lo sucedido al consejo, hablar con Dain, poner en orden su reino… Suspiró, pues no quería dejar la habitación, pero sabía que debía. '¿Cuáles son tus planes?'

Bilbo miró hacia la puerta, meditando. No sabía qué era lo que tenía él que hacer. Antes, en el campo de batalla, lo había tenido muy claro. Pero ahora, de vuelta en Erebor, solo era el pretendiente del rey.

'Si no tienes nada en mente, podrías venir conmigo.' Dijo Thorin acariciando sus rizos.

Bilbo le miró sorprendido.

'Me vendría bien tu ayuda con el consejo y con otros asuntos.'

'¿Se me permite atender?' Preguntó Bilbo, pues no estaba seguro.

'Bilbo.' Dijo el rey con una sonrisa en su cara. 'Se te permite ir a donde te plazca. No hay puerta cerrada en mi reino para ti.'

Bilbo negó con la cabeza de manera involuntaria. 'Me refiero a si está bien visto. Aún no estamos casados…'

'Me da igual.' Respondió Thorin. 'Yo te quiero a mi lado. ¿Vendrás?'

'Por supuesto.' Contestó Bilbo. 'Después de desayunar.'

/

'¿Cuál es la situación?' Preguntó Thorin entrando en la Gran Sala Azul. Bilbo nunca había estado allí antes, pues no se le permitía asistir a las sesiones que el rey tenía con su consejo, pero el resto de la Compañía le había descrito la habitación. Siempre había sentido curiosidad, pues nunca había visto una sala en Erebor que no fuese verde. Miró las pareces y en seguida supo porqué la llamaban la Gran Sala Azul. Estaba cubierta de tapices de mares. Era extraño, dado que los enanos no viajaban por mar, eran criaturas de tierra y oscuridad. Pero no tuvo tiempo de investigar más, pues sentados en sus respectivas sillas estaban los miembros del Consejo Real, los cuales le miraron sorprendidos.

' _Uzbadê._ Han llegado nuevas de los príncipes. Llegarán a Nurunkizdin pasado mañana.' Dijo Balin yendo a su encuentro.

Thorin asintió y miró a su primo, el cual se había levantado de la silla central nada más verlo llegar. 'Erebor sigue como lo dejaste. Tuvimos unos cuantos problemas en las minas y con los gremios, pero se ha resulto.'

'Imagino que el informe con todo detallado está en mi oficina.' Dijo mirando a Balin, este suspiró ligeramente y asintió. Bilbo conocía lo suficiente al enano como para saber que no había informe de la situación y que iba a apresurarse a escribirlo nada más saliese de allí.

' _Thanu men_.' Dijo Bodin. 'Erebor necesita saber lo sucedido. Estábamos esperando su presencia para ser informados de lo que se le ha de decir al pueblo. Hay asuntos urgentes que tratar también, asuntos de suma importancia,' dijo mirando a Bilbo con un cierto tono de desprecio 'asuntos privados.'

A Thorin no le pasó desapercibida la mirada; y aunque en cualquier otro momento hubiese rugido un insulto y montado en cólera, hoy no tenía ganas de más batallas.

'Señor Bodin, tiene toda la razón. Hay mucho que tratar.' Dio un chasquido de dedos y uno de los sirvientes que había en la sala fue a él. 'Trae una silla para el señor Bolsón. Colócala a mi izquierda.' Bilbo vio las caras de los enanos de la sala y tuvo que morderse el carrillo para no sonreír. Eran pocos los momentos en los que Thorin le sorprendía con su uso de la diplomacia, pero estos eran preciados para Bilbo.

La silla fue colocada a los pocos segundos al lado del rey, el cual movió la silla y esperó a que Bilbo fuese a su encuentro y se sentase, antes de acercarla a la mesa. Después se sentó y el resto de enanos se sentaron tras él. El mensaje estaba claro y nadie dijo nada. Thorin explicó lo ocurrido en Gundabad, la historia que Bilbo y él había preparado como oficial. Contó como Bilbo se había infiltrado en las tropas de Rugur para averiguar lo que tenían en mente. Explicó su llegada a Gundabad, la batalla, la ayuda de Argola, la muerte del líder de los Puños de Hierro a manos de los orcos.

'Una desgracia.' Dijo uno de los enanos. 'Rugur no tiene descendencia y temo que empiecen una guerra para encontrar a un nuevo líder.'

'No lo harán. He hecho los preparativos necesarios para asegurar que el futuro líder de los Puños de Hierro sea alguien cercano a mi.' La voz de Thorin era grave, como cada vez que decía algo oficial. 'Hay algo que no he explicado. Mi intención nunca fue ayudar a los Puños de Hierro. Fue Bilbo el que me hizo ver.' Dijo cogiendo la mano del hobbit. 'Fue él el que trajo ante mi un asuntó que nunca pasó por mi mente.' Miró al Consejo y respiró, pues sabía que lo que iba a decir a continuación no era fácil de comprender. 'No tengo ninguna intención de dejar pasar el asunto. Quiero tener la decisión y poner a alguien digno de mi confianza al liderazgo de los hijos de Sindri. Quiero cambiar su forma de vida, quiero influir en su pueblo y ser partícipe de su progreso.'

'Si no me equivoco,' dijo uno de los enanos 'diría que suena a que quiere ser su líder.'

'No quiero ser su líder.' Dijo Thorin mirándole a los ojos, pues sabía que había tenido en valor para decir lo que los demás pensaban. 'Pero sí que soy su rey.'

Los enanos se miraron entre ellos, murmurando en silencio. Bilbo miró a Balin, quien tenía cara de sorpresa, pero no de contrariedad. Miró a Dain y vio al mismo enano de siempre, con rostro serio.

'Señores, no me pueden los sueños de grandeza. Muchos de ustedes me conocen desde que era un niño. Saben que siempre he tenido en mente a mi pueblo, y creo que dicho pueblo está ahora en el lugar que se merece. He asegurado que todo hijo de Durin tenga un hogar de nuevo, una estabilidad, una vuelta a las tradiciones que se nos arrebataron hace tanto tiempo.' Los ancianos asintieron, pues todo eso era verdad. 'Nunca he pensado en nada que no fuese esta montaña, este hogar. Y dedicaré hasta mi último aliento para que a mi pueblo no le falte de nada. Sin embargo, todos mis años centrados en recuperar Erebor me han distanciando de algo que nunca creí importante, algo en lo que nunca pensé hasta que se me mostró tan claramente', esto lo dijo mirando a Bilbo con ternura, luego volvió a mirar a su consejo. 'Soy el único heredero de los Siete Padres. Sólo mi familia permanece de la que antaño fueron siete poderosos reinos. Siglos han pasado desde que los siete monarcas se reunían en _Kadad-dûm_ para hablar tratados y compartir culturas y riquezas. La realidad es que a día de hoy la mitad de nuestros clanes están liderados por enanos sin ningún tipo de linaje, de historia o de poder. Sin nadie que devuelva la historia y la grandeza a sus casas.'

'¿Por qué debería de importamos?' Soltó un enano. 'No es nuestro problema si sus reyes murieron y son liderados por enanos de baja alcurnia.'

'No veo qué se nos ha perdido ayudado a traperos y alfareros del Orocarni.' Dijo otro.

'Porque hubo una vez que esos _traperos_ y _alfareros_ fueron la envidia de toda Arda.' La voz de Thorin poderosa, dejando claro que estaba empezando a enfadarse. 'Porque hubo un tiempo en el que el Orocarni era sinónimo de riqueza, de exóticas pieles, de ricos minerales, de increíble belleza y color. Porque hubo un tiempo en el que se conocía a nuestra raza en toda Arda, como artesanos y escultores, como inigualables artistas. ¿Y qué somos ahora?' Miró a la sala, en busca de alguien lo suficientemente valiente como para responderle. 'Sí, Erebor es un reino rico, y puede volver a ser la ciudad más poderosa de toda la Tierra Media, pero nuestros cimientos no son gracias a nosotros. Nuestra riqueza es algo heredada, y la capacidad de supervivencia y expansión es algo cedida.' Dijo señalando a Bilbo, recordándoles que si tenían de comer era gracias al hobbit. '¿Dónde está nuestro papel en esta historia?'

Hubo un silencio en la sala, pues los ancianos estaban empezando a comprender las palabras de su rey. Muchos no se atrevían a mirar, pues había verdad en dichas palabras, verdades que habían pasado décadas negando.

'Quiero devolver la dignidad a nuestra raza. No solo a nuestro pueblo. Quiero tener la certeza de que cada vez que se habla de uno de nosotros no sea bajo las palabras _pordioseros_ o _vagabundos_. Quiero recordar a los Hombres que sabemos hacer algo más que forjar espadas o herraduras. Quiero recordarle a los Elfos el pueblo que fuimos, la belleza de nuestros salones, la cultura que se nos arrebató hace siglos. Recordarles que no son los únicos que caminaron bajo las estrellas de Beleriand. Quiero saber que cuando se habla de nosotros, no sólo se menciona Erebor, como si no tuviésemos más moradas; sino que se habla de la diversidad y exuberancia que puede encontrarse entre nuestra gente a lo largo de toda la tierra.'

Hubo unos largos segundos de silencio donde Bilbo miró a los demás enanos, esperando que dijesen algo. El pecho se le había encogido al oír a Thorin, pues cuando le había convencido de defender a los Puños de Hierro no había pensado en que el monarca querría ir más allá. Ahora que había oído lo que había en su mente, que las palabras apasionadas de Thorin habían inundado sus oídos, quería hacer realidad esos sueños. Quería construir con Thorin ese futuro, quería descubrir todas esas ciudades, todas esas culturas de las que había hablado y hacerlas visibles, quería explorar nuevas tierras y conocer nueva gente. Fue entonces cuando alguien habló, pero él no se dio cuenta, pues notó que algo dentro de él volvía a la vida. Había pensado que no quería más aventuras, que después de anoche no quería más que quedarse en sus aposentos en paz, pero ahora… Ahora esa parte Tuk había vuelvo a despertar y quería ver mundo. Quería conocer más de esa raza que ahora llamaba su pueblo.

"Quizás lo que no quieres es más guerra, más conflicto."

Dejó esos pensamientos de lado, pues no era hora de ponerse a averiguar lo que consternaba su corazón. Se centró en la conversación que estaban teniendo los sabios.

'No será fácil.' Dijo uno de ellos. 'Demasiado tiempo llevan viviendo como meros campesinos y guerreros como para cambiar.'

'Yo creo que cambiarán.' Dijo otro, el cual también quería ver el sueño del monarca cumplido. 'Yo creo que dada la opción cualquiera elegiría el progreso. _Thanu men,_ yo estoy con vos. Nunca he pensado en nada que no sea este reino, esta gente, pero veo ahora que es un error continuar aislados.'

'Es cierto.' Dijo otro que era un poco más mayor. 'Podemos quedarnos aquí, podemos centrar nuestras energías en Erebor, pero si no hacemos algo, en un par de décadas no quedará nada de nuestra raza que no sea nosotros. Hubo un tiempo en el que la diversidad y las costumbres se mezclaban en estos salones, un tiempo en el que el comercio con otras tierras era fluido y sus habitantes libres de viajar. Yo quiero ver esos tiempos de nuevo.' El enano miró a Thorin y inclinó la cabeza, a modo de respeto.

Pasó el tiempo, y los enanos siguieron debatiendo. Bilbo aprendería que las sesiones del Consejo de Sabios siempre eran lentas, pero al finalizar todos dieron su aprobación al rey. Todos convencidos de que era lo mejor, no solo para Erebor, sino para su raza. Thorin miró a Bilbo y sonrió, cogiendo su mano y apretándola cariñosamente.

'¿Era esto lo que querías?' Dijo en voz baja mientras los demás enanos empezaban a planificar el asunto de los Puños de Hierro.

'No. Pero como siempre, me das más de lo que puedo imaginar.' Dijo Bilbo respondiendo a su sonrisa. 'No sabía que querías ir tan lejos.'

'No hay motivo para hacer las cosas a medias.' Dijo Thorin. 'Pensé que ya puestos podía intentar hacer algo bueno por todos.'

'No va a ser fácil.'

'No.'

'Va a necesitar de mucha diplomacia.' Continuó Bilbo.

'Supongo.'

Escucharon más discusiones de fondo. Bilbo miró la sala y sonrió. Volvió la cabeza hacia su futuro esposo.

'Podemos ponernos manos a la obra después de la boda.'

Thorin sonrió e hizo una cosa que nunca nadie se había atrevido a hacer en esa sala. Besó la mano de Bilbo, demostrando su amor. Nadie dijo nada, quizás porque estaban demasiado absortos en sus palabras, quizás a modo de respeto.

Fueron unos días bastante ajetreados. Bilbo se aseguró que todos los cultivos estuviesen en orden, que sus indicaciones se llevasen a cabo en invierno, pues no podía dejar que los campos se helasen. Llegaron noticias de los príncipes sobre lo que estaba sucediendo en Nurunkizdin y Thorin les dio indicaciones sobre cómo proseguir. Saber que Fili y Kili se estaban ocupando de ello tranquilizó mucho al rey, pues confiaba en la forma tan natural que tenían sus sobrinos de tratar con la gente. También le llegaron noticias de Argola, la cual le explicaba lo mismo que sus sobrinos, algo que calmó las dudas del monarca. Las noticias de la batalla y la guerra corrieron por Erebor, dando a Bilbo más protagonismo del que quería, pues hacía tiempo que el pueblo le amaba. No sabía cómo había sucedido, aunque si que sabía que tenía cierta relación con el tapiz que Dís había tejido con él y Thorin y las figuras de Mahal y Yavanna detrás. No hay que confundirse, Bilbo amaba el tapiz, era precioso, de una calidad exquisita. Pero había algo en él que hacía que sus ojos girasen en sus órbitas. Era tan cursi… Por supuesto que los enanos lo amaban. Porque no había que equivocarse, debajo de ese exterior rudo e intimidatorio, se encontraban unos adictos a las historias de amor.

Thorin, por su lado, había puesto en orden sus asuntos, despedido a Dain dándole las gracias por su ayuda, asegurado el comercio con Valle y prometiéndoles la ayuda de Erebor en invierno si llegaba el caso. Había organizado la vida política y social de su reino y dado instrucciones a los diferentes gremios de cómo proseguir. Una vez acaba sus obligaciones se había reunido con Balin en la planta superior de palacio, pues quería asegurarse de que sus habitaciones estuviesen acabadas antes de la boda.

'Tengo una sorpresa para ti.' Dijo Balin cuando vio entrar al rey en las habitaciones.

Thorin le miró expectante, pero también con cierto recelo. Balin sonrió y le cogió del brazo, guiándole por las estancias. Llegaron a una sala donde Thorin vio una hermosa mesa de madera redonda con sillas alrededor. Había estanterías y cajones. Todo daba la sensación de ser una sala de estar, sin embargo, una de las paredes eran dos enormes puertas de madera, las cuales sin duda se habrían para poder dar paso a otra estancia. En una de las puertas había una puerta más pequeña, indicada para uso diario. Thorin miró a Balin y este sonrió, indicando con la mano que la abriese. Thorin lo hizo, y la respiración se le paró al ver lo que había al otro lado.

La vista de Valle era preciosa, y más allá podía ver casi todo Rhovanion. El sol estaba en lo más alto, haciendo posible que todo el espacio estuviese iluminado. Y por Mahal, era un gran espacio. La roca había sido excavada de forma natural, abriendo un agujero enorme en la montaña, pero Thorin no se había fijado, era imperceptible desde fuera. A los lados se podía ver el corte natural de la roca sin pulir. La puerta daba a una sección con roca en el suelo, donde había una mesa con más sillas. Sin duda para tomar el té o disfrutar la vista. Había unas escaleras que bajaban a la parte principal, donde había una hermosa fuente que dejaba caer el agua por todo el piso a través de pequeños canales. Todo estaba cubierto de tierra, pero siguiendo un camino, marcado por la fuente y por la roca. A la derecha había una gran caja de cristal de colores. Sin duda el invernadero del que tanto había hablado Bilbo. Thorin se acercó a él y pudo apreciar la belleza del cristal. Eran de diferentes colores, dando a la estancia un aire mágico, haciendo que el suelo se tiñese de los colores cuando la luz pasaba a través de ellos. Thorin se giró. Era un gran espacio, más grande de lo que se había imaginado, pero no tanto como para ser demasiado para una persona sola.

'¿Es de tu agrado?' Preguntó Balin, el cual había estado esperando la reacción de Thorin.

'Lo es.' Dijo con sinceridad. Miró a Balin y asintió. 'Es perfecto.'

'Me alegra saberlo, muchacho.'

'¿Cómo…?' Preguntó Thorin, pero Balin no le dejó acabar.

'Con mucho trabajo, pero pensé que preferirías algo más grande, algo más así.'

Thorin se giró, mirando a su alrededor, al remanso de paz, imaginándoselo todo plantado, a Bilbo con una ligera camisa y esos ridículos tirantes que tanto le gustaba llevar trabajando en la tierra. No podía esperar. 'Es perfecto. Gracias.'

Balin sonrió y se acercó a Thorin.

'Es lo menos que podía hacer.' Dijo el anciano enano lleno de cariño.

/

Partieron al alba. No eran muchos. A Bilbo le dio pena que Dís no les acompañase, pero alguien debía estar en el trono asegurándose de que Erebor estuviese allí cuando regresasen. Como guerreros oficiales solo llevaban a Dwalin y Dagril, pues Bilbo había recordado que iban a la Comarca, no a la guerra. Bofur se había unido al grupo, pues tenía ganas de volver a ver la casa de Bilbo y de estar de aventuras con él. Gloin también se había unido, pues deseaba pasarse por Ered Luin a conversar con ciertas personas sobre negocios. Los demás no podían ir, pues tenían asuntos que atender en Erebor. Pero no hacía falta más gente. Tenía paso seguro por El Bosque Negro, pues Bilbo se había asegurado de ello, y luego descansarían de nuevo en la casa de Beorn y en Rivendell.

 _'_ _Es como volver a recorrer el camino, pero marcha atrás.'_ _Le había dicho Bilbo a Thorin ante la cara de desprecio por tantas paradas con elfos. 'Además, podemos quedarnos en tabernas y hostales, no hay motivo para dormir a la intemperie.'_

Seis fueron los que partieron de Erebor con provisiones para el camino, con una gran despedida y con un día cálido. Uno de los pocos que quedaban, pues el invierno estaba cerca y tenían que viajar deprisa. Bilbo miró atrás, viendo como la montaña se hacía cada vez más pequeña. Notando como la echaba ya en falta. Tenía ganas de ver su casa, de ver a su primo y a su familia, de pasear por la Comarca. Quería volver a tu tierra natal, sin embargo, podía notar como algo dentro de él se quedaba en Erebor.

'Bilbo.' Oyó la voz de Thorin llamándole desde más adelante. 'No te quedes atrás. Se nos echa el día encima.' Su voz molesta, igual que cuando le había llamado la atención por quedarse mirando Rivendell antes de irse. Bilbo sonrió y dio un empujón a Mermelada. Había cosas que no cambiaban nunca.

Continuará…

* * *

Siento mucho el retraso. Lo primero que quiero hacer es disculparme por no haber dado señales de vida en un mes. Esta historia es muy preciada para mí y valoro mucho, muchísimo, cada uno de vuestros comentarios que me animan a seguir. Sin embargo, hago esto por placer, no por dinero, lo que hace que tenga que posponer escribir en momentos de más actividad en mi vida. Estoy haciendo un master muy intensivo y me está quitando tiempo para todo, incluso para poder escribir esta historia. Lo malo es que cuando tengo tiempo, como hace mucho que no escribo, los personajes se me van, por lo que necesito releer y volver a estar en sintonía con los personajes. No es un proceso sencillo, pero es uno que creo que valoráis dado que os gusta la forma en la que los escribo.

Quiero pedir perdón por la tardanza y por este capítulo. No es el mejor que he escrito, pero ya era hora de ponerme y escribir algo, de empezar de nuevo. No sé cuando volveré a publicar, puede que la semana que viene puede que no. Pero lo que os prometo es que no pienso dejar la historia inacabada. Quedan unos cuantos capítulos antes del fin. Y después del final de esta historia esta un pequeño arco para la boda. Y si seguís conmingo para entonces… pues tengo más.

He hecho un tumblr para hacer esta historia más pública y agradecería mucho si pudieses reblogear mis historias ahí (el nombre es srtawalkerfanfics). No quiero sonar prepotente, pero hago esto por placer y para que la gente las disfrute, para mi es importante que lleguen a más personas y saber que las leen, pues sino no las escribiría.

Le dedico mucho tiempo y valoro mucho que me leáis y las comentes. Sois maravillosas y os mando miles de besos. Siento mucho que algunas de vosotras me comentéis como invitados y no os pueda responder.

Espero que sigáis ahí, pues hay más en camino. Besos


	21. You

_If you must fight,_

 _Fight with yourself and your thoughts in the night_

 _If you must work,_

 _Work to leave some part of you on this earth_

 _If you must live, darling one,_

 _Just live_

Dagril había pensado que nada podía ser más extraño que el hogar de los elfos de Rivendell. La estancia allí había sido corta, pues el invierno se les echaba encima, pero sin duda entretenida. Nunca había estado rodeado de elfos, los únicos que había conocido eran los del Bosque Negro. Sin embargo, éstos eran distintos. El jefe de ellos trataba a Bilbo como si fuese un viejo amigo, con respeto. Casi el mismo respeto con el que trataba a su rey. A Dagril le pareció extraña la relación entre Thorin y Elrond. Era como si hubiese algo entre ellos cercano a la amistad, pero no tanto. Era como si tuviesen un acuerdo mutuo en el que ambos se caían bien pero se negaban a reconocerlo. Dagril no había comprendido su relación al principio, pues Thorin había sido el mismo de siempre con los elfos; aún así, ni una sola vez había dicho algo despectivo hacia el dirigente de todos ellos.

Rivendell estaba ahora atrás, al igual que Bree, donde se habían quedado a dormir antes de dirigirse a la Comarca. Fue en esa extraña aldea donde Dagril vio su segundo hobbit. Nunca olvidaría el día que había entrado en el Pony Pisador. El aire a cerrado y cerveza, las risas poco agraciadas y libertinas, las miradas de hombres extraños sentados en esquinas oscuras. Era un lugar exótico que le hacía sentirse a la defensiva y al mismo tiempo maravillado. Fue entonces cuando lo vio, sentado en una butaca alta en la barra, hablando con un hombre enorme que hacía que el tamaño del hobbit pareciese aún más pequeño.

Nadie más se fijó en ello, sus compañeros se habían dirigido a coger una mesa y Bilbo estaba hablando con el dueño para organizar las camas, pero Dagril no pudo evitar fijarse. El color del pelo era más oscuro, la tripa más redonda, la cara más afable, un aire de simpleza le rodeaba. Lo miró y miró a Bilbo. A sus ojos había una clara diferencia de quién venía de una buena familia y quién no. Aún así le pareció extraño. Se había acostumbrado a Bilbo, pero al ver a otro de su raza no pudo evitar recordar lo que sintió la primera vez que vio a uno.

'¿Vienes?' Preguntó Bilbo pasando a su lado.

'Sí.' Dijo girándose y dirigiéndose a la mesa. No consiguió concentrarse en la historia de Dwalin, pues no paraba de mirar a su alrededor, de descubrir cosas nuevas, de ver personas distintas.

'Ayúdame con los ponys.' Esa voz lo devolvió a la realidad. Levantó la cabeza y vio a Thorin mirándolo, esperando su respuesta. Asintió y le acompañó fuera. Se dirigieron a la zona de los animales y Thorin comprobó que tuviesen suficiente agua y comida. Dagril no sabía qué hacer, pues su rey no le había dado ninguna instrucción.

'Te sorprende.' Dijo Thorin acariciando al animal sin mirarlo a los ojos.

'Perdón, ¿uzbadê?'

'Los Hombres, los Hobbits, la gente aquí. Este lugar.' Dejó al animal y se acercó a él, apoyándose en una viga y mirando a la noche estrellada. De fondo se podían oír unos gritos de pelea, risas de mujeres.

'Sí. He de reconocer que no es a lo que estoy acostumbrado.'

'Es normal. No has tenido ningún motivo para dejar Rhovanion.'

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, Dagril sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Thorin preparando su pipa y encendiéndola.

'Es muy distinto. El mundo exterior.' Dijo Thorin volviendo a la conversación. 'Es algo a lo que no estamos acostumbrados, no es parte de nuestra naturaleza ver mundo, conocer otras regiones, otras culturas.'

'Los hobbits me intrigan.' Reconoció Dagril sin saber muy bien porqué. 'Nunca supe de ellos, no más que anotaciones a pie de pagina en libros de fantasías. Luego conocía a Bilbo y…' No sabía cómo acabar esa frase, pues aunque era consciente de que Thorin era su amigo, tampoco olvidaba que iba a casarse con uno de ellos. 'Es la primera vez que veo a otro de su raza. A otros.'

'Son criaturas extrañas.' Dijo Thorin mirándolo a los ojos, con una ligera sonrisa. 'Quizás no sea el indicado para hablar de ello, pues siempre me parecieron criaturas simples, sin propósito en la vida. Nunca dediqué a uno de ellos más que el tiempo necesario.'

'¿Thanu mên?' Dijo Dagril sorprendido, pues no esperaba esa respuesta de su rey. Sin embargo, su sorpresa hizo que Thorin riese. No era una risa abierta y libre como las que conseguía Bilbo, era una más reservada, más corta. Aún así preciosa para el enano.

'Es la verdad. Siempre que los veía me preguntaba una y otra vez cómo era posible que siguiesen existiendo. Hasta el día de hoy me sigue siendo un completo misterio. No son guerreros, no son artesanos, no hay nada que los haga especiales. De hecho no son más que eso. Anotaciones en pies de página de libros de fantasías. Meras leyendas más allá de Eriador.'

'Deben de ser algo más.' Dijo Dagril sorprendido. 'Pues uno de ellos va a convertirse en Consorte Real.'

Thorin volvió a sonreír. Esta vez una sonrisa misteriosa, una que no acabó de descifrar Dagril. 'Oh, Dagril, son mucho más que meras leyendas. Puede que el mundo no se haya dado cuenta de ello, puede que pasen desapercibidos a ojos de todos, pero escucha mis palabras. Llegará un día en el que el futuro de la Tierra Media estará en sus manos.'

/

Dejaron Bree de fondo y Dagril empezó a notar cómo el aire cambiaba, cómo había una fragancia nueva en él, algo más florar, aún estando tan cerca del invierno. Miró hacia donde estaban Thorin y Bilbo y vió cómo el mediano no paraba de hablar, explicando algo a su rey, el cuál escuchaba ensimismado.

'¿Queda mucho?' Preguntó Dwalin interrumpiendo su conversación.

Bilbo se giró en su poni. 'No. Una vez dejemos el Bosque Viejo atrás y crucemos el Puente de Brandivino estaremos muy cerca.'

Dwalin no contestó a eso, pero dio una especie de rebuzno. Bilbo se dio la vuelta de nuevo y siguió con su conversación como si nadie le hubiese interrumpido.

En efecto, no habían pasado más que unas pocas horas cuando vieron un gran molino con un gran establo. Bilbo los dirigió allí y desmontó. Por las acciones de los demás nadie se sorprendió de parar allí. Dagril se preguntó si ese molino era la casa de la que tanto había oído hablar, pero lo dudó, pues sabía que estaba en medio de una colina rodeada de más casas, y ésta estaba sola.

No tardaron en ver salir a un hobbit del molino. Más gordo que Bilbo, un poco más bajo y con un gran sombrero de paja. Dagril no pudo oír lo que se dijeron, aunque dedujo que el hobbit estaba sorprendido al ver a Bilbo, dada su mirada. Aún así no tardó en tomar sus ponys y guiarlos hacia su gran establo, donde había más como ellos. Dwalin le indicó que cogiese sus cosas y saliese. No comprendía porqué dejaban las monturas ahí, pero intuyó que estaban cerca de la casa.

Se despidieron del hobbit con la promesa de volver mañana por la mañana. En ningún momento vio Dagril que se le pagase por dejar los animales en su propiedad, lo cual le pareció de lo más extraño. Continuaron a pie un buen trecho más, Dagril con ganas de preguntar lo que acababa de suceder, pero no hizo falta.

'No hay dónde dejar ponys en Hobbiton.' Dijo Bilbo, el cual se había colocado a su lado sin que el enano lo notase. Dagril se giró sorprendido, tanto por la aparición como por la respuesta a sus pensamientos.

'¿No hay un establo para los viajeros?'

Bilbo rió suavemente. 'No tenemos viajeros. Nadie se adentra en la Comarca más allá del Bosque Viejo. Y si lo hacen no paran en Hobbiton.'

'¿Dónde paran, pues?' Preguntó sorprendido Dagril.

'En Cavada Grande, más al oeste. Es la capital de la Comarca.'

'¿No vamos a la capital? Pensaba que vivías en la zona noble.'

Bilbo río y esta vez se le unió Bofur, el cuál había estado escuchando la conversación.

'Dentro de poco aprenderás que los hobbits tienen una forma de vida completamente distinta.' Dijo el enano uniéndose a la conversación. 'Hasta para organizar sus terrenos.'

'No nos gustan las aglomeraciones, preferimos tener nuestro espacio.' Añadió Bilbo. No dijo más, pues Bilbo se fue al lado de Thorin, quién se había parado en un cartel que indicaba la dirección hacia Hobbiton, Delagua y Cavada Grande.

'Ves.' Dijo Bilbo acariciando el hombro del enano. 'Es imposible perderse.'

'Eso no estaba ahí la última vez.' Dijo Thorin siguiendo a Bilbo.

'Cariño, eso lleva ahí desde antes del nacimiento del Viejo Tuk.' Fue todo lo que dijo antes de ir en dirección a Hobbiton.

/

Frodo estaba recostado en un árbol, con un libro en la mano, leyendo la historia que había leído innumerables veces. Se encontraba en los Bosques de la Cuaderna del Este, y estaba esperando a su tío. Estaba seguro de que hoy era el día, se lo había dicho a su madre y ésta le había contestado que si tan seguro estaba, que fuese a esperarlo. Su tío iba a llegar hoy, lo podía sentir. Tenía tantas ganas de que así fuese. Nunca había estado mucho tiempo con él, no hasta que habían vivido todos juntos, pero era su persona favorita. Siempre con una historia que contar y siempre con algo interesante. No como el resto de adultos, los cuales eran aburridos. Y siempre le hablaban de forma extraña.

Levantó la cabeza, pues pudo notar un cambio en el aire. Algo se movía. Oyó unos pasos y se levantó, mirando al camino. Lo primero que vio no fue a su tío, sino una figura grande y robusta, con pelo negro y barba.

'¡Un enano!' Gritó entusiasmado, pues sin duda ese ser era uno. A los pocos segundos divisó a su tío y sonrío. Ya no vio nada más, pues saltó y fue corriendo hacia él.

'¡Tío! ¡Tío!' Gritó mientras sus pequeños pies corrían a su encuentro. Vio cómo su tío se sorprendió al verlo y la gran sonrisa que siguió a continuación. Vio como éste se puso de rodillas unos segundos antes de que Frodo lo alcanzase, haciendo posible que el pequeño le rodease el cuello con sus brazos.

'Frodo, muchacho. ¿Qué haces aquí?' Dijo separándose de él lo justo como para mirarle a la cara.

'Te estaba esperando. Sabía que vendrías hoy.' Dijo él lleno de orgullo por haber adivinado.

'No sabía que tenías poderes de adivinación.' Dijo su tío con una sonrisa, una que Frodo imitó. Luego se dio cuenta que había más gente a su lado. ¡Cierto! ¡Los enanos! Miró al enano que había estado caminando al lado de su tío, lo revisó de arriba a abajo, pues nunca había visto uno tan de cerca.

'Frodo, deja que te presente. Este es Thorin, del reino de Erebor. Thorin, este es Frodo Bolsón, mi sobrino.'

Frodo seguía hipnotizado con el enano. Era enorme y tenía un pelo precioso, mucho más que el de su madre. Sin embargo, las palabras de su tío lo devolvieron a la realidad.

'Frodo, ¿qué se dice?'

'Perdón.' Dijo Frodo. 'Frodo Bolsón, un placer conocerlo.' Dijo Frodo inclinando la cabeza como le había enseñado su padre. Esto hizo que el enano sonriese y Frodo se ensimismase todavía más. Había escuchado a sus vecinos hablar cuando pensaban que no estaba ahí y siempre se referían a los enanos como seres peligrosos y extraños. Después de conocer a uno pensó que quizás ninguno de sus vecinos había visto uno de cerca.

'Thorin, hijo de Thrain. A sus servicio.' Su voz era profunda pero dulce, algo exótico como nunca antes había oído. Frodo rió, pues le pareció graciosa su presentación.

'Me gustas.' Dijo, pues era verdad. Luego le cogió la mano, o más bien unos dedos, pues se dio cuenta de que era muy grande. 'Vamos, tengo que presentarte a mamá y papá.' Dijo tirando de él.

'¿No quieres conocer al resto?' Preguntó su tío con una sonrisa. Frodo se paró y miró atrás. Había otros cuatro enanos que no conocía y en los cuales no había caído. Todos eran distintos, con diferentes peinados y colores en las ropas.

'Luego. Mamá ha hecho una tarta de moras.'

'Buena idea.' Dijo uno de ellos, el que tenía dos hachas a la espaldas. Sin duda se dedicaba a cortar leña. 'Dejemos las introducciones hasta que estemos delante de la tarta.'

Vio como su tío lo miraba de la misma manera que su madre lo miraba a él cada vez que intentaba coger una galleta antes de que se enfriaran. No le dio más importancia y volvió a tirar del enano. 'Vamos.'

/

Prímula cogió la alfombra y abrió la puerta, dispuesta a quitarle el polvo y la harina que Frodo había tirado sobre ella. No fue hasta estar en lo alto, sacudiendo la alfombra, cuando notó las figuras que se aproximaban en su dirección. No pudo identificar a las personas, pero sin duda era su primo. Había llegado cuando Frodo había dicho, antes de lo previsto, aunque más tarde de lo planeado. Se alegró de haber dejado los cuartos preparados la otra noche, aún con Drogo diciendo que no llegarían hasta la semana que viene. Sacudió la alfombra mientras veía como las figuras se hacían cada vez más reconocibles. Escuchó a su hijo gritar y las miradas de algunos de sus vecinos. Tratando de ser disimulados y fallando por completo.

Dejó la alfombra y el azotador, se sacudió el delantal y bajó la pequeña colina a tiempo de que Frodo abriese la verja y fuese a su búsqueda.

'Mamá, ¡mamá! Han llegado, como dije.'

'Sí, cariño.' Dijo acariciándole el pelo y sonriendo a Bilbo, el cual se acercó a ella.

'Prim.' Dijo con cariño en la voz y Prímula fue hacia él, abrazándolo fuertemente.

'Bilbo, ¡qué ganas tenía de verte! Tenía miedo de que el invierno se te echase encima.'

'Nos hemos dado prisa.' Respondió éste separándose un poco. Prim sabía que Bilbo nunca había sido una persona especialmente afectiva, pero aún así ella aprovechaba para abrazarlo y besarlo, sabiendo que era una de las pocas que podía. Bilbo no rompió el contacto. 'Espero que nuestra llegada no te haya importunado.'

'Para nada. Lo tengo todo listo. Y hablando de preparativos… Pasad, debéis de estar agotados.' Dijo alejándose un poco de él para poder ver a los enanos que estaban detrás de Bilbo. 'Dejemos las introducciones para dentro. Tengo tantas ganas de que me cuentes todo.'

'Sí.' Dijo Frodo desde la puerta.

'Cariño, ¿por qué no vas a buscar a tu padre? Estará en el Dragón Verde. Dile que nuestros invitados han llegado.' Dijo su madre.

'Pero yo quiero quedarme y conocer a los enanos.' Respondió Frodo con tono molesto.

'Y seguro que tu padre también. Cuanto antes lo traigas antes los conocerás. Vamos.' Su tono era firme, Frodo sabía que no tenía otra.

'Vale.' Dijo corriendo hasta la verja, pasando entre los enanos. 'Pero no os comáis la tarta.'

'No hago ninguna promesa.' Dijo el enano de las hachas y Frodo lo miró pensativo. Luego se fue como un rayo calle abajo.

'Pasad, estaréis cansados.' Dijo Prímula abriéndoles la puerta.

/

No tardaron en llenar el comedor y encontrarse cómodamente sentados. Bilbo había presentado a cada enano a su prima y los había dejado charlando mientras ayudaba a ésta con el té. El recibimiento de su prima le había alegrado y aliviado, pues no cualquier hobbit se tomaría tan bien la presencia de enanos. Aunque por algún motivo Drogo y Prin eran sus primos favoritos.

'Así que ése es Thorin.' Dijo su prima con un tono de voz demasiado casual, cogiendo los pasteles de miel y colocándolos en un plato.

Bilbo se giró a ella y dejó de llenar la tetera momentáneamente. '¿Por qué?'

'Por nada. Solamente quería cerciorarme de que es el mismo Thorin, Rey de Erebor. Eso que parece que has omitido al presentármelo.'

'Pensé que sería mejor si nadie sabe de su rango. Ya sabes cómo son.' Dijo volviendo a su tarea.

'Lo sé.' Dijo ella dejando el plato con las tartaletas al lado de Bilbo. 'Parece agradable.' Dijo con una sonrisa mirando a Bilbo. No le pasó desapercibida la expresión de cariño de Bilbo, algo que hizo que Prímula quisiese conocer mejor al enano.

'Créeme, no es lo que suelen decir al conocerlo por primera vez.'

'Quizás no le conocen en el entorno adecuado.' Dijo ella con una sonrisa que Bilbo no supo cómo tomarse.

Bilbo no le había contando nada a su familia de su relación con Thorin más allá de la amistad que había habido entre ellos. Y aún así no les había contado mucho, pues por aquel entonces pensar en Thorin le dolía. No sabía a qué atenerse con su prima. Sin duda ella estaba tramando algo, pensando en algo, pero Bilbo no sabía qué. Había hablado con los enanos y les había dejado claro que nadie, bajo ningún concepto, debía de saber de su relación con el rey. Todos lo habían prometido, aunque no lo habían comprendido. Bilbo cogió la tetera y las tartajeas y se fue hacia el comedor. No pasaron cinco minutos cuando la puerta se abrió y se oyó la voz de Frodo.

'¡Ya estamos aquí!' Se oyó la voz del pequeño Frodo gritar mientras corría en su búsqueda.

Bilbo no notó a Frodo entrar corriendo, pues los gritos que venían de la puerta le habían absorbido toda su atención.

'Es hora de zanjar esto, Drogo. No puedes seguir defendiéndolo eternamente.' Se oyó la voz de un hobbit adulto.

'Hemos esperado demasiado. Necesito una respuesta.' Se oyó otra voz, esta de mujer.

Bilbo se levantó. Ignorando a su sobrino y caminando hacia el pasillo. Sin embargo, no llegó muy lejos, pues los hobbits que habían entrado en su casa a gritos había recorrido los pocos metros desde la puerta y se encontraban ante él.

'Bilbo Bolsón.' Dijo el mayor de ellos, el cual no era otro que Gorbadoc Brandigamo; el último hobbit que cualquiera en La Comarca querría ver de forma inesperada en su casa. 'Ya era hora de que te dejases ver.' Su voz enfadada, su cara roja. Sin duda había ido a paso rápido desde el Dragon Verde. 'Tenemos asuntos que tratar. Y esta vez no hay aventura que valga.'

Continuará…

* * *

Siento no haber contestado a los comentarios, prometo hacerlo, a todos. Los amo y os amo a vosotras por seguir ahí leyendo.

Siento haber tardado tanto en publicar, estoy pasando por un mal momento como escritora, pero como os prometí no pienso dejarlo.

También estoy publicando la primera parte en inglés. Os agradecería muchísimo si conoces de gente que esté interesada en leerlo en inglés o si lo pudieseis rebloguear y difundir. Ya que no gano dinero con ello, lo que me da fuerzas para seguir es que la gente lo lea. Muchas gracias.


	22. NO ES UN CAPÍTULO

HOLA.

OMG. ¡Qué vergüenza volver después de tanto tiempo! ¡Enero! Desde Enero no publico nada. Vergonzoso. Lo siento de veras. Tuve un bloqueo con este fic y luego empecé mi master y ha sido extremadamente intenso. Siento de verás el retraso. Si todavía seguís ahí y queréis leer (yo estaré eternamente agradecida por vuestra lealtad) os aviso de que voy a volver y acabar esta historia.

No sé cuando voy a publicar el siguiente, seguramente en unas semanas, porque pienso que debo leerme lo que he escrito hasta ahora y recuperar el tono y la historia. Si hace mucho que no leéis esto, os aconsejo que os unáis a mí y releamos la historia, así para cuando publique tenéis todo más fresco. Sino, que sepáis que en unas semanas pienso tener él siguiente y acabar esto antes de año nuevo.

Gracias por seguir ahí, por favor, lo que sea me decís en los comentarios. No sabéis cuánto los valoro y cómo han hecho que vuelva a escribir y a motivarme de nuevo.

Nos leemos pronto.


	23. Secret Love

_We keep behind closed doors_

 _Every time I see you, I die a little more_

 _Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls_

 _It'll never be enough_

Gorbadoc Brandigamo era un hobbit de toda la vida. Siempre había tenido las ideas muy claras y había sabido qué era lo que se debía hacer y qué era lo que no; al menos desde su perspectiva. Era alguien difícil de dialogar, pero no imposible de convencer. Quería a su familia por encima de todo, y tendía a pasarse el día o en su casa, o charlando con amigos y conocidos. Se le consideraba un hobbit a tener en cuenta su opinión. El título de Señor de los Gamos nunca le había quedado grande.

Todo esto era algo que Bilbo sabía, pues había conocido a Gorbadoc toda su vida. En numerosas ocasiones había escuchado a su padre y madre hablar sobre él. No fue hasta más tarde, cuando empezó a comprender cómo funcionaba el mundo, cuando supo porqué. Su padre era el representante de la familia Bolsón. Un título que si bien no tenía fuerza política en la vida de La Comarca, tenía una inigualable fuerza en la vida cotidiana. No por nada la familia Bolsón era de las más respetadas. Suyo era medio Hobbiton. Su linaje venía de antaño, al igual que su poder e influencia. Si había algún problema, todo el mundo sabía que un Bolsón daría con la solución. Su padre había sido el encargado de representar a la familia, de ser el heredero del título, igual que su padre antes que él. Título que venía con gran responsabilidad, y del cual Bilbo había estado huyendo los últimos años de su vida. Al parecer, dicho titulo le había encontrado. Mordiéndole en el trasero en el momento menos oportuno.

'¡Papá!' Gritó Prímula con exasperación. 'No ahora. Acaban de llegar.'

'Justo ahora es el momento adecuado.' Contestó Gorbadoc. 'Pues llevamos con esto demasiado tiempo.'

'Es hora de que el muchacho se haga cargo y actúe como un Bolsón.' Dijo Mirabella.

Para cualquier oyente externo esas palabras no resultarían raras; sin embargo, para alguien curtido en la vida de La Comarca y las familias que ahí habitaban… Extrañas palabras. Peculiar era el momento en el que un Tuk pedía a un Bolsón actuar como su nombre le requería, pero Mirabella Tuk nunca había sido una Tuk tradicional. Había sido el extremo opuesto a su hermana Belladona. Por eso, y otros muchos motivos que no vienen al caso, nadie había comprendido porque Drogo Bolsón había elegido a la más alocada de los Tuk en vez de a la más sensata.

'Mamá.' Dijo Prímula mirando a la hobbit que había entrado en la casa tras su marido. 'Estoy segura de que puede esperar una hora o dos más.'

A todo esto la mirada de Bilbo había dejado la agitada escena que tenía delante y se había posado en su primo. Drogo estaba apoyado en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y una cansada mirada. Era como si la situación no fuese nueva para él. Sus ojos se cruzaron y conversaciones enteras dieron lugar entre ellos de forma silenciosa.

 _'_ _¿Qué sucede?'_ Preguntaron los ojos de Bilbo.

 _'_ _No quieres saberlo.'_ Le contestó Drogo.

 _'_ _¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?'_

 _'_ _Luego.'_

Bilbo asintió y volvió a la realidad, escuchando las últimas palabras que Mirabella le decía a su hija.

'Tía Mirabella, estoy seguro que el asunto es de máxima importancia.' Dijo Bilbo hablando por primera vez. 'Y estaré encantado de invitaros a ambos mañana a tomar té y discutirlo. Sin embargo, ahora mismo no me encuentro con la energía necesitaría para tratarlo. Lo siento mucho, pero el viaje me ha dejado agotado.' Puso cara de cansancio, intentando convencer a su tía y llegar a su lado más sensible.

'El muchacho tiene razón, Gorba. Deberíamos dejarlo para mañana.' Le dijo a su esposo. 'Al fin y al cabo es demasiado delicado como para tomárselo a la ligera.'

Gorbadoc le miró y Bilbo aguantó la mirada. Tras unos segundos de escrutinio, el Señor de los Gamos habló. 'Por fin algo sensato. Mañana volveremos y solucionaremos esto.'

No esperó a que nadie le acompañase a la puerta. De dio la vuelta y se fue. Prímula se despidió de su madre con la promesa de verse al día siguiente. Esperaron unos segundos en silencio tras oír la puerta. Nada más saber que estaban fuera de peligro y que no les oirían, Bilbo exclamó.

'¿Qué diantres era eso?'

'Llevan así un mes.' Dijo Drogo con voz cansada, dejando la puerta y yendo al encuentro de su primo. 'Y no son los únicos que te buscan.'

Bilbo se llevó las manos a la cara, intentando tranquilizarse. Notó la presencia de su primo cerca y le miró.

'No te preocupes. Mañana lo solucionaremos.' Dijo con una sonrisa y abrazó a su primo. 'Te he echado de menos.' Dijo en un tono más suave, más bajo, reservado para Bilbo.

'Yo también.' Contestó este.

Fue entonces cuando Drogo se fijó mejor en los enanos que había en la habitación. Ninguno había dicho durante la escena que habían presenciado, pero uno de ellos se había acercado a su primo de una manera un tanto protectora cuando habían llegado sus suegros.

'Drogo.' Dijo Bilbo volviendo a la realidad y a componerse. 'Deja que te presente a Thorin.'

'A su servicio.' Dijo el enano con una inclinación de cabeza.

'Un placer.' Contestó Drogo. 'He oído mucho de ti.'

Thorin miró a Bilbo sorprendido y este se sonrojó ligeramente sin poder evitarlo.

'Estos son Dwalin, Dagril, Gloin y Bofur.' Introdujo a cada uno de los enanos mientras estos inclinaban las cabezas. 'Este es mi primo, Drogo.' Drogo sonrió, una sonrisa afable, característica de todos los Bolsón.

'Bueno, creo que es hora de tomar ese té.' Dijo Drogo, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su primo y haciendo un gesto al resto para que se sentasen.

/

Bilbo dejó el salón y se fue a buscar a Thorin. Hacía ya un rato que el enano había desaparecido, más o menos una hora después de los postres, y Bilbo no había podido ir a su encuentro hasta entonces. No le hizo falta buscar mucho, pues en seguida le encontró en el jardín trasero. Sabía que Thorin necesitaba aire, necesitaba alejarse de todo. Nunca había sido una persona de fiestas o aglomeraciones. Le vio sentado en el césped, fumando su pipa y mirando las estrellas. Bilbo se sentó a su lado en silencio, sacando su pipa y llenándola de Viejo Toby. Había echado de menos ese tabaco, y esas estrellas. Había echado de menos muchas cosas de su casa y su hogar, pero no tanto como había imaginado.

'Tienes problemas.' Dijo Thorin sin mirarlo. Una bola de humo salió de su boca.

Bilbo carraspeó y encendió la pipa.

'Es por mi culpa.' Continuó Thorin, esta vez mirándolo.

'A ver.' La voz de Bilbo exasperada. '¿Por qué diantres iba a ser tu culpa?'

'Debido a tu ausencia se ha originado una situación, más bien un suceso de situaciones, con las cuales no has podido lidiar. Situaciones que han importunado a los habitantes de esta tierra. Situaciones que se hubiesen evitado si no te hubiese pedido que te unieses a mi compañía.'

'Te quiero.' Dijo Bilbo. Thorin paró en seco su discurso. No sabía a qué venía esa respuesta, no sabía qué contestar. 'Creo que no sabes aún cuanto.' Fue todo lo que dijo el hobbit antes de volver a llevarse la pipa a los labios y disfrutar del humo.

Bilbo volvió su vista a las estrellas, moviendo su mano disimuladamente y poniéndola encima de la del enano. 'Deja de preocuparte por todo, Thorin. Simplemente disfruta el tiempo que tenemos aquí, disfruta de la paz. La necesitas.' Bilbo dejó salir un aro de humo de su boca. 'Te la mereces.' Dijo mientras el aro de hacía más grande y difuso, perdiéndose en la inmensidad del cielo.

/

Bilbo movió su brazo de sus ojos y los abrió, viendo la luz entrar. Gruñó por lo bajo, no dándose cuenta de cómo estaba empezando a parecerse a su futuro esposo. No había dormido nada bien. Sí, su cama era tan blanda como la recordaba, sus almohadas tan cómodas, todo tan perfecto como había imaginado en innumerables ocasiones a lo largo de su aventura. Pero hubiese cambiado su cama por el suelo si con ello podía disfrutar del calor de Thorin, de sus brazos rodeándole, de su pelo enmarañado en su cara.

No tenía sentido seguir dando vueltas. Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Era un poco pronto para el primer desayuno, por lo que cogió un plato con scones y se hizo una taza de té. Con todo en la mano se dirigió a su despacho, el cual nadie había tocado desde que se había ido, algo que Bilbo había apreciado en gran medida. Empezó a mirar la lista de cartas y papeles oficiales que tenía que firmar y dar su visto bueno. Suspiró, dio un sorbo a su té, y se puso manos a la obra.

/

Thorin acabó de vestirse y salió de su habitación. En seguida escuchó el murmullo de gente proviniendo de la cocina y se dirigió allí, esperando encontrarse a Bilbo. Sin embargo, solo estaban Drago, Prim, Frodo, Dagril y Bofur.

'Buenos días.' Dijo el pequeño Frodo nada más verle.

'Buenos días.' Contestó con una sonrisa, los demás le saludaron.

'Llegas justo para el desayuno.' Dijo Drogo poniendo un plato de bacon en la mesa y pidiendo a Frodo que lo llevase al comedor. 'Gloin y Dwalin están en el comedor.'

'Bilbo esta en su despacho. ¿Te importa avisarlo?'

Thorin asintió y se fue en busca de dicho despacho. No tardó en encontrar una puerta entreabierta que daba a una pequeña sala llena de libros y papeles. Bilbo estaba sentado en la mesa, demasiado ensimismado en el documento que tenía delante como para darse cuenta de que no estaba solo.

'El desayuno está listo.' Dijo Thorin cuando estuvo a su lado, recordando todas las veces que Bilbo había hecho algo similar cuando él estaba en su despacho ocupándose de su reino.

'Oh, mecachís. No me he dado cuenta de la hora.' Dijo dejando la pluma y girándose. ¿Los demás?'

'Tu prima me ha dicho que están en el comedor. Creo que nos esperan allí.' El enano no pudo evitar tocar el brazo de Bilbo, acariciar su piel. Sabía que debían mantener las distancias, que no podían hablar libremente de su relación, pero por las barbas de Mahal, cómo había echado de menos a Bilbo por la noche. No sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir todo el tiempo que iban a estar ahí.

'Bien, eso está bien.' Bilbo miró la mano de Thorin, como le cogía con suavidad, como acariciaba con su pulgar el interior de su antebrazo. Miró a su alrededor, fijándose en la puerta, y al ver que no había nadie y fiándose de las palabras de Thorin, se acercó al enano, apoyando sus manos en el pecho de Thorin. La túnica que llevaba era gruesa, para protegerle del frío, pero nada más que eso se interponía entre sus dedos y el fuerte pecho del rey.

'¿Qué tal has dormido?' Preguntó Bilbo.

'Te he echado de menos.' Contestó Thorin manteniendo su mirada.

'Thorin…' Thorin le cogió la cara y acarició su mejilla con la misma suavidad.

'Lo entiendo, no tienes que decir más.'

Bilbo llevó su cara al pecho de Thorin, enterrándola ahí e intentando huir de la realidad por unos segundos. Notó la mano de Thorin recorrerle la espalda, tratando de calmarlo como cuando trataba de calmar a su montura. Bilbo sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Eran gestos como esos los que le hacían ver la dura vida que había tenido Thorin, la falta de un compañero a su lado, de intimidad. Se separó de él y le rodeó la cara, apreciando el tacto de su barba. Tiró de él ligeramente, pero lo suficiente para que Thorin recorriese la distancia que les separaba. No pudo evitarlo, necesitaba besarlo, necesitaba sentirle cerca, hacerle ver que él también le extrañaba, que no sabía cómo, pero había pasado de no necesitar el tacto de nadie a no poder vivir sin el suyo. El beso era tranquilo, cariñoso, cargado de amor, cargado de todos esos sentimientos que ambos conocían. Era un beso que demostraba la profunda confianza y la larga relación de ambos.

Un beso que Prímula vio desde la puerta, pues había ido a asegurarse que Thorin no se perdía por la casa. Se llevó la mano a la boca, ahogando un grito de sorpresa. Miró a los lados, asegurándose que nadie más que ella había contemplado la escena. Vio cuando ambos empezaban a separarse, vio el amor en sus ojos, la ternura que había en los de su primo; y con toda la sigileza propia de su raza caminó marcha atrás, dejándolos solos sin advertirles de su presencia.

Continuará…

* * *

I'M BACK BITCHES!

Hola! He vuelto. Lo primero, siento mucho, mucho, mucho, no haber actualizado antes. Mi vida ha sido una locura desde que empecé el master en Enero. Quiero que sepáis que he querido volver a este fanfic desde hace meses, pero nunca encontraba la inspiración.

Me puse a escribir de otro fandom (Shadowhunters) a ver si recuperaba la pasión por la escritura. Por suerte ha sido así.

Os presento este capítulo que he escrito enteramente para vosotras (voy a asumir que sois chicas en vuestra mayoría). Quiero que sepas que sin vuestros comentarios esto no sería posible, que sin vuestras palabras de apoyo yo no hubiese seguido esta saga. Y quiero que sepáis que si seguís ahí, apoyándome y dándome ánimos, yo seguiré ahí. Pues tengo mucha historia que contar.


	24. The Skye Boat

Sing me a song of a lad that is gone,

Say, could that lad be I?

Merry of soul he sailed on a day

Over the sea to Skye.

Billow and breeze, islands and seas,

Mountains of rain and sun,

All that was good, all that was fair,

All that was me is gone.

/

'Básicamente es un problema de tierras.' Dijo Drogo una vez acabado el desayuno, cuando Bilbo había decidido asumir su responsabilidad y preguntar sobre lo sucedido el otro día. 'Dinodas Brandigamo quiere casarse con Rosalinda Bolsón.'

'¿La hija de tía Linda? ¿Mi prima?' Preguntó Bilbo dejando la taza de té. Prim se apresuró a servirle otra, pues sabía que la iba a necesitar.

'La misma. Se prometieron una semana de que te fueses y desde entonces llevan llamando a la puerta.' Continuó Drogo. 'Les dije que ibas a volver, y eso pareció apaciguarlos, porque pensaban casarse en Otoño, pero desde que dijiste que te ibas a retrasar… Han estado muy insistentes.'

Bilbo se llevó las manos a la cara, respirando antes de coger la taza de té que su prima le había preparado.

'¿Qué pinta Bilbo en todo esto?' Preguntó Thorin, el único de los enanos que había decidido quedarse a la sobremesa.

Drogo le miró con sorpresa. 'Es el cabeza de familia.' Dijo como si fuese obvio.

Bilbo hizo un gesto con la mano que todos los presentes conocían como que le diesen un momento y se levantó, yendo a su despacho y volviendo con varios cuadros y pergaminos. Los puso sobre la mesa, y Thorin pudo ver que eran árboles genealógicos.

'Este soy yo.' Dijo indicando su nombre. 'Aquí está Drogo, y aquí Prímula. Y todos estos, más…' Cogió un pergamino y lo abrió, mostrando el árbol de los Tuk y los Brandigamo 'estos, son mis primos o familiares. Los más directos.'

Thorin miró la lista infinita de nombres y miró a Bilbo. 'Son muchos.'

'Más de los necesarios.' Dijo con ese tono de voz que usaba cuando sus familiares le molestaban más de lo normal. 'Resulta que Linda Bolsón tuvo una hija muy joven, y su marido murió antes de que naciese la niña. Otra historia para otro día. El caso es que el que debe entregarla en caso de matrimonio, y ausencia de padre, es el cabeza de familia. Lo era mi padre y el título pasó a mi.'

'¿Cabeza de familia?' Pues Thorin no sabía muy bien qué significaba eso.

Bilbo suspiró, exasperado. 'En otro momento. El caso es que no se pueden casar sin mi.'

'No solo eso.' Dijo Drogo. 'Es que Dinodas quiere unir los terrenos para construir una casa en medio.'

'¿Quiere unir su parcela con la de tía Rosa?'

'Sí.' Conectó Prímula. 'Tiene mapas y todo, y cuenta con la aprobación de su padre.'

'¿Y cuál es su propuesta? Porque yo no tengo intención de vender.' La voz fue Bilbo clara, con un deje de molestia ante la noticia.

'Quiere comprar parte del terreno, la parte que une los dos campos.' Explicó Drogo.

Bilbo cogió de nuevo la taza de té y le dio un sorbo, pensando en lo que le acababa de decir. Drogo se levantó y volvió con unos papales que le dio a Bilbo.

'Su propuesta. Ha hecho hasta el contrato, por si quieres firmado.'

'¡Ja! ¿Firmarlo?' Bilbo echó un ojo rápido al contracto y lo dejó en la mesa, mirando a su hermano. 'Ha fumado demasiada pipa Dinodas si piensa que voy a cederle así como así mis tierras.'

'¿Tus tierras?' Preguntó Thorin, el cual había estado cayado todo ese tiempo.

El enano no sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, ni cuál era el papel de Bilbo en todo ello. No sabía qué pintaba Bilbo en una boda que no lo inmiscuía. Ni por qué él tenía que dar su visto bueno a un terreno que no era suyo, sino de su tía. Nunca le había preguntado por su posición en la Comarca, ni por la vida política de ella. Siempre había pensado que los hobbits no tenían de eso, no tenían una vida más allá de cultivar y comer, pero ahora empezaba a darse cuenta de que se había equivocado. Empezaba a ver una imagen nueva para él, a un Bilbo que no conocía, pero que el resto de La Comarca si.

'¿No te lo ha dicho?' Dijo Prímula mirándolo a los ojos con orgullo y algo más que no supo identificar. 'Bilbo posee media Comarca.'

'No exageres.' Dijo Bilbo.

'No exagero.' Respondió Prímula. 'Eres la persona más rica de Hobbiton, y una de las más influyentes de la Comarca. Si quisieses, claro esta…'

'No, gracias. Le dejo eso a Fortinbras.'

Prímula le hizo un gesto con la mano dando a entender que no pensaba pelear más con él. Bilbo volvió a mirar los papeles, cogiéndolos y ordenándolos.

'Si no haces algo me da a mi que Gorbadoc irá a Fortinbras a pedir que hagas algo.' Comentó Drogo, no queriendo dar más leña al fuego, pero sin poder evitarlo.

Bilbo resopló y dejó los papeles. 'Está bien. Voy a ir a ver a Dinodas. Aclarar esto.' Y dicho eso salió del cuarto. Volvió segundos después, como si se hubiese olvidado de algo. 'Thorin, eh… Esto…'

'Esta bien.' Dijo éste sin poder contener el cariño en su voz. 'Yo estaré bien. Ve. Arregla lo que tengas que arreglar.'

Bilbo asintió. 'Gracias.' Y se fue, dejando a los tres en la sala.

'Bueno, pues yo me voy al Dragon Verde.' Dijo Drogo levantándose y besando a su mujer en la mejilla. 'Thorin, ¿quieres venir?'

Thorin no tuvo tiempo de contestar, pues Prímula habló antes. 'Thorin, Bilbo me ha dicho que los enanos son artesanos naturales. Me vendría tan bien tu ayuda con la mesa del cuarto de estar.'

'Cariño.' Dijo Drogo reprimiendo ligeramente a su esposa. 'Seguro que lo último que quiere es arreglar una mesa. Deja que el hombre disfrute un poco. Acaban de llegar.'

'No. Es un honor ayudar en lo que pueda.' Dijo Thorin, el cual no le apetecía nada socializarse, pero tampoco quería parecer descortés. 'Acepto tu oferta, Drogo, pero otro día. ¿Quizás cuando acabe?'

'Por supuesto.' Dijo el hobbit con una sonrisa. 'Estaré en la taberna.' Y con eso les dejo solos.

Bilbo no tardó en salir por la puerta, no sin antes despedirse de ambos. Drogo se había marchado al poco, dejando a Prímula y Thorin solos una vez Bilbo dejó la casa. Por un momento los dos no supieron que hacer, pero en seguida Prímula se repuso.

'Ven.' Dijo con una sonrisa que Thorin tampoco supo como descifrar. 'Ayúdame con la tarta.' Y con esto se puso de camino a la cocina.

'Pensé que tenía que arreglar una mesa.' Dijo el enano confuso. Él no era carpintero, tenía que haberles dicho que Bofur sería mejor para la oferta, pero no quería ser descortés. Había arreglado infinidad de cosas viviendo con su hermana y sobrinos en Ered Luin y sabía que tenía la suficiente maña como para arreglar una mesa.

'Sí, pero más tarde.' Dijo ella sin dejar de andar.

Thorin la siguió. Prímula no tardó en darle algo que hacer. Le puso a pelar manzanas y no fue hasta pasados unos minutos en silencio cuando por fin se decidió a hablar.

'¿Cuál es tu relación con Bilbo?' Dijo ella desde el otro lado de la mesa, sin dejar de mirar las manzanas.

Thorin la miró con sorpresa, como un ciervo asustado ante la presencia de un cazador. No sabía qué decir, pues no solía mentir, no le habían educado así, pero por otro lado estaban en la tierra de Bilbo, donde sus sentimientos no estarían bien vistos.

'¿No te lo ha dicho él?' Decidió contestar, evadiendo la pregunta.

'Sí. Me dijo que erais amigos.' Dijo ella acabando de pelar la manzana y mirándolo a los ojos. 'Pero sé que hay algo más.'

Thorin no dijo nada, todo su cuerpo le pedía que se levantase y se fuese. No tenía porqué ser interrogado por una hobbit, pero no lo hizo, pues la hobbit en cuestión era familia de Bilbo.

'¿Qué más crees que hay?'

Prímula sonrió pero, por algún motivo desconocido por Thorin, decidió no seguir con el tema de conversación.

'Dime, Thorin. ¿Qué sabes de la Comarca?''

'No mucho, la verdad.' Reconoció él.

'¿Bilbo no te ha hablado de ella?' Prímula estaba sorprendida ante esta noticia.

'Me ha mencionado cosas, pero nada específico.' Dejó la manzana en el cuenco con las demás y cogió otra. 'No sé muy bien cuál es el problema que tiene con sus parientes.'

'No sabes mucho de nuestra vida política.' Dijo ella preparando té, pues imaginó que lo iban a necesitar.

'Me avergüenza decir que no.' Pues era cierto. Thorin nunca había pensado en ello, nunca había imaginado que los hobbits tendrían algo semejante a política. Pero ahora que pensaba en ello, después de haber visto a Bilbo manejar a sus enanos y su reino, se culpó por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Prímula se sentó con la tetera y dos tazas, indicando a Thorin que dejase las manzanas.

'¿Cómo explicarlo?' Pensó mientras servía el té. 'Ya sé. Vosotros tenéis rey, más específicamente tu.'

Thorin asintió.

'Nosotros no tenemos monarquía.' Continuó Prímula. 'Lo que se consideraría nuestro rey es el lo que llamamos Thain. El Thain es actualmente Fortinbras. Siempre ha sido alguien de la familia de los Tuk, y es la posición más importante para nosotros políticamente.'

Thorin asintió, entendiendo la importancia del Thain, pues se había criado conociendo la política y las distintas formas de gobierno de otras razas, y podía ver similitud entre una monarquía y lo que Prímula le estaba explicando. '¿Es hereditario?' Preguntó Thorin.

'Lo es. Pasa al primogénito de la familia. Y esto que te voy a contar, Thorin, es muy importante. Conociendo a mi primo, él nunca te lo dirá. Belladona Tuk, mi tía y madre de Bilbo, debería haber sido la heredera del título, pero una mujer no puede heredar, por lo que pasó a Isumbras y, con su muerte, pasó a Fortinbrás. Sin embargo, nadie olvidó nunca que si Belladona hubiese sido hombre, hubiese sido el Thain y, con su muerte, el Thain sería Bilbo.'

Thorin abrió los ojos, pues no podía estar entendiendo bien lo que la hobbit le estaba diciendo.

'Pero la historia no acaba ahí, pues Bilbo es también hijo de Bungo Bolsón. Ahora bien, los Bolsón han sido una familia extremadamente rica e influyente. Dicha riqueza la perdió el padre de Bungo, haciendo que mucha gente pensase que Bungo se casó con Belladona por su dinero.' La hobbit hablaba deprisa pero claro, haciendo constancia de que el cotilleo era el día a día en la zona. 'Pero no fue así. Eso no quita que los Bolsón posean media Comarca en tierras, y gran parte de su riqueza venga de las rentas que se les pagan. De ahí que hayan tenido un puesto muy elevado, aunque no oficial, en la vida política de aquí.' Prímula dio un sorbo al té, dejando que Thorin absorbiese toda la información. 'Cada familia tiene un cabeza de familia, que es el representante, pero solo hay tres familias que realmente tengan influencia, y de ellas, una es Tuk y la otra Bolsón. ¿Ves a dónde voy?'

'Creo.' Dijo Thorin, el cual empezaba a pensar que quizás no había sido consiente de quién era Bilbo en realidad en todo ese tiempo.

'Bungo fue la cabeza de familia de los Bolsón y, cuando él murió, el que puesto le pasó a Bilbo. Pero Bilbo no es solo el cabeza de familia, sino el mejor consejero de Fortinbrás, pues son primos directos y se quieren y entienden a la perfección, lo que hace a Bilbo el representante del Thain en Hobbiton. Se podría decir que para vosotros Bilbo es lo más parecido a un príncipe que tenemos.'

Thorin no notó como la taza se resbalaba ligeramente de su mano, cayendo en el plato y, por arte del destino, no rompiéndose, sino quedándose en su sitio, como si siempre hubiese estado ahí. _Bilbo era lo más parecido a un príncipe._ No podía de dejar de pensar en eso, en… Siempre había pensado que Bilbo era un hobbit más, nunca había entendido porqué Gandalf había insistido tanto en que tenía que ser él, nunca había dado vueltas a la situación de Bilbo en su tierra natal, a qué tipo de vida tenía allí, a quién había sido y qué había hecho todos esos años. Ahora todo tenía sentido, todo encajaba a la perfección.

'¿Por qué me cuentas esto?' Preguntó Thorin, el cual apreciaba la información, pero no comprendía qué sacaba Prímula haciéndosela saber.

'Porque sé que sois más que amigos.' Dijo ella cambiando el tono de voz, dejando el cotilleo y pasando a algo más serio, algo donde dejaba claro que no estaba bromeando. Un tono con un deje de peligro y advertencia que Thorin no pensó capaz en dicha mujer. 'Porque no sé que hay entre vosotros, pero sé que va más allá de la amistad. Porque sea lo que sea, no puede suceder aquí. Y si te lo llevas, si vuelves a tu hogar con él, debes de saber quién es. Debes comprender que si él te sigue, no te acompaña un hobbit cualquiera, sino lo mejor que nuestra raza puede ofrecer.'

Continuará…

* * *

Lo primero quiero pedir perdón por la tardanza. No tengo excusa. Simplemente me he alejado de este fandom, he entrado en otro y ya no era tan fácil volver a escribir a estos personajes. Pero siempre he querido acabar esta historia, siempre he querido volver a ella porque tengo tanto, tanto que me gustaría contar, tanto en mi cabeza sobres sus vidas. No sé si seguiréis ahí, si después de tanto tiempo seguiréis leyendo, pero dejadme que os diga que escribo por vosotras, que si sigo con esto es por cada una de vosotras que me ha dejado un comentario siempre que subía un nuevo capítulo para decirme lo que le gustaba y pedirme más. Esto es para y por vosotras. Gracias por estar ahí.


	25. no es un capítulo 2

Quiero dar las gracias a todos aquellos que habéis leido y seguidmo mi historia. A todos los que estais conmigo desde There and Back Again, a los que empezásteis con Concerning Hobbits y lo seguías cada Lunes cuando publicaba. Quiero daros las gracias. Siento no haber contestado a todos los comentarios y siento no haber actualizado este historia en meses. Sé lo que va a pasar, lo llevo sabiendo años, es solo... no sé cómo escribirlo. Pero cada vez que me llega un comentario nuevo de vosotros me vuelve la fe y la esperanza. Y quiero deciros quev voy a volver a ponerme con ella e intentar escribir esta historia y acabarla antes de Diciembre. Es una promesa. Quiero daros las gracias a todos los que seguís conmigo, los que esperáis y me animáis. Que sepáis que sólo escribo por vosotros, porque os merecéis que la acabe. Y quién sabe... Con suerte escribo la tercera parte (mucho más corta) que siempre he tenido en mente.


End file.
